Sunset
by Kitsunekit75
Summary: Izzy Swan moves to the small town of Forks, Washington intending to live with her father. What she didn't expect, was to meet the ever mysterious Emmett Cullen and the Cullen Clan. Who is this man? And what is this mysterious pull to him? Chapter's 1-30 have been edited and revised. I suggest you go back and re-read thos chapters if you don't believe me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-I'm coming home

Sighing in slight fatigue, I let my bags sit by my feet as I stood in the terminal, waiting for my father to come get me. I looked around to see the other passengers, wearing raincoats, multiple layers, or soaking wet, I smiled, glad to be almost home. I could still remember my mother's annoyed voice when she told me that she was sending me to live with my dad, to 'straighten me up' in her words. Since I had turned twelve, I started wearing black, a lot of it, as in, it was the main color in my wardrobe. With all my black clothes, sense of sarcasm and sailors mouth, my mother has deemed me an uncontrollable child that needs to learn her lesson. So, here I was, in Washington State, waiting for my dad, Charlie Swan, to come get me and take me to Forks, where I will live the rest of my teenage life until I can afford college and be on my own.

Shifting my weight to my right leg, I could feel some of the cool air seep into my parka. Once I felt it in my jacket, I felt it seep into my jeans and was thankful for the flat leather boots I had on, since they seemed to keep the cold out the most.

"Izzy!" looking to my left, I felt my expression brighten as the sight of my father in his police uniform, came towards me. Yup, that's right, my father is the Chief of police to the good town of Forks, which is a reason why I wanted my own car, so that I didn't have to ride in the police cruiser feeling like a criminal.

"Hey dad!" I laughed, Charlie gave me an awkward one armed hug, but I didn't care, awkward or not a hug is still a hug, maybe if people hugged each other more, the world wouldn't be as screwed up as it is.

"How's Renee?" he asked gruffly, picking up my bags, I felt myself grimace, he just chuckled, knowing what my relationship with my mother is like.

"She's good, so is Phil" Phil is the new male in the household back in Phoenix, I actually liked him, he was pretty cool with my love of black clothing, dad as well. Charlie, unlike mom, allowed me to wear as much black as I wanted, he knew it was something I enjoyed, and as long as it doesn't hurt me then he's fine with it. Plus, Charlie understood my sarcasm and sense of humor better. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm more like my dad than mom.

"That's good, how are you doing Izzy?" I smiled lightly,

"I'm good, though I'm a little tired, plus I'm just glad to be away from Renee" at that moment, my stomach grumbled loudly, my dad and I froze as I stared at my stomach, laughing I rubbed the back of my neck,

"Guess my stomach is hungry too" Charlie cracked a smile, I carried my knapsack and duffel while he carried my suit case.

"Guess we'll just have pizza tonight, how does that sound?" I nodded,

"With Dr. Pepper?" I asked hopefully, everyone that knows me, knows that Dr. Pepper is like my crack, I drink so much of it, that the caffeine doesn't even affect me anymore.

"Of course, well, lets get you home first" home, a word I never really associated with living with Renee and Phil, yeah, I love them and they're good to me, it's just that, ever since I started wearing and doing different things that Renee doesn't approved of, we started drifting. I reached out and opened the passenger door of the cruiser and got in, after Charlie put all, but my knapsack in the trunk.

* * *

While Charlie drove us home, it was silent, except with the sound of the radio coming through, it was a Country station that my mom would absolutely hate. She was more into pop, some of it is okay, but I prefer Country, Alternative, some Pop, and even Celtic music.

"So, there is something I need to tell you" I looked back to my dad, getting my mind back to the present and focused my attention to Charlie.

"What is it?" he seemed nervous, his fingers flexing on the steering wheel, that was usually a sign of nervousness he does,

"Well, I have a present for you. A homecoming gift" I nodded slowly, telling him to go on,

"A car" I blinked, a car? He got me a car? That's so cool!

"Seriously? Dad, that's awesome! Thank you!" I exclaimed, Charlie smiled, quite pleased with my reaction.

"Yeah, it's a really good one too. I think you'll like it" I raised an eyebrow,

"What kind is it?" I asked,

"Can't tell you" he grinned,

"Why not?" I asked again,

"Because it'll ruin the surprise. Plus, I want to see the look on your face when you see it" I blinked and mock scowled at him, Charlie knows I hate being surprised, but I decided to go along with it.

"Okay then" I smirked inwardly when I saw him give me an incredulous look.

"Your not going to ask about it?" I could hear the disbelief in his voice,

"That's right" I crossed my legs awkwardly on the seat.

"Okay then" though I could tell from his voice he was still unsure if I was planning something or not. I grinned, I had something planned for him for later.

The last thing I clearly remembered was seeing a monster sized jeep pulling in behind us before I fell asleep.

"We're home" I nodded and got out, stumbling a bit since I was still too tired, guess I was more tired than I thought if I fell asleep in the car. Yawning hugely, I grabbed my knapsack as Charlie carried my duffel and suitcase upstairs to where I'd be staying. Closing the door I followed him up and smiled at the sight of my old room. The baby furniture had been replaced with older, more modern stuff. Instead of a crib, a double bed had been placed in it's stead, with a desk with a computer and landline phone so I can keep in contact with Renee at her demand. I smiled at my bedspread, it was black with green vines crawling and twining with each other with thick, fat leaves sticking out as well.

"I hope you like it, that was all they had at the store" I nodded and put my stuff on the bed, when I turned back, Charlie was already halfway downstairs. I shrugged, happy for the peaceful silence he offered. Grabbing for my suitcase, I pulled out my books and put them on the shelf. When I got to a copy of Robin McKinley's _'Beauty __a_ _re-telling of the story of Beauty and the Beast'_ I held it in my hands tightly. It was worn out greatly. The spine was visible in some places, the pages were all stained, dog eared a lot, and, in some cases, had been taped back in. It was so worn out, I was surprised it was still alive.

The book had been a gift by this kind man I met once when I was little. He said it might turn out as special to me, as it did for his late wife. Shaking my head, I placed it on my nightstand and went back to my clothes.

Most of my outfits consisted of spaghetti strapped tank tops and short shorts, with a couple pairs of jeans and a few t shirts. Though, I had gotten more jeans, t shirts and a couple of long sleeves, then for shoes I had converse, high tops, low tops, leather boots, either to my mid calf, or to my knees, with hiking boots and snow boots. My favorite pair though, is a pair of black leather boots that go to my mid calf, the heels were short and wide, making it easy to walk in, and they lace up; I was currently wearing them.

Putting the last of my clothes away, I changed into a pair of basketball shorts, and a light grey spaghetti strapped top, going into the bathroom I grabbed a banana clip. Twisting my hair, I clipped it back, the edges of the makeshift ponytail tickled the back of my exposed neck. Heading downstairs, I saw dad on the couch and sat with him, he was watching a football game and I knew his favorite team was winning by the giant grin on his face. By the time the pizza got here, I was tired, but I needed to eat first, so, I grabbed a couple of slices and ate at the table while Charlie headed to the living room. When I finished, I washed my plate and headed upstairs, nervous about my first day of school, normally I'm great with people, but only after I get the time to get to know them. Until I do that, I'm going to be as quiet as a turtle is slow. Pulling my hair out, I closed and locked my bedroom door and pulled the curtains of my bedroom window so nothing could see me and crawled into bed. My room was in total darkness as I fell asleep.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Okay, so it's finally beginning, I've finally gotten around to do some real editing on Sunset. I've changed some things back to what I originally wrote, I did some minor editing and revising. Not all chapters will be extended, what I mean by that, is that I added some new stuff in Sunset that I hadn't gotten a chance to add it in the first time. Also, note that she has the truck as well. That was something that bugged me, so I'm going to explain that part right now.

In the beginning, I thought of just giving her the Camaro instead of a truck, but then, I realized I had to go back and edit all the times I added in truck, and that got tedius, so I stopped.

_Translation-I got lazy. _

Until now, I didn't bother to fix it, but now it's bugging me, so I'm fixing it. I'm cleaning Sunset up, by editing and revising. I hope that you like some of the new revisions and I hope it becomes a cleaner, smoother read than last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-New kid on the block

The next morning I woke to the sound of my alarm, the song 'I'd Do Anything' by Simple Plan. I let the song keep playing as I got dressed in a pair of jeans, they were low rise and form fitting, with my boots from yesterday. I grabbed a plain t shirt that hugged my curves and accentuated my features. I pulled my side fringes back in a ponytail, leaving the rest of my hair flowing gently down my back, then, grabbing my mp3, and other stuff, I bounded downstairs. Charlie was gone and I ate a quick bowl of cocoa pebbles and ran outside. It wasn't too cold, and my car, which I absolutely love by the way, was amazing!

I could still remember my hilarious and childish display of when I first saw it.

"_Hey Izzy, when you finish packing, come on downstairs, I want to show you your mystery car!" I dropped the piece of clothing in my hands and practically ran downstairs. _

"_Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" I demanded excitedly, jumping up and down, giggling like an idiot. Charlie just laughed at my enthusiasm and motioned for me to tag along, I did, and boy, did I not disappoint my dad. _

_I practically screamed when I saw the car and bounded happily over to it. _

"_Oh my god! Dad, it's beautiful, I love it, and I love you for even getting this for me!" I turned on my dad and nearly tackled him to the ground, had he not caught me. He just laughed again and held me for a moment before letting me go. _

"_Well munchkin, this is your homecoming present of sorts" my eyes widened before they softened, I gave him a soft smile as I gave him another tight hug, burying my face in his chest. Why does everyone have to be so damn taller than me? _

"_I'm going to take it for a spin" I told him, only to laugh myself when I saw he was already holding the keys out for me. Snatching them fro my father, I ran to my car, got in, blasted the radio, which works and zoomed off._

The car, which I forgot to mention, was a rusted red truck, it looked like it was from the 1950's, but I didn't care, as long as it ran and had a working radio.

Getting in and escaping the cold air, I took my mp3 and plugged it into the speakers on and put the song 'All to Myself' by the Marianas Trench, on repeat as I drove to school.

* * *

While the song blared, I couldn't keep the relaxed grin off my face, I just felt totally chilled out, but that's just how my personality normally is, carefree, relaxed, chill kind of gal. Back home, it used to freak Ash out, thinking of my energetic basketball player best friend made me feel nostalgic for some reason.

Ashlynn 'Ash' Cross, is my number one pal back home. She comes from a damaged family where the word 'emotional' is like setting a bomb off. Her family never really talks much about emotional issues and just leaves everything be without talking about it, so, that's how I became her surrogate sister. From within the first few hours of knowing her, I knew practically all of her family's dirty little secrets-which is also a good song-and had then become a humanoid diary for her. For awhile Ash used to be so angry at everything and everyone, taking her anger out at the other kids at school during P.E. So, when the teachers caught wind of what she was doing, she had been given a reprimand and a choice, go to a school councilor, or take up a hobby. She picked basketball. At first she hated it, skipping practices, not taking it seriously, then, after their first real game, which they lost horribly, she somehow sobered up. She went to practice, she put more effort in it, she started to have fun. Then, after their second game of the season, she won them the winning shot, by the time the season was done, she had been nominated as co-captain.

* * *

Seeing the sign of Forks high school brought me from my musings and turned into the parking lot and pulled up in the front by the offices, since there was still plenty of parking spaces to choose from later. Grabbing my mp3, I paused the song and turned the speakers off and plugged in my ear buds again, and hopped out. Closing the door I headed to the front office and opened the door. All I could think of when I first entered was, green. There just as many plants in the office as there were outside, at least, that's what it felt like. The woman sitting at the desk was a plump old woman wearing a simple purple shirt and glasses hanging around her neck with a simple chain. When she looked up and spotted me, I thought I saw something in her eyes shift as she assessed me,

"May I help you?" she asked, I nodded and walked closer to the desk,

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here" her eyes brightened as she took more of my appearance in and I barely resisted the urge to glare, I may be a chilled person, but one thing I really hate is gossips, and I could just imagine the rumors about me that had most likely been spread. Daughter of the outsider ex-wife, coming home at last.

"Here you go dear, your schedule and a map of the school" after highlighting the best routes to class and the cafeteria, I nodded my thanks as she handed me a slip of paper,

"That needs to be signed by all your teachers and handed to me at the end of the day" nodding again, I walked out of the office and put my ear buds in and got back in my truck and parked it a few rows away from a silver Volvo. It was the nicest car here, with mine beside it. Those kinds of cars were typical back in Phoenix, hell, Ash had a convertible that her grandfather had given to her as part of her inheritance. "Untouched" by the Veronicas, played loudly in my ears, and from the looks some of the other students were giving me, they could either hear it, or they were just staring since I was the 'New Kid.' Looking to my schedule, I saw I had English Lit, trigonometry, and then Spanish, after that was lunch, then I had Bio, and finally, Gym, fun. I shook my head at Gym, sure I'm good at it, I'm pretty coordinated, but doesn't mean I like it. Funny how it was my best class when it was my most hated one.

I turned my mp3 off, letting the ear buds dangle out of my jacket and opened the door. The class was full already and what was worse was that they looked up at me as the door opened. Going in the room farther, I handed the slip to Mr. Mason,

"Hi, Mr. Mason?" I asked, he nodded, I sighed, relieved and gave him the slip,

"I'm Isabella Swan" his eyes lit up in recognition and he took the slip, signing it,

"Okay Isabella-"

"I prefer Izzy" he nodded and made a marking on the attendance sheet, he pointed to a seat in the back which I was grateful for. Though, somehow, the students were still able to watch me as I sat in the back while I took my jacket off and let it dangle off my chair.

In my Trigonometry class, I couldn't stop chuckling at remembering the anger Mr. Varner gave me when he caught me asleep in his class. What made it even funnier was that when he asked me to solve one of his "harder" equations, while I was still sleepy, I managed to get it right, now I think I just made Mr. Varner my enemy. That was another problem I had, I sleep, a lot in the mornings. I think it's because at night I don't get enough sleep, there have been times when I'd sleep in the afternoons. Back in Phoenix, since I was smart, and was good grade wise, as well as a good student, the teachers didn't mind if I slept in class, as long as I didn't bother the other students. Guess my new teachers are either going to have to get used to it, or we're not going to get along very well.

* * *

After that, my entire morning passed by super quick, like Ash when she has caffeine quick, which, trust me, is fast as hell. I think of it like the saying 'A bat out of hell' on an adrenaline rush, mixed with crack, and the drug known as Speed. Now, give her coffee, and well, she then creates her own time space continuum. I had made a few acquaintances, though seeing how tight the group I had integrated with made me wish Ash was here all the more. The first girl was Jessica Stanley, she was shorter than me, at five foot one, but her big curly dark brown hair makes up for her lack of height. The second was another girl, Angela Weber, whom I've thought of as a doll. She's very sweet and the complete opposite of Jessica. She had long light colored brown hair, almost blonde, was tall, modest, shy, and never stuck her nose where she thought it didn't belong, unless invited politely into the inner workings of a persons mind. Next was once again, another girl named Lauren Mallory. She was blonde, average height, and didn't seem to like me, since the object of her affections, Tyler Crowley, seemed to take an instant liking to me. Next was Mike Newton, with his mousy features and short blonde hair, he made me think of a mouse, or a gold retriever the way he kept panting after Jessica, which she seemed to thrive in his attention. Then Eric, he was an Asian with seriously gelled hair, he wore more hair gel then Robert Pattinson in his movies! While we were talking and getting to know each other, two things happened simultaneously. First, my cell rang, the song "Apple Bottom Jeans" rang loudly, and next, the most amazing group of people appeared.

The first was a tall, long blonde haired beauty. She was the type of woman you'd see on an issue of _Sports Illustrated, _with curves and a vivacious body any girl, woman, even man would kill to have. She was graceful, ethereal. The second was another girl, though she was holding the hand of a boy. The girl was pixie like, the type who would be into ballet. She had short, spiky black hair that stuck up in all directions with bangs that hung just under her eyebrows. She was small and petite. The boy's hand she was holding, had the same honey blonde hair as the first girl. He, as well as the girls, seemed to have a grace and beauty all of his own, usually men were never like that. The second boy was more on the lean side, with wind blown copper like hair that stuck up in a cowlick that looked good on him. He still looked well muscled like the blonde boy, but, he looked just a bit smaller compared to blonde boy. The final boy, or, man, I should say, was by far the most attractive one. He was well muscled, like, body builder muscled almost. He had short, dark brown hair that had slight curls at the ends, normally guys look bad with curly hair, but he pulled it off quite well.

Feeling a nudge at my side, I looked to see Angela looking at me in concern,

"Aren't you going to answer your phone? It keeps ringing" blinking, I looked to see everyone looking at me, nodding I stood on slightly shaking legs and walked by the exit door. Unfortunately, the five, incredibly beautiful group was sitting near it, and I tried not to get in their space as I finally answered my phone,

"Hello, you've reached the Krusty Krab, may I take your order?" I grinned,

"Yes, I'd like to order a Bikini Bottom Special and a side order of WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T PICK UP AFTER THE FIRST RING?!" she was so loud after that I had to actually pull the phone away from my ear, I held the phone away from my ear as she kept up her rant. I could hear her perfectly fine from where I had it outstretched, and, peaking to make sure no one else had, I saw the body builder shake in silent laughter, while the others just smiled softly to themselves. Ignoring the fluttering feeling of seeing the body builder laugh silently, I pulled the phone back to my ear and turned my back to them. Jutting out my left hip, I put all my weight to my left leg as my left hand was placed on my hip.

"You done yet?" I asked, there was static noise on the other side,

"Yes" I just let out a light laugh, talking to Ash always made me happy.

"Anyways, meet any new victims-err-friends?" I giggled, shaking my head,

"No, not really, more like acquaintances for the most part. Though there is a girl I like, Angela Weber, she's such a sweetheart, the complete opposite of this other girl, Lauren Mallory who doesn't seem to like me too much, but, hey, I'm not complaining. Though, her crush seems to like me and I don't really care for him," I could hear Ash laugh a little at that.

"Really now? That will be fun to mess with. What else? Give me every little dirty secret of Forks high's dynamics" letting myself lean against the wall to my right, I felt like the epitome of casual.

"Naw, maybe later. Anyways, how's Gramps?" I asked, feeling my throat tighten just a bit, I felt myself lean more into the wall, pretending that someone was standing beside me, holding me, it was times like these I miss Ash being with me physically, instead of just over the cell phone.

"Oh sweetie…he's actually doing a bit better" her voice faltered just a bit, before it turned optimistic, Gramps' current position was hard for the both of us, me especially. He's my only grandfather, and he's been one to Ash ever since I introduced the two of them. Right now he was currently in the hospital, he had a seizure not too long after I decided to go to Forks. I placed my hand over my chest, right where his dog tags hung around my neck.

"Oh, sweetie, please, please don't fret over this, I'm taking great care of him, Phil and Renee call in daily to check in on him. Please, just try not to think about Gramps for awhile. Besides, he's survived a war, three tours in Iraq and Afghanistan, as well as a hip and knee replacement, the passing of his beloved, and many a broken bones. He's the toughest old man I'd ever have the pleasure of knowing. You want to hear a secret?" she asked suddenly, I turned so my left arm was pressed against the wall and I regretted it instantly. The beautiful group had given me sympathetic looks, feeling freaked out, I looked away, shame filling my being for being caught like that.

"Yeah, sure, what secret?" I asked softly, hoping they wouldn't hear. Ash took a moment before talking, this was just as hard for me as it was for to talk about the stubborn old man, and I say that with the most greatest of affections.

"He said, that after his knee replacement not too long after his last tour, he felt like such an empty shell, that the man he was before he went to war, was not the man he came home as. He felt so drained of life and joy, especially after Elizabeth passed on" Elizabeth was my grandfathers wife for the past fifty years, he often told me she was the light that always guided him, especially after it was discovered he had PTSD. She was the one that helped him overcome it.

"He told me that when you were five, you woke up because you heard him talk in his sleep and went to go help him, he told me that when he woke up, you had fussed over him, forced him to talk what had been bothering him, even if you didn't understand half of what he was saying, deep down he knew you understood him somehow. Then, ever since that night, even if you didn't fully comprehend the severity of everything he told you, he still told you. Want to know why?" I nodded, even if she couldn't see it, but, knowing Ash, she understood.

"He told me 'Because when I look at Izzy, I see a light in her, the same light I would see every time I would see in my dearest Elizabeth' his exact words Izzy, no joke." Suddenly, all the bullshit had been feeling melted away, and I felt lighter, lighter than I had felt in days, weeks even. That was Ash's gift, seeing past whatever bullshit you felt at the time and gave you the words that you needed to hear the most. It was one of the reasons I liked Ash, she always knew just what to say to make me feel like less shit. Pulling the phone away, I rubbed a hand down my face, letting it drag to where the dog tags rested again. I let my hand linger there for a moment before letting it drop and putting the phone back to my ear,

"Ash?" I said, a soft smile on my lips,

"Yeah Izzy?" her voice was knowing, she already knew what I was about to say,

"Tell Gramps I love him, and I'll call later when I can"

"Yeah, leave it to me, Gramps will feel light again knowing you send your love, well, I got to go now, lunch is almost over, love you"

"Love you too" I smiled and hung up, closing my eyes, my smile stayed on my lips as I let my head stay against the wall for a moment longer, then, feeling an undeniable, final peace within me, I put my phone back in my pocket and walked back to the others, a new bounce in my step.

* * *

By the time lunch was over, I was walking with Angela to my next class, Biology, which I didn't mind, I was actually pretty good at it, though I'd prefer to be in my Gym class.

While we walked, I asked Angela about the Cullen's, she happily explained their family dynamics, only the parts that she knew from Jessica. Apparently the two blondes, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, are twin siblings who had been with their Aunt since they were eight, she apparently can't have kids which is why the adopted the five. The other girl was Alice, she, Edward-Cowlick boy-and Emmett-Bodybuilder-were all siblings, though still adopted. I nodded, thinking about Emmett. Normally I'd be more attracted to guys like Edward, or Jasper even, but, for some reason they just didn't cut it for me the way Emmett did. She also told me that Alice and Jasper were dating, but Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were single. Actually, Rosalie and Edward are on an on and off couple, currently, to Jessica they seem off, though you can never tell too much. Emmett is the only single one. Though, Angela did tell me that a few of the other girls at our table had been upset because apparently Emmett kept looking at me when I wasn't looking, I grinned at that,

"Wonder how many times he rejected them" I laughed, she laughed along too, from what I can tell. Jessica and Angela's 'friendship' is quite strained for some reason, which is why she seems to not like me too much since I'm more gravitating to Angela, and not her.

"Funny thing, he never did, but he never accepted either, the other girls always got too tongue tied before they can utter a single word, so, knowing you caught his eye pisses them off to no end" I grinned, tuning into my own inner Ash,

"You know, I can have some fun with that, some of the girls at this school seem too high on their horses." I said thoughtfully, Angela seemed to agree. Somehow, 'sweet' and 'innocent' is just a façade Angela uses to hide her slight wariness of the gossip junkies.

We soon both fell into silence after that, it was an act appreciated by the both of us, I may be a talker in some cases, but in others I'm even more quiet than a mouse unless talked to directly.

We entered Biology, and I handed my slip of paper to the Bio teach. Mr. Banner, I grinned at that,

"Okay, you probably get this a lot, but your first name wouldn't happen to be Bruce right?" I was grinning hugely, anticipating his answer, Mr. Banner just gave me a look that said 'really? You going to pull that one on me?' he just shook his head at me and handed the now signed slip to me, not answering my question, which was still fine with me. He pointed to the only empty seat in the house, a lab table by Cowlick-Man, grinning, I gave him a head nod, he blinked before giving an easy going smile. No, I don't think that counts as flirting, I think it counts as acknowledging the other's presence. Lifting my bag over my head, I let it rest between my feet as I got out a notebook, a pen, and a pencil. I turned to a new, clean page and started doodling. Seeing shifting to my right I saw Cowlick-Man, he seemed a bit tense and his breathing seemed strained, looking to almost face him fully, I bit my bottom lip before tearing a small slip of paper and wrote in my usual neat handwriting,

"_You okay dude? You don't look too good. Oh, right, I'm Izzy Swan, nice to meetcha Cowlick-Man!"_ he looked to the note and wrote quickly and only passed it when Mr. Banner wasn't looking.

"_Cowlick-Man, how'd you get that? Anyways, I'm Edward Cullen, nice meeting you too"_ I quickly wrote back,

"_Cowlick-Man, is because I didn't know your name, and you've got this totally rad cowlick working for you! When I was little mine always looked silly, Ash would always make fun of mine until I had to run my bangs through the tap water" _

I was proud that he cracked a small smile as Ash's antics, even if hadn't met the crazy girl. After that we kept passing notes back and forth, I had asked him about what Angela said about Alice and Jasper, him and Rosalie, which he says are both true, and that he and Rosalie are currently off for another two days. I had even asked if Jessica did in fact, get rejected by Emmett, he grinned at that and wrote how the girl couldn't even sputter out a 'hello' without fumbling over her words, Emmett didn't even need to say anything. For some reason, that was way more hilarious than I originally thought and couldn't stop the silent laughter from making me tremble. When I was finally able to calm down, he asked how I liked Forks, what friends I may or may not have made, small, opening conversational things like that. I tried to answer as best as I could without giving too much away. Edward may seem like a cool dude, but I so did not want to get in anyone's way of a romantic relationship. That Rosalie chick seems cool, but if I get too close, she may not like that, neither would Jessica if I became too good of friends with Mike.

After Biology, Edward and I parted ways, he seemed more relaxed after talking and I was glad, I was happy knowing that I had something to do with a persons good mood. Shrugging my backpack on my back, and happily went to Gym class with Angela. Back in Phoenix, you only had to do two years, which wasn't too cool, but here, it was all four years, which was the bomb, I was happy, way too full of energy, and itched to get into the field. I walked up to Coach Clapp, he signed the slip and told me that since it was my first day, I didn't have to do anything, I pouted and grudgingly sat on the bleachers. I thought the point of P.E. was to give the students exercise, I thought sourly. Sighing, I looked up and couldn't believe it. There, playing basketball, was Emmett Cullen. For some reason I felt myself perk up at this, why though? I didn't even know the guy, except the small things Edward told me, even then that was vague. I watched him, I watched as his muscles worked underneath his P.E. clothes as he made shots, lay ups, and even a slam dunk a few times. I noticed that his sister, Alice was in the class too. I decided to do something I normally wouldn't have done, but I thought it was too funny to pass up, Alice though, seemed to be trying not to laugh as she scored another point on her side of the court.

When Emmett passed by, I licked my lips, brought my index and thumb a little bit into my mouth, and wolf whistled as he passed. Emmett blinked, then looked at me, grinning, I sent him a wink just as class was finished, he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Shaking my head, I grabbed my stuff and hopped cheerily down the bleachers.

* * *

Walking to the truck, I managed not to get run over by the cars in the parking lot, or run into other students. Getting to the truck, I noticed the Cullen's standing by the Volvo and tried to ignore their looks they sent me. When I caught Edwards smile, I gave him a small one and a friendly, two finger mock-salute and hopped into the truck. I put the backpack on the passenger's floor, then I took my mp3 and put on the speakers again and put "Untouched" by The Veronica's on repeat and listened to it, letting it drown out my thoughts as I drove home.

By the time I got home-after buying groceries-it was pretty late. I needed to start dinner before Charlie got home, after witnessing his cooking skills, which consisted of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast, I feared for my father's eating diet. He handed all cooking rights to me, which gave me a warm flutter, given that Renee's 'cooking' was disastrous. It wasn't until I was ten that I realized her 'cooking' was actually experiments on different types of food that should never mix, no wonder my stomach always felt so terrible after her 'meals.' So, after that, I would cook from then on, which she had slowly became accustomed to, as well as Charlie, I hope.

I decided to make steak, baked potato's, and a salad. While the potato's were baking, and the steak soaking in the sauces and seasonings I added, I went to quickly check my e-mail. The computer was pretty slow, it wasn't dial up, but it might as well be, there were at least three e-mails from Renee, one from Ash, and one from Gramps. The last one surprised me, Gramps hated using computers "They're too advanced for my old fashioned brain to understand" is what he'd always tell me. Smiling I checked Renee's first.

_Izzy, _

_How are you doing? Do you like Forks? Have you made any new friends? More importantly, have you met any cute boys? ;) Anyways, I wanted to know if you knew where the yellow blouse went, the one with the pink petals on it. I can't find it and Phil says I'm worrying too much. I love you baby girl, and I hope the rain doesn't get you down too much. _

_-Love Mom _

I chuckled, then proceeded to the second one.

_Izzy, _

_Hi baby girl, you haven't really answered my e-mail. I understand if your busy, but never be too busy for your mother. Anyways, Phil says hello, so does Ash, and your grandfather. _

_-Love Mom_

Short, sweet, to the point. Knowing her, she'll be flipping out in her last one.

_Izzy, _

_Alright, Isabella Swan, e-mail me back by five thirty today or I'm calling Charlie! _

_-Mom_

Ouch, I winced, she didn't add 'love' by the endings of her e-mails like the other two. Looking to my wristwatch, I had about ten minutes before she'd call and harass Charlie's ass about me. Rolling my eyes I hit 'Compose' and started a new e-mail to her. Happily, the last one was sent this afternoon.

_Mom, _

_Chill okay? I'm writing right now as I write this. Anyways, Forks is great! I love it here, I've made a lot of acquaintances, I wouldn't really call any of them friends, except one girl, Angela Weber, she's a pretty cool chick to know. Anyways, It's Forks mom, of course it's raining, and I love it, it doesn't bother me at all, actually, I feel really energized because of it. Tell Phil I said hi too. No I haven't really met any boys that I feel that way about, I just got here! Anyways, your blouse was supposed to be at the dry cleaners, so don't worry about feeling crazy. Tell Gramps I say hi, I've already talked to Ash today during lunch. Don't call Charlie okay? Seeing as how I'm about to finish this e-mail. Well, that's it for the time being, I'll e-mail you later mom. _

_-Izzy _

After hitting send, I leaned back in my chair and went to check on the food.

The steaks were doing good and were just about ready to be frying up in another minute. The potato's were good too, so, when that was done I headed back upstairs to finish sifting through my e-mails. The next one was from Ash, it was sent not too long ago and I smiled at that.

_Izzy, _

_Hey, what's up girl? I miss you tons, I wish I were with you, I'm sure we'd give them hell, we could be Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum! Or devil twins, anything to stir up some random crap. Oh, hey, listen, I was wondering how you'd feel if I send you something, it's a dress, now, before you ignore this, hear-err, read-me out! It's a kick ass dress, remember how you texted me that you wanted to stand out? Well, you can do that with this outfit I have organized for you, you'll be the beauty queen of the century, the girl that men will flock to and women shy away from, feeling imperfect in your presence. Tell me what you think, well, actually I'm sending it either way, I'm only doing it because I love you Izzy. Also, wear those smoking hot leather boots with it as well, it'll definitely help factor in. Love and miss you like crazy Izzy! _

_-Love, your soul mate ;) _

I chuckled at her ending. Ever since Ash and I had been friends, we believed in soul mates, and not the lover type when it came to us. Turns out, you can have a soul mate without it being about lovers, I like thinking of it like her being my missing twin, the whole 'We're twins that were separated at birth' situation. I shook my head at her antics but felt such comfort from the simple e-mail. I opened a new compose and started writing her back.

_Ash, _

_I miss you too! I wish you had come with me as well, Forks is so BORING without my soul mate around to liven things up. Anyways, I digress, I think the outfit idea is actually pretty cool, as long as I have leggings underneath. I refuse to wear any dress or skirt without leggings underneath! Well, what else should I do? Alright, send the damn dress, and if I think it's appropriate for school, or raining weather then I can wear it, if not, I'll have to wait until another day. Sorry love, but that's just how it is here in Forks. I'll wear it in the house and take a picture and send it to you so you can see how horrible-or incredibly smoking-I look. _

_-Love, your other half ;P _

Then the last one, from Gramps, but I decided to wait to read that until after dinner. Sighing, I got up and headed downstairs and started working on it again.

By the time I had put Charlie's hearty plate full of food in his usual spot, I got to work on fixing his salad, and grabbed him a beer while I got myself a Dr. Pepper. When I was finished with cooking myself some, I had to ask Charlie about the Cullen's, I wanted to know what he had to say. When I did ask him, it actually ended up with him red in the face as he spoke highly of the Cullen's, and lowly of the townsfolk.

"People in this town" he muttered,

"Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him-lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature-I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should-camping trips every other weekend…Just because they're new-comers, people have to talk." That, my friends, was the longest speech I have ever had the pleasure and dis-pleasure of hearing from Charlie's mouth. Blinking, I took a tentative bite of the steak, chewing thoughtfully and swallowed before re-wording my next sentence,

"What I meant to say was that, I noticed they mostly kept to themselves during lunch. They're also very attractive" especially the bodybuilder, Emmett,

"They seem nice enough to me. I actually got to talk with one of them earlier, Edward was very polite and civil" I helped in defense, Charlie looked a little amused,

"You should see Dr. Cullen" he laughed,

"The nurses can't seem to think straight when they're around him. If it weren't for the fact that he was happily married, I think there would be underground fights over the Doctor's heart" I laughed this time, I hadn't met him, but I'm pretty sure, from seeing their kids-adopted or not-that Dr. Cullen and his wife were just as beautiful. The rest of the night was spent in silence as we ate, and when we finished, Charlie went to watch the game while I cleaned up the dishes and left them out to dry. We didn't have a washer, but I didn't care. Heading upstairs, I grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. While I waited for the shower to heat up, I brushed my teeth, loving the mint, refreshing goodness that my toothpaste brought me. I know, I'm a dork, I can't help it, I hang out with Ash a lot, she's bound to rub off on me.

* * *

Hopping into the shower, I loved the hot water running down my body. I used my Garnier Fructis, shampoo and conditioner in my hair, loving the silky feeling my hair will be like when it would be dry. The hot water loosened my muscles, and I used my Honey and Vanilla body wash to scrub myself. When I finished rinsing my hair and skin, I couldn't stop the giddy feeling that being clean, straight out of the shower brought me. Wrapping a towel around my chest, I grabbed my things and quickly scampered to my room, where I dressed in a black and red flannel pajama bottoms and a dark, rose red spaghetti strapped top that showed a little bit of my stomach. Towel drying my hair, I looked to my grandfather's dog tags and remembered the e-mail he sent me and went to check out what he wrote.

Opening the file, I was surprised at it's length, I figured since he hates e-mailing, that it'd be short, sweet, to the point, the way Renee sometimes e-mails when she's mad. Instead, it was pretty long and I was even more curious.

_Soldier, _

_There are things you need to know, I know it's not fair of me to tell you all these things like this, over an e-mail, but you need to know, the sooner the better. Isabella, I want you to know, that when your grandmother Lizzy was pregnant with your mother, I hadn't felt as much joy as I had felt since Lizzy had agreed to marry me. I digress, your mother was such a blessing to our small family, she was so sweet, and silly, and always put a smile on our faces. Years later when she had met your father, I was happy for them, that they found love in each other, and, god, when they brought you home from the adoption agency…My dear sweet Isabella…your grandmother and I…we were so over joyed and euphoric that you had been brought into the world. _

_When I had been brought into a period of depression and anxiety over the loss of your grandmother, I had never felt such devastation before, not even when I was on those tours with the other soldiers, and boys that I had come to think of as my sons in some ways. Anyways, I knew I had to live, so that I could be a part of your life, I needed to know what kind of young woman you would turn out to be, who you would take after, the kind of life you would lead. Soldier, you want to know why I call you that? Well, I'll tell you. It all started when you were five years old, I had a nightmare, and your sensitive ears at the time, had picked up my sobbing. You came to me, stubbornly refused to leave me, no matter how many times I ordered you to leave me behind, you just pouted, and, in a quivering voice, you stuttered, _

"_Soldiers never leave their men behind. Especially when they are hurting" at that moment, I knew who you took after in personality, you had your father's stubbornness, your mother's humor, your grandmother's light, and my war hero's honor and spirit. At that moment, I knew, I just knew that you were going to be the strongest of all of us Swan family members, you have a fighting spirit I hadn't seen since my time in the wars. I hope that, someday Izzy, that spirit will someday save you, and help protect the ones you love. Alright Soldier, a few more things and I'm letting you go. _

_When I say you have your grandmother's light, I mean that, during my mourning period, you helped me, you made me talk about it with you, even if you didn't quite understand the severity of the situation quite yet. You guided me the way Lizzy guided me through PTSD when I first came home from the tours. You showed me the way to a better future, you showed that life is a beautiful thing, and I never want you to forget it. I hope that, someday, the lucky man you meet, will feel the same way about you, that I did for Lizzy, that you will be his light, and show him a path and future full of love, life, and light. Know that, Soldier, even if I'm not always there with you physically, I will always be with you in spirit, as well as those dog tags. As a reminder of how much of a joy you are to this family, I want you to keep them permanently, take care of them Soldier, take care of the people you love and trust, but, most importantly, take care of yourself. _

_-Love, your Gramps _

I saved the e-mail in drafts, I stumbled to my dresser as tears spilled past my eyes, running down my cheeks like two waterfalls as I brushed my hair and fluffed it out again. I went to sit on my bed and sat against the headboard, knees pulled to my chest as I grabbed the dog tags and clutched them to my chest.

"Why did that feel like a final goodbye?" I questioned the tags softly, hoping they'd have an answer, like usual, whatever answers that they held secret, stayed secret. I sighed, putting the necklace around my neck, letting them dangle as I got on my knees and turned, getting under the blankets. On my side, facing the window, I reached over and turned off the lamp light and burrowed deeply into my blankets and sheets, letting the silent tears fall as I clutched my grandfather's military dog tags to my heart. The last thing I remember was feeling some kind of love and warmth surround me, like my gentle blankets as I allowed sleep to finally take over.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Okay, so again I remind you, that not all chapters will have a whole bunch of editing, but I suggest you go back and re-read the whole thing anyways, just in case you don't want to miss anything new.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Disappearing, Reappearing Act

That morning, I felt a strange peace settle over me as I looked out my window. It was foggy, and dark, and I wondered if it was still nighttime until I caught a look at my alarm clock. I had woken on time. Getting up I quickly made my bed, and grabbed a pair of low rise black skinny jeans, tucked into my boots from yesterday, with a long sleeve light grey and black striped shirt with another black spaghetti strap tank top underneath. I hid the dog tags underneath the shirt and brushed my hair, leaving it down today, grabbed my parka and bag, and bounded down the stairs.

* * *

By the time I got to school, I felt relief that people weren't staring as much as they had the first day, they still looked, when they caught me interacting with another student, or teacher even. I happily didn't have homework last night, and was glad to know that the homework levels, were pretty low. Going through my classes, I discovered the Jessica was in my Trig, and Spanish, Angela was in my English, and Spanish, and we had Gym together, all three of us. Throughout the morning, I noticed how Mike kept gravitating towards me, and the hurtful look in Jessica's eyes when he sat next to me at lunch instead of her. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, I was glad to be making friends, but I didn't want to do it at the cost of Jessica losing a potential boyfriend. When my eyes traveled around the cafeteria, I noticed that, today, there were just four Cullen's today. Emmett was gone. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were huddled, talking to each other, their lips moving quickly, occasionally Rosalie would glare at her sister before quickly looking back to her boyfriend. I looked away, feeling a bud of worry for the biggest Cullen sibling, why though, I had no idea. It's not like we were friends, I had only, very mildly flirted with him the one time. Shaking my head, I looked back to Angela, she was talking about a movie I had already seen a bunch of times, but I still listened thoughtfully, pushing thoughts of the big guy out of my head.

Emmett Cullen, my concern for him had grown a bit when he had been gone for the rest of the week. It was only Wednesday when I came, but still…What worried me was that occasionally, I would feel a tugging in my chest, like it was pulling me somewhere. Each time the tug would appear, my heart would beat painfully in my chest, sometimes, I'd catch myself walking from my truck, to the woods only to stop myself at the last minute. Honestly, it scared the shit out of me, because I have no idea what the hell's the matter with me. What annoyed me the most though, was that each time my chest would tug, Emmett's face would appear in my mind. His topaz eyes, baring into my own, as if they could see into my soul. All in all, it was tiring, annoying, and it made me sick to think about him sometimes.

I was distracted in nearly all my classes, though, my Gym class was exactly what the doctor ordered, since I would use Volleyball as a way to get rid of my frustrations. I think I was scaring some of the girls with my newfound anger every time I'd hit the ball over the net, the only one who didn't seem to mind was Alice. In fact, she played just as hard, at one point, it was just the two of us since Coach Clapp sort of feared for the other students and made us play separately. I think though, that's how I managed to earn her respect, despite that we barely broke a sweat, we were still playing hard, diving, jumping, running. There was a time where I actually punched it over the net, she somehow smacked it back with her fists, but that was where I ended up losing. She was a better player than I was, and it felt good to be challenged. What wasn't fun however, was that my muscles were sore by the time the class was over.

Her brother, Edward and I were still on a friendly basis. I never asked about his brother, and he never offered anything.

* * *

After that two week period though, I had woken to a snow landscape. I grinned, loving the snow. I put on a pair of leggings, my thickest pants, a pair of baggy black cargos, and my snow boots. I looked to my dresser, there, sitting on it, was a nice white package with a light blue ribbon tied around it. The package from Ash came two days ago and I had yet to open it, and decided that when I got home this afternoon, I would open it and wear it like I promised and take a picture to show Ash.

Stepping out of the house, I walked down the driveway and slipped, only for me to be caught at the last minute.

"Careful there Izzy, don't want you hurting yourself" Charlie laughed, I grinned. Over the past two weeks, living with Charlie was doing great for my mood. Even though we weren't very good at talking about our feelings, we had been talking, just about anything really, ranging from Sports, to weekend plans I may or may not have with Angela. Also, we'd joke around a lot, and just laugh. I haven't seen Charlie laugh this much since before the divorce. Charlie helped me up on my feet and ruffled my hair, the way he used to when I was little,

"Well, Izzy, don't worry about fixing dinner for me tonight. It's going to be a late night for me at the office. A man over in the Northern side of Forks was killed, they think it's an animal" my eyebrows furrowed, looking closer at Charlie, something seemed wrong, then I saw it. His face was worn and tired, he looked far older than he was, and I didn't know what to say to make it feel better, so, I just said what any other cop kid would say to their parents

"Be careful dad" I told him, he just stood and stared at me before nodding,

"Always am" he said softly before getting into the cruiser. I watched as he drove away, now worried that, even though it was animal, just how dangerous my dad's job could be. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I got into my car, blasted the heater, and got inside, turning 'Run Devil Run' by Kesha on.

Getting to school, I parked as far away from the Volvo as I could. Rosalie didn't seem to like me too much despite never actually talking to her, and I didn't feel up to catching her glares at me. Running my fingers through my hair I sighed and got out of the truck, shrugged on my bag, and walked carefully across the parking lot.

"Izzy!" turning, I saw Angela walking quickly up to me. I smiled, in the last two weeks, Angela and I had become really good friends, when she caught up to me, which wasn't long with her long legs, she pulled something out of her backpack and handed it to me, I grinned when I saw it. It was '_Ferris Bueler's Day Off_' one the greatest eighty movies I had the pleasure of seeing. Actually, it was one of the few eighties movie had ever seen. _The Breakfast Club being second. _

"So, did you like it?" I asked, she nodded, her cheeks flushed from the cold,

"Yeah, my favorite part was when they showed Ferris racing against his sister and parents back home" I grinned, that was a pretty funny part, mine was when Cam kicked the shit out of the front bender, and got it to fly backwards out the window of his dad's garage. Walking down the hall, we were silent, that was another thing I loved about Angela, she didn't feel the need to fill the air with silly conversations, she was content to just be there. When we got to English, I was feeling pretty content myself only for the feeling to vanish when Mike came over,

"Hey Izzy, how was your weekend?" I gave a forced smile,

"Oh, it was pretty peaceful, just stayed home and watched movies" he nodded, looking a little too interested,

"Yeah? What movies did you watch?" I was about to answer when Eric came up,

"Hey dude, I need to talk to you about something real quick, do you mind?" Mike looked to Eric and sighed yes, when the golden retriever wasn't looking he mouthed a quick 'your welcome' while I mouthed 'thank you' back. Eric knew and understood my wariness towards Mike and he and Angela were more than willing to help keep him away from me. Angela, next to Ash, was the sister I wish I had, she was one of the coolest chicks I had met, while Eric was the helpful, somewhat protective brother I never got either.

* * *

After Trig and Spanish passed by, Angela, Jessica and I walked to the cafeteria with Mike and Eric tagging along behind us. I gasped, the tugging, it was stronger this time, more so than the past two weeks, and I had a feeling that Emmett was just beyond those cafeteria doors. Looking around, I saw that the group I was with, weren't paying attention to me, which made me ecstatic, I didn't want anymore attention.

When we entered, my eyes immediately went to the Cullen's table, I wasn't sure what to feel. Emmett Cullen was back. The tugging, strangely enough, had minimized quite a bit, and for the first time in a while, I was able to take a full breath of air. Shaking my head, I tried as hard as I could to ignore the weird bud in my stomach as Angela and I walked to the lunch line, when I only got a soda, she asked if I was okay,

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just not as hungry as I thought I'd be" I grinned, she nodded, not showing that she didn't believe me, that is, if she did believe me at all. Walking to the usual table, Mike, more than was necessary, asked if I was okay, I told him I was fine, I would have snapped hadn't Jessica managed to get his attention. She gave me a concerned look before going back to listening to Mike. Sighing, I heard the bell ringing and went to my Biology class with Mike and Angela, Angela staying in between us.

We had to do an onion root cell lab in Bio today, it was pretty easy, I ended up getting three of the five labs right, Edward got the other two. I had tried to ask about Emmett in Bio, but I ended up losing nerve and decided to stick with smaller things, like 'how's your weekend?' 'Do anything fun?' things like that, man I'm such a coward sometimes.

I seemed to have a bounce in my steps as I walked quickly to gym and changed in the P.E. uniform and tennis shoes. We were playing basketball, girls versus boys. Letting my head tilt back, I fluffed my hair and put it up in a neat, high ponytail and made a tight one, loose hair framed my face and I was excited, in my shorts pocket of the uniform, I had put the dog tags. I didn't trust school lockers to keep them safe for me. Jessica was pointed as Captain for the girls and Mike was Captain for the boys, if Ash were here, she'd wipe the floor with them, but she wasn't, so I was going to have to do it in her place. I was going to be a forward, along with Angela and Lauren. Ever since I'd revealed the force behind my A game, people would usually fight to have me on their teams, I felt so proud at that.

As the game went on, I could feel my competitive side coming out, my inner Ash as I like to call it. Angela passed the ball to me, and I ran with all my speed as I possibly could, since I was small framed, and agile, I was usually the one who managed to get passed the boys more easily. Smirking, I faked going to the right and went left. Eric had gotten on his knees to tie his shoe, dribbling the ball low, I leap frogged him, and did a lay up, earning a score for the girls. All the girls cheered me on and I tried not to let it get to my head as I went back to my side.

"Brains and brawns, I like it, it's sexy" looking to my right I saw Mike smirking at me, I let disgust cover my features,

"Unlike you, your all brawns, no brains, you wouldn't last five minutes against me" I told him. He glared as I went to high five Jessica and surprisingly Alice,

"You managed to get past my brother, something not many people have been able to pull off" I grinned. The rest of the game was spent me kicking ass, making shots, and occasionally catching Emmett looking at me, but I never called him out on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-First impressions are always unexpected

It had been two days since Emmett Cullen had returned to school, two days of that damn nervousness budding in my stomach, and two days of Ash and I e-mailing and texting each other on our theories. Ash believes that I have a crush on him, or at least feel a physical attraction to the man, I believe it's just because of reasons that not even the high cosmos or whatever won't tell me. As I had promised, I did in fact wear the dress, and I was excited, but sad at the same time.

Happy because it was amazing!

It was black, like everything else in my wardrobe. It had a soft leather top, it hugged all my curves, and accentuated my chest, making it bigger than my small C-Cup. The skirt went to my mid thigh and flared out as I walked or twirled, and, just as I had demanded, she gave me leggings, only they were fishnet. With the black leather boots and matching set of fishnet arm sleeves, I felt sexy as hell, especially when I had flipped my hair to the right, you could still see my right eye. I shook my fingers through my hair so it looked messy, I had painted my nails black to match, with a necklace I have. It's a short, silver chain with a blood red glass rose charm hanging off of it. I stood in front of the full length mirror and took my picture and sent it to Ash. After that, I changed my clothes and put on a pair of jeans, a spaghetti strapped top and my ratty old red and white high top converse. I had kept my nails black since it was different than my normal nail polish, which is usually blue or blood red almost.

Yawning hugely, I looked pitifully to my bookshelves. All the books I had brought were few too less, I had went to the library, which made me want to cry with the lack of books, and the nearest bookstore would be Tacoma. Hell, maybe even Seattle. Sitting up, I went downstairs and laid sideways along the couch, watching T.V. it was the weekend and I had nothing to do really. I didn't feel up to hanging out with anyone, Ash was most likely busy, and I didn't want to bother to call Renee or Phil, and dad was at work. Feeling nothing to do, I watched as hair care, pet, children's cereal and Victoria Secrets commercial's played on the T.V. I was feeling antsy, I had too much energy, so, I got up and went upstairs. Going to my closet, I grabbed a duffle, put a towel in it, a brush and an extra set of clothes. Then I grabbed a pair of black basketball shorts and a tight, dark rose red spaghetti strapped tank top and headed to the truck with my stuff.

* * *

Once when I was exploring the town on my first weekend here, I came across a sports rec, and until now, I had yet to check it out.

I found it easily, not too far from the school happily, and pulled into the parking lot. At the same time, a huge ass silver Jeep Wrangler parked beside me, when I got out along with my duffel, I was surprised to see Emmett and his brothers coming out. I tried to ignore them as I went inside, only I would have if Edo, decided not to call out to me,

"Hello Izzy" I blinked and gave him an easy going smile, or, what I hoped was easy going,

"Hey Edo, guess great minds think alike huh?" I asked, I opened the door for them, they walked in, and I couldn't help but snicker, guess I was going to be the man today. I waited patiently as the guys walked to the counter and each got a bottle of water, when it was my turn the guy at the counter winked at me,

"What's a cutie like you doing here?" rolling my eyes, I gave him a hard look,

"One, I'm not cute, two, I'm just here to play, and three, I think this should be the indicator of why I'm here" I told him, pointing to the water bottle case.

I let the ball fly back and forth in my hands as the guy gave me a bottled water and watched me walk out into the court field.

* * *

When I got to an empty court, I put my bag on the bench, glad that there was next to no one here besides me and the Cullen boys. Shaking my hair out, I pulled it up in a high ponytail, I didn't want it getting in my face. Feeling the need to motivate myself a little bit, I grabbed my mp3, turned the speakers on as loud as they could go, and played my music, since the court yard between mine and the Cullen boys were separated by glass windows. Taking my basketball, I did a few warm ups, running laps, stretching my leg and arm muscles, and began dribbling, practicing lay ups, free throws anything I could remember Ash doing when we'd practice together. I wasn't sure how long I'd been there as I made another shot, but when I did look at the time, I saw I had been there for nearly two hours, I was sweaty, panting lightly and I'm sure my face was flushed. I did feel my eyes brighten when I turned and saw Emmett was still there, only, instead of playing, he was sitting on the bench with my duffle, just watching me innocently.

"Hey, you got some moves girl" he said, my heart skipped a beat at his voice, it was deep, a little gruff, and utterly sexy. I walked over to my duffle and grabbed the water bottle,

"Thanks, do you play here a lot? Or was today just for fun?" I asked, curious, for some reason I felt the need to get to know him, even just a little bit.

"Oh, sometimes I come here with Edward and Jasper, sometimes by myself, once I got Carlisle to come on one of his days off" my eyebrows knitted together,

"Carlisle? Whose that?" I asked, is he a friend? The older-I imagine so, since he looks like he could be in his twenties-teenager, chuckled softly,

"Carlisle is my dad. Dr. Cullen if you hadn't guessed" I nodded, then shrugged,

"Well, I heard your dad was a doctor, that's cool" I said, taking a drink of water. Man did that feel good? I asked myself, yes, yes it does. Why I talk to myself sometimes I'll never know, but it's not like other people don't do it, again, Ash's logic rubbing off me.

"So, I'm not sure, but do people call you Izzy? Or Isabella? Since Edward called you Izzy I'm guessing that's your preference" I nodded and pulled the water bottle away, wow, I drank nearly half of it. I must've worked up a sweat. Putting it down, I reached for the towel I brought with me and started drying off the sweat,

"Yeah, I prefer Izzy. It was either that or Bella, and I didn't want Bella, so…" I let my voice trail. He nodded, I sighed and plopped right next to him, he flinched away and I wondered if I smelt that bad, probably, I did just spend two hours playing single basketball.

"So, how do you like Forks so far? Tired of the rain yet?" I laughed at that,

"Actually, I came to visit Forks a lot growing up, after my parent's divorced I would spend two weeks every summer here, except the past three years had been in California. Charlie-my dad-loves the rain, but I guess even he has his limits" I smiled, remembering the phone call that Charlie had requested being out in California instead.

"You like the rain too?" he asked suddenly, turning to him slightly I nodded,

"Yeah, I love the rain. I love how the earth smells after a good long rain. I've also been known to sleep better when it rains. Back in Phoenix, I had major sleeping problems, so Renee-my mom-ended up getting me this sound system that can play sounds of nature, and rain was one of them. It didn't work as well as actual rain sounds, but it still did it's job" I said nonchalantly. He looked thoughtful,

"So, why did you move to Forks? Just because you had sleeping issues?" I shook my head at his second question,

"No, I moved here because of my mom and step dad-Phil-who I actually think is a good match for Renee. See, Phil plays baseball, not big time or anything, just for these little leagues, and he was usually on the road a lot because of it, and, Renee, she didn't like being away from him, but, she also couldn't leave her seventeen year old daughter alone either. It was either I go, or she goes, so, I chose for her"

"It's stupid too because I should feel bad that I'm not with her, but I don't, I feel pretty good that I'm not with her. I know how that sounds, and I care for Renee and Phil, I do, it's just, ever since I started wearing clothes, and doing things that I like…well…it just feels like she doesn't really…I don't know…" it was hard trying to find words that fit what I tried to convey to the oldest Cullen, sighing, I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and rubbed my face.

"I don't want to say she doesn't understand me, but, honestly, that's the only thing I can really put this feeling into words" why was I being so honest with him? I barely even knew the guy! Sighing I just sat there, rubbing my face tiredly, I could feel a headache coming on. Sitting up, I reached up with both hands and let my ponytail out and shook my hair out, letting the long locks fall where they pleased.

"Then there's my Gramps, and Ash. My Gramps, he calls me Soldier, because in his eyes, I'm as strong as one, and that someday I'm going to be this great woman in his eyes, and I don't think I can be. He's a retired General for gods sake! He's strong, the strongest man I know, and he's also the one I never want to disappoint, because if I do, then I won't be Soldier anymore, hell, I don't think I ever was one to begin with" I said, I suddenly felt so tired, so drained, and I wonder if it was the physical exercise that did me in, or all this emotional baggage that I'm finally unloading.

"It must be hard for you, being as strong as you are" Emmett's words were soft, they weren't full of pity, or fake empathy, it felt more like he was sympathetic. Just like that, his words were the last straw as silent tears fell. Leaning forward again, I tried my best to hide the tears, but, some small part of me knew that he knew I was crying. He just sat with me, not saying anything, as I finally let everything out through my tears, the baggage, the bull shit with Renee, the loss of my best friends presence as well as Gramps' as well as the feeling that maybe, I can finally belong somewhere.

When I finished, Emmett didn't say anything as I used the towel to dry my face and eyes, and for that, I was thankful, he just sat in silence and then, the guilt came.

"I'm sorry" I whispered softly, at first I thought he'd miss it, but then I heard his equally soft voice,

"Why?" I shrugged,

"For dumping all this bullshit on you. Especially since we barely know each other, it's not really fair to you to keep you like this, you don't have to stay" I wasn't dismissing him, no, I was telling him that he didn't have to stay if he didn't want to. He shook his head,

"It's fine. Besides, from the way you talked there, you hadn't really had many chances to let it all out like you did. As long as you feel better about the whole thing, besides, it's healthy now and then to cry over your life, no matter how shitty or good it is" at that moment, I had a new found respect for the older man.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-Ninja Mode Activate!

After my crying fit was over, Emmett and I parted were about to part ways, then he did something I'd never expect,

"Here you go" he told me casually, it was a slip of paper with black inked numbers and a name on it. I wasn't sure what it was until I looked at it more closely, my eyes widened at this, looking back up at him, I couldn't tell if he was serious or not,

"W-Why are you giving this to me?" I sputtered, he just shrugged like it was no big deal and gave me an easy going grin,

"Everyone needs at least one person to vent at, if you ever need someone to listen to your frustrations, give me a call" with that, the older boy grabbed his stuff, turned on his heel, and went to his monstrous jeep, got in, and drove away. Looking down at the paper with his name and cell number on it, I wasn't sure what to think, this guy basically gave me an open invitation to call him whenever I wanted just to yell my anger at him. As if I were a robot, I took my cell phone out, nothing special, just a black flip phone, added a new contact name and number. If Jessica knew I now had Emmett Cullen's cell phone number, I think she'd kill me in cold blood and take the number for herself. Though, I could see the logic in his thinking, I was used to Ash being my mental support, but, since she wasn't here…what other option did I really have? I also discovered how much lighter, freer I felt. So, I grabbed my mp3 on and put on a song by this Irish singing group, they call themselves Celtic Woman, there was a song on there that I really liked called 'You Raise Me Up' it was always such an uplifting song, and it made my soul soar.

As I drove home, I contemplated Emmett's offer. There was only so much I could tell Ash through e-mail and cell phone, plus, she's busy looking after Gramps too. Sighing, I went home, took a long, much needed hot shower, changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt that said 'I'm not short, I'm fun size.' It's hilarious, because there are times when I become sensitive to my height, I stopped growing in fifth grade, forever at five feet and three inches. I remember I punched one of Ash's boyfriends once when he joked about my size, gave the guy a black eye. I had never been more proud of myself until that moment.

* * *

All through my weekend, there were times when I became curious about Emmett's invite, and decided I would do it, only until I absolutely had to, I didn't want to become an annoyance to him and ruin any shot of a sort of friendship with the guy. Especially since, unknowingly, he's done so much for me. So, I decided, on Sunday evening, right before I went to bed, to send him a quick text.

'_I accept your offer. Thank you' _though, as I was pulling the covers up to my chin, my phone buzzed softly, and Emmett's name on the caller I.D. showed up on the screen.

'_Your welcome. Get some shut eye half-pint, I'll see you tomorrow ;)_' and just like he texted, sleep overcame.

* * *

The next morning, I was feeling pretty good. I had my usual jeans, leather boots, spaghetti strapped top, but this time, I wore something over my top, a black and red flannel button up. I left the first two buttons undone and rolled the sleeves up, then I kept my hair parted to the right like I did with the sexy dress and ran my fingers through it, shaking it out a little. With that, I grabbed my bag, two granola bars, four cans of Dr. Pepper and headed to my truck.

Today, I was in a Country mood, so, after I opened my Dr. Pepper, I turned on 'Happy Girl' by Martina McBride on and sang along as I drove to school.

When I got there, surprisingly the Cullen's were just coming out of the Volvo. Edo caught my eye and I gave a wave, when I caught Emmett's, I gave my signature, two finger mock-salute.

"Izzy!" looking up, I saw Angela running up to me, she looked a little fearful and I instantly searched for any signs of distress in the parking lot, nothing yet.

"What's wrong Ange? You okay there girl? You look like you just stared death in the face" I exclaimed, she was panting lightly and stood straight, I had to crane my neck back a little to maintain eye contact.

"No, it's terrible, your going to go ballistic" she panted lightly, dropping my bag,

"Give me the names of anyone I need to kill" I told her seriously. Angela shook her head sharply,

"No, there's no one you need to kill yet, but I thought I'd warn you now. There's a school dance coming up" she told me, her eyes going wide. I blinked, then cocked my head to the right, is that all?

"Is that all? I thought someone had done something to you" I told her, again she shook her head.

"No, that's the thing, something might happen to you! I overheard Mike saying how he planned to 'ask' you to the dance" when she said this, she put 'ask' in quotations.

"What do you mean by 'ask?'" I asked her, she bit her lip and wrung her hands with the hem of her jacket,

"I mean that, well, he just assumes you're going with him, he's practically going to force you to go with him Izzy!" I saw movement, and when I looked out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett, glaring hard at the ground, his hands turned to fists as they shook at his sides. I figured it was something that had nothing to do with me, and looked back to Angela. Sighing, I placed both of my hands on her shoulders and gave her my biggest, most confident toothy grin I could come up with.

"Ange, I'd rather have Tyler Crowley run me over with his SUV, then go to the dance with Mike. Besides, that dude gives me weird vibes, I don't like it, hmm, maybe further research is required" I started thinking out loud, yeah, that's a huge problem for me, thinking aloud. Angela didn't seem to look any better and I tried thinking of another approach, I needed an excuse, my eyes widened, it was perfect, brilliant, I could get away with it.

"Angela, I'm not going with him, because I plan to go into ninja mode every time I see or catch wind of Mike. I'll be so on my A game, not even one of those K9-Unit dogs could find me" then, releasing my tall, dark, beautiful friend, I grabbed my bag, my soda and shit and followed her to the world of Oz.

* * *

My first attempt to avoid my stalker worked beautifully, I used my ultra tall friend-Angela-as my hide away, basically, I would hide behind her every time Mike asked about me, or in the girls bathroom, sometimes I slipped into another classroom and back out again, taking different routes to all my classes. _Good thing I memorized that map Ms. Cope gave me,_ I thought joyously.

Sadly though, even my ninja skills had a limit of good luck they granted me. I was walking to the cafeteria, it had been nearly two days since Angela's warning and I was alone in the hallways, that meant no one I could rely on for a quick escape, and the classrooms are usually locked during lunch. I crouched low before carefully looking around the corner, it was a trick my Gramps taught me and Ash. They'll be expecting me at eye level, not shoe level. Swallowing I looked and paled when I recognized the pair of Doc Martins heading towards me. I cussed myself out silently and stood straight and tried to walk quickly away, only for it to be too late,

"Izzy!" I pretended not to hear him, good thing my ear buds were in my ears, but no music playing, another great trick I learned, keep the ear buds in, but off, and you can hear everything that people normally wouldn't want you to hear.

"Izzy! Wait up!" again he called to me, but I ignored him, by the sound of his footsteps and pace, he was trying to catch up, but my strides were fast despite their short size.

"Izzy!" this time, he managed to grab my shoulder and spin me around. I blinked in fake surprise and pulled my ear buds out, letting them dangle from my neckline,

"Oh, hey Mike, I didn't hear you, sorry" I grinned, damn I was good at lying or what?

"Oh, that's fine, listen, there was something I wanted to ask you. So, there's this dance coming up, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me" he didn't make it sound like a question, resisting the urge to eye roll, my hand itched to my pocket, the one with my cell phone,

"Sorry Mike, I'm not going, I hate dances" I told him honestly, I put my ear buds back in and turned to walk away, only, he grabbed my wrist, spinning me back to face him, I didn't like how tightly he was grabbing either.

"Well, I want you to go with me" this time, I did eye roll,

"Yeah, well, I'm not going, and I sure as hell am not going with you. So, please let go of my wrist" I really, really didn't want to resort to violence, but I was nervous that that would be the only way to get through to him. Sadly, his grip only tightened, hard. Gritting my teeth, I tried to pull back,

"Well, that's too bad, you're going with me Izzy" he slammed me into a locker, what the hell is wrong with this guy? Seeing no other option, I leg swept his legs from underneath him and ran to the cafeteria. That was where everyone was, that's where he was, that's where I somehow knew Emmett would protect me. I could hear Mike running after me, turning a sharp left, I saw him barely miss grabbing the back of my flannel shirt. After a few more turns, Mike barely missing the back of my shirt, I finally found the doors to the cafeteria. My heart was battering against my rib cage, threatening to burst from it's bone prison.

Reaching out, I burst through the double doors, which caused heads to turn, even the Cullen's looked up in curiosity, looking around, I found the table and ran to them, I could hear Mike catching up, fast. By the time I got to their table, I swung my bag under the table and dove under as well. I crawled through the leg mines and forced a space between Emmett and Alice. I tried to control my breathing as I gripped the tables edge so tightly my knuckles turned white.

"Please don't let him take me, please don't let him take me, please don't let him take me" I whispered softly, over and over again, the trembling grew when he was about to approach the table, though, something stopped him. Looking up, I saw what had stopped Mike. Emmett's glare was, dare I say, malicious, as he stared down the boy. A hand, warm, rough, and hard as cement, was gently planted on my knee, and I realized it was Emmett's. The trembling wasn't as strong, but I couldn't help the small shaking as I tried to ignore the thoughts of what Mike could have done to me had I not gotten to their table in time.

"Do you guys mind if I just crash here for a few more minutes? I don't want to leave just yet" they nodded, Emmett kept his hand on my knee, then, I realized something. Once I'm alone, he's going to try it again, I know his type, Ash had the same problem once back in Phoenix, then, as if by magic, her new cell ring tone was ringing.

"Izzy? Are you okay? I just had this really bad feeling that you were in trouble, and I needed to hear your voice and hear you tell me I'm not crazy, and that this crazy premonition thing I have is screwed up and that-" I sighed, cutting her off,

"Ash, chill, it's all cool here. Remember, I'm so cool, ice cubes are jealous. Anyways, to answer your question, remember how Tony kept stalking you those, what, three, four months?" I asked,

"Yeah, where is this going Izzy?" she asked, her voice wary,

"Well, it seems I have my own Tony"

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

_"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN TONY?! THAT'S IT,_ _I'M_ _GETTING_ A _FREAKING TICKET AND MOVING TO FORKS AS WELL! LIKE HELL_ I'M _LEAVING MY GAL PAL ALONE TO DEAL WITH_ _A_ _CRAZY ASS STALKER!"_

I had to pull the cell phone away from my ear, I sighed, regretting telling her about Mike. When she was finished ranting, much to the Cullen's amusement no less, I pulled the phone back,

"Ash, you don't need to come down to Forks. I'm fine, I promise, besides, if I play my cards right, he'll be gone in a matter of days" I joked, we'd always joke that I was the silent killer type, hey, I was a girl with many sick tricks up her sleeve.

"Fine! Just make sure to kick his ass for me as well if he decides to break into your room at night"

"Will do Ashes, love ya" I told her,

"Love ya too Scrappy" feeling a bit better, I hung up and put my phone away. Sighing, I looked to Edward,

"Hey Edo, I need a favor" he grinned slightly at the nickname,

"Sure, what is it?" I bit my bottom lip then just decided to ask him,

"Can we walk to Bio together?" his expression grew empathetic, and he nodded, I sighed in relief, and Emmett seemed to freeze at that, looking up in concern he just gave a forced smile and ruffled my hair, then, I remembered something,

"So, why pick half-pint?" I asked him, he thought about it for a moment before grinning, silently laughing,

"Well, for one, your pretty short, but, compared to me, your practically not even half-pint sized" I shook my head, grinning, then I heard my stomach growl and sighed, knowing I forgot lunch. Moaning somewhat pathetically, laid the side of my head on the table, staring at Rosalie's tator tots in longing, she smiled, seeing my expression.

"Would like some?" I sat up straight, perking up and bobbed my head happily, she giggled softly and it was a nice sound, she pushed her tray to me and I practically gobbled them up. Sighing I rubbed my tummy, I felt so much better.

"Yummy in the tummy" I rhymed.

* * *

For my last two classes, I had at least one Cullen shadowing my every move, making sure to keep Mike away. What really made me uncomfortable, was the fact that everyone kept staring, I would have laughed, had the situation not been so serious. Edo had walked me to Bio like he promised, and, happily, when we got out of class, there, leaning against the opposite wall stood Emmett, he and Edo nodded to each other as I was passed on to Emmett. We didn't talk as we went to Gym, and I was happy. For the next unit in P.E. it was going to be soccer, and for the whole unit, when you were put on a team, that's the one you stuck with, no switching unless Coach Clapp told you so. So, when Emmett and Mike were both made Captains, Emmett didn't even hesitate when he called out my name, Mike looked pissed and chose Jessica. I thought he was only doing it spite me, but, really, I could care less.

As the game went on, it got more and more heated between Mike and Emmett, especially after Mike hit me in the face with the damn ball. I scrunched my face up as I smelt something like rust and salt, I sighed, knowing it was blood. I wiped some of the blood off on my uniform shirt, which disgusted the girls, I wanted to walk it off and kick Mike's ass, but, something didn't feel right. Looking up, I saw Emmett and Alice, they were staring at me in a way that made me wonder if they were afraid of blood.

"Swan, go clean up" Coach Clapp told me, I nodded, following her orders and headed to the girls locker room and managed to get the blood out of the shirt and off my face. Coming back out, Mike and Emmett were getting heated on the field, trying to push or tackle the other, though, that just made Coach whistle at them and had forced them to either play nice, or not play at all. I had to sit out since I was still bleeding, Angela, had offered to walk me to the nurses,

"Naw, I'm good Ange, thanks though" I grinned, I only hoped it wasn't broken. My prayers were answered when Emmett and Alice came over after the game to see me, I squirmed under Emmett's scrutiny as he gently flexed my nose.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I whined, he sighed,

"Quit squirming shortie, I need to see how bad the damage is" I sighed and just let his warm fingers test my nose. Sure it hurt like hell, but Emmett was being surprisingly gentle, and his touch seemed to soothe me. When he was done, I hid my disappointment by his lack of touch and just grinned,

"So Doc, what's the diagnosis? Am I going to die?" I laughed, he grinned, shaking his head,

"Nope, your good, just make sure to ice that when you get home" I nodded and walked with him as he walked me to my truck, still acting as my bodyguard against Mike.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-Car crashes, family pains, and playful gestures, oh my!

It had only been a few days after the whole Mike incident, and not once had any of the Cullen siblings let me walk to class alone, usually it was Emmett who walked me the most. He was pretty funny to be around, and always made me laugh. After I wore the green and black plaid shirt, he told me I looked good in plaid, so, I decided to wear another plaid shirt over a black spaghetti strapped top. It was button down, and white, grey and blue this time. I wore my favorite black skinny jeans, I wore my high top converse today, something telling me that it would be a good idea, and I left my hair down today.

Walking out the front door, I saw Charlie had already gone. Sighing, I shook my head. Ever since the murder up in Northern Forks, it was all people could talk about, and Charlie was tired as hell, if I hadn't been the one cooking his meals, and making sure he got to bed on time, I'd be worried if he were eating and sleeping. While I drove to school, I tried to keep my brain focused on not getting myself killed. The roads were iced pretty thickly, and I wasn't too sure it was a smart idea to try and drive today, maybe I should have called Angela and asked for a ride.

"Too late now" I muttered darkly, as I pulled into the school's parking lot. I sat in the truck for a long while, thinking of different escape routes to avoid Mike, and any other boys that plan to ask me to the dance. Getting out I did have another question, how come it was so easy to drive to school on the iced roads? Then, I looked to the tires and felt tears nearly swell up. Snow chains covered the tires, and I knew that Charlie must've done it, he must've gotten up really early to do it. Wiping my eyes, I just stood there for a moment, silently thanking Charlie for the chains and that I'd have to fix him something extra special for dinner tonight. With that in mind, I stood straight and lifted my arms high above my head, stretching out my muscles, when I heard the satisfying sound of my spine popping, I lowered my arms and turned around. I would have kept going forward had there not been a car heading to me, and not just any car, Tyler Crowley's SUV.

* * *

"Karma's a bitch," I muttered. I had told Angela I'd rather be run over by Tyler's SUV then go to a dance with Mike, well, guess that's Karma for you. I looked between the fast closing distance between me and my soon-to-be-killer. I had a small window of opportunity, and if I was going to live, I had to act, fast. Turning on my heels, I ran and felt myself shaken, which isn't all the time. I climbed onto the hood of the truck, before climbing onto the very top. Turning quickly, I swallowed, as for a very brief moment, time itself stopped. Looking around, my eyes landed on Emmett's and the horrified look on his face. Biting my bottom, I tried to brace my muscles, and looked back to Tyler's SUV. When the car was close enough, I sucked in a breath and held it as I jumped onto the top of Tyler's car. Fortunately, I landed on my feet, the bad part came when the van crashed into my truck, causing me to fly off the SUV. I braced myself for the pain, only, instead, I felt myself being caught in a pair of strong, capable arms. I felt me and the figure fall to the ground, and grunted at the little bit of impact, even though my rescuer took most of the damage.

I let out a quiet moan, before moving my eyes to the face of the one who caught me.

Emmett Cullen.

If you guessed him, you get a free corvette, if you guessed Jasper, you get the Vulcan sleep grip.

"How did you get over here so fast?" I asked softly, my breathing was heavy, and I could feel the adrenaline wearing off. His gold eyes were hard, and guarded, it wasn't a look I liked on him. He was too much of a jokester, the easy going teddy bear to be guarded. His jaw was tense as he leaned in closer, his lips brushing against my ear as he spoke,

"Izzy, I was already headed towards you. What the hell were you thinking? Endangering yourself like that! You could have been killed!" he yelled at me. A pang of hurt stabbed itself in my chest, as I felt tears swell in my eyes, though I refused to let them fall. Emmett, gently pushed me off of him and stood, before giving me his hand, which I took. An electric shock running through me at the contact, and the look on Emmett's face, he felt it too. When I was standing, my legs shook and I would have fallen, had the Senior beside me not caught me.

"Izzy? Izzy!" Angela, I wanted to call back to her, but I didn't feel like yelling.

"Someone call an ambulance!" after awhile, I heard a fire truck coming and then a second set of sirens, did they really need two trucks for this? When they managed to get me on a gurney, they tried to put a neck brace on me,

"Touch me with that, and I bite your hands off" I growled at the EMT'S. Hearing muffled chuckling, I looked to see Emmett, I gritted my teeth and ignored him.

"Izzy? Isabella!" oh, my, fudging cakes, Charlie!

"I'm fine dad! Really, I don't even need to go to the hospital" I was trying to convince them, but I guess Charlie wouldn't believe me since he turned to the EMT and asked. I just gaped, why ask some dumbass that doesn't know shit, when the person you should be asking about my health, is the one on the gurney?!

* * *

When they rolled me into the hospital, I was glaring and pouting stubbornly as they finished their scans of my head and body, in case I damaged anything. Guess no one would dare believe a seventeen year old, despite that she's telling the truth, for once. What really made me feel bad though, was when they rolled Tyler in. He had taken more damage then me. He had bruises on his face from where the air bag deployed and hit him, his arms were bandaged from however they were injured. He also has a long, deep gash going across his forehead, though thankfully it was all stitched up. All in all, he looked worse than me when I'm on my period.

"Izzy, I'm so, so, sorry, I had no idea that you were there! You're not hurt are you?" he panicked, I shook my head, grinning a bit,

"No, I'm fine, I managed to get out of the way" I told him,

"I'm so sorry Izzy, you're not too mad right?" he asked, I rolled my eyes,

"Tyler, it was an accident, I'm not mad, I'm actually wondering if you're alright. You're more damaged than I am" he only nodded again before closing his eyes. Only they snapped open again when the doors to our left burst open and Charlie came storming in, deadly glares sent Tyler's way.

"Kiss your license goodbye" was all my father said before pulling the curtain closed that separated the two of us. I sighed and gave my dad and irritated look,

"Dad, you can't punish Tyler for something he had no control over. I'm not hurt, at all, I don't even know why I'm here in the first place. Can I just go home now?" I asked tiredly, I so did not want to go to school with everyone staring again, nope, been there, done that. I will not be treated like a zoo animal thank you very much.

"Sorry Izzy, you can't, not until the doc says your good to go" I grumbled under my breath and flopped on my back, laying my arm across my eyes to block out those stupid fluorescent lights.

"I heard that the Chief's daughter was in" opening my eyes I looked up to see a man as pale as the Cullen siblings, pale blonde hair, and gold eyes as he looked to a clipboard that I assume has my chart on it.

"So, Isabella-"

"Izzy" I corrected, he smiled lightly before continuing on,

"Izzy, do you feel any discomfort? Dizziness? Sickness? Or anything else?" I shook my head no,

"Not really, I just feel really drained and want go home and get some sleep" I told him honestly. He nodded, then, putting his clipboard down, he checked my head for any injuries. He pulled his hands away and wrote something on his chart before looking to me again.

"Alright, I'm going to trust your judgment on this, and if, at all, you start to feel disoriented or sick, I want you to come back here ASAP okay?" he asked gently, I nodded and hopped off the bed just as Emmett came in.

"Hey, looks like you're all better then" he grinned, I scoffed and shook my head, though I couldn't keep the grin off my face,

"Yeah, because there was nothing wrong to begin with" I told him stubbornly. Yawning hugely, I stretched my arms high above my head again, popping my spine, leaning right then left. After rolling my shoulders back and forth a couple of times I felt better, a little more energized. I looked to see Emmett staring, when I raised an eyebrow, he quickly looked away, I grinned. Then I remembered, I still had to talk to him.

"Hey Emmett, can we talk?" I asked suddenly, he looked to me, his beautiful golden eyes guarded once again, but nodded and indulged me. I followed him out the door and a couple of halls away from any prying ears as he took me to an empty room.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, though, part of me knew what I wanted to talk about. So, taking a deep breath and letting it out, I gave him a hard stare,

"I want to thank you, for catching me. I would've been seriously injured if you hadn't, and it means a lot to me, in a way I guess you saved my life. That's something I won't be able to repay you for" I smiled, Emmett's eyes glittered with an emotion I couldn't detect, though for some reason the feeling made me feel safe. He shoved off the wall and started walking towards me, though, for each step he took forward, I took one back. We continued this game of Cat and Mouse when the backs of my knees hit the edge of an empty bed I hadn't noticed was in the room. I fell on the bed, landing in a sitting position, looking up at Emmett, I saw lust cross his face before he smirked at me. I swallowed, gripping the bed sheets in my fists, only for his huge, long fingered hands to cover mine as he leaned forward. My breathing was heavy as I avoided him by feeling my back meeting the bed. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, and in this moment, I kind of hoped he'd start ravishing me. I shook the thought from my mind, trying to keep my mind PG.

Looking up at him, his eyes never left mine as he leaned down, his breath fanning my face as my eyes flutter close, my heart hammering in my chest. It felt like a hummingbird had resided in my chest. From the corner of my eye, I saw his smirk before his face disappeared from my peripheral.

Then, he did something I never would've expected, gently, he nibbled my right ear lobe. I just laid there in shock as the older boy hovering above me couldn't stop his chuckles.

"What the hell Emmett?!" with that, the tall senior walked quickly out the door and into the hallway, I watched him walk until he disappeared and couldn't help but notice the new bounce in his step that hadn't been there before.

Scowling, I gently brushed my fingers against my earlobe, I could still feel his teeth nibbling there, his hands over mine as his breath made me want to shove my tongue in his mouth and down his throat. It also made me wonder what else he would nibble. Shaking my head furiously, I tried to dispel any and all dirty thoughts of the mysterious elder Cullen sibling, besides, why'd he ever do that unless to tease me? Feeling embarrassed, I stood up, and gave the nearest wall a right hook and walked out, hands shoved in my pockets. Why do I have a feeling Emmett's going to continue teasing me?

* * *

When I got back to the main lobby, I groaned when I saw that practically the entire school had come to see me and Tyler. Charlie kept hovering,

"Izzy, honey are you alright? Dr. Cullen said you can go home now, but you need to have plenty of rest, and I'll make you something to eat when we get back" his words were rushed and I blinked in shock,

"Dad, you don't have to make me any food, I'm not really hungry anyway. Besides, I'm fine, since I'm not injured or feeling sick, maybe I should go to school today." I told him, I know, I'm a weirdo. What kid in their right mind would rather be at school than at home? Well, a kid trying to avoid their fathers constant worried hovering at everything they said or did.

"No can do kiddo, you need rest. Come on, I'll drive you home" he put his arm around my shoulders and threw glares at the other students trying to get close to me. Normally, I would hate that, but right now, I didn't feel like dealing with any of them, as I passed Angela, she mouthed 'get well soon' smiling, I nodded and mouthed back 'will do, your in charge Spock.' As we walked to the cruiser, I could've sworn I felt eyes on me, but, when I turned back to the hospital, I didn't see anyone.

Later that night, I was sitting with Charlie at the dinner table, we had ordered pizza again tonight and I wanted to know,

"So, dad, you know that animal attack you told me about?" he looked up from his pizza slice and nodded warily,

"Yeah, why?" I swallowed and looked down to my pizza before looking up at him again,

"Well, I was wondering, is the family doing okay?" Charlie relaxed at this, probably wondering if I'd ask about any gory details.

"Well Izzy, I can't really say they're doing good, but they're not doing too bad either. They're coping, pulling together as a family" I nodded and left it at that. We continued eating in peaceful silence, that is, until the phone started ringing. Charlie sighed and got up to answer,

"Hello?" he asked, I could hear a muffled voice, male by the deep baritone,

"Are you sure?" a shorter response, but enough to get Charlie going,

"Okay then, I'll be right there. Don't do anything until I get down there" he said and hung up. He turned to me and took a seat and looked me in the eyes,

"Izzy, I have to leave now okay? Something at work just came up, will you be okay by yourself?" I nodded, remembering the metal bat I keep under my bed,

"Yeah, I'm good. Is everything okay?" he gave me a look before sighing and finally gave in,

"No, it's not. They just found a body down by the Forks Lumber factory, I'll be out late, so, can you make sure to put the food away when you're done?" I nodded and watched as my he transitioned from my father who is clueless about having a teenage daughter in the house, to the small town sheriff that everyone here depends on for support or safety. Giving me one last goodnight and see you tomorrow, he left. I waited until I couldn't hear his car anymore before I gently pushed my plate away, I wasn't so hungry anymore. After putting the food away and finished the dishes, I went upstairs to take a shower, making sure to lock the doors and windows and turned off the lights.

* * *

When I finished scrubbing my hair and body, I wrapped a towel around myself and carefully walked to my room, clothes in a bundle, along with my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash and entered my room. I just grabbed a pair of boy shorts along with my bra and a spaghetti strapped top. Towel drying my hair, I sat at the computer and sifted through Renee's e-mails and Ash's lack of e-mails. Ever since I told her about Mike, she hasn't replied to me, called me, e-mailed me. I even asked Renee to talk to her for me, but what she told me didn't help anything either,

"Honey, Ash is going through a hard time right now. Apparently school is going bad for her, and she's been withdrawing a lot, the only person she talks to is dad" I shook my head, knowing what that means. It's that time of year again. I sighed and sent Ash a very long, very encouraging e-mail of support. When Ash was ten, she had a baby sister who was only three years younger than her. One day, her sister, Annie, wanted to go for a walk. The two had gotten as far as the park before a drunk driver had run a red light and ended up running over Annie in the process. The doctor's had put her in a coma under the demands of their mother and father, only for the doctors to tell them there was no point. There was substantial brain damage, as well as the fact that she would be paraplegic from the waist down. They finally conceded. That was the day Ash had the last straw and came to live with me and Renee. I looked to the dog tags that sat on my nightstand. The very little moonlight that did appear, made the tags glow and sparkle in it's moonlight, bathed in it's silvery light. Shaking my head, I deleted the e-mail and wrote a quick one up.

_Ash, _

_Annie will forever be in your heart. Never forget that. _

_-Love Izzy _

I sighed as I hit sent and prayed that she would get to it soon, I wouldn't want to wake up knowing she'd purposefully hurt herself again. I shivered at the old vision that sometimes still haunts me. Turning the computer off, I headed to my bed, grabbed my mp3 and started playing lullaby music and as I was falling asleep, for just a small moment, I thought of Emmett and what he could be doing right now.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Wow, who wasn't expecting Izzy to car jump like that? That was so cool! I've always thought that would be a cooler way to avoid getting crushed by a ten ton scrap of metal. Other than Izzy, who wouldn't want to have R rated thoughts of a certain Cullen ravishing you in an empty hospital room? I certainly do, plenty of times.

Anyways, expect more small changes like these throughout Sunset now. And I hope you guys like the edits and revising I'm doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-Family friends, and a wary caution

It had been nearly three weeks since the car accident, and I was still too embarrassed to look Emmett in the eye after what he did in the hospital room. I sighed, thinking of the human sized teddy bear. The first week I saw him, I would absentmindedly brush my fingers against my earlobe, and, sometimes, seeing him smirk I would glare and turn away from him. Tyler, non-stop kept bugging the shit out of me. I get that he felt guilty, and I appreciated the fact, since I would be too if I were in his shoes. Seriously though, after three weeks of me telling him that I'm fine, he still kept bugging me, telling me he wanted to make it up by taking me to lunch or something. I only rolled my eyes and politely told him no. I didn't want food as an apology, I already had three weeks worth of apologizing. Plus, Lauren was always making snide comments to me. Sometimes about the Cullen's, and, even though I'm not talking to them the way I did before, I couldn't help but defend them, especially Rosalie and Emmett. She'd usually be the one I talked to about girl stuff, occasionally about cars, but I didn't know much auto mechanic stuff, so she told me she'd give me one hell of an education sometime. Emmett, because, no matter how many times he angered me, the man did save my life, also, it confused me when they didn't remember seeing Emmett, until he caught me.

"Sorry Izzy, I know you keep saying it, but I didn't even see him until everything died down" Angela apologized, I shrugged her off and told her it's cool.

I was worried about Charlie though. Ever since they found a second body, they told me it was murder, they found a bloody handprint that didn't belong to the victim. He's been working so late and early that I barely even saw him, and when I did, he looked so…dead. When I asked him about it, I wanted to cry for him,

"Izzy, the second victim, is a man I used to be good friends with. His name was Jack Olsen, he was a good guy, a great family, I don't understand why anyone would want to kill him, he was the nicest man I'd ever known. Funny too, you would have liked him" and with that, the conversation was over. After our talk, it seemed like he had a little more life in him, the sparkle in his eyes were still gone, but at least they weren't dead. I also had been trying to get him to eat more too, which seemed to help some.

* * *

Another week came and went, and that was the weirdest one yet.

I had been walking to my truck, it was after school when I felt someone watching me. That's been happening a lot lately too, and usually when I looked, no one was looking. So, either I'm getting paranoid, or someone really is watching me. I shrugged it off and was about to get in my truck when I heard footsteps approaching, I saw their reflection and turned, it was Angela.

"Hey Angela, what's up?" I asked, again, still feeling eyes on me,

"Oh, nothing, I just needed to ask you to do me a favor" I nodded as my eyes strayed, and I found the object that's been staring at me. Mike Newton, ew, no wonder I felt so dirty.

"Yeah Ange, anything" I told her, leaning back and crossed my arms and legs.

"Okay, you know the dance is coming up?" I nodded, how could I forget? Newton nearly attacked me while trying to 'ask' me to the damn thing.

"Yeah, what do you need from me?" I asked casually, trying not be suspicious.

"Well, a couple of things if I'm not being too selfish" I nodded,

"Okay, I want to ask Eric to the dance, but I don't feel like I can do it unless I have some kind of pep talk to prepare me" I smiled,

"Aw, my little Angie is all grown up. Taking down doors and asking boys to the dance" I teased lightly, she blushed and smiled softly, she knew I didn't mean anything bad from it, and it seemed to work.

"Okay. Angela, you are a beautiful, smart, talented young woman. You're the coolest chick I've ever had the pleasure of getting to know, and Eric is a dick if he doesn't see it. You're a calm, strong, independent woman who can easily take charge of any situation presented to her, including asking the object of her affections to a dance" I told her. She nodded, straightening her shoulders and standing straight,

"Now, go and sashay those hips of yours to the lucky bastard and ask him. There is at least a seventy five percent chance he will say yes"

"And the other twenty-five?" she asked, I grinned feral smile,

"Well, let's just say we won't be seeing him for a long time if he says no" she laughed and nodded and turned to face Eric. As she walked, I couldn't help but feel a huge swell of pride at the girl, no, woman, swaying her hips like I told her, to the object of her affections. I smiled knowingly when Eric caught a glimpse of the woman Angela was and grinned when he was gaping. Who knew that that much confidence could tongue tie a boy. Angela walked up to him and they started talking, I could tell when she asked him because the horribly greased haired boy nodded enthusiastically, looking like a puppy in love with their master. Angela said something else to him before he turned to me and gave me a thumbs up. Laughing I gave him two thumbs up and a wink before laughing again and watching as they talked some more. While I watched them I couldn't help but drop the smile and slump. I felt a pang in my chest and started rubbing the spot where my heart is.

"I wish we could be like that" I said softly, thinking of Emmett. Then, I got into my truck and blasted my music, hoping to drown my thoughts. When I started pulling out of the parking lot, I caught sight of the silver Volvo, Emmett sitting on the back bumper, giving me a soft expression, one I couldn't make out.

* * *

Charlie came home early that night, at least, early for him lately. Then I realized why, just after he pulled up, another van pulled up as well. It was one I didn't recognize, but seemed familiar as a boy, about my age hopped out of the drivers seat and walked to the back and pulled something out, a wheel chair. I bit my lip as I watched out the kitchen window, stirring the ramen noodles a bit more before I drained the water. Scooping up a good quality, I watched as the boy came in, pushing the wheelchair with an older man who looked a lot like the boy. I knew they were from the Quileute rez that was La Push. The boy was taller than me, then again, who isn't? The man would have been the same height as Charlie had he not been in his chair. When the two saw me, the boy broke out in a grin, but the man seemed to have a knowing look in his eye that had me nervous.

"Izzy! Wow, you look good, it's been awhile huh?" the boy asked, I blinked, not sure whether to be as enthusiastic or reserved,

"Um, hi" I said politely, the boy before me seemed a little unsure as he stared me down, I blinked and looked away and turned back to the ramen,

"Hey dad, do you want any ramen?" I called out,

"Sure Izzy, you want some too Billy?" he asked the man in the chair. Billy, Billy, where have I heard that before? Hmm? I forget. I pulled out three more bowls,

"You want some too?" I asked the boy, indicating to the third portion, he looked up, then nodded,

"Yeah, I guess" sighing, I put a little bit in for the boy, not sure if he was really hungry or not before putting in two heaping bowls for the men. I carried the bowls out to Charlie and Billy,

"Thanks honey" I nodded and gave a small smile, as I was walking away, Billy spoke up,

"So, Izzy, how's life been here for you?" I turned, for some reason, I caught the undertone in his voice, how Charlie and the boy didn't was beyond me.

"Um, it's going good, I've made some friends. A girl named Angela, she's pretty cool, then there's Eric, though I haven't really talked to him in awhile and I've been sort of talking to the Cullen's" at the mention of the Cullen's, Billy's eyes hardened and I wondered if I said too much because dad sighed and just watched the game.

"Alright then, just be careful around the Cullen's" I nodded awkwardly and got out as fast as I could, feeling as if the elephant has made itself known.

When I got back in the kitchen, I saw the boy eating the ramen, and I suddenly felt bad that I didn't remember him.

"Okay, listen" I said, getting his attention. I pulled the chair out across from him and folded my hands on the table and looked him in the eyes,

"For some reason, you know who I am, whether it be from my dad telling you about me, or we actually met when we were younger, I don't know, I can't seem to remember, so, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about that. You seem like a good guy and I don't want you to feel upset over this" the boy leaned back and just took in what I had said, then, for some reason he leaned forward again and reached for my hands. His hands were huge compared to mine, and I suddenly felt so much smaller than I was. I was also feeling uncomfortable with having this stranger touching me so intimately, gently, I pulled my hands away, but it didn't stop me from seeing the hurt in his eyes. He took a moment before talking,

"I'm Jacob Black if you didn't remember, I didn't really expect you to, we only met a few times and we were pretty young" I nodded. Jacob, hmm, the name sounds familiar. The fact that I couldn't remember him, at all surprised me, I usually have a pretty great memory when it comes to remembering names and faces, it annoyed Ash to no end because I could remember things that she couldn't. So, the fact that I couldn't remember Billy or Jacob period, makes me nervous.

"So, how old are you?" I asked, feeling the need to make up for my lack of memory. Jacob shrugged,

"I just turned fifteen" I blinked, disbelief covering my face,

"You are not, you look like your seventeen!" I exclaimed, then again, I looked like I was fourteen still with my round features and big eyes.

"Yeah I am, I know because when we were little you used to say how much you liked feeling like the older sister since you're an only child" I nodded, it's actually true, well, liking that I'm older. Ash is only a few months younger than me but I still revel in it. After that, we started talking a little. Turns out, Jacob is building his own car, a Rabbit Volkswagen, or something like that, I think it was a 1988, maybe, I got confused about halfway.

When I asked Jacob about Billy's reaction to me talking to the Cullen's, Jacob got a little guarded and I was afraid I had angered him, until he leaned forward and started whispering quietly. Though, I doubt our father's would've heard us since they couldn't seem to stop yelling and cheering at the T.V. for more than five seconds.

"Well, ever since the Cullen's moved here, my dad, and a lot of the old timers on the rez don't really care for the Cullen's" I raised an eyebrow,

"How so? Did the Cullen's do something your dad and his friends don't like?" I asked just as softly, suddenly feeling like a conspiracy theorist, Ash would have a field day with this, she always did like conspiracy theorist talks, that and she was just very opinionated.

"No not really, the Cullen's have never, not once even came anywhere near the rez as far as I know. I've seen them around Forks sometimes and they seem pretty chilled to me, when I told dad this, he freaked, and it didn't help what went down with our dads" I blinked, surprised and leaned forward more, just a bit,

"What happened?" my voice was a little breathy, my heart racing, why would Charlie and Billy get so mad at each other over Billy's prejudice? _He must really hate the Cullen's then,_ I thought darkly.

"Well, Charlie was really accepting of the Cullen's, and that pissed my dad off a lot. They'd fight and argue over them constantly until my dad said he'd had enough trying to convince your father that they're not good people" I felt my expression darken as I thought of the Cullen's. Edo, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett…none of them had done anything bad and I felt a strong need to defend them, why though, I have no idea. I tried to calm down, tried not to allow myself to waltz into the living room and demand Billy to explain why he hates the Cullen's so much. I didn't though, I know that the men were having too much fun for me to ruin it, and, if it means that I have to shove my anger aside so Charlie can have some piece of happiness, he really needed it after what had happened at the Forks Lumber company.

"So, do you know why Billy hates them so much?" and, from the looks of things, Jacob did. Blinking I watched as he seemed to be debating something, and, when he did finally open his mouth, he was cut off,

"Jacob, son, we need to get going, the games over and I don't want to intrude more than we already have" Billy's voice was loud and clear, yet held a lot of joy and relaxation. We pulled away and looked to see our fathers watching us, Charlie looked a little wary, and Billy seemed to be amused, blinking, I sighed inwardly and hoped that it didn't look like I think it looked.

"Okay, bye Charlie, bye Izzy" I nodded and waved bye to Jacob,

"Later" as Billy was being wheeled past me, the older man, very subtly grabbed my right hand and put a little pressure on the inside of my wrist,

"Be careful Izzy, and choose your friends wisely. Wouldn't want you getting into any trouble now would we?" instinctively, I pulled my wrist back and shoved my hands in my pockets as my jaw tightened,

"Don't worry sir, I know who to trust and who not to" my words seemed to have a bit of a negative effect on the man as he indicated Charlie to wheel him out.

After they left and told Charlie good night, I went upstairs, showered and changed into my pajamas, then grabbed Gramps' dog tags, holding them tightly to my chest as I drew my legs to my chest and leaned against my headboard.

"I wish you were here Gramps, you always knew just what to say" I said softly. I knew now, that there was obviously something different with the Cullen's. The tugging in my chest came back, my hand automatically went to the spot and gently massaged the area, though no matter what I did, it refused to leave. I sigh softly and closed my eyes, once again picturing Emmett's face in my mind as I allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Okay, don't worry too much about this chapter, the one you really want to watch out for will be Chapter Eleven, I believe. The one where Jacob tells Izzy about the Cold Ones, Izzy and Billy will be having their own little show down soon enough. Just wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-Cautionary talks and ditching

Ever since the talk I had with Jacob, I couldn't stop thinking about what he told me, the fall out with our dads, and the untold reasons behind Billy's prejudice. Jacob was going to tell me something, I just knew it, and I knew it had to do with the Cullen's. I could still remember the need to defend the Cullen's when he told me about Billy's hatred towards them, and, for some reason, Billy's words kept running through my mind,

"_Be careful Izzy, and choose your friends wisely. Wouldn't want you getting into any trouble now would we?" _

What he said bothered me, I knew I could trust the Cullen's, right? I mean, I said I did, but, did that actually mean I meant it? Yes? No? Ugh, now I had a headache thinking about it. Now I know why people always say why it's better to be blonde, they never have to worry about thinking. Okay, that was mean, I apologize everywhere to all and every blonde, hair dyed or not. Sighing to myself, I got into my truck, dreading going to school, knowing that Mike and Tyler would be waiting, hiding in the shadows, just waiting to corner me and force me to the dance with either one of them.

* * *

Today, I was listening to this song called 'Shut Up' by Simple Plan. It was pretty good, I liked it a lot. While the song played I tried really hard to focus on driving, sure the roads weren't icy anymore, but that didn't mean I was completely safe driving.

Pulling into the parking lot, I saw Angela and Eric standing together, their hands brushing against the other. I smiled, then frowned when I saw I was parked next to the Volvo, crap! Normally I like to park as far away as possible so I don't have to deal with them and the looks Emmett keeps giving me, as if he's waiting for me…_no, no, no! Izzy Swan, you will not set yourself up for a heart break! _I berated myself. Stepping out, I put in my ear buds, ignoring the feeling that someone was staring again. Dammit! Ever since the damn accident I keep feeling like someone's staring, when really, I'm probably just paranoid, yeah, that's it, my survival instincts are finally kicking in, or I'm going crazy.

Feeling a hand suddenly clamp on my shoulder, I panicked, thinking it was Mike. I twisted out of their grip and sent out a quick right hook, only for it to smack a bigger, warm, harder hand. My eyes trailed from the hand, up the arm, past the shoulders, to a pair of surprised, amused and a little bit of pride golden eyes. My eyes widened when I saw who it was, tearing out my ear buds the music kept playing as shock turned to anger,

"Emmett! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled, flailing my arms. He just stood and watched me, grinning as I flipped out.

"Shortie-" the comment made me snap,

"Don't call me small! I'll break off your feet and stick them on your head!*" I shouted, which just seemed to make him grin wider at my reaction. When I finally did calm down, I was angry, annoyed, embarrassed and suddenly feeling tired. I slumped against my truck and let my head hang down, my hair fell forward, exposing my neck to the cool morning air.

"Izzy, you done yet?" I groaned and gave him a thumbs down, not in the mood to deal with anymore teasing from him.

"Why are you talking to me? I thought you were avoiding me anyways?" I asked suddenly, lifting my head, my blue eyes looking into his gold ones. He raised an eyebrow at that,

"Who said I was avoiding you? You were avoiding me" he stated. Rolling my eyes I shoved my hands in my pockets, something, I realized, I've been doing a lot lately.

"Um, you know what, shut up" I grumbled, he just laughed and I felt something in me warm up, god I missed his laugh, my eyes widened at the thought of that, crap, I'm turning into a lovesick puppy aren't I? Fan-freaking-tastic.

"So, Izzy, I was wondering" his voice trailed and I looked back up at him, lost in the sea of gold, specks of topaz surrounded the pupils, it was beautiful,

"Yeah?" I asked, he grinned and leaned forward,

"I was wondering, what are you doing this weekend?" I blinked, surprised,

"Um, why?" I asked, feeling wary of any plans of Emmett. I may not know him that well, but I know him enough to be afraid of any plans the teddy bear makes. He seemed to catch my wariness and grinned,

"Don't worry Snowflake, it won't be anything life threatening, I was just thinking of going to the movies and getting something to eat later" I blinked and bit my bottom lip, a movie and dinner later with Emmett, either that could go very well for me, or very bad. I chewed on my bottom lip, my hand subconsciously went up to my right earlobe, but dropped it immediately when I saw him smirk. Sighing, I looked him in the eyes again,

"It depends on the movie" at this, he grinned and leaned forward, his face very close to mine, it was a very…different…experience then when Jacob tried holding my hands. I found that I liked Emmett's presence more so then Jacob's.

"Alright then, well pick out a movie when we get there. Okay?" he asked, his breath fanning my face again, and the smell was…actually nice, not morning breath, but it wasn't toothpaste or mouthwash, it was sweet, but with a splash of tang to it. It was Emmett's smell.

"Yeah, sounds good" my voice going soft, I swallowed, not sure what to do anymore. Emmett chuckled before his expression went soft,

"It's a date then" then, he did something else I wouldn't have expected. He turned his face and for a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me, only to lean into the right side of my neck and inhaled, I felt something pressed against my neck and somehow knew he kissed me. I shivered, not because I was cold or nervous, but because it felt, too good.

When he pulled away, I was both happy and disappointed. He grinned and walked away,

"See you later shortie" I stood there, in shock as he gave a two finger mock-salute, that was my thing! And he called me short! Again!

"Don't call me short!" I yelled, I was received with a laugh before the school bell rang. Panic coursed through me as I grabbed my stuff and made a break for my first class, hoping I wouldn't be counted too late. While I ran, I felt eyes on me, but, unlike this time, I actually managed to completely ignored it, that's the power of Emmett's presence.

* * *

In English, just before the final bell rang, I jumped in, standing straight I threw my arms in the air, a happy expression on my face,

"Safe!" I yelled, I laughed along with my classmates but stopped when Mr. Mason gave me a pointed look,

"Barely, go take a seat Ms. Swan so we can start class" grinning I gave him a thumbs up, a hand on my hip,

"Right-ie-o sir" and bounded down to my usual seat in the back and next to Angela. As I took my seat, a note was placed instantly on my desk,

_We need to talk _

_Sure, at lunch __J _

I passed the note back to her just as Mr. Mason turned to face the students again. Through the rest of my morning classes, I couldn't think straight, for one, this paranoia was really starting to piss me off. No matter how many times I tried to put it off, it always felt like someone was watching, yet, when I go to check, no one's there. Then, there was Emmett and the supposed date he had planned for us. I was excited that I get to hang out and just chill with him, but I wonder what brought this on so suddenly, we barely talk for nearly a month and he just randomly wants to hang? Plus whatever it is Angela wanted to talk to me about, she never passes notes in class, so, for her to do that means that I'm either getting a lecture, or she has something of high priority to tell me. Also, there was what Jacob was going to tell me. I know I shouldn't let it bug me, but I had to know. I decided after school today, I would go and visit him and see what he knew, if he wouldn't tell me, then I would just find out the hard way. With everything put together for my plan to talk to Jacob, I headed off to lunch, once again, feeling eyes on me. This time though, when I turned, I saw it was Rosalie and Alice, walking the same direction as I was to the cafeteria, and eventually, were joined in by their boyfriends/brother respectfully. Sighing, I put my ear buds in, listing to 'All to Myself' by Marianas Trench again, that was my favorite song. As I walked, I couldn't help the bounce in my step as I thought of hanging out with Emmett this weekend, I wonder what we'll see?

I must've spaced off again, because the next thing I know I'm running into a door,

"Ow! Pineapples!" I yelled, rubbing my nose. I just stood there for a moment. Hearing laughter, I saw Emmett, I really, really wanted to knock his lights out, I thought about different ways I could do it to. Using metal chairs, step ladders, fire hydrants, then I saw Alice giggling, then Edo, sighing, I decided not to, I didn't want to face their wrath either. Plus, the guy was twice my size, he could easily knock me out with one punch.

"Nice one shortie" Emmett said, passing me by, I froze. That bastard! How dare he call me short after I specifically told him not to call me short!

"Don't call me short!" I yelled after him, shaking my fist in the air. He just laughed and shook his head, walking into the lunch line. Sighing, I strayed off to the table Angela was currently sitting by herself. Shrugging my back pack off, I took a seat in front of her,

"So, since when did you start passing notes in class Angie?" I asked, grinning good naturedly. Angela smiled before looking nervous,

"Since I heard something a little disturbing" blinking, I cocked my head to the right, like a puppy would.

"What is it? How bad can it be?" I chuckled, trying to keep it light. She sighed, then looked really, really nervous, or…was that fear…? Taking a shaky breath, she folded her hands on the table and looked me in the eyes,

"Izzy, I heard something, something that concerns you. It also involves Mike" my left eye twitched, uh-oh, that was bad. Eye twitching meant someone was going to have their ass handed to them.

"What happened?" I said, suddenly serious, Angela looked a little startled when she saw my dark expression, she knew Mike was a sensitive topic since he's such a stalker, but I haven't had any problems with him as of late, but, I'm afraid I'm going to be oh so wrong.

"He-He plans to corner you later" my eyebrows knitted together, the hell does that mean?

"Angela, what do you mean by 'corner you later?'" she tugged gently on her ponytail, from across the room, I saw Edo tense, as well as Alice, what was up with them?

"Mike, he's…he's become…I don't know how to describe it, it's like he's possessed or something. He refuses to go after any girl other than you even though everyone knows by now that Emmett will most likely kill him if Mike takes one step towards you" at that moment, I heard footsteps and from the look on Angela's face, it was either death, or a possessed Mike.

"Izzy, can we talk?" Mike sounded a little feral, turning, I saw the maniac look in his eyes, turning back to face Angela, I folded my hands in front of my face and closed my eyes.

"We can, but we won't" I told him evenly. I could practically feel the anger rolling off him,

"Please?" his voice was forced, barely contained, sighing, I turned to him, opening, my blue eyes filled with anger, enforcement, and slight intimidation, at least, that's what I was going for.

"No, Mike, I don't want to talk to you. Please get that through your thick skull and leave me alone" I told him, turning around, Angela kept chewing on her lip.

"Well, we need to" I rolled my eyes, then, having enough of this, I stood, grabbed my bag, grabbed Angela's and pulled Angela up by her hand.

"Sorry, not interested, never have been, never will be. Go for Jessica, she likes you, in fact, from the horny looks she gives you, she wants you to fuck her" I told him and pulled Angela away. I dropped Angela off with Eric, who mouthed a thank you, and I just nodded. As I passed the Cullen table, Emmett couldn't stop glaring at Mike. Sighing softly, I walked up to him and poked him, looking up he locked eyes with me, looking to him then the exit sign and back to him again, he got the hint. He stood, grabbed his bag and followed me out the door and to the parking lot and to my truck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-Road trip and meeting Esme

I was driving, I didn't care where, and for how long. Emmett didn't say anything, or give any directions, so I did what I thought was natural, I followed the roads. It felt so good to get out of there, I thought I was going to suffocate with Mike breathing down my neck like that, and I had to get Angela away from him. I was too scared of the things he could do to her without protection, I trusted Eric with her, even though they've known each other longer than I'd been here, I didn't care. When I befriend someone, their safety is my highest priority.

Peeking out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett staring-glaring-out the passenger side window. I could see his reflection and I just stared out at the road, a little shocked to see that we were surrounded by the thick forests and not the town. _Did I just drive us out of town? _I wondered. Hearing him sigh I almost jumped, I hadn't expected him to talk or make any sounds for some time from the amount of anger I caught on his face.

"Feeling any better?" I asked, he sighed again and I peeked to see him nod, his eyes staring into mine. Looking back to the road, I found it a little difficult driving while he stared so openly.

"Yeah, a little, I wish I could pound him though" I laughed a little at that,

"You and me both pal. I swear if he comes anywhere near me again, I'm punching his lights out" this time he chuckled,

"I can't really see you as a fighter" his voice was teasing, I raised an eyebrow,

"I tried to hit you today didn't I?" I asked,

"Yeah, 'tried' being the key word here" he countered,

"Maybe I would've been able to do it if you hadn't stopped me in time" I smiled, thinking of myself as actually injuring the bigger guy. It was silent after that, minus the radio playing, which I hadn't even realized was on, usually my mp3 was playing, so I never felt the need to use the radio. Good to know it works.

"Is there anywhere I should drop you off?" I asked, slowing down and turned around, off a forest path,

"Yeah, my house isn't too far from here" I nodded and continued driving back to town for a while. When we were about to pass a long dirt path road, Emmett told me to pull in there, turning left I drove down the little path for a half mile before we pulled up to a beautiful Victorian styled house.

"Wow, it's beautiful" I said, blinking in awe, Emmett chuckled,

"Thanks, Esme designed it" I turned to him, leaning back,

"Who's Esme?" I asked, he smiled, then turned to look back at the house,

"My mom, want to come in and meet her?" he asked suddenly. I blinked and looked to him, I smiled and nodded,

"Sure, beats going to an empty house any day" I told him. I left my back pack in the truck and climbed out, following Emmett to the front house. When the door opened, my jaw dropped. Emmett, seeing my reaction, chuckled,

"Surprised much?" he joked, I scoffed,

"More like awed and amazed, your home is beautiful, Mrs. Cullen is an amazing designer" I told him,

"Thank you dear, please, call me Esme" then, when I looked away from the beautiful room, with the high vaulted ceilings, and crystal chandelier hanging above us, and the polished wood flooring with soft rugs placed strategically around the living room and a gentle fire crackling in the fire place…it suddenly paled in comparison to the woman standing before me.

"Hi, I'm Izzy Swan, it's nice to meet you" I said to the woman, she giggled softly, and her voice sounded like soft bells tinkling in the wind.

"Oh, you're Izzy, Emmett has told me so much about you" she gushed, I turned to Emmett, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on my face,

"Really now? What else has Emmett told you about me?" I grinned, seeing him fake an angry glare, at least, I think it's fake.

"Oh, that your very entertaining to watch when you get upset, and that you have this cute way of-"

"Okay, I think that's enough mom. I'm going to get Izzy something to eat" he said, then, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen, if he thought that moving me to a separate room was going to work, he was dead wrong.

"So, Esme, Emmett told me you designed the house, it's beautiful. I love the Victorian look to it, it's also got this nice regal feel to it" I told her, gesturing with my hands at the different pieces of art and objects in the rooms. Esme beamed and gave me a gentle hug,

"I like you already" we laughed and sat at the table as Emmett rummaged around the cabinets to feed me with. While we talked, I couldn't help but feel a pang of want. Sure Renee and I got along pretty well, but I felt more welcome with Esme than I did with my own mother, tell me how that's possible?

* * *

We ended up talking for a long while, and when she asked about my own parents, I suddenly felt somewhat angry at Renee, which is weird, because I'm never angry with her, just exasperated.

"Oh, Renee-err, mom-is pretty…how do I say this without insulting her? Spacey, and a bit…hmm…childish…I mean, I care for my mother, I do, it's just that when it was just me and her for awhile, I had to be the one who took care of her. Happily, Ash and Gramps came along too, as well as Phil a few years later. Since I'm not there I don't feel as worried knowing Ash, Gramps and now Phil are watching after her" she gave me a confused look,

"Who is Phil and Ash?" she asked, I grinned at Ash's name.

"Phil is my step-dad. He and Renee married not too long ago, and Ash is like my soul sister. My soul mate, without the romance involved, we're like two peas in a pod, tight like PB&J, like Calvin and Hobbs, I'm rambling, sorry. I think you get the picture" I giggled nervously, afraid she'd be mad or upset at least. Instead she just laughed lightly and looked back to me,

"I can tell, the way you talk about her, shows a lot of love for her. This Ash, must feel very happy knowing that she has you as a friend" I nodded,

"Yeah, she's a bit crazy, but, what can I do? It's either her and all her faults, or it's none of her and me being a pitiful state of my former self" I told her somewhat sadly. Then, her head snapped to Emmett and her eyes narrowed,

"I just realized something, young man, shouldn't you be in school? Why are you ditching?" she scolded, I snickered, that is, until she turned her head to me,

"You too missy, just because I like you doesn't mean that gives you permission to ditch school as you please. Education is very important in society, no matter how much you get sick of it" a look was passed between the two Cullen's and I suddenly felt as if I were missing out on something.

"Sorry mom/Esme" we said in unison. Then a plate was passed to me and I grinned, seeing a PB&J.

"Thanks" I said, then, as I reached for the sandwich, a small bowl of BBQ chips were passed to me as well as a can of Dr. Pepper, grinning, I began eating, glad I skipped out on lunch at school.

"Well, something kind of happened at school and I needed to get out of there, plus Emmett looked like he was going to kill Mike" I vaguely explained, her eyebrows knitted together, even being worried, she was still graceful,

"What happened exactly?" she asked, Emmett and I shared a look before I nodded to him, telling him to take the lead, only he raised his eyebrows, I raised mine and gave him a pointed look, he rolled his eyes and I shrugged before going back to eating. Neither of us wanted to talk about what happened.

"Well?" there was an undertone in her voice, and I was starting to get nervous,

"Well, there's this guy at school, Mike Newton, whose become a creepy stalker to me" I started, she nodded,

"I've told him, politely, each time to leave me alone, that I'm not interested, but he keeps coming back. Today at lunch though…he just…had this look in his eyes that scared the hell out of me…he kept wanting to talk but I kept telling him no, that I wanted him to leave me alone. I finally got fed up and was about to leave, but the look on his face" I said, nodding to Emmett, who leaned against the sink, arms and legs crossed, head bowed, and trying to control his breathing, at least, what I can tell.

"Screamed murder, so, I just indicated we should get out of there and here we are" I finished, Esme looked very concerned, and that look was directed towards me.

"Oh honey, are you okay? Maybe you should be telling this to your dad" she suggested, I nodded,

"I've been thinking about it, but he hasn't done anything physical yet. Even if he had, who would believe it unless there were witnesses? Mike is considered the epitome of perfect among his friends, and all the teachers like him, even if I am the chief's daughter, unless I had evidence to support my claims, there's nothing my dad could do about it except for talking to Mike. We all know how well that goes over" I explained. Then, we just sat/stood in silence as I ate my sandwich and chips and occasionally sipping my soda.

* * *

When I was finished, I looked to my wristwatch, it was nearly time for school to get out. Wow, time really flew, I thought. Emmett took my dishes away and tossed my can in the recycling,

"Well, looks like everyone will be coming home soon, so I better get out of your way" I said, smiling lightly, Esme looked to me,

"Oh, you don't have to leave if you don't want to Izzy" I shook my head politely,

"No, it's fine, besides, I have to cook Charlie dinner as well. He can't cook much to save his life" I smirked, Esme smiled sweetly as she stood as well and pulled me to a hug, I hugged back, _so, this is_ _a_ _mothers hug,_ I thought wistfully. When I pulled away, Emmett walked me to the door.

"See you later shortie" my eye twitched and I rounded on him, and stuck my finger in his chest,

"Don't call me short" I told him, jabbing my finger as hard as I could, though it didn't seem to affect him, actually, he seemed amused by this. Then, like that day in the hospital, he grabbed my finger, leaned in and instead of nibbling on my ear, he kissed the right side of my neck, I involuntarily shivered, again, it felt too good for him to do that. He was grinning as he pulled back,

"So, looks like that's your weak spot huh?" I felt the blood drain from my face, shit, he figured it out!

"So what?" I asked, he just kept grinning, then leaned in again, nuzzling my neck almost, earning another shiver of pleasure, he smirked in triumph.

"So, guess what? I just found a new way to irritate you" my face fell even more as I realized the implications to his tone, feeling my cheeks heat up I jerked away and stormed to my truck, and, when he waved goodbye, I gave him the finger, only for him to wiggle his eyebrows. Rolling my eyes, I turned the truck and drove off and out of the dirt path. Nearly halfway back to Forks, I passed the Volvo, catching Edo and Jasper smirking at me. Driving back to town, I pulled up to the house, grabbed my bag, ran inside, up the stairs to my room, flung myself on my bed and screamed in my pillow, letting out my frustrations and wanting of the elder Cullen boy. I don't think I was going to hold out much longer, and, from the way Emmett's been acting, I don't think he can hold out much longer as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten-MIA Cullen's and Psychological babble

I sighed as I kept brushing my fingers against the right side of my neck, still feeling Emmett's lips there as I cooked dinner. I seriously don't think I could take much more before I finally fall, and I just hope that Emmett will be there to clean up after my mess if he won't be there to catch me. Sighing again, I tried hard not to think of the way I liked having Emmett so close and personal, as if the intimacy between us were as normal as Forks having almost no sunlight. I could still remember his smirk, the way his lips twitched upwards at my expression, though, in his eyes, I could see the want, the need, to be near me, that or I'm just wishing I saw that. I couldn't stop the yummy images of Emmett and I, pushed up against a wall, trying to dominate the other as his hands slide into the back pockets of my jeans, my fingers tangling in his hair or climbing up his shirt.

Hearing the _bing_ sound on the timer for the oven, I was happily saved from my thoughts and felt myself getting wet at the thought of Emmett's tongue in my mouth, mine in his. I needed a distraction, I needed saving from myself, even if just for a moment. Which came in the form of a phone call. It was the house phone, after I put the meatloaf in the oven, I went to answer it just in time,

"Hello?" I asked,

"Hey Izzy" the voice was deep, but I recognized it,

"Hey Jacob, what'cha need?" I asked, hoping this would be a long conversation.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow after school?" Jacob asked, I grinned,

"Sure, sounds fun, I'll meet you at your house?" I asked, after he gave me the okay and his address we talked for a while longer about nothing and everything and finally hung up after I told him I had to go. When I looked at the time, I saw we had talked for quite a while, and from the smell of things, dinner was nearly done.

* * *

By the time I had set two plates on the table I heard Charlie's police cruiser pulling up, I smiled, hopefully tonight I'd be able to have dinner with my dad for once. He's been working too hard, and I can tell that ever since Billy and Jacob came over, Charlie's been in a better mood. Not one hundred percent better, but enough to show that he was trying, and that's all that matters to me at this point. When he came in, I smiled more, missing the thumping of his heavy foot falls and the squelches made from the wet rubber against the linoleum in the doorway.

"Izzy? You home?" he asked,

"Yeah dad, I'm in the kitchen, you're just in time too, dinner's ready" I called. The sound of his heavy thump, thump, pounded in the doorway to the kitchen and I felt his eyes on me as I pulled a bowl of corn from the microwave and separated it into two evenly sized portions.

As he sat, I saw a look in his eye that knew he was trying to ask me something, but wasn't too sure how, how I knew this, I'll never know, another one of my gifts I suppose.

"So, Izzy, are you going to the dance this Saturday?" he asked gruffly. I nearly dropped the corn, I whipped my head to him, eyes wide,

"No, no way am I going to the dance" crap! Just what I need right now, a father who knows when the school dances are coming up. He looked concern but relieved at the same time,

"Are you not going because no one asked you?" he asked, I sighed inwardly, actually, several guys at school I've never even noticed before, let alone talked to, kept asking me,

"No, that's not the reason. I just don't see the point really, besides, I'm thinking of going out to Seattle for the day" he nodded, still concerned, but still happy with my choice. Poor Charlie, I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to have a teenage daughter in the house, happy for her when she finds her first boyfriend, and miserable when she doesn't. There's just no middle ground when it comes to that kind of thing, which makes me super glad I'm not in his shoes.

"So, are you going alone to Seattle? Or is Angela going with you?" Charlie knew that Angela and I had become really good friends, I talk about her constantly at home to him, so he knows I'm almost as close to her as I am to Ash, which is saying something.

"No, normally I'd ask Angela, but she's going to the dance with Eric" he nodded, still in that happy, miserable state, smiling, I shook my head and changed the topic.

"Oh, I actually plan to go down to the rez tomorrow to visit Jacob" I told him, he smiled at that, glad to know I made a friend other than Angela.

"Really? That's good to hear, tell Billy I said hi, and that he, Harry and I need to get together to go on another fishing trip sometime" I nodded, glad to know he completely forgot about the dance thing, or, at least, pushed it from his mind.

After I did the dishes and my homework, I took a quick shower and then to my room, where I just sat in front of my computer for the most part, thinking about my promise to see and hang out with Jacob, I owed him that much from not remembering him. Sighing, I towel dried my hair, put on the dog tags, and then went to bed, having very wet dreams of a certain gold eye, curly haired, weight lifter and myself, each for fighting for dominance.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, it was something I hadn't expected. It was sunny. Getting up, I went to the window to make sure I wasn't dreaming and felt a content smile on my face. Opening the window, I stuck my head out of it and felt a surprisingly warm wind lift my hair over my shoulders, warming my already flushed skin from last nights dreams. Closing the window, I scowled as I felt a need to change my panties and did. Then, I grabbed a pair of black shorts that didn't even reach my mid thigh, with my usual leather boots, and a tight black spaghetti strapped top, then, feeling extra happy, I reached in my night table drawer and grabbed a bright orange stud. Going to the mirror, I placed it in the top cartilage of my left ear, it would be the first time in a while since I've worn it. Then, I grabbed the gold chain necklace with the pink heart with the gold swirls wrapped around the heart and put it on. Early on, I decided I liked my hair parted to the right, so, I brushed it and shook it out some and put on some light make up, just some eyeliner, and felt ready to go. Grabbing my bag and jacket, I bounded down the stairs to see Charlie in as just a good of mood as my own.

"Hi honey, you look nice" I smiled, feeling my mood shoot up, it's nice to hear that from your father every once in a while,

"Thanks dad, as much as I love the rain, even I need some sunshine" I told him, he laughed, nodding and said he understood,

"I feel the same way, don't want to forget what the sun is like don't we?" I laughed and followed him out the door.

All through the school day, I noticed that a lot of kids had shorts, tank tops, t shirts on as well, I was glad, I didn't want to be the only one wearing shorts.

"I heard it's going to be sunny all week! I'm excited" Angela squealed, I smiled beside her, and felt myself frown as I looked around the lunch room to see that the Cullen's-mainly Emmett-weren't here.

When I asked Angela about this she smiled somewhat knowingly,

"Oh, well, they're never here when it's sunny. Dr and Mrs. Cullen always take them out of school to go on camping trips or something like that" I nodded, and for some reason, Jacob's look of conspiracy popped in my head.

"So, what are you doing after school today?" she asked, I smiled and told her I planned to meet up with Jacob,

"That sounds fun, how long have you two been friends?" she asked,

"Well, that's the thing. I don't remember Jacob or his dad Billy. Period. I mean, there are times when they seem familiar, but then when I try to remember them, I blank up and I feel bad because Jacob is so nice. He kept talking to me as if we'd known each other our whole lives! Yet…I can't seem to remember him, which is where it gets really weird, or, weird to me. I have an awesome memory, of places I'd been, people I've met, movies and books I've read or seen. I only need to see it once and I got it locked in my memory, but, with Jacob and his dad, I've got nothing, and that little feeling of slight familiarity is the only indication that I'm supposed to know them at least" I confessed. Angela just nodded along, not adding any input yet, but I knew it was to come.

"Hmm…that's interesting. Do you think that maybe something traumatic happened to the two of you? You said that he knew you when you were kids right? Well, maybe something happened and maybe because you were so scared of what happened, that your mind had managed to block out the painful memory and anything associated with it. Also meaning, that if Jacob and his dad were somehow involved, maybe you blocked them out as well, fearing that whatever happened, could possibly happen again" I sat in silence, taking in what she told me, was it possible? Charlie wouldn't have hid anything that dangerous to me right? Renee isn't able to keep a secret worth shit, so, if something that big did happen, she'd know about it, and then, if Renee knew, Ash knew, and Gramps possibly as well. Sighing, I leaned back in my chair and stared at the table the Cullen's usually sat at, hoping the table could help me unlock the secrets to my lack of memory of the boy and his father.

I felt a chill run down my spine, and not the good kind either. Looking around, I saw no one was staring, but, something told me that I was being watched, no doubt. How though? Why? But more importantly at the moment, who? What else happened to me at the car accident to become so paranoid?

"Maybe it's psychological" Eric's voice suddenly cut through my thoughts. I jumped, not noticing him earlier, he must've sat down when I was spacing.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, he chewed the fry he stole off of Angela's tray and leaned back,

"Well, everyone dies eventually Izzy, there's nothing you can do to stop it. Inside, there is a clock inside your head, some people are able to ignore this clock and go on with their lives as best they can. While others, like yourself, who were victims, or friends of a victim, start to hear that clock ticking just a bit too loudly after, and start to feel what you're probably feeling right now. Your clock is ticking louder because Tyler nearly turned you into an Izzy pancake" he summed up. Sighing, I took a swig of my Dr. Pepper, my second can of the day,

"Well, then, what do I do to make it stop ticking so damn loud? Ever since the accident, I don't know, but I've been feeling so paranoid. Always feeling like someone's watching me, I don't know if that means I'm crazy, or if I'm just finally discovering my self-preservation" Eric nodded wisely,

"I don't know if you can make it quieter, but you can definitely try to push it aside. Try meditating, or, maybe what might help is tonight, relive the accident in your mind. Go through everything, sights, smell, feel, use your five senses to relive the moment you survived death and try to calm and relax your mind. That's what my mom did when she had been in an accident, sure it took her awhile to recover, but it doesn't even faze her anymore" I nodded, suddenly feeling like maybe I can finally put away this paranoia I have.

"Thanks Eric, Angela, anyways, we better get to class before Mr. Banner goes all Hulk on us" I joked, Angela and Eric laughed and walked us to class before heading to his own.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly, and as I flew from Gym to my truck with a quick wave of goodbye to Angela and Eric, got in the truck and drove out of the parking lot and headed to the Quileute rez, hoping to get some answers. Though, as I left the town, for a moment, I thought I saw a sparkle glittering through the forests protection.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Chapter Eleven, Izzy and Billy have a show down, I wonder who is going to be the winner of that one?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-Jacob and the Cold Ones

With the help of the little ripped piece of paper with the directions on it, I wouldn't have been able to find Jacob's house. Though, when I came to it, I thought it was strange. The kind of house you'd see in a horror movie, where the main character moves into a home where a vengeful, demonic spirit had taken shelter in it's afterlife. Ready and waiting to kill anyone who dare step foot into their home. I shivered as very violent and realistic images of ghosts, and demons took form in my mind. If it meant going past my fears to get some kind of truth on the reason Billy hates the Cullen's so much, then yeah, I'm going into that damn house and get my answers.

Hopping out, I left my backpack in the car, but tied my jacket around my hips and made my way quickly to the front door and knocked. My paranoia, as I had first driven to the rez, seemed to nearly disappear, for the most part. I knew that the feeling was waiting to come back as soon as I cross back over to head back to town, but still…something about Forks is seriously messing with my mojo and it was really starting to piss me off.

Hearing what sounded like wheels rolling got louder as the it came towards the door. When it opened, I was met with a pair of sagely wise brown eyes that filled with some kind of knowing as Billy appraised me.

"Izzy, it's good to see you. Come on in" he invited, nodding I waited for him to wheel himself out of the way before I stepped in, my leather boots made heavy thunk sounds as I walked inside.

"Close the door please? I don't want the cold getting in" I nodded and did as he asked before walking further into the room and watched as he gestured to take a seat in the chair across from him, I did.

"So, Izzy, you here to see Jake?" I nodded,

"Yeah, we agreed to meet up after school. I thought he'd be out by now," I shrugged, he nodded slowly.

"So, Izzy, how's school going? You make a lot of friends?" I caught the under tone, but I didn't want to be so rude, so I nodded,

"Well, a few. This girl I told you about last time, Angela Weber, and her date to the dance, Eric, I hang out with them during lunch and I have some classes with them. Also, sometimes I'll hang out with Emmett at lunch too" I added nonchalantly. In my chest, the familiar tugging ached inside me, but I resisted the urge to try and soothe it. For some reason, I liked how upset that made him, good. Let the guy sweat a little, again, I know I'm being harsh, but some part of me, deep down, I can't help but feel defensive when it comes to the Cullen's, especially Emmett. Even if the guy can be a jackass.

"Well then, I see you haven't really stopped talking to the Cullen's?" he asked, I nodded,

"Yeah, they're actually pretty cool people. I don't see why you don't like them so much sir" I said, he nodded then paused,

"Izzy?" he asked, there was some hesitancy in his voice that put me a bit on edge.

"Yes sir?" I asked, why did I keep calling him sir? He looked deep in thought before he looked me in the eyes,

"You can call me Billy. It sounds less formal, besides, your dad and I are good friends, and you seem pretty close to Jake again" I bit my lip. I wasn't sure if he was just being polite, or if he really meant it. Though, his eyes seemed to harden when he mentioned me and his sons relationship, what the hell?

"Well, actually, it doesn't really feel right calling you by your first name. For some reason it feels more natural to call you sir, plus, it feels a bit rude" his eyes just kept hardening.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about something" I blinked, he nodded, looks like Billy's getting tense with me around,

"Tell me and I'll try my best to be honest with you" nodding I looked to my hands, folded over each other on my lap. I took a few deep breaths before looking him in the eyes, not showing any wavering chance of looking away, he seemed a little surprised by that.

"For some reason, I can't seem to remember you or Jacob. Period. I mean, I know I'm supposed to from the way you and Jacob seem a little familiar, and from the way your so close to my dad. But, the thing is, I have absolutely no memory of you guys, Jacob says we used to play together all the time as kids, and, I just, want to know if, or what happened that could've caused such a memory loss" I asked. This time, Billy looked full on surprised, his guard was down by my question, and I wondered if something traumatic really did happen, just like Eric and Angela told me.

Billy took a few moments to compose himself, breathing in deeply and letting out the air slowly, almost like he was doing it to silent beats that only he could hear. He did this for another few times before he took a moment of silence and finally, slowly, he looked back up at me.

"Well Izzy, that is a very long story" he told me softly. I shrugged,

"I've got time" I told him, refusing to leave until I get my answers. He sighed and looked at me. I didn't like the way he looked at me, cold, calculating, like _I_ was the enemy. For some reason, this made a part of me, a deep, deep, deep part of me feel threatened. A strange warmth bloomed through the middle of my chest, before it started spreading. As the fire was spreading through me, the tugging in my chest became more insistent, and I had a strange urge to call Emmett. Some part of me knew, Emmett would protect me from danger, of any kind. I'm not sure why, but Billy's body tensed, his eyes widened before he glared at me outright. He was about to say something when, suddenly, the door is open and there, standing in khaki shorts and a T-shirt, is Jacob. His brown eyes widened in curiosity as he saw his father and I in our strange stand off, so to speak.

"Oh, hey Izzy, when did you get here? I didn't keep you waiting long right?" he asked, I smiled shaking my head, it was weird, whatever Billy was about to tell me, I knew he wouldn't tell me the full truth, though, Jacob might be more willing to give me answers. From the last time I saw him, he didn't seem to interested in believing his tribe's history. What I did notice however, was that warmth, started receding back to the middle of my chest again, my body less stiff, but the tugging was still there. _Maybe I should get that checked out?_ I wondered.

"No, I actually got here ten minutes ago. Your father was keeping me busy" I told him, giving him a small smile, he nodded, his grin stretching across his face.

"Okay, well, let me put my stuff away and we can head down to the beach" I nodded, as Jacob disappeared around the corner, Billy turned to me,

"Izzy, we will talk later. You will get your answers in due time" I nodded and stood as Jacob came back around the corner, he switched his shirt to a black shirt with a wolf's head on it, baring it's fangs and said 'Wolfing Out' for some reason, seeing him with a wolf shirt really suited him.

"You ready?" he asked, nodding I stood and followed him out the door as Billy watched us, more specifically, me.

* * *

Jacob closed the door behind me and headed in the direction of the sounds of muffled waves crashing against solid rocks. While we walked, it was silent, and from the forest I heard an occasional bird chirping or saw a squirrel running along the foliage floors of the thick, somewhat dark forests just beyond the street across from us.

"So, how have you been Jacob?" I asked, turning to look at my walking companion, hoping he'll give me the answers that Billy may or may not have given me, were Jacob not to walk in on that moment.

"I've been good. School's pretty easy for me as well" I nodded,

"How's your dad since he and Charlie last saw each other?" I wanted to know the effect of seeing my dad had on the man,

"He's been happy again, he and Charlie actually had lunch two days ago, he's been trying to help Charlie cope with the man who we heard died in the Lumber Company" I nodded, wanting to ask my dad more on that. Did they have any leads? Was there any suspects? Or did they already catch him/her or them? It was something I wanted to know, a strange curiosity.

"So, how have you been? Tired of the rain yet?" he asked, his voice light, I chuckled,

"You'd be surprised. I grew up in Phoenix where it was the complete opposite of Forks. I hated it there actually" I admitted. He nodded, seeming to understand what I meant. We walked some more in silence, and the sound of waves crashing kept getting louder and louder, it brought a peaceful sensation over me, a repetitive sound that made me feel calm. We walked over the rocky terrain that was just before the sand. A warm breeze carried itself over to us, lifting my hair past my shoulders, just like this morning, only, when I took a huge inhale of the nature around me, I bit my bottom lip. I smelled the ocean, wet nature that I knew came from the forest behind us, and, wait…was that…? Was that wet dog? Looking around I figured someone was walking their dog by the waters, but saw none. I mentally shrugged it off and followed Jacob to a fallen tree that wasn't too far from the waters, he sat and I took a seat beside him, I watched as he skipped rocks along the foamy waters.

"So, you never got to answer my question from last time" I told him deciding to just get it over with, he looked to me, raising his eyebrows,

"What question is that?" I almost rolled my eyes and asked him again, though, part of me felt he knew what I was talking about,

"Why does your dad hate the Cullen's so much?" I looked to him. He had that same look as he did in the kitchen, and at first, I thought he wasn't going to tell me, but, instead, he caved in. Whether to satisfy my curiosity, or to have me off his back, I'm not sure,

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from-the Quileutes, I mean?" he began.

"Nope, never heard any of them before" I admitted,

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood-supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark" he was grinning, obviously he didn't take much fascination into the old histories.

"Another legend claims that we descended from wolves-and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are the stories about the _cold ones_." He dropped his voice a little.

"The cold ones?" I asked, I suddenly felt myself truly interested in that one, something about it felt familiar, just as familiar as seeing Charlie wear his police Chief uniform. Once again, I felt a bud of warmth in my chest, as well as the tugging.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He explained, rolling his eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?" I asked, trying to keep him focused, I needed more details, more information.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf-well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves." I knew what I had to ask next.

"Werewolves have enemies?" I asked, feeling my heart pounding faster and faster, the warmth was spreading again, the tugging was becoming painful.

"Only one."

I stared, feeling the wheels in my head begin to turn. If I was right, which, is usually a lot by this point, then I knew exactly where this was going. I hoped my expression wasn't as grim as the situation I was currently now in, really was.

"So, you see," he continued,

"The cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did-they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." At the end of this, he winked at me, I felt a small smile tug at the corner of my lips, but still, I needed to know more.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" I asked, showing him what he most likely wanted to see, me not taking this as seriously as he didn't. At least, that's what I was hoping for.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He was deliberately trying to scare me, but, too much of myself was suddenly questioning why this seemed all so familiar? What happened when Jacob and I were little kids? Nearly half of my upper torso was filled with the warmth, I felt my foot jerk forward and resisted the urge to run back to Forks. Trying to re-focus at the conversation at hand, I asked him,

"'Civilized'?" I rose an eyebrow,

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead" I nodded,

"So, then, how do the Cullen's fit into that? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather had met?" at this, Jacob's grin turned slightly menacing, and the smell of wet dog filled my senses, this time, it came from the direction of the woods, what the hell?

"No" he paused dramatically,

"They're the _same_ ones" I masked my expression in horror, pleased by this, not realizing how fake I was feeling about tricking him like this, Jacob continued,

"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before _your_ people arrived." Jacob tried hard to fight a smile.

"And what are they? The cold ones?" though, something told me they were definitely _not_ cute and fuzzy kittens in disguise, and I knew, somehow, just knew what he was going to say next.

* * *

My whole torso was filled with the warmth, as my fingers dug painfully into the log we were sitting on. My fight or flight instincts were awake and kicking and it was taking all my self-control _not_ to do either.

His smile turned dark, matching the dark color of his eyes, and, for some reason, the smell of wet dog was stronger, once again it came from the woods, but this time, by Jacob's dark smile, the scent of wet dog surrounded him as well. Hesitantly tearing my eyes from the woods, I kept my gaze with Jacob's as even as possible, as well as trying to keep my emotions from betraying my controlled expressions.

"Blood drinkers," he replied, his voice almost sent shivers down my spine from the mixture of darkness, and how deep his voice just turned.

"Your people call them vampires." as he said that, an eerie wind blew towards us, lifting my hair past my shoulders and ruffling our clothes and the tree branches swayed and brushed against each other as several leaves swirled around us. Jacob grinned at his timing of the ending of his tales that somehow coordinated with nature, as if they planned it that way.

"Wow, you're a good story teller Jacob, you'd make a lot of money telling your stories" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. He nodded, and I felt this desire to leave, right the fuck now. I was also feeling very uncomfortable, and very exposed here on the rez. Like any moment now, I was going to be ambushed, that there was an enemy nearby, my instincts begging me to flea as the tugging became unbearable.

Looking to my wristwatch, I hid my grin from Jacob,

"It's getting late, I should be heading home. Thank you for the story, I liked it. You should come up to Forks sometime" I invited, he looked pleased, like a puppy getting their favorite treat by their ever loving master.

"Yeah, sure, when I get my permit…" his voice trailed, I laughed, seeing his crestfallen expression and shrugged,

"Well, study hard then" I grinned. We stood and he walked me back to my truck, by the time we got there it was starting to sunset, and Billy was on the porch, a bottle of beer in his hand as he appraised us. When I got the truck I climbed in,

"See you later Jacob, sir" I nodded to them both, pulled out, and started driving away.

* * *

I couldn't get the feeling of being watched again out of my system, especially after hearing Jacob's legends. If the Cullen's really are vampires, then I needed to go about this carefully, and think through the whole dynamics of everything I thought I knew, no longer qualified for the world I just stepped into.

As I drove home, the warmth receded back to the center of my chest, the tugging lessening as well. I could feel my body relax, as my fight or flight instincts dissipated the farther the distance I kept between myself, and La Push. Once again, I saw the occasional sparkle following me all the way home, only to disappear when I got home and closed the front door on it.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Holy Crap~ Who there saw the hostility between Izzy and Billy? Show hands! *cricket noises* okay then…

Also, I tried to add that "warmth" more into the storyline as well, which will be explained later on when I Re-Write the fight between Izzy and James. I hope you guys like it and please keep reviewing, it really makes my day when I read what you guys have to say.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve-Meditation, research and an understood want

Not too long after I got home, Charlie was just pulling in.

"Hey, where'd you go? To Angela's?" I shook my head, grabbing my backpack and slugging it on my shoulders,

"Naw, she was busy. I went to hang out with Jacob for a bit. It was fun seeing him again" I said. He nodded, smiling himself and headed into the house, me after him. I told Charlie I was going upstairs to do homework and he just decided to order pizza again. I didn't mind, I actually loved pizza.

Setting my backpack on the floor by my bed, I knew that doing research would be crucial, but, for now, I needed to end something that had been plaguing me too long. I changed into my pajama's, just in case I fell asleep, sat in the middle of my bed, sat Indian style and rested my open palms on my knees.

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Breathe in 1...2...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

After doing some more breathing exercises, I went deep inside my mind, back to the day of the accident. I remembered how scared I was, well, more like irritated because of what I told Angie. I remembered the looks of panic and horror on the students' faces, all the faces except for five. I knew that I had caught Emmett staring, there was more than just horror, determination, anxiety, fear, and…something else, an expression I had caught on his face in the parking lot I encouraged Angela to ask Eric to the dance. I wonder what it was.

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

I could see, feel, hear more. Alice, the pixie that is Emmett's sister, had a knowing look as her eyes darted from Emmett to me, and to Tyler's van. Jasper, who kept wincing, rubbing the center of his chest, as if it were in sympathy pain who subtly held onto Alice, who then leaned into his side. Then there was Rosalie, who she too looked pained at seeing me where I was, though, looks are very deceiving, I guess. Different emotions kept flying by in her eyes, occasionally landing on her brothers before going back to me, and Edo, who held Rosalie tightly, eyes flitting from Emmett, to Alice, to me and rinse, and repeat.

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

The cool air that nipped at my exposed skin, the way the light fog surrounded the mountains. How my heart kept beating painfully and wildly against my rib cage, begging to be freed from it's bone prison. The smell of wet nature, burning rubber, gasoline coming out of the exhaust pipe.

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Suddenly, I was on top of my truck, before waiting for the right time to jump. When the SUV was close enough, I jumped, landing on my feet, before the crash of Tyler's van and my truck happened. At the van and trucks collision, I was falling back, only to end up in Emmett's arms. I could tell it was him, I don't know how, maybe it was from the sound of his heavy breathing, how his well muscled body pressed up against my small and stick like figure that I knew I looked whenever I stood beside him. How his golden eyes pierced through mine, the buzzing sensation as he stayed up against me, almost in a very intimate space, as my chest heaved against his while my breathing turned heavy as well. I could see the want in his eyes, just for a brief moment, he too had thought the same things that I've been thinking and dreaming about for the past few weeks now.

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

His lips pressed against mine, positioning me so that my legs are wrapping themselves around his hips as he walked us away from a scene that had dissolved without my knowing.

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Kissing, pulling off clothes, doing things I'd only read in books and seen in movies when Renee thought I had been too innocent to imagine any kind of physical relationship.

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Being flung onto the bed, him towering over me as he leaned down, sucking on my neck, leaving a purplish bruise on the right side of my neck. A mark I'd find later in the morning. His hands tracing the contours of my waist and hips as he leaned further down and kissed my stomach, making a trail up to the middle of my breasts.

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

One hand tangled in his hair, the other reaching further and further down, feeling the tip of his-

"-Izzy? You okay in there?" my eyes snapped open, looking to my bedroom door, thanking god I had enough brain cells not on ecstasy to remember to lock the door.

"Um, yeah, I-I'm fine dad" I winced, hearing the sound of my voice cracking, I hoped he didn't notice.

"Well, I thought I heard you talking in here and wanted to know if you were on your cell" I felt myself blush, did I moan? Looking down, I saw I was laying on my back, knees up, facing the ceiling but spread far away from each other, as if someone were-

"-Oh, no, I was talking to Ash, she called to ask a question I didn't understand. Sorry if I was being too loud" I called back, so extremely embarrassed at myself for getting caught in my fantasies, almost completely, Charlie would have a heart attack if he even hinted at what I could be doing in here.

"Alright, well, pizza's getting cold. Make sure you come down and get some before I put it away"

"Okay, um, give me a few minutes then" I waited until Charlie's footsteps were downstairs and the game was turned on. Sighing, I sat up and changed my panties again and stuffed them at the bottom of my hamper. Slipping on a pair of boy shorts, I knew what I had just done, and wasn't sure to feel embarrassed, or pleased with the outcome my meditation had taken. I'd have to thank Eric without letting him know what I did.

* * *

Slipping downstairs I tried to be quiet as Charlie yelled and cheered at the T.V. as the game was on. I tried to put off my sexual attraction to Emmett on hold for the moment, and think about what I was going to do with my new information about the Cullen's being vampires. It was too much at once like this. So, I decided to focus at the task at the more important task at hand: The Cullen's being vampires. Grabbing a couple of slices of pizza I scampered upstairs with several cans of Dr. Pepper before Charlie even knew I was downstairs.

Heading to my computer, I turned it on and sat down and took a bite of the pizza. Downstairs, Charlie yelled,

"Oh come on! That's a fowl! Stupid referee's not doing their jobs right" he yelled. Shaking my head at my father's antics for a sport I never cared for, I heard a _ding_ and saw the screensaver I had. It was a picture of Ash and I. I sat, my elbows resting on my knees as my fists held my head up, behind me, Ash sat on her knees and bent forward, wrapping her arms around my neck as we both had chocolate milk mustaches on our faces. That picture was taken the summer not long after Ash's first break up. It had been pretty nasty the way it happened, so I took Ash out for a girls day to cheer her up. Shaking my head of the nostalgia, and reminders that I needed to call her and Gramps soon, I clicked to the internet. Google popped up and I typed in _cold ones, vampires_ this is what I could find, three different types of vampires:

Romanian _Varacolaci_- A powerful undead being who could appear as a beautiful, pale-skinned human.

Slovak _Nelapsi_- A creature so strong and fast it could massacre an entire village in the single hour after midnight.

_Stregoni benefici_- An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires.

From the stories Jacob has told me, and my own observations of the Cullen's, all three of these different sides of theories didn't seem to add up. Sighing, I finished the first slice of pizza before grabbing my soda and took a swig. Until I confront the Cullen's, I can't do anything about my theories until I talk to them, so, I decided to go to another problem I have. If Emmett is a vampire, then I'm attracted to a creature of the supernatural world and, at the moment, all I want to do is sleep with him and hear him whisper sweet nothings as we make love. Ignoring my bodies needs at the moment, I grabbed my cell phone and called Ash.

* * *

"Hey Izzy, what's up?" swallowing, I sucked up my pride and told her everything. Okay, not about the Cullen's being vampires, but about my attraction, physical and emotional to the eldest Cullen sibling.

"Well, I say that's an interesting dilemma you have there Izzy. What does your body tell you?" she asked,

"That I want him to fuck me, hard" I bit my bottom lip, trying to ignore the images of me being slammed into a wall, the rhythmic motion of his hips as he gets as far in as he can.

"Hmm…what does your head say?"

"That I like it rough, but I also like him for him, not just his body. Like, there's more behind the persona he shows when at school, that there's a hidden trove of a life with him that I couldn't imagine without now"

"What does your heart say?"

"That I don't want him to fuck me, I want him to make love with him. Let him see parts of myself I hadn't shown anyone before, that I wish he'd want me just as much as I want him" I told her without thinking. Then, as I thought of it, seeing the laughable, easy going teddy bear that is Emmett Cullen disappear, that would be…very…sad…and…dare I say, heart wrenching.

"Okay then, Izzy Swan, I think it's safe to say you've fallen in love with the boy" I shook my head, Emmett, Emmett wasn't a boy, he was a man. Something about the intelligence level I've seen in his eyes sometimes, when he thinks his siblings aren't looking, the way his expression would turn thoughtful as he mused over something in his mind.

"Thanks Ash, anyways, how have you been? How's Gramps?" I asked, I heard a soft voice over the receiver,

"Hey, Ash, baby, come back to bed. Talk to Izzy later, but tell her I said hi first" my eyes widened,

"Holy crap, Ash, are sleeping with Kevin?" I asked, Ash and Kevin had been part of my life since we were in third grade and Kevin asked if we wanted to play kickball with him and the guys. Ash had been crushing on him since that day on the playground, and, when we started middle school, when Ash started turning into a young vivacious girl, that he was crushing on her too.

"Yeah, I am, and I enjoy every second of it, also, he says hi"

"Tell him I say hi, and hand the phone to him real quick" I told her, I heard their muffled voices before Kevin-sounding more awake-talked,

"Hey hun, listen, Ash and I are being safe. She's on the pill, and I always wear condoms, okay?"

"Okay, but, you hurt her, I break you" I told him seriously, there's absolutely-almost-nothing I would do for that girl. Especially after she had supported my decision in moving in with Charlie when everyone else told me to stay, she just told me

"_Girl, you do everything for us, me especially, go and do something for yourself for a change. Do something that you want to do, not what others want you to do" _

"Understandable, and trust me Izzy, nothing will happen to our baby girl" I nodded again,

"Okay, good night, tell Ash I said night" after that I hung up and sat back. Great, here I was sitting in my chair, thinking about a relationship that may or may not work out, while Ash is getting a lot back home. Sighing, I finished eating and finished the can off and opened my door to find the hallways bathed in darkness.

I quickly, and quietly, did the dishes and crept back upstairs and to my bedroom, closed and locked the door, afraid I was going to have even more dirty dreams of Emmett and I.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen-Girls night out, and a rescue!

When I woke up again the next morning, it was just as sunny today, as it was yesterday. Getting up, I changed into a blood red halter top that tied in the back of my neck and showed some cleavage. Not too much, just enough to leave plenty to the imagination, with some black skinny jeans, and my leather boots. Grabbing my brush, I pulled my side fringes back again in a small ponytail, leaving the rest of my hair to flow gently down my back, brushing against the exposed skin of my upper back. Loose hair framed my face as I put on a fresh layer of black eye liner, shaping my eyes like a cat's.

Shrugging on a thin jacket that was form fitting, I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. Charlie was gone again, I just grabbed a granola bar, two cans of Dr. Pepper, and ran out the door and to my truck.

* * *

While driving to school, I had two problems, one, the Cullen's, would they be in school today? Would I finally be able to get my answers? Or will they leave me in the dark? Second, was my feelings for Emmett. Sure we talked a lot my first few days at school, and I went over to his house, but that was it, how could I be in love with a man I'd barely spent any time with? Sighing, I pulled into the parking lot, disappointed to see the Volvo was gone. Shaking my head I climbed out and saw Angela walking alone.

"Ange!" I called, running after her, she turned and waited for me,

"Hey Izzy, lovely day isn't it?" I grinned, nodding,

"Yeah, sure is" as we walked to class, I shrugged my back on my shoulders,

"Izzy?" tilting my head, I saw she looked nervous, biting my bottom lip I let out a tiny sigh, which she-happily-didn't catch,

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked. Angela and I entered our class, since when did we start walking? Wow am I spacey or what?

"I was wondering, I know your not going to the dance, but I need help picking out a dress and some shoes. Would you mind helping me?" I smiled, nodding and shrugged my backpack off and took a seat, taking my jacket off.

"Sure, I'd love to. We can meet up after school, you can follow me to my house so I can drop my stuff off" I suggested, she nodded just as the bell rang. Sitting through class, I couldn't help but let my mind fly away from the confines of the educational system and to things I find important. Last night was the first night in weeks since I or she had initiated a call to each other, I feel bad about that now, especially since she and Kevin are a definite thing now, probably have been for awhile. Then my Gramps, I hadn't had one phone call, or e-mail even from the old man. Was something wrong? Or did he just forget about his seven-teen year old granddaughter waiting hear his health status? Either way, I was very, very concerned, confused, upset, and wanted to talk to Emmett, hell, even a text would- cue in head slap. Wow I'm stupid, I had his freaking cell number the whole damn time and I just thought of that?! Claps for Izzy.

Mr. Mason wasn't looking, and his talking was loud enough to drown out any typing I did, so, I sent a quick one, being totally-hopefully-casual about the whole texting in class thing.

'_Hey, didn't see you or your siblings at school yesterday. You guys okay?' _I quickly sent it, and, from the slightly incredulous look Angela just gave me, she saw me. My phone buzzed softly, still drowned by Mr. Mason's loud talking,

'_Yeah, we're all good, when it gets sunny out, Carlisle and Esme pull us out of school for camping and family bonding as they like to call it. Why? You miss me ;)_' fighting a smile I quickly looked up as Mr. Mason turned to face his students. I waited until he turned back around again before I sent a reply,

'_Maybe, maybe not. I'm just so used to you popping out and startling me, I thought it was Christmas when you didn't XD._' I looked up as Mr. Mason called on Mike for passing Jessica a note, read it to himself, then shook his head.

"Your grammar, Mr. Newton, is something you should work on when writing, even in small notes" the others laughed, including Angela and I. When he turned and caught me laughing at him, he glared and turned his head sharply back to the front of the room, Jessica saw that he looked at me and not her, and she too glared at me before she fumed silently while glaring at her desk. My phone buzzed again,

'_Yeah, a bad Christmas. Admit it, you like me ;) Don't worry, I won't tell anyone'_ I paused and swallowed silently, oh, I liked him, more than I dare to admit. Taking a deep breath in and out silently I sent another one, keeping track of Mr. Mason's movements.

'_Yeah, suuurrreeee I like you, and I'm the World Wide Wrestling Champion' _

'_Oh, funny, don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Okay, I'll be a man and own up to my feelings, I like you Izzy' _

there were no smiley or winking faces this time, I could feel the seriousness in his text, that or I was just taking things too seriously. Shaking my head, I put my phone away as Mr. Mason called on another student for texting. I didn't want to get called out, so I slid it carefully in my pocket and tried not to think about the warm sensation of Emmett's text.

* * *

School went by quickly and Angela and I hurried to our cars and out of the parking lot as I showed her the way to my house. Parking my truck and putting my things away, I ran downstairs and hopped into the passenger seat of her car as she drove quickly out of Forks and to Port Angeles. Before we left, I had left a quick note explaining to Charlie where I was going and who I was with, he'd understand.

"So, what kind of dress are you thinking about?" I asked, the drive was going to be a long one, so, I thought I'd fill some silence,

"I don't know really, I hadn't thought much about it" I nodded thoughtfully, Ash was like that a lot when it came to clothes,

"It's one of those, I'll know when I see it" Ash would always say.

"Well, I'll help you look as long as you need me" I told her, smiling. She nodded, thankful as the rest of the drive was silence, minus the soft music coming from the radio.

Seeing the 'Welcome to Port Angele's' sign, I felt a small smile on my lips as Angela drove around to the boardwalk that had a good view of the waters and turned the car off. Getting out, I zipped my jacket so it covered my chest and fell into step with my eager and tall friend. We ended up passing a group of guys that wolf whistled at us and I remembered my first day of school and I did that to Emmett. We were able to find a clothing store that sold dresses for the dance. We had to look at least three to four times since there were so little options to choose from. Even though I wasn't going, I ended up buying a new tank top, it was black, spaghetti strapped and in bold letters said 'I ONLY DATE BAD BOYZ.' It was perfect. Since I didn't have to buy the truck Charlie bought me, I had so much extra money to spend. I also got a few T-shirts, and a new pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a new pair of boot cut jeans as well.

Angela ended up finding a gorgeous dress that was ocean blue. It went to her knees and it was a halter dress that ended at her mid calves. There were mixes of blues, greens even a splash of yellow occasionally and honestly, it was amazing especially when she tried it on. Next, we ended up looking for some jewelry, bracelets, necklaces, rings, anything. She found a pair of sapphire diamond studs with silver hooks with a matching necklace. It was a silver chain with a small blue gem held in a small silver chain-like prison.

When I looked to the clock, I saw it was pretty late already, I told her I wanted to check out if they had any bookstores and asked if it'd be okay if we separated.

"Oh, yeah, it's fine, there's a store I want to check out as well that I don't think you'll like" smiling we planned to meet up at the designated restaurant and parted ways.

* * *

I walked at a decent pace and found a store that had crystal balls, crystal relics, voodoo dolls, and a woman sitting behind the counter with a ridiculously long braid that the counter hid most of from the hips down. Shaking my head and the grin off my face, I turned and looked around more. Sadly though, my 'looking around' is what got me into my next situation.

I had passed this group of guys that looked to be college students, they were the same ones that wolf whistled Angela and I, and ignored their calls as I passed another corner. While I walked, I ended up getting lost. I think I ended up near the opposite side of town, because there were all these warehouses that looked off limits with sky high chain linked fences and barbed wires at the top. Changing direction, I saw the group of guys from earlier walking my way. Turning my back on them, I picked up my pace to a fast walk, my heart pounding, my hands started shaking and I had a really bad feeling about my predicament.

"Hey doll face, where you going?" I turned a corner just as I felt it start to rain, shit!

My eyes widened, I was wearing all black and with the heavy rainfall, I could work this to my advantage. I walked faster, almost breaking out into a jog, stuffing my bag of new goodies in my knapsack I had with me. I could hear the splashes of their shoes against the now drenched cement as the rain turned to a downpour. Turning right, I peeked, barely back at the guys, and saw, with relief that they seemed confused, until they decided to keep going the way I had been going. Growling softly, I broke out into a run and turned to see an alley that could lead me to safety, if only the chain linked fence in front of me weren't an obstacle.

Feeling no other choice, I reached out and struggled to get a foot hold, but, with the impending danger that a group of bigger, stronger men had over me, despite my ability to fight back, was all the motivation I needed to climb the fence and start running to freedom.

* * *

Either Fate hates me, or I was a horrible, evil person in a past life, because just as I had gotten free from the group of men, did I bump into none other than-

"-Mike?" his eyes turned pure desire as he fully turned to face me. Grabbing my upper arms, Mike shoved my back harshly against the brick wall,

"You, Izzy Swan, are one tough cookie to please, but I see no other option then this" Mike knocked me down with a right hook, grabbed both my fists in his as he reached to unzip my jacket, revealing my soaked through halter top that I really wished I had worn more layers.

"Beautiful" he whispered, dazed, he reached out and trailed a finger between my breasts to the waist band of my jeans. Seeing more of his intent, I kneed him in his non-existent dick and flipped us so I was on top and started punching his face. As my anger grew, I felt the familiar warmth in my chest, I could feel it, as I ran through my blood to my fists and I watched in pure joy and sick, twisted fascination that my punches, are doing more damage since the warmth appeared. For the first time since it's first appearance, I felt somewhat safe again, but it didn't stop me from beating the shit out of Newton.

"You damn pervert! I can't believe you tried to rape me!" I yelled loudly, then, satisfied, I stood and began to run away. The key word here being 'began.' He grabbed my ankle which sent me flying to the ground as he pulled me back to him, flipping, I kicked his face with the heel of my boot and managed to get up just as a loud, fast driving jeep made a sound mixed between a squelch and a screeching sound from driving too fast on soaked roads. I jumped in front of the Jeep, hoping they'll stop in time, instead, the driver pulled in between me and my assailant.

Upon closer inspection, I realized the jeep looks familiar and felt the tugging in my chest and I could suddenly breathe again. I knew now, whatever this pull, I have towards Emmett is, that it just saved my life.

The drivers door opened and the owner of the jeep was instantly soaked, heavy splashes could be heard as I saw the driver grab Mike and shove him harshly against the very same wall Mike had shoved me into. The driver-which I'm betting all my money is Emmett-whispered something to the possessed boy before dropping the now pitiful state into a puddle of water littered with cigarette butts.

I watched as the driver got in his jeep, but, shockingly enough, when the light in the jeep turned on and the passenger side door opened, I could barely contain my excitement and surprise at my rescuer,

"Emmett" he just gave me a hard look,

"Get in" hearing the order in his voice I ran to the jeep and climbed in, I had barely closed the door when Emmett sped us off and away.

* * *

I didn't talk or move, just sitting sideways in the passenger seat at the face of the man I had fallen for. Yes folks, I am in love with Emmett Cullen. I just stared and stared as he drove before coasting to a stop and turning the car off. He sighed heavily and leaned back before reaching to his left and reclined the seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice soft, I wasn't sure he'd heard me until he blinked his eyes to mine, still reclining. He looked tired, the dark purple bruising I was used to seeing under his eyes were lighter than usual, and his eyes were more golden than ever before. I slipped my knapsack off and reclined the seat back a little, not as far as him, but enough to be at an angle that was half sitting, half laying down.

"Not really" his voice equally soft. Then, he sat up, bringing his seat with him and snatched me off my seat with ease and brought me to his lap, wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in crook between my neck and shoulder. I knew he wasn't doing it to tease me this time, he was seeking something out, comfort maybe? I wasn't sure, what I was sure of though, was that I was here, in his lap and being held by the one I had fallen in love with. I reveled in his touch, turning I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in the space between his neck and shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me Emmett. Thank you" I whispered against his exposed, wet skin. He just held me tighter, one arm wrapped around my shoulders, the other around waist.

In that moment, it finally sunk in what could have happened, had Emmett not found and saved me. Tears gathered in my eyes and when I blinked, they fell like two waterfalls and that was when the sobbing started. My cries became louder, as I sobbed and buried myself into Emmett as much as I physically could, and I know that nothing really happened, it could have, and I was so thankful to God nothing did.

My savior, seeming to understand this bit, just held me, not saying anything, just rubbing soothing circles on my soaked back. As he did this, I started to feel dirty, I knew Emmett wouldn't do anything horrible to me, I trust him or else I would have run away from him in fright.

I needed to be clean, I wanted Mike's touch to be gone.

"Emmett?" my whisper, though quiet in a normal setting, was so loud in his all too silent jeep.

"Yeah Snowflake?"

"Can you do something for me?" I look up at him, fear and hesitance budding inside me, until I felt the smallest tug in my chest. Absentmindedly, I placed my hand in the center of my chest and started rubbing the spot there. It didn't escape my notice that Emmett watched my hand, before looking back in my eyes.

"What do you need?" I was hesitant, not sure how he'd react to my request, but at the same time, something told me he'd do it.

"Can you…erase Mike off of me…?" for a moment, I wondered if he even understood what I had asked him to do, until realization was in his eyes.

"Where?" I pointed to my face, where he punched me, then to my wrists where he grabbed them, and finally, gestured to my torso.

Emmett slowly reached up and unzipped my jacket, before sliding it off my shoulders gently. I took it off by myself and marveled at his touch, when his warm, long fingers gently cupped my face. He leaned forward, running his nose along my chin, to my ear by using my jaw line as a map. At his touch, I felt a buzzing inside my chest, as if my soul brightened at our skin to skin contact. What really made me happy, was when I felt his lingering, right where Mike's fist connected to my face. His hands glided from my face, down my neck and shoulders passed my arms and to my wrists. He massaged the inside of both wrists, his eyes never leaving mine, and I had an urge to kiss him. My eyes fluttered at his comforting touch, and even though, a part of me still felt dirty, still felt a little cheap, the rest of me, which is a much bigger fraction, felt so…loved. I could feel the love, and respect in his touches and it made me smile.

When it came to my torso, he looked so unsure, whether or not it was okay to touch me there, so instead, I surprised us both a little I think.

I grabbed fistfuls of his jacket and pressed tighter into him, and for a moment, I thought I heard a strange but amusing sound come from him. Not a growl, but more like when a cat purrs. I'm not sure how long we were sitting there, holding each other when I caught a look at the time on my wristwatch,

"Not to ruin a great hug like this, but I'm supposed to meet Angela for dinner," I told him. He nodded and let go of me, I crawled awkwardly off his lap and pulled my knapsack to my lap. Opening the bag, I pulled out the new top and skinny jeans.

"I won't look, be quick" nodding I watched as he closed his eyes and leaned back. Turning my back to him, I pulled the halter off and put on the new tank top on and slipped it on, content at the dried shirt I had replaced. The pants were a little harder, since I had to actually peel them off, and each time I looked back to make sure Emmett kept his word, I was please to know he did. When I did manage to get the jeans off, I quickly pulled them on, enjoying the feel of warm, _dry,_ clothes. I took the halter and pants and stuffed it in my bag and turned back to face Emmett.

"Okay, I'm done" he nodded and opened his eyes. He grinned at what the top said before shaking his head and driving off. I told him where to go and he easily U-turned back and headed back to Port Angeles. It was silent, my body was still humming from the embrace and I wanted more, though I easily hid it from him as I drew my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs, resting my chin on my knees. I sighed softly and had to tear my eyes away when I saw the spot that Mike nearly took me, god, it wasn't too far away from the restaurant Angela and I planned to eat at. I felt a little sick from that thought and kept the bile from making itself known in Emmett's jeep. I did the breathing exercises that I used when I meditated and felt myself calm down. I was with Emmett, I was safe with him, I didn't have to worry about anything with him, he would take comfort me if I asked.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Okay, so I hope you guys liked that little sweet fluff between Emmett and Izzy, as he washes away Mike's evil touch. It's a way to give Izzy a more realistic and emotional response to the fact she nearly got raped, something that Book Bella never did, God, it's like she's emotionally detached to her body. It also annoyed me, because you can't walk away from something like that, and not be affected. Anyways, tell me what you think of the revisions, I know I keep saying that, but I want to know what you guys have to say.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen-Dinner and answers

Pulling into the parking space by Angela's car, I saw her pacing back and forth in front of the restaurant. I felt guilty, thinking I had abandoned her, I'd have to explain to her what happened later. Jumping out of the jeep with Emmett on my tail I lifted my hand in the air as my other hand cupped my mouth,

"Angela! Over here!" I yelled, waving my arm in the air. She turned and looked around a little bit, but she caught my arm waving, and suddenly, worrisome, anxiety and fear melted off her features and contorted into anger, slight worry, and sisterly love with a lot of relief. Though, that all melted when she saw Emmett one step behind me. Lowering my arms I watched as she ran to me and pulled me in a tight hug,

"Oh my god! Izzy, I was so worried!" I had the decency to look sheepish and hugged her back,

"Sorry about that Angie, I ended up getting lost, and happily I came upon Emmett as he was leaving the theatre, we ended up talking for awhile and sort of lost track of time" I lied easily. Angela wasn't stupid, she knew me enough to know I was lying, and if that pointed look meant anything, I was going to get an Angela Weber lecture tomorrow at lunch. I grinned, easy for me to imagine Angela as a mother, well, I was happy to be her surrogate daughter for her practice.

"You and I are going to have a talk later" I grinned sheepishly, lifting my shoulders up a bit as well,

"I'm sorry Angela, it was my fault for keeping her too long, she had even told me she was meeting up with you" Emmett's voice was apologetic, but I could hear the grin, he was enjoying this. She turned sharply to him, and, for a moment I thought she was turning into a second Mama Esme with the look she gave him,

"Don't worry Emmett, you didn't know. She did however" my eyes practically bugged out of my sockets,

"What the hell? How does all the blame fall on me?" my voice went up a few octaves and cracked almost. She turned her dark, smoldering eyes to me, still glaring that ferocious Mama bear glare, jeeze, Angela was scary when she's all paternal on me. Though, I felt grateful she cared this much about my safety, Renee did care, but not enough to scold me the way Mama Es, or Angela had, it suddenly made me wish Renee did. She was about to say something when my stomach growled, interrupting her, I looked down, pouted and rubbed my stomach in soothing circles, the acid was burning itself up over having noting else to digest.

"I know tummy, I'm hungry too, maybe Mama Angie will let us eat?" I asked hopefully, she sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry hun, I ate already, I could wait for you if you want" she offered, I was about to accept, when Emmett's arm suddenly draped around my shoulders,

"Sorry Angela, but I think I'm going to take her for dinner. You look pretty tired, go home and get some rest, then you'll be refreshed for when you finish dealing Izzy her punishment" I scoffed and hit him in the side, though, from his rock hard skin, he probably didn't feel it, me on the other hand, did. She nodded and did as he told her and walked back to her car, though, when she passed me by, she gave a wink, something I hadn't believed she actually did. I was starting to rub on her. Shaking my head, I followed the older boy in, his arm still draped around my shoulders. I felt so small, tiny, and…a bit of fragility, as if with one touch, he could make my body fall apart. I wonder why I felt like this. Kevin was easily the same size as Emmett, maybe a bit smaller and not once have I ever felt this weak and helpless around the one I consider my brother. Maybe it was because with Kevin, he was more of a gentle giant, while Emmett, he was more daring than Kevin, more in tune to his wild side.

* * *

"Hello, table for two?" I looked up to see a woman, and when I say woman, I mean woman. She was tall, not much shorter than Emmett's six foot four, with a chest and an ass any man would kill to grope. Her curves were everywhere, accentuated by the all black waitress outfit she wore, her long black hair had been pulled back in a bun, two chopsticks held her hair up, except with two long pieces of side fringes that shaped her heart shaped face.

"Yes please" Emmett spoke softly, enchanting the woman already. Though, when she saw me tucked away into his side, she gave me a warm smile and a knowing look, what she knew though, I had no idea. Then, she subtly showed me her left hand, where a simple silver band resided on her ring finger, it was diamond less. I smiled shyly, again, why, I have no idea.

She showed us to a booth in the back room, it was empty, and devoid of any other customers, and led us to a table by a window, giving me a view of the dark world that was outside. When we both sat across from each other, the woman smiled again,

"My name is Carrie, and your waitress will by right out to serve you" I nodded my thanks and she winked, her eyes going from me to Emmett and back to me. I rolled my eyes and she just grinned.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked suddenly, making sure Carrie was out of earshot. Emmett's eyes widened just a fraction before he leaned forward, crossing his elbows and giving me a dark look.

"I should be asking you that. Izzy, you were attacked, by that asshole Newton no less" I bit my bottom lip,

"I won't lie, I'm a little freaked out. But, when you pulled into the street, even though I didn't know it was you, I suddenly felt fine. I know that sounds weird, even a bit creepy, but it's true" I told him, not looking away once. He sighed and ducked his head, my expression softened as he looked up again,

"Izzy-"

"Hello, I'm Sarah your waitress, do either of you know what you want to drink? Or do you want me to give you some time?" Sarah was the opposite of Carrie. She was short, flat, no curves, with blonde hair and blue eyes. In fact, she was not much shorter than me. Her voice was friendly, but I could hear that it was forced and I knew why. Emmett, considered to be a Greek god is sitting here, that to her, is some know body who doesn't deserve to be in the presence of someone such as him. I felt myself smirk lightly, I'm going to enjoy this.

"I'm fine, Izzy?" Emmett asked, the woman turned enough so she could glare at me without Emmett seeing, I just smiled hugely,

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper"

"Make that two" Emmett ordered softly, Sarah jotted it down and walked a little too fast, I rolled my eyes and saw him fighting and failing to hold his smile back.

"You enjoyed that too much" I chuckled before getting back to being serious.

"How did you find me?" I asked, I wanted to know, I needed to know if I wasn't as crazy as Ash has told me I could be. He sighed and looked at me, tilting his head to the side he ignored my question with one of his own,

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, I bit my bottom lip,

"A little bit" I told him,

"I left my jacket in your car" I told him. He grinned suddenly and started to shrug his jacket off before handing it to me.

"Put it on" he commanded, I sighed, his voice left no room for argument and did as he ordered. When I put it on, several things happened. One, it was freezing! As if Emmett hadn't retained any heat at all. Second, a smell so intoxicating, so breathtaking filled my nose. Third, the jacket completely swallowed me whole. The sleeves were too long and the torso, when I sat, went passed my knees easily and I suddenly felt so small and stick figure like that I barely managed to register the fact that Emmett was trying not to laugh.

"Why do you have to be so big?" I grumbled, attempting to find my hands,

"Why do you have to be so small?" my left eye twitched, and I fought to yell at him in a public area.

"You still didn't answer my question" I told him, his demeanor changed and he was all business again, as he was about to say something, yet again, he was cut off, this time not Sarah, but by Carrie,

"Hello hun, sugar" she said, looking from Emmett to me, she was the maternal type, at least, she seemed that way.

"Sarah got busy, so, two Dr. Pepper's right here. Would either of you like to order yet?" looking down at the menu I hadn't realized had been given to me, I opened it and looked, I blinked before grinning,

"I'll have a sirloin steak, medium rare please" I asked, she jotted it down,

"Would you like a baked potato? Mashed potato's or even fries?" I smiled,

"Fries please" she nodded and turned to Emmett,

"Would you like anything?" he shook his head,

"No, thank you. I'm good" not once did he look away from me as he said that. When Carrie walked away, Emmett answered,

"I was…following you…" he let out slowly, I blinked,

"So, what? Your like my stalker or something?" I asked teasingly, he grinned a little bit, showing off those cute dimples of his,

"Something like that, not the extent of Newton obviously" I nodded, sipping my soda, loving the burning sensation it had on my throat.

"Why would you follow me though? I'm sure there are plenty of other girls at school who'd want you to follow them everywhere" I told him, not really liking the idea of Emmett shadowing a girl like Jessica, or worse, Jessica herself.

"You're different" my eyebrows scrunched,

"How so?" I countered,

"You don't look at me the way the other girls do, it's refreshing" I wanted to test out my theory.

"How did you follow me? If you were in your jeep the whole time I would have noticed. Did you go on foot too?" I know that vampire's senses are supposed to be amplified, maybe, if he was one, he could have caught my scent passed the rain.

"No, I stayed in the jeep" I nodded, not good enough Izzy.

"Then how did you know where to find me?" I pressed, he took his time thinking, his jaw tensed ever so slightly. He searched my eyes,

"I think we both know you know the answer to that one" wow, he wasn't even beating around the bush, or, was he trying to see how crazy I was? Or how close I am? I decided to go with how close I am, that sounds more level headed.

"Tell me anyway" I needed to hear him say it.

"That I, and my family, are vampire's" he whispered softly.

* * *

"Here you two go" I sat up straight, not realizing how close Emmett and I had been leaning into each other. I forced a blush down as she placed a huge plate full of fries and a huge ass steak.

"Would you like any refills on your soda hun?" I looked up, Carrie had her hands open for both cups, nodding I handed the mysteriously empty cups to her. Drinking Dr. Pepper the way I do is second nature. When she walked off, I took a fry, dipped it lightly in ketchup and ate it slowly, waiting after the second bite for it to cool down first.

"So, let me get this straight. You and your family are vampires?" I summed up, he nodded,

"Though, something tells me you already knew that much" I took another fry and ate it, it was pretty good.

"How do I know you're not pulling my leg?" I asked, he was being so honest about it, why? He grinned a feral smile, his gold eyes turned topaz, as his cold hand, faster than lightening, stole one of my fries. He chewed and ate it, though from the disgusted look on his face I could tell he didn't enjoy it.

"You saw me save your life that day. In the parking lot. With my speed" the way he sounded made me think of Clue.

"Yeah, I did, and you called me crazy for it" I told him, giving him a glare. His eyes remained topaz, but his feral smile and predator muscle tense relaxed greatly.

"Sorry about that snowflake. I was trying to keep your eyes closed, though I knew it was only a matter of time before you figured us out, so, I figured, why not speed up the inevitable" he shrugged. Something about this was wrong, he was being too open, either I have some big role or they plan to drain me, the latter would surprise me, the blood draining however, would not. Then, I realized what he called me,

"Why did you call me snowflake?" I asked, this surprised me, he was probably expecting another reassuring question,

"Because you're like a snowflake. Unique and an individual, yet fragile and small" when he said small though, it wasn't to joke about my height, he was describing me, the way he saw me in his eyes.

"I'm not fragile" I told him, then, I took the steak knife and fork and cut off a piece of steak, my eyes widened, it was tender, juicy and so delicious. Swallowing, I looked to him,

"I have more questions" I told him,

"I have more answers" he smiled. I tried to come up with another one, I did have more, but I couldn't think of them.

"How about this, I explain myself and you eat" I nodded.

"Okay, normally, I hate humans, female humans especially, they can be so stupid and shallow these days and it makes me feel annoyed that all they are is fake. Anyways, as corny as this'll sound, when I first saw you Izzy, in the cafeteria, I knew you were different. You came from a big city to a small town. You blew away all their freaking minds when you stepped in the cafeteria. You were confident, sexy with an edge, and a very warm and compassionate heart when it comes to those you love dearly" I grabbed my Dr. Pepper that Carrie had set down with my food.

"You always put others before yourself, and when you or someone else are being attacked, you don't take their shit, you just give it right back to them" I swallowed, taking another bite of the steak. Listening more to his lulling voice,

"You were even amazing in Gym. While I was away, Alice told me about the beating you two gave each other over the Volleyball game, apparently in Gym, your ruthless, is what some of the others had described you as" I felt a swell of pride at hearing him say that, I had dished it pretty hard to Alice, though I knew she could handle her own, she seemed like the type to like Volleyball.

"The day Tyler's van nearly ran you over, I was terrified. I swear, I thought I was going to puke, seeing you like that, a deer in the headlights. I had no idea what I'd done until I found myself racing over to you, holding you and freaked that the van almost got you. That was the first of many times your life had been placed in my hands, and I knew, somehow, that I had to keep you safe, from everything and everyone" Emmett sighed and leaned forward, laying his forehead against his crossed arms, still on the table.

"That doesn't explain how you found me" I whisper softly. Yeah, from Emmett's point of view, it explained some things, but not enough for me to understand how he found me. He looked up at me, and I saw a flicker of an emotion in his eyes, it was so fast, I couldn't possibly name it.

"You feel it, don't you? The tugging in your chest, when we're separated" my eyes widen,

"How do you….?"

"How do I know?" he smiles.

"Because, when I'm away from you, the pull I have, towards you is mind-blowing and painful, so unbelievably painful, I mean, I knew it would, but I wonder if it's because you're human" that last part, he seemed to speak to himself.

"What does it mean then? The pull, I mean" Emmett grew thoughtful at my question, though part of me felt he already knew the answer to that, he just wasn't going to tell me.

"I'll tell you later okay?" never mind, guess he was, he just didn't want to do it in public.

Hesitantly, I reached out and gently laid a hand on his own hand. His muscles relaxed as I allowed my fingers to intertwine with his own.

I finished eating, difficultly eating my steak with one hand, and a couple of times I had to release my grip on his hand to finish eating before my hand would be drawn back to his grasp. I pulled my hand away as he opened his eyes to look at me, I smiled, hoping it was a warm one.

"You ready?" I nodded. Carrie came back a few minutes later and gave us-Emmett, who refused to let me pay for my meal-the bill, went to swipe the credit card Emmett handed her and gave it back.

"Hope you two come again" she smiled, winking at me when my companion wasn't looking, grinning, I gave her two enthusiastic thumps up and she laughed heartily. When I turned back, Emmett's topaz eyes were dancing in amusement.

"Shut up" I said, laughter in my voice.

"I didn't say anything" he draped his arm over my shoulders again just as Sarah passed us by, she glared at me and I grinned, giving her a thumbs up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen-Make out paradise, hooray!

Emmett and I were silent for a while, he was driving us back to Forks at an incredibly fast pace. I would've panicked but Ash, Kevin and I normally drive not much slower than this when we'd go for drives back in Phoenix. Looking back to the vampiric teddy bear, he seemed to be the epitome of peace and content as he drove us back home like it was an everyday thing.

"So, this is going to sound stupid, but, how can you guys go out in the daylight? Don't you guys get burned or something?" I asked suddenly, he turned to look at me, he had a grin tugging on the corner of his mouth,

"No, but I kind of wish we did, a whole lot less easier to not make fun of" was all he said,

"What happens then?" I asked, he grimaced,

"You don't want to know, but, knowing you, I'll show you sometime when it's sunny again" I nodded, feeling satisfied for the most part.

"So…what about garlic?" he laughed,

"Nope, no garlic, holy water, wooden stakes, that's the Hollywood version" I couldn't resist,

"What about sleeping in dark coffins?" he chuckled,

"No, we don't sleep" I blinked, wait, what?

"As in, forever insomniacs no sleep?" he nodded and leaned back. Wow, immortality must suck if you can't sleep, so many hours to make go by, I thought.

"That all you wanted to ask?" his voice took a hard edge, and I had a feeling I knew what his next question was. I swallowed silently, though I'm sure he still caught it, and I force my heart beat to relax, even if just a little bit.

"You drink blood" I stated, he nodded tensely,

"Animal blood" I stated again, this time, he looked at me in surprise, huh, guess he hadn't expected me to know that much.

"How do you know that?" I looked down and away, biting my lip,

"Izzy?" he tried again, his voice soft. I was nervous to throw Jacob under the bus, but, he'd want to know how I know the things I did.

"I have a friend down on the rez, Jacob Black. I had asked about you guys and why you didn't seem very welcomed when I mentioned our friendship to his father, so, I asked Jacob what Billy's prejudice against you and your family was about and he told me. That you guys aren't supposed to be dangerous, but they still had you stay off their lands anyways as long as they don't cross to your guys' side. Also, that, you hunted animal's, not human's" his jaw was clenched and I was afraid he'd break his teeth. I watched as he seemed to be muttering something soft, fast, and too hard for my ears to fully catch, though, some words I caught,

"Smart…idiot…dangerous…perceptive snowflake…can't believe this…Alice…Edward…" I bit my bottom lip as he kept muttering, the fact that I caught as much as I did was impressive.

"Emmett?" still muttering,

"Emmett?" still muttering,

"Emmett!" he looks to me.

"What?" I nearly rolled my eyes,

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. He sighed and pulled the jeep over to the side of the road but kept the car on so the heater could still keep me warm. Emmett's scent on his jacket was still magnificent, and I'm glad he hadn't made me hand it over yet, not when my jacket was easily in plain view. His was much warmer to wear.

"I'm fine, just muttering useless things is all. Do you have anymore questions?" his voice was still a little tense, I did, but I didn't want to push him more than I already have. Even though it had been awhile since it happened, I could still feel his embrace, the way his arms held me tightly to him, protecting me from all things bad. I knew he and his family were dangerous, I knew but I wanted to be with Emmett, even if it meant putting my life in danger. It was definitely worth it. He turned and looked into my eyes, he was leaning back against his seat, looking so comfortable, and so ready for me to climb on and hold him, be held by him. I bit my bottom lip and chewed it softly,

"Actually, this will sound weird" I started, my voice incredibly silent, he nodded, telling me to continue, I ducked down, feeling unexpectedly shy, which was unlike me. I heard him sigh, and the sound of a seat belt clicking alerted me to his presence as he reached over and undid mine, then, he pulled me up effortlessly and placed me on my lap.

"I just want to hold you for awhile, is that okay?" I nodded, turned and held him tightly, practically melting against him as his fingers ran through my long hair, his other arm around my waist. My eyes closed softly and I buried my face in his chest, breathing deeply, taking in as much of his scent as I could. Hey, I know this sounds creepy, but it's not often I get to be held like this, so I'm going to smell him dammit!

* * *

"You're so warm Izzy" my heart rate picked up at that, crap, not at a time like this, I whined in my head. I was starting to feel wet, and I hoped it was my period, and, around a vampire, I think that's my safest bet. I felt him stiffen as he pulled me back, giving me a look between amusement, longing, and wariness.

"Are you…?" his question fell,

"If you're asking that I'm wet, sorry to say, but, yeah, I am" old me was back, either that could get me far, or get me nowhere, the ball was in his court now. He grinned and brought me back to him, only, instead of holding me, he kissed me. My eyes widened as he licked my bottom lip, begging permission, my eyes fluttered as I allowed him a taste of what he could have and more if we gave in completely to the other. He reclined the seat back and laid me on top of him as his tongue entered my mouth, searching, tasting, licking, and blessed him with soft moans and shivers as his hands snaked under my-his-jacket and massaged my hips and lower back in soothing circles.

As much as I loved it when he reached down and grabbed my ass, I needed to breathe, tapping his arm twice, he understood and pulled away, only to move my hair away from my neck and stick his face in the right side of my neck, I stayed still. Then, I felt his lips press against my neck, I involuntarily shivered in delight and was surprised when I felt him sucking on my neck,

"Um Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked, breathless, he grinned and I shivered again,

"Marking you as mine, without biting you" my eyes widened, he was giving me a hickey!

"Okay, that is hot" I admitted, straddling his hips with my knees. He grinned again before sucking more. My fingers made their way into his silky hair, and for a brief moment, I wondered what kind of shampoo he uses before the thought was blown from my mind, when Emmett brought our lips together again. I let out a little moan, especially when his fingers trailed up and down from my hips, to my rib cage and back again, it was a tickling feeling that I love.

His tongue flicked, and played with my own as his taste explodes inside my mouth and it made me want more of him. My hips bucked against his own, as I felt his erection rubbing against my heated core, at this, Emmett let out one of his own growls, which only made my own arousal skyrocket.

"Fuck baby, you smell so good" he whispered against my lips. My hips bucked against his again, and at his growl, he somehow managed to flip us, so my back was now against the driver seat. He hovered over me, staring down at me and through the haze of lust, I can see love, adoration, devotion.

"Izzy…" he spoke with reverence.

His fingers trailed gently along my jaw line, from the tip of my earlobe, to my chin and back, before he cupped my face with his hand and leaned down to kiss me. His lips were warm, soft and gentle, such a strong contrast to how we had been before. I'm pretty sure my lips will be bruised, later. When I felt his hand on my out thigh, just below my ass, I grinned against his lips.

"Are you a leg man?" I questioned. I felt his smirk in the kiss.

"Naw, I'm an Izzy man" I smiled sweetly at him, pecking his lips before pulling away.

"Good, because I'm an Emmett woman" his face beamed like a fucking tree on Christmas, and it made me feel so good that I was the reason behind it.

"As much as I love this, I need to get home, Charlie is expecting me" I whispered softly.

He sighed and somehow managed for us to switch, in our seating position. Instead of putting me back in the passenger seat, he kept me in his lap and pulled me to him, one arm around my waist, the other steering the jeep home.

* * *

When Emmett drove me home, how he knew where I live will just go under the 'Friendly neighborhood stalker' category.

"Home sweet home" I muttered, though, when I looked to see that Charlie wasn't home surprised me quite a bit. Looking to the time it was nearly nine. He's usually home by eight at the latest, I shrugged, he probably went to Billy's or something. Turning to Emmett, I started taking his jacket off,

"Keep it" he told me, I blinked,

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at him, he nodded, smiling softly,

"Yeah, I want you to have it, let others know you're mine" I grinned, being labeled as taken sending me to a new high. I grinned, wanting to see the others' reactions to seeing me in his favorite jacket. He told me once it was his lucky charm, that it was the same jacket he always wears, which was the one he had on when I first came to Forks, and being saved by him from the van, and now. Grinning I nodded, putting it back on. He reached over and handed me my-still soaked-jacket.

"You should get inside, get some sleep, I'll come get you tomorrow" I nodded and hopped out of the drivers side, I was just about to reach the door when I heard Emmett's voice again,

"Hey snowflake!" turning, I smiled,

"What?" I called back,

"Sweet dreams" he called, then, he turned and drove away. Going inside the house, I locked the door and turned lights on as I headed to the kitchen,

"Dad?" I called, knowing he wasn't home, still wanting to make sure anyways. Heading to the kitchen, I saw a note with dad's handwriting on it,

'_Hey Izzy, a couple of guys and I are going to get a few drinks, if I'm not home by nine, assume I'm too drunk to drive and staying at Billy's for the night. There's leftover in the fridge and I hope you and Angela had a good time. _

_-Dad' _

Shaking my head, I turned the lights off after I locked the house and headed upstairs. When I got to my bedroom, I reluctantly took the jacket off and headed off to take a shower. The hot water helped calm me down and brought warmth to my body, I rubbed my breasts, they were hard from want and need, for Emmett to take them in his mouth, licking, sucking, nibbling-

"-Stop Izzy!" I yelled at myself, god, I was getting so turned on, I couldn't breathe. Turning the water off, I wrapped a towel around myself and quickly headed back to my room. Grabbing a pair of boy shorts and a white spaghetti strapped top, I towel dried my hair. I didn't feel too good, not as good as I could feel if Emmett were here, laying and waiting. Nothing on, dominating me, touching, kissing, playing with my body, making me beg before I flip it around and make him beg. Shaking my head I grabbed his jacket, I knew this would only make the dreams worse and make my downstairs ache more, but the hell with it! I want to feel good, even if it's only in my dreams, god that didn't sound right. Putting his jacket on I climbed under the covers and buried my face in his jacket, taking in his scent as I fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen-Affections and sharp pains

When I woke up earlier than usual, I was freaked, thinking last night was a dream, though, when I saw what I was sleeping in, I laughed at my idiocy. I had Emmett's-now mine-jacket. Sitting up I hesitantly slid if off and got dressed. I wore my new shirt from last night, black, tight, low rise jeans with a diamond studded belt, and my red and white high top converse. Going to my computer I quickly logged in to my e-mail and saw nothing, which was weird because Renee always had at least three new e-mails, Phil had two, one informing me of his baseball career, and the other telling me about how he and Renee were doing, and Ash had one and Kevin had one. Something was wrong, that had to be it. Taking a deep breath I forwarded everyone an e-mail with 'WHERE IS EVERYONE?' labeled as the subject.

_Guys, _

_Seriously, where is everyone? I haven't had any new e-mails or calls from any of you and it's starting to worry me. Whoever gets this first, please tell me if something happened, and, someone please say hi to Gramps for me. I miss the old man. _

_-Izzy. _

Shaking my head I sent it and logged out then turned the computer off. Sighing, I went to my mirror and did my usual make up, just some simple eyeliner and pulled out a Dr. Pepper flavored chap stick. When that was done, I shook my hair out, making it look as sexy as possible, I wanted Emmett to see me at my best. Looking to the night stand I saw Gramps' dog tags and I put them on and under my top before putting Emmett's jacket on. Going downstairs with my stuff, I got out a bowl of chocolate cheerios, and sat on the counter, I had left the door unlocked for Emmett when he'd get here. Just as I finished that thought, I heard his jeep pull up, saw him climb out and come to the front door. He knocked and I felt a laugh build up,

"Door's unlocked" I called, I knew he'd hear me if I'd whispered, but, force of habit. The door opened and closed before I heard his footsteps head towards me.

"Damn snowflake, I like you in my clothes" I laughed, trying not to spit out the food in my mouth. Looking down I finished my bowl and drank the milk, I was about to hop down but was stopped when his powerful hands caged me in. Looking into his eyes, I saw so much, amusement, joy, happiness, relief and…that look, the same one I'd never been able to place, the one he was so famous for in my mind for giving me. I wondered if he saw the same things on me. My expression softened as I let my fingers run through his soft hair, as my finger nails lightly scratched his scalp, he let out a soft moan,

"Baby, that feels so nice" so I kept at it,

"It's something Renee did for me when I was little. I used to suffer from migraines, and she would massage my scalp until the Advil would kick in" he reached up and grabbed one of my wrists gently and brought it to his nose, inhaling deep. Then he rubbed his cheek against it before kissing it and brought it back to his head, I continued. At this moment, I knew I wanted to stay like this forever, just running my fingers through his hair, as he'd occasionally plant light butterfly kisses on my wrists. When I saw the time on the oven clock I sighed sadly, Emmett, hearing this-obviously-looked up.

"What is it?" his voice so soft, sweet, I loved it when he sounded so gentle,

"We have school," he nodded, equally sad by this. He grabbed my hips suddenly and pulled me down, then, he reached down and kissed me softly, that, slowly, turned passionate and lust filled. He had me pinned to the wall, forcing his way into my mouth, not even bothering to ask for something that was rightfully his. His tongue danced and played inside my mouth, licking my cheeks, the roof of my mouth, my teeth and licked my own tongue. I knew it was a losing battle to fight for dominance against him but I couldn't help it, I was a fighter.

He slowly started to pull back, before placing his lips on my neck, my body shivered in pleasure as he found my sweet spot. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing his face tighter to my exposed neck. I could feel his smug grin as he sucked and nibbled gently on my skin, it made me happy, at how confident he is in his control, to be intimate like this with me. My eyes fluttered close when his lips came back to mine, and I couldn't help the triumphant grin, when he shuddered as my fingers slipped under his shirt. His muscles were gorgeous, silky to the touch and it made me happy that he trembled when I found the light fuzz around his navel, before disappearing under the waistband of his jeans. My other hand went to his neck, and started rubbing the skin there, even if I couldn't actually manipulate the nerves.

* * *

"We need to get going or we'll be late" I told him, he nodded again, not seeming to trust his voice. He grabbed my hands gently and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and, grabbing my knapsack, he towed us to his jeep. Opening my door, he silently lifted me to the passenger seat and closed my door before using his ultra-speed to get to his side of the car. I buckled myself up easily and he started the car, before, once again, tearing up the roads with his ridiculous driving.

"Are you alright?" I asked gently, he looked over to me and grinned, showing off his dimples, making him seem younger, god, did he know what he was doing to me?

"Yeah, thanks for the massage" he said, pointing to his neck, I smiled and nodded,

"I've had lots of practice, Ash and Kevin used to get so stiff after we'd wrestle when we were younger, that I learned early on how to massage, speaking of which…" my voice softened, reaching behind me, I lowered my hands to my lower back and started rubbing circular motions along the area. My lower back area had been getting sore a little while now, I wonder if it's the bed.

Pulling my hands away I sat back, only to see Emmett watching me,

"My lower back was feeling a little sore, maybe it's the bed, either flip it or get a new one" I told him, though that last part was more of my musings. He nodded and grabbed my hand, kissing each finger, then each knuckle, I bit my bottom lip, loving how affectionate he was being. Not that I don't love his rough side, sometimes it's nice to be treated sweetly.

"Okay, so, you ready?" he asked suddenly, blinking, I looked out the window to see we're at school already. I nodded, he reached over and un-buckled me, then pulled me to his lap and kissed me on my neck again, the one with the hickey,

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughter in my voice,

"Marking you the way a human would seeing as how I can't bite you yet" he whispered seductively, running lust filled shivers through me. God, I wanted him so badly, he sniffed the air lightly before a wicked grin appeared,

"You want me too huh? Good, I thought I was the only one" he told me, that just turned me on more. He climbed out of the jeep and helped me out before reaching to the other side of the jeep and grabbed my bag and gave it to me. Shrugging it on, I flipped my hair over my shoulders as he draped his arm around me, signaling to the others I was his just as much as he was mine. I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned into him. I ignored the looks and whispers as we passed the students and he walked me to my first class.

"I'll come get you when your released" I laughed, not wanting to stop when he leaned down and kissed me. Man, I had to learn to control my arousal around him, we probably reeked of lust. He pulled away and I walked into class, elated when I heard Mike was 'sick' today. I frowned, not sure how I'd deal with him without Emmett there, I could fight, but still, as much as I hated to admit it, he was bigger than me and a guy, he could easily overpower me if he wanted. Something he nearly proved last night. Sitting down beside Angela, I thought she was going to scold me before her arms wrapped around me,

"Izzy, I'm so happy for you! You and Emmett look so cute together, so, how do you feel?" she asked, I smiled, ever since Angela and I have started hanging out, it seems her confidence has grown too. Another thing I noticed, was that Angela's curiosity about me and Emmett was pure curiosity, I knew that she wouldn't start turning into a Jessica clone, and that she also truly cared about how I felt about me and my teddy bear.

"I feel so damn good Angela, cloud nine can go screw itself, I'm on freaking cloud one hundred" I told her, feeling myself feel more alive than I've ever felt in such a long time. Just imagine the sex…

"Wow, I can imagine, you seem so happy with each other, I'm glad you have him now. You two looked like you hated being apart" I blinked, just how much did she notice?

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously,

"Well, I mean to say is that, before, you two seemed fine on your own, but, seeing you two together…well…you look like you two were made for each other" was all she said. I smiled, fingering the hickey he gave me, when she saw this, her eyes widened. I'm sure she was going to scold me had the bell not rung on her, I grinned and turned attention to Mr. Mason as he started class. I kept the jacket on, snuggling into it, occasionally sniffing it to see if Emmett's scent is still on it, it was.

* * *

I lightly tapped my fingers, my shoes, my pencil, anything to keep my mind busy. I wanted to see Emmett, I didn't like being away from him, especially with this weird, piercing and sharp pain in my side, like a cramp, only worse. I rubbed at the spot and twice I saw the looks Angela was giving me, I shook my head,

'I'm fine' I mouthed,

'You sure?' she asked, I nodded, giving her a thumbs up. I knew she didn't believe me, but the fact that she didn't push me was nice. Having enough, I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Emmett,

'_My side hurts, I don't know why' _his reply didn't take too long,

_'You feel it too?_ _I_ _thought_ _I_ _was the only one'_ my eyebrows furrowed and I put my phone away before I was caught. Then, not two minutes later, which was like hell for me, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Grabbing my stuff I practically ran out of the room, only to slam into my teddy bear,

"Hey, slow down Kitten. I know you missed me but you didn't have to try to knock me to the ground" he joked, I rolled my eyes and took his hand tightly.

"I can't help it, as corny as it'll sound, I missed you" he nodded, pulling me in for a hug, before he walked me to my next class.

* * *

The rest of my morning was like that. I would get antsy, miss Emmett, and feel a sharp pain in my side, at which point, Emmett had told me he felt the same, I wonder why? Maybe it was a cause effect of us being together? When I asked him, he said that Carlisle might have an idea, and I realized I had yet to meet his dad, the man that took him in after he'd been turned and gave him a home, a lifestyle, a family. Biting my bottom lip, we headed towards the cafeteria,

"You already know Edward and Alice, but you have yet to meet Rosalie and Jasper. Don't worry, they'll love you" he grinned, guiding me to the room. He towed me to the lunch line. I got a pizza, and some salad. When he paid-despite my protests-he led me to his siblings, setting my bag and tray down I sat between Alice and Emmett, though, that changed when he grabbed me and put me on his lap. Looking to him, he just grinned his dimple grin and I raised an eyebrow, an amused look on my face. Turning back to my food, I reached for my bag and pulled out a can of Dr. Pepper and a small bag of pineapple slices.

"How did I not know those were in your bag?" he asked, pointing the Hawaiian fruit, I shrugged,

"Don't know, maybe it's because you got distracted" I wiggled my eyebrows, smirked and looked to my hickey,

"Boy was that fun" he sighed wistfully. Shaking my head I turned to see his siblings, amused at us,

"You what's up? I'm Izzy, even if you already knew that" I introduced, Alice kept grinning like the Cheshire cat, Edward looked between annoyed, disturbed, amused, and disgusted,

"Emmett, please calm your thoughts down" Edo hissed, Emmett shrugged,

"Stay out of my head if you don't like what I think" he countered. I raised an eyebrow, the blonde male, Jasper-yes, I remembered his name-shook his head.

"Emmett, I kind of agree with Edward, your emotions are starting to mess with me" looking to him, I saw he was trying to fight the lust, but, how did he…? Then, as if sensing my confusion, he turned to me,

"What did you mean by 'your emotions are starting to mess with me'?" I quoted, he looked to me and smiled.

"Well, I'm sure Emmett has told you what we are" I nodded, snuggling deeper into my boyfriends arms.

"Well, some vampires are 'born' with an extra ability. Mine just happens to be an Empath-" my eyes widened at that,

"Whoa, dude, that's so cool! That means you can feel what others feel, right?" I asked, I knew what an Empath was. Jasper looked a little proud that I knew that, he nodded, then, just for fun, I sent sisterly love to see what would happen. His eyes widened before he smiled like a brother would to his sister. I gave him my usual two finger mock-salute.

"Yeah, that's right. How did you know?" he asked, curiosity coloring his voice, I shrugged,

"My friend Ash, she's good at reading people. She always knew what I or Kevin was feeling and acted accordingly" just as I mentioned her, I felt sad, upset, angry and hurt that she hadn't texted, called, or e-mailed since I had that talk with her about my feelings for Emmett. I wondered how she was doing. Looking up, I saw Edo looking frustrated at me,

"I'm sorry?" I said, unsure,

"Why are you sorry?" Emmett's arms tightened around me,

"Edo looks mad, did I do something wrong?" I asked Edo. He blinked before letting out a bemused smile,

"No, nothings wrong…exactly…" he said, giving me a look that creeped me out. Jasper, happily, read my emotions and nudged Edo, Edo, for the most part, looked sheepish,

"Sorry Izzy, it's just, I can read minds, so, the fact that I'm getting nothing from you is like a puzzle I can't seem to solve" I nodded as if I understood, though now I felt confused.

"So, what does that mean? My brain has a defect?" I grinned, trying to lighten the mood, Edo shook his head,

"No, I don't think so?" though it came out more like a question.

"Anyways, I'm Rosalie Hale" I looked to Rosalie and smiled,

"Nice to meet you Rosebush" I grinned. She blinked,

"Rosebush?" she questioned, nodding, I took a bite of pizza, my pineapples spread on the slice.

"Yeah, Rosebush, that's your nickname. Edo, Jazzer, Ali, and Rosebush" I said, pointing to each Cullen member. I felt Emmett's breath on my neck and shivered, part in delight, and part lust, Jasper gave me a look and I shrugged,

"I don't get one?" I grinned a toothy grin,

"Yeah, but I haven't been able to come up with one" actually I did, but it was too embarrassing to say out loud, I'd have to find another one. He grumbled lightly before pulling me back in, resting his chin on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, I could sleep like this. Emmett rubbed his hand against my thigh, turning so the side of my head lay against his chest, I rubbed my cheek against him, letting out a soft almost purr like sound, Emmett chuckled,

"You like that?" I nodded, he kept rubbing my thigh.

* * *

When lunch was sadly over, and after talking with the Cullen siblings more, Emmett followed Edo and me to Bio. He kissed me just before I went inside,

"See you soon" I nodded, kissing him back and went inside. Taking a seat beside Edo, I still kept Emmett's jacket on and couldn't help but feel happy that he gave it to me.

"You seem really happy" Edo smiled, I nodded, but, not too soon did I feel the sharp pain, wincing, I rubbed my side,

"Are you okay?" he asked, I shook my head no.

"Yeah, I think it's just a side cramp, it's been happening all day" I told him, he only nodded and we both turned as Mr. Banner came in and popped in a movie, something about cell re-growth. I don't really know, it was hard to pay attention.

Edo laughed softly at my reaction as the bell rang for class to be over. I just gave him a bright smile, a pat on the shoulder and booked it and once again, ran into my teddy bear. He caught me easily and laughed at my antics, I laughed along too as he walked us to Gym, which, soon, Alice joined the walk with us.

When we came in, Alice and I walked straight to the girls room and changed into our uniforms. I was caught in an embrace as I tied my tennis shoes on,

"Izzy, I'm so glad you and my brother are dating. He really, really likes you, and I can tell you like him just as much. Oh, you and I are going to need a shopping trip soon with Rosalie too!" I saw the glint in her eyes, normally I don't mind shopping, it's just the putting clothes on and off thing I hated. Now, if Emmett were to take them on and off…shaking my head of the images of where those thoughts would lead, I finished tying my tennis shoes and walked out with her, our arms linked together.

"That sounds like fun, I'll think about it" Alice squealed almost and gave me a bright smile before giving me a tight hug,

"Oh, it's going to be so much fun! I can't wait!" I felt my breathing slow, my vision going blurry before I felt Alice being torn from me, and I knew my teddy bear's embrace anywhere as he held me up.

"Alice, she needs to breathe" he chuckled, turning my head, I breathed in his scent, closing my eyes softly as a small smile came to my face. I was going to enjoy being around the Cullen's if it meant more family moments like these.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen-Distressing news, and revelations

I sighed as I was cooking dinner for Charlie and I. It had been too long since I last saw the man and I wanted to tell him about me and Emmett, he deserved that much seeing as I was living here and everything. So, I made his favorite. Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry from some of the trout and salmon Charlie had caught on his last fishing trip. While I flipped the fish, I felt my cell buzz. Grabbing out of my pocket I looked to the caller I.D. Ash. Angrily I flipped the phone open,

"What the hell Ash? You, Kevin, Renee or Phil don't call for weeks! Where the hell have you all been?" I demanded, on the other side of the line there was a pause, which was weird and unlike her since Ash always had something to say, even if it was small and mindless things.

"Are you sitting down Izzy?" my eyebrows knitted,

"No, what's going on Ash?" I demanded again, there was a noise, it sounded like a sob,

"Ashlynn…honey…are you crying?" I asked softly. That was even stranger, Ash never cries, and me calling her on it sent her into a sobbing fit, soon enough, there were muffled noises on the other end of the line but I knew it wasn't Ash who was talking, I could still hear her cries and it broke my heart to hear her like this.

"Izzy, you need to sit down if you aren't already" Kevin said softly, dread filled me as I turned off the burner, the fish was just about done anyways and took a seat at the kitchen table. I felt my hands shake as Kevin's next words made my blood run cold.

"Izzy, your grandfather…he had to have surgery on his knee replacement again. The doctors put him under and the surgery went fine, that is…until they tried to bring him back…" my body trembled, I felt sick, the smell of burning fish only made it worse,

"Honey, your grandfather didn't make it-" I dropped the phone and ran to the sink, letting my entire stomach contents out. Hot tears ran down my cheeks as more vomit came out again. I rinsed my mouth with water and washed the sink with bleach as best I could. Actually, I dumped a giant cup in it and let it soak. Sliding down the cabinets, I let out a sob and when my butt touched the ground I just sat there. I could hear Kevin's cries of my name from the tiny device, but, for some reason I just couldn't respond to him.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't think.

I needed Emmett.

I needed my teddy bear, to hold me and tell me that it was nothing more than a nightmare, that this wasn't happening and that I would call my grandfather and talk to him for hours on end just like I used to.

* * *

My body trembled horribly as I crawled on all fours to my phone and flipped it closed, cutting off Kevin's worried cries for my well being. Then, I managed to get myself to the living room, shuffling gently, not wanting to wrack my stomach more than I already had. My grandfather, my strong, brave, courageous war and family hero was dead, from something far simpler than having him in an explosion over seas, or K.I.A hell, even M.I.A. would be better than this! Getting to the top of the stairs, I turned and headed down to the bathroom and climbed in the tub, not turning the water on and still fully clothed, as I curled into the corner farthest away from the drain and shower nozzle. Grabbing my cell phone, I scrolled through my list of contacts and called the one I needed most.

"Hey snowflake, what's up?" his voice was light, teasing, and it brought out a sob as the trembling continued,

"Izzy, baby are you crying?" he asked, fully alert now, I nodded, even though he couldn't see,

"Y-Yeah…can you come over? I n-need you here" I stuttered, I sniffed, wiping my nose on my shirt sleeve, as grouse as it was, it was all I had at the moment.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few okay? Is your door unlocked?"

"Yes, can you hurry, please?" I heard muffled voices on the other side of the phone before the familiar sound of his jeep blared through the speakers and he was off driving. Even though we didn't talk, he still stayed on the phone, listening to my soft whimpers and crying. Fifteen minutes later the front door is open and I closed my phone,

"Izzy?" he called loudly,

"Bathroom" I called, though my voice cracked, and it was hoarse from crying. His heavy footsteps thumped on the stairs as he came flying to the bathroom door frame and just stared. At that moment, I wondered what I looked like to make even the famous Emmett Cullen silent. Then, as if shaking something from his memory, he walked slowly to me and crouched low as he ran his fingers through my hair,

"Oh baby…can I join you?" I nodded and moved to get up, he climbed in with me and I leaned back as he held me, wrapping his protective arms around me as I cried, gripping his shirt tightly, letting the violent sobs resonate through the echo-like room. I buried myself closer and tighter to him as much as I could, wanting to almost become one with him as I let everything out.

The nice thing about this was that Emmett didn't say anything, didn't try to cheer me up, or tell me that I'll be okay or that everything will be fine. Nope, he just held me silently, letting me wail out as I cried for my grandfather. He ran his fingers through my hair, soothing circles on my back, and gently ran his fingers along the side of my exposed arm.

* * *

When I finally started to calm down, I couldn't stop trembling as he held me, and the silent tears were starting to slow as the sobs finally turned to heavy breathing from all the crying I did.

"Are you finished?" he asked softly, I nodded, neither of us moved and I wanted to be honest for why he was forced to see me in such a state.

"Ash finally called me, and I now know why she and the others didn't contact me until now" my voice was still hoarse, I didn't want to look in his eyes just yet, I was too afraid of what I would find.

"My grandfather…he…he's the toughest guy I've known. He was my hero growing up, and when I was ten, he gave me these to keep" I started to explain as I pulled out the dog tags, I pulled them from around my neck and handed them to Emmett. He fingered them, running his granite thumb over the engravings and smooth metal plates,

"He had been through many wars, by the time he was honorably dis-charged, he had one purple heart and one silver star and was ranked a general. He was famous for his infiltration and hand to hand combat skills and strategies. You would've liked him, he was pretty funny too, and his stories were always so exciting to listen to, he could turn any piece of history into a fantastical story of adventure, wisdom courage. He was the reason I was able to pass history. I still remember a lot of the stories he used to tell me. From the wars, to his brother's in arms, to his CO, and everything else he could remember…" I trailed off, I was rambling and I knew it, but, talking about the old man really helped ease the pain. I knew that I would be hurting a lot for a long time, but, with Emmett with me, I'm sure I'd do just fine.

"He sounds like a good man" I shook my head, letting a very tiny smile show as I looked up to my teddy bear's eyes,

"No, he was a great man" his expression was soft and filled with such love and warmth as he leaned down and kissed me. Emmett pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes closed and my hands automatically went to massage his neck again.

"Your strong. And, I'll help you through this, so that you can become even stronger to the point that you can look back on your times with your grandfather and it won't hurt" I nodded, closing my eyes as tears pushed themselves through and kissed him again. I was strong, I was sad, but, I was also totally, completely and undeniably in love with Emmett Cullen.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Okay, so, yes I still kept Izzy's gramps' death in. I know that some chapters have been changed a lot, and others have only had small editing, but I have to say, it feels good to finally fix these, you have no idea how much it's been bugging me. I hope you keep reading the renewed chapters and that you continue to review.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen-Coping, and heading to the Cullen's

_I woke to the feel of someone shaking my shoulder, I lifted my arm and lazily whipped my wrist at my current annoyance. I heard a sigh, it was a man's voice, and he sounded old, and wise from his years. _

"_Izzy, wake up" I mumbled incoherently, _

"_Izzy" I scrunched my nose, burying it deeper into my pillow, _

"_Isabella Swan" I covered my head with my pillow, turning on my side so my back faced the voice, _

"_Soldier!" my eyes snapped open and I shot up, whipping my head to the side as I was faced with a wrinkled face that wasn't so wrinkled. In fact, this man was quite young and attractive. If it weren't for the fact that he looked exactly like the younger version of my grandfather as I've seen some of his pictures from his youth, I would've felt I was cheating on Emmett. _

"_Only gramps called me that" I glared, the old man sighed and gave me a pointed look, _

"_Soldier, I am your grandfather" I stood and looked around my room, well, actually, it wasn't my room. It looked more like a hospital room and I shivered, hating hospitals with their vial smells of death and medicine, not to mention the sickening smell of blood as it reeked and filtered through the air. I swallowed and tried not to throw up again. Turning back, I saw the younger Gramps sitting on a stool beside my bed. _

"_So…normally, I would love to dream up a guy like you, but I'm taken, I have a boyfriend so…shoo" I said, waving him off with my hands as if he were a puppy. He raised a single eyebrow, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement, the same blue eyes I have. I eyed him, wondering what was going to happen next, I imagined Darth Vader popping out and saying 'Izzy, I am your father' or some shit like that. _

"_Okay, mind telling me who you are?" I asked, still not believing this man, _

"_Your grandfather" he said simply, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. _

"_Sure, you're my gramps, and I'm dating a vampire" I felt bad for using my relationship in a sarcastic manner, but it was too much to pass up. _

"_Actually, you are. Emmett McCarty Cullen, no wonder you like him so much, you picked up your choice of men from your grandmother Lizzy, she always liked her men beefy too" the man laughed, my jaw dropped, eyes wide, _

"_How the hell do you know that?!" I screeched, suddenly the man glared darkly, _

"_Do _not_ use such language in my presence soldier! I taught you better than that" I stood straight, crap! This dream was too messed up, I needed to wake up, now! The man calmed after a moment and he stared me down simply before he sighed and spoke, softer this time. _

"_When you were five, you had your first trip to the hospital when you accidentally burned the underside of your left arm, leaving a thin, long red trail that, even to this day you can easily see in any strong light" I gulped, shit, the only one who had been around at the time was Gramps, he treated the burn before taking me to the hospital when Renee found out, though, the doctors didn't need to do anything because of Gramps' quick treatment. Renee was mad and grateful for weeks after that. _

"_Okay, so, what…? You're here to give me a pep talk or something? Give me some sort of philosophic conversation where I learn more about myself the person I'm supposed to become?" I asked, sitting on the bed Indian style. The man-err, Gramps-chuckled. _

"_No, I'm here to see you" I cocked my head, a bemused expression taking over, _

"_What do you mean?" I asked, biting my bottom lip, he smiled, then ruffled my hair, _

"_I mean, I'm here to say goodbye. For now at least. I was given the chance to say goodbye to anyone of my choice and I chose you Soldier. You need the closure, so you can focus all your attention on your vampire boyfriend" he laughed, I rolled my eyes and smiled, _

"_So, what now? We hug, say something meaningful and I wake up feeling a peaceful content?" I knew I was being a smartass but I couldn't help it, it was my defense mechanism. _

"_Sort of. Basically, I'm going to say, I love you kiddo. I'm going to miss you, and I need you to be strong for me, for your mother and father, for Phil, who I actually like, he's a good stabilizer for your mother. Also for Ash and Kevin, they've been like grandchildren to me as well, so make sure to call your friends more often and check in with them. That's an order Soldier" I nodded once sharply, then, a door I never noticed opened and a figure in a beautiful white dress came out. Her long, wavy brown hair fell to her shoulders and framed her heart shaped face as bangs fell into her large green eyes. She saw me and smiled and came over to me, the woman who looked very familiar, leaned down and kissed my forehead, _

"_My darling Isabella…my how you've grown. Emmett is a lucky man to have found you. He'll make you just as happy as your grandfather has made me happy" the woman turned to Gramps and gave him a look of such love and longing, it was a look Ash gave Kevin, a look Renee gave Phil, and one I give to Emmett. _

"_My sweet, sweet Robert. Come my love, we need to go now, I think it's time to say goodbye, for the moment at least" then, just like that, the couple, hand in hand walked out the door as it closed on them, leaving me in a sense of peaceful finality. I closed my eyes, fell back, and imagined going back to my own love._

* * *

"Emmett…" his name rolled easily off my tongue, a deep longing for him hit me full force and I nearly gasped as I felt myself being pulled to a rock hard chest and encircled by his strong, thick arms. Turning, I buried my face in the crook of his neck and shoulders and just held him tightly, not wanting to let him go. I can't believe that only being with him for the past couple of days had made me this dependant on him, that it was like I was suffocating if he weren't with me. It was a feeling I loved and hated.

"Izzy…?" his voice was concerned, and, I couldn't imagine him being sad and worried for me so deeply. Pulling back, just enough to look at him, I saw surprise cover his features as he took in my smile, my flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

"Snowflake, are you feeling any better?" he asked, running his fingers through my long locks, I nodded, closing my eyes and making a sound kind of like purring.

"That feels so nice Emmett. Yeah, I'm actually feeling really good, sure the pains still there, but, for some reason it doesn't hurt as much as last night. I still need to heal, but, I have a feeling that I'm going to be okay, does that make sense?" I asked, he looked into my eyes, and I felt myself lost in them, then, he smiled softly and kissed my lips,

"Perfect sense, I know what you mean. The same thing happened to me once when I was human" I blinked,

"Really?" I asked, not once has he ever mentioned his time as a human, and I felt compelled to learn more about him.

"Yeah, a friend of mine, Vanessa, she's always been like a sister to me. She died when we were fifteen. I had mourned her death for about half a year before it happened" I nodded, telling him to continue.

"I was walking down a trailed path that we used to always walk along, it was dark and I just wanted to feel some sort of peace and comfort and found this huge lake we used to swim in a lot. I just sat at the edge, listening to nature around me, losing myself in my senses when I felt this warmth envelop me. It was strange, I remember feeling that same warmth when Vanessa was still alive. It felt like I could feel her small hands on my shoulders, her chin on my shoulder, then I thought I heard her voice in my ear, still soft and sweet as she was. I remember the words that were whispered to me, before I felt that warmth suddenly carried off by a soft breeze, and, the next thing I know, this undeniable peace ran through me and I knew I was going to be okay" hearing him say this nearly broke my heart, Emmett, my Emmett had gone through the same thing. Leaning up I kissed him, nothing sexual, just pressing my lips tightly to his as I closed my eyes. Sending all my love, comfort, and hope as I possibly could. He seemed to understand and pulled me closer to him as he kissed me back, forcing my mouth open with his tongue, we made out for a little longer before we pulled away, I kissed him twice more before resting my head on his chest, breathing heavily.

Then, I felt it. Warmth, not coming from Emmett, but, the same one he felt. I felt a dainty hand on my shoulder and a pair of lips at my ear, but they were not Emmett's. The voice whispered something soft to me, before a bell like laugh tinkled in the air and disappeared. I knew that, years from now, I'll never forget the words this presence told me,

"_He lives for you. You have my eternal thanks for loving him"_

* * *

Emmett and I had to get out of bed, it was already early afternoon, well, 11:25 to be precise. Looking at the calendar, I was surprised to see it was Saturday. Wow, time flies, I thought. Getting up, I turned to him,

"So, you said you wanted to go on a date today right?" I asked, he grinned and nodded.

"Actually, I have a different idea. How would you say to coming over and spending the day with me and my family?" he asked, his voice filled with hope as he gave me his dimpled smile, that smile, I was already a prisoner to it.

"That sounds fun, I've actually missed Mama Es a lot too" he smiled at the nickname I gave his mother.

"Well, get dressed, or, do you want some help?" he wiggled his eyebrows, I bit my bottom lip, I actually did, but, I knew where it would lead, and I don't think either of us were prepared quite yet.

"I may just take you up on that offer soon" I giggled, before grabbing some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I left Emmett speechless, and I'll never get over that satisfaction I felt.

I wanted to look nice when I meet up with his family again. So, I grabbed a bright orange dress, yes folks, you heard me, orange, something other than black. It was spaghetti strapped with a square neckline, that went just below my knees. The fabric was soft and easy to move around in. I grabbed a pair of white leggings and wore them underneath the dress, self-conscious of wearing only my underwear under the dress. Then, I brushed my long hair neatly, pulled the side fringes back into my signature hairstyle and twisted the small ponytail in a double French twist. Then I added a light layer of eyeliner and some simple Dr. Pepper lip gloss. I took a little bit of my cherry blossom lotion and rubbed it on my arms, my chest and neck. I knew this was dangerous, but I wanted to make as best of an impression as possible. Opening the bathroom door, I heard the T.V. ESPN was on. Scurrying to my room I looked for a pair of white strappy heels. The heels were short and thick, not even giving me half an inch of height. I grabbed Emmett's jacket-even if he told me it was still mine-and folded it over my arms. I walked down and couldn't help but feel smug when I walked into my boyfriends line of vision. Suddenly, the T.V. was off, my jacket on the couch as Emmett had me-gently-shoved against the wall as he attacked my mouth. He was careful not to ruin my hair and kept his hands on my hips as I tangled my fingers in his hair,

"Damn baby, your so sexy you know that?" he whispered, his voice husky against my ear as he nibbled it gently,

"Yeah, I know I'm hot. Good to know you like it" he paused for a moment, and once again, forced my mouth open with his tongue as I felt his hand trail up to my breast,

"I love it, wish I could rip it off though, baby I want you" he told me huskily, my eyes fluttered as he dipped down and kissed my neck, he really liked my neck, I noticed.

"I want you too Emmett, but, I still need to meet your dad" I told him, I wonder if I ruined the moment when I heard him growl.

"Fine, we'll play later" he stood and leaned over me, his eyes were bright with excitement, and with the way he was pressed against me, I could feel his erection through the fabric of his pants and my dress. I nodded, I closed my eyes and leaned into him. He held me for a minute longer before he picked me up bridal style, grabbed the jacket, and walked us to his jeep. He climbed in easily but still kept me in his lap as he drove, I snuggled into him as the radio played softly in the background.

* * *

When we drove out of town, I couldn't help but feel excited, I missed Mama Es, I needed another mother daughter moment with her, even if she wasn't my mom, but, I didn't care. She was more of a mother than Renee. As we drove the half mile dirt path, I felt Emmett's grip on me tighten as we slowed down and pulled up to the beautiful Victorian styled house that I fell in love with. Emmett opened the door, and, with me still in his arms, managed to get out of the jeep, still holding me bridal style. He set me down and held my hand, then leaned down and kissed my temple,

"'Welcome to my lair, said the spider to the fly'" I quoted, stepping into the threshold.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen-The Cullen's and a walk

Clearly my memory sucks, because it did not do this beautiful house justice. I remember the crystal chandelier hanging over the threshold when you first step in, the spiral staircase leading upstairs, large amounts of space for the huge screen T.V. a couch, two chairs and a love seat. My grip on Emmett's hand tightened, I felt his lips on my head and leaned into him, a small smile on my lips.

"Hey, I have someone I want you to see" and just like that, everyone was downstairs, across from us, in their god and goddess like beauty, the Cullen family.

"Izzy! Wow I love your outfit!" Alice gushed, practically skipping over to me and crushed me into a hug,

"Oh, hello there" I said, surprised, but returned the hug nonetheless. She pulled away before twirling me randomly,

"Wow, I must admit Izzy, I wasn't sure what kind of outfit you'd put together, since you just grabbed the dress randomly, but, now that I actually see you in it, I have to admit you look amazing" she rambled, still spinning me. I heard small laughter before Alice was pulled away and a strong grip on my shoulders stopped me from toppling over,

"Well, that was different" I giggled, I grabbed both sides of my head, and crossed my eyes, forcing them to focus on one point before then doing that finger/light test doctors do on your eyes to see if you have a concussion. When I was satisfied there were no more than one finger guiding my eyes I let my hand drop.

"Hey Jasper, thanks for the save" I grinned, the blonde man nodded, tipping an imaginary hat,

"No problem darlin' happy to help" smiling more. I felt my smile fade as I took a closer look at the male blonde, something about him sparked my memory, I must've been freaking him out or something because I heard him clear his throat.

"Izzy? Are you okay?" I jumped and gave a sheepish grin,

"Yeah, it's just that…you seem familiar…maybe I'm just being a weirdo again" I said, though I felt uncertain, I've seen him before…haven't I? While I stared and contemplated this I thought back to a time when I was a little girl and Gramps was telling me one of his favorite stories. It was a story about a young man in the Confederate army during the Civil War, about how that same young man was considered the youngest man in history to make his way up the ranks and soon became a Major. Closing my eyes I opened my minds eye so to speak, and searched my memories.

Widening my eyes I grinned hugely and snapped my fingers,

"Bingo!" I couldn't keep the smile off my face, I felt Emmett's arms around my waist,

"What are you so happy about snowflake?" he asked, I turned halfway in his arms and started bouncing,

"Emmett, you have no idea how exciting this is for me!" I told him before turning to Jasper,

"Major Jasper Whitlock right? One of the youngest soldiers in history to climb the ranks as high as you did in such a short time!" he seemed shocked that I knew that, or I was finally going crazy, again.

"Oh, please tell me I got that right, if not I'm really sorry!" I told him, stopping my bouncing. He blinked and shook his head before looking at me in a new light,

"Actually, yes I am. How did you know that?" I grinned hugely again,

"My grandfather if you can believe it. He grew up hearing tales about you from his own great-grandfather, and I heard those same tales from my own grandfather when I was younger. His-great-grandfather, Ethan Swan was a general in the Confederate Army, he used to talk about a Major Whitlock all the time, he even made this corny joke about how you were a major pain in his neck" Jasper froze at my explanation, before he started eying me, taking in my features, when he was done he let out a small smile.

"How is that you're related to General Swan, if you look nothing like him?" he asked, my grin turned sheepish, and I rubbed the back of my head.

"Um, well, that's the thing, I'm not. Related to him that is, at least by blood" Jasper seemed fine with my explanation though I saw the question in his eyes. Shrugging at him, I turn to face the parents of this interesting bunch.

"It's nice seeing you both again, Esme, Doc" I grinned, they chuckled,

"It's nice seeing as well, and under better circumstances, I hope that your feeling better" I nodded,

"Come here child, I need a hug" I smiled and left Emmett's arms to Mama Es' I hugged her tightly as her arms circled me, comforting me in a mothers love and embrace, again, it made me upset with Renee that she couldn't be more like Mama Es. We pulled apart and she cupped my face with her hands and kissed both my cheeks,

"You need to come visit more, that one time wasn't enough honey" I nodded,

"Will do Mama Es" she beamed at the nickname, she let me go and I went back to Emmett.

* * *

The rest of the time was spent talking and getting to know my surrogate family more. Alice and Rosalie both plan on taking me shopping soon, while Emmett, Jasper and I played videogames, like Halo and Grand Theft Auto. I got a tour of the house, and Edo and I even played the piano together, despite the fact that there was only one, but it was still fun. When that was done, Emmett surprised me with a fun idea,

"Want to go for a walk?" I smiled and nodded, his huge hand swallowed my own as he guided me out of the house. We were on the porch when he stopped and turned to me,

"How much do you trust me?" he asked seriously, I blinked,

"With my life, why?" I asked, he nodded, took a deep breath and faster than a blink of an eye, he was holding me bridal style. My arms instinctively went around his neck as he started walking a human pace, that is, until he stepped into the forests edge.

Running, gliding, or flying, I wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it was, it made everything blur, the trees and the forest floor blurred together, becoming one spectrum of green, black and brown. If it weren't for the fact that I had complete faith in my vampire boyfriend and the way he held me protectively, I would've pissed myself or died of shock. I forced my eyes away from the scene before me and turned to look to Emmett's topaz eyes. They were bright with excitement and pure joy, but when he looked down at me, it melted into absolute love and adoration, as well as affection, and, for the first time in who knows how many years, I felt wanted.

I felt the movement stop and when I looked around I gasped. We were in a small clearing, wildflowers were everywhere, dancing and twisting beautifully in the gentle breeze that picked up. Blades of grass swayed and swished, as if playing with the flowers. Next to the field, instead of more forestry, there was a lake, it was large, beautiful, with crystal clear waters and I wasn't sure if this was right or not, but it looked like steam danced atop the waters.

"Is that steam?" I asked him, I looked up at him and he nodded,

"Yeah, this is actually a hot spring. Not many people know about this place, made sure that no one would either, the rest of the family knows about it, but they don't come here, this is my sanctuary and they know it. Or, at least, until I met you. Now, I'd like this place to be our place, somewhere we can sneak to when we want to be alone together for privacy" I felt tears well in my eyes and I blinked four fat tears fell, he kissed them away,

"Why are you crying snowflake?" I sniffed,

"Because, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever shown me. I've never met anyone willing enough to show me their secret hide out, not that they usually did, but still…thank you, this place is beautiful" I told him, I tugged the back of his neck and brought him close enough that I could kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his went around my waist, holding me close to him, as I poured all my love, joy, and happiness at being with him, into the kiss. He must've sensed the innocence in this because there was no sexual vibes coming off of either of us, this was pure love and affection being passed between two lovers happy and in love. I tapped his arm twice and he released my lips, but he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Izzy…I love you…so much and it kills me when I'm not with you. I don't ever plan on letting you go snowflake, no matter what" I blinked, then felt more tears as I responded,

"I love you too Emmett…no one's ever said such amazing things to me like this before, and I don't plan on letting you go either, always" I told him, and I kissed him again, our lips met and parted, then met and parted again before we just stood there, holding each other. This was the best feeling I'd ever felt before, and I never wanted it to end, and I was willing to do everything in my power to keep it from slipping from my grasp.

* * *

I bit my bottom lip, pulling away I motioned to the lake, he grinned and followed me, his arm draping off my shoulders, my arm around his waist as I leaned into him. We sat at the edge of the lake and I took my shoes off and brought the skirt of the dress above my knees, closer to my thighs as I gently dipped my feet into the water. It was hot, not uncomfortable hot, but hot enough to be out here when it was cold and still be comfortable, I'd have to bring a swim suit next time we came here.

"We should come swimming here next time" I voiced my thoughts, Emmett nodded, letting his hand rub along my thigh gently, and, as much as my hormones told me to jump him right here and now, I knew I couldn't, at least, not yet. The relationship is still too early and fresh. Though, before we continued this relationship, I knew I had to be honest with him.

"Emmett, I need to tell you something. I know that I'm making this sound more dramatic than it actually is, and I have a feeling your not going to judge me for it, but, I need to tell someone, anyone really."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty-Isabella Swan's history

"Emmett, I need to tell you something. I know that I'm making this sound more dramatic than it actually is, and I have a feeling your not going to judge me for it, but, I need to tell someone, anyone really" I started, Emmett's grip on me tightened.

"Take your time snowflake, only if your ready" I nodded and tried to gather the right words.

"Charlie and Renee, not long after they got married, they discovered they couldn't have kids. Something happened to Renee's uterus for her to successfully carry any unborn child, so, they had to adopt. I was five, even back then I didn't have many friends, and I guess after Renee saw my picture, she immediately wanted me, 'Isabella Swan' isn't even my real name…after they adopted me, Renee wanted to change my name…" I felt the tears well up, and I buried myself in Emmett's side. He pulled me to sit on his lap, holding me to his chest, not saying anything, his fingers occasionally gliding through my hair.

"When I was still in the orphanage, one of the caretakers there told me that my mother had died giving birth to me, and that my father, I guess he was a no show, that or something happened to him and was somehow prevented from getting me" I paused again, and once again, Emmett didn't push me to say anything, he just held me, my feet still dangling in the hot water.

"Anyways…the first few years Renee and Charlie were great parents, they offered me anything I wanted, though, they didn't need to since they already did, a family…where I felt safe and wanted…then the divorce happened. Renee had always been scatterbrained, and she wasn't much of a mother really. Back in Phoenix, I did most of the cooking and cleaning and occasionally paid the bills when she'd forget to do it herself, then, when I was fifteen, she met Phil" another shaky breath.

"Phil was cool, at first too. He didn't mind that he gained a kid, and he didn't mind that Renee couldn't have kids, though…even that started to wear thin on him as well…that was when I was fifteen. He got better though when he and Renee had a long talk about it, but still, Charlie, Phil, Renee…they've been my parents, and I love them, but, honestly, none of them really feel like home. I guess that's one of the side affects of being a foster kid huh?" I asked. My voice was soft throughout the whole explanation, but I knew Emmett heard me, and, from the way he started kissing me and nuzzling my neck, he must've felt moved by it.

* * *

"You said Renee changed your name, what is your real name then?" he asked, I bit my bottom lip and curled into him, he didn't seem to mind I got his jeans wet as I pulled my feet from the water,

"Pepper was my first name, I never had a last one. My birth mother, she died giving birth to me like I said, she was only alive long enough to give me my first name, I would have taken her last name, or even my birth father's if I had been told what it was. Speed up five years later and Charlie and Renee have adopted me" I told him, a wind came and swirled my hair around, lifting it off my back and shoulders.

"Yeah, but I've seen you with Charlie, you look like him" I knew that confused him, I nodded,

"Well, that's part of the reason they adopted me, because I look I can pass as their birth daughter if they chose to announce me that way" _it also helps that I dye my hair_, I added silently.

Emmett lifted his face from my neck and cupped my face with his hands, giving me his softest look yet.

"Snowflake…I'm so sorry…angel what can I do?" I smiled at his words and leaned into his touch,

"You're doing it, being here with me, loving me, giving me a reason to find hope, and for being something I never had before, home. You're home Emmett, and I love you so much for that, and for loving me as well" I told him, tears spilling down my cheeks. He pulled me into a passionate kiss and fell back so he was lying on his backside, me on top of him as I felt love, tenderness, affection and hope pour into the kiss. This time, I forced his lips to part as I slid my tongue into his mouth, exploring him, tasting him, letting my tongue play with his as he flipped us so I was on my back. Emmett kept most of his weight off me, but he straddled my hips, his hands braced on either side of my head as he forced his way back into my mouth. I reached out with my arms around his neck and pulled him down as I arched my back closer to him. I could feel myself getting wet and from the way Emmett started growling in his chest, he could smell my arousal. He took one hand from the ground and let it glide along my leg, past my knee and to my thigh, only, when his hand reached there, he dipped it to my inner thigh, which sent my knees buckling. He used his other hand to bring my body closer to his chest as his free hand-the one not rubbing my thigh-reached for the zipper of my dress, and slowly started to unzip it. I let one hand go under his shirt as I felt his six pack, he shivered at my touch and I smiled into the kiss before he claimed my lips again.

I felt the dress start to slacken around my torso, and, despite all the dreams and fantasies I had of Emmett ravishing me as he and I both pleased, I knew I wasn't actually going to have my first time in a forest.

I tapped him twice on the arm, letting my hand slip from his shirt and I pulled away, in desperate need of air. When I parted from him, he looked confused before I gave him a nervous look. His dark eyes turned to gold immediately as he re-zipped the dress back up and gave me an apologetic expression.

"Sorry snowflake, I forgot you might've not been ready for me quite yet" I nodded,

"It's fine, I just, I've never actually slept with anyone before…so…" his eyes widened before they turned soft,

"Don't feel like you need to be sorry angel, I'm sorry for pushing you. We'll continue, only when you're ready okay?" I nodded, feeling better and more at ease, though I was annoyed with myself. If I hadn't stopped him, I could have finally fulfilled my wet fantasies! I was going to give myself mental hell later for this. He didn't retract his hand from my skirt, but he did place it on top of my thigh instead of inside it.

"I should get you home soon, it's getting late" I nodded. Emmett stood and pulled me up with him, then, like before he picked me up bridal style and ran us back to the Cullen mansion with his vampire speed.

* * *

"It was so nice to see you again Izzy, and I hope that you'll come back again soon" Mama Es hugged me, I nodded, hugging her back,

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you again as well. I promise to come back, thank you for letting me visit" I told her, she pulled away and gave me that look a mother gives their child when they're being ridiculous,

"Izzy, your always welcome here, this is your home too now, come anytime, day or night" I nodded, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Right, will do. See you guys later" I called to the rest of the Cullen's as Emmett and I walked back to his jeep. He placed me in the passenger seat and got into the drivers, only, before he started the monster, he pulled me onto his lap and then started the jeep. I raised an eyebrow at him, an amused smile on my face,

"What? I like it better when your on my lap, I can't seem to keep my hands off you" he winked, I giggled and settled into him as he drove us back to Charlie's.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One-Meeting Pepper

Emmett pulled us up in front of the house, parking by the sidewalk and eased us both out of the monster jeep. I could see that Charlie was still at work or still with Billy at La Push and I hoped that the Jack Olsen case was solved, I never got to see him anymore.

I hadn't realized we were in the house until I turned the front porch light on. It was weird seeing Emmett in this tiny house, especially with his large frame, I smiled, wondering what it'd be like to have our own house. Shaking the thought from my mind I turned to him and let his hand go,

"I'm going to change, make yourself at home" I told him, he smiled and headed to the living room, next thing I know, ESPN is on and showing highlights from whatever game was on the night before was playing.

Entering my room, I kicked the heels off, happy to be rid of them and unzipped the dress and let it slide to the floor. I kicked my feet from under the dress and headed to my drawers, pulling out a pair of jeans and the top I wore to the restaurant with Emmett that time in Port Angeles. Then, for fun, I found my converse, I used to wear them all the time back in Phoenix. After I finished changing, I fixed my hair, pulling the black elastic out of my hair and letting it fall in a thick curtain around my frame, I tugged on the ends and thought about when I told Emmett of my history. I didn't tell him I dye my hair, and if we were going to be honest with each other, then he needed to know Pepper too, not just Isabella Swan. He needed to meet the orphan as well, not just the mask hiding her. Biting my bottom lip, I headed to my nightstand and opened the tiny drawer and pulled out a packet then headed to the bathroom.

In front of me lay all the material's I needed, and I locked the bathroom door, even though I knew it wouldn't stop Emmett, it meant that I didn't want to be bothered at the moment, and began getting to work.

* * *

(Time skip, because I have no idea how to manually dye hair)

* * *

After what felt like forever, I flipped my still wet hair and reached for the blow dryer. I blew my hair thoroughly, not wanting to miss an inch of my wet tangles. I ran my fingers though it a few times before I took a brush and brushed out the tangles, I was shaking, my eyes welling with tears at the thought of Emmett rejecting Pepper. It was strange to call my childhood in third person, but, until I fully begin to become accustomed to being her again, I have to call the three year old in me by third person. It's weird, but for now, it works. I'm sure this'll shock Emmett, and I'm scared that he'll hate her, and reject me, even though when I told him about Pepper, he only held me and showered me with love.

"Izzy, baby, you okay in there? You've been in there for nearly an hour now" I bit my bottom lip, bracing my hands against the sink,

"Yeah, I'm fine Em, just-just give me a minute" I told him, trying to keep my voice from cracking. My heart was pounding sporadically, and I was afraid if it was tempting the vampire standing outside my bathroom door. I was afraid that he'll hate it and demand me to change it back, and just as that thought passed through, my cell buzzed in my pocket, curious I pulled it out,

'_Izzy, he's going to love the new hair, and he won't reject you, in fact, it's only going to make him fall in love with you again. Trust me when I say NEVER BET AGAINST ME, _

_-Alice' _

Right, she sees the future, I feel stupid. Putting my phone back, I went to the door and placed my fingers on the dead bolt and turned it,

"Emmett, I need you to keep an open mind. Can you do that for me?" I asked softly, I heard him sigh on the other side, but his voice was filled with love and patience,

"Yeah snowflake, I will. Please come out angel, I need to see you" I wiped the tears that threatened to fall, took a few deep breaths and slowly opened the door. Emmett smiled, but when he saw my hair, he froze, his smile melting off his perfect lips, his adorable dimples that I love so much withering away, and even though Alice told me not to bet against her, I still couldn't help but feel the dread building inside me. _He hates it, he hates Pepper…_I thought despairingly.

"Emmett, say something…please?" I asked softly, his topaz eyes slid from my hair to my blue eyes, I blinked and tears fell down my cheeks, staining them as I feared his rejection. I could feel Pepper stirring, becoming alive again at my fears, and suddenly, I wasn't the cool, calm and badass seventeen year old with a takes no shit attitude. No, I was the scared, three year old orphan with no home and no family to love and care for me, to give me a place I can feel safe and loved, this is what I was truly afraid of when I started falling for Emmett. I was baring my entire soul to him, and now, he held it in his hands, he could either throw it away in disgust and go after another human without abandonment issues, or even a she-vamp that isn't as damaged. Either way, I would be broken inside.

"With your hair like that, you truly look the way a snowflake would if it took on a human appearance" he said softly, I bit my bottom lip.

"So, I'm taking it that you're not Izzy anymore, but your showing me who Pepper is?" I nodded slowly, his eyes never left mine, more tears kept falling, I sniffled a little bit as I awaited his answer.

"Pepper, come here baby," at his words, I sobbed and fell into his arms as he held me as I cried. He ran one arm wrapped around my shoulders, the other around my waist, my tiny fists clutched the front of his shirt in tight grips. My body shook as the realization that he called me Pepper filled my brain, he called me Pepper, he called me Pepper! Not Izzy, more sobs erupted at the thought he had accepted me, all of me. Emmett picked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs, setting me on his lap, he nuzzled my neck, light butterfly kisses trailed from the bottom of my jaw to my collar bone as he shushed and cooed sweet beautiful nothings.

After awhile I calmed down, my shaking stopped to small trembles, my tears still fell but my sobbing stopped,

"You know, I actually think I prefer white blondes to brunettes now" he said lightly, I gasped out a stuttered laugh. I pulled away enough to look in his eyes,

"You-you don't hate this?" I asked, gesturing to my white blonde hair, he shook his head, a small smile on his lips, the dimples barely making themselves known,

"Actually babe, I like it better, I was thinking, once in awhile, if you don't mind, could I call you Pepper? Even if the others think it's a nickname? That way you can have some more of your old self back" I blinked and once again the water works started, but there was no sobbing this time, thank god. I nodded,

"I'd like that a lot. Thank you" I told him, he cocked his head, it was cute on him,

"For what?" I smiled hugely,

"For loving me, as Izzy, and as Pepper" I told him before I kissed him again. I pulled away and snuggled into his embrace.

"Forever and always Pepper" he whispered softly. We just sat there in peaceful bliss, not really watching T.V. as we were enveloped in each others love.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two-Cooking a pep talk, and Charlie

I stood at the stove as I stirred the Prego sauce, chopped onions, sausage, olives and mushrooms poked out of the red sauce as I used my right hand to continuously stir the spaghetti noodles. Putting down the spatula I used for the sauce I switched arms as I stirred the noodles more, my arm growing tired. While I did this, I felt Emmett's arms wrap themselves around my waist, his chin on my head as he looked at tonight's dinner for me and Charlie. My father had called not too long ago, saying he was going to be home in time for dinner,

"So, you're going to tell him about us?" Emmett asked, dragging my from my thoughts, I nodded,

"Yeah, and if I can't tonight, I'll try to corner him tomorrow. Hopefully he won't try to kill either of us" his arms tightened, he ducked his head to my neck as he pressed his lips to my exposed skin, I shivered at his touch.

"Why would he do that?" he asked, I felt his cocky smirk on his lips, again, I shivered, he had me with my weak spot, damn him,

"Well, I've never brought any boys home before, even back in Phoenix. I think this will be a shock, plus I changed my hair back to it's natural hair color, so, you tell me why he wouldn't" I challenged. I felt him stiffen at that last part,

"Does Charlie not like your natural hair color?" he asked, sounding appalled by the idea, I sighed and leaned against him, he released on arm to take over the stirring for me,

"Not exactly, it's just that…it always reminded him that I'm not really his daughter, by blood anyways" Emmett snorted at that,

"That's stupid, whether you're related by blood or not isn't a reason that you should be dying your hair like that, besides, he raised you, blood or not he's still your dad. Just like Carlisle and Esme are my parents," I shrugged,

"Yeah, but you and Carlisle and Esme share the same bite marks right? So, technically they are your real parents, at least, in this life they are" I swear I heard him roll his eyes,

"Doesn't matter babe, he's the one who took care of you. He fed you, gave you clothes, taught you how to read and write, how to ride a bike and drive, he may not be your birth father, but he's still your dad, and trust me, when I say that you're are just as much as his daughter as I am Carlisle and Esme's son" I nodded, seeing the logic in his reasoning. Being a 'father' and a 'dad' are two different things. Sighing I turned in his arms and threw my arms around his neck,

"Have I told you how much I love you right now?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow, and smiled hugely, revealing those dimples that are so sexy, I felt my knees getting week and stood on his feet, pressing myself tighter to him.

"Not recently I believe" he told me, I grinned as he ducked down and started kissing me,

"Well, I love you Emmett Cullen" his arm tightened, and I reveled in the feeling of safety and love I felt from being in his arms,

"I love you too Pepper and Izzy Swan" I giggled and kissed him again. The sounds of our lips meeting and parting, parting and meeting filled the all but silent kitchen, and it suddenly made the house feel more alive now than it had in the past couple of months since I first moved here. How did I get so lucky?

"No snowflake, I'm the lucky one" I must've spoken aloud, he chuckled as I placed the side of my head on his shoulder, I was so small I didn't even reach his shoulder, only if I stepped on his feet apparently. Turning in his arms, and keeping my feet planted on his, I grabbed the ladle from him and brought a noodle to my lips after blowing on it. I closed my eyes and slowly ate the rest of it. It was perfect. Stepping off Emmett's feet, I went to the cupboard and pulled out two plates, then dished out two servings of noodles and two servings of the sauce and other ingredients in the sauce, and placed them in Charlie's and my usual spot, just as I heard the cruiser pull up in the driveway.

"Perfect timing babe" Emmett kissed my temple. I chewed my bottom lip, now all I had to do was survive dinner with my father and boyfriend and pray to the high cosmos they don't try to kill each other, _fan-freaking-tastic,_ I thought sarcastically.

* * *

The sound of the front door opening caught both mine and Emmett's attention. I stood, shifting nervously, then I remembered, shit, I left my hair at it's natural color! Fucking nuts! I'm not sure how to go about this now, I was hoping to slowly ease Charlie in this situation, but now…it's going to blow in my face and Karma's a whore for doing this to me.

"Izzy, you home?" Charlie's voice carried throughout the house,

"Um, yeah dad, in the kitchen" my voice cracked and Emmett being awesome like he is, rubbed soothing circles on my hand. I could hear him putting his gear in the usual cabinet by the door, and heard him lock it before he came into the kitchen,

"You okay Izzy? You sound ner…vous…" his voice faltered as he entered the kitchen. Just like I imagined, his eyes didn't even catch Emmett's presence, but my hair, my white blonde hair that looks like pure snow in the form of my silky locks. My pale skin glowed from the soft lights that hung above us, my blue eyes widened in nervousness as Charlie just stood frozen in the foyer, taking in my hair and appearance.

"Dad?" I called softly, his eyes snapped to mine, he let out a shaky breath,

"Izzy…you-you…dyed your hair…back…why?" he asked, this was what I was afraid of, Charlie going ape shit on me for changing my hair back, reminding him that I'm not his biological daughter, that Renee screwed him over unintentionally by not being able to give him a kid of his own. I felt so horrible for this.

"Dad-" Emmett cut me off,

"Sir, I know this may be inappropriate for me to say, but she told me…about her adoption, about Renee unable to conceive. I see that this is a shock to you, but I convinced her to dye it back-" this time I cut him off,

"Dad, he didn't 'convince' me to do anything, I did it of my own accord! I-I'm sorry!" I blurted, both men gave me an incredulous look, Emmett's turned sad and sympathetic while Charlie's turned confused,

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, seeming to ignore Emmett, for now,

"Well, I know how much you and Renee hated seeing me with blonde hair, and-and, I just…" my words faltered, I had no idea what the hell to say. Emmett wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I melted into his side,

"Izzy, I never cared that you had different hair color than me or Renee, it was her idea actually, that you dye it, as well as changing your name…I love you honey, all of you, blonde hair and unique name, it's what makes you, you Izzy. If you want to go to being Pepper again, I say go for it, though, you'll have some issues getting others to call you Pepper, and the hair will take time for them to adjust to, but, if it's what you want honey, then I'm all for it" my eyes filled with tears, I left Emmett's side and gave Charlie a tight hug, he froze for a moment before giving in and hugging me back as well.

"Thank you" I whispered, he just nodded. When I pulled away, his eyes went from me, to finally focusing on Emmett.

"You're Dr. Cullen's son, which one are you again?" he asked, his voice light, I giggled, Emmett gave his Emmett smile, dimples and all and walked over and extended his hand,

"Emmett, I'm the oldest sir. It's nice to meet you" Charlie grasped his hand and they gave a good shake,

"So, Emmett, why are you in my house?" Emmett's eyes twinkled in amusement as he turned to me,

"Well, I think your daughter would have a better time explaining that one sir," both men turned to me, I just gaped, how? What? Okay, that's messed up. How dare he turn my father against me!

"Izzy, you want to answer that then?" Charlie asked, I widened my eyes, giving that deer-in-the-headlights-look that always got Charlie,

"Well daddy," I began, Charlie always liked it when I called him daddy when I was a kid,

"Emmett and I are good friends" I told him, he raised an eyebrow and turned to Emmett, I smirked at him but went back to looking innocent when Charlie turned back to me,

"Define 'good friends'" he said, using air quotes, I turned to Emmett,

"You want to explain that one?" I told him, he rolled his eyes,

"Sir, if it's alright with you of course, I'm dating your daughter" I waited, my heart beat spiking in speed as Charlie assessed us both, probably wondering just how far along we are in the relationship.

"How old are you Emmett?" he fired,

"Eighteen" the burly vampire answered,

"What kind of grades do you get?" Charlie asked again,

"All A's" Emmett was turning cocky when Charlie nodded,

"What colleges are you thinking about going to?" Charlie asked,

"Well, I have a few in mind, some in Washington, Alaska, even a few in New York have contacted me" Emmett listed.

* * *

That's how the rest of dinner time went, Charlie firing questions left and right, Emmett answering, sometimes pretending to think about them if they got harder to answer. I knew this game, it was the same one Ash's dad used on all her past boyfriends, he'd pick easy questions that were only one worded at first, then, ask ones that needed a longer explanation. Then, for the last question, he would ask a heavy question that would be able to go two ways, one, the boy would answer in a lie, sometimes getting away with it, sometimes getting caught and thrown out of the house. Or, they do half truths, where they stick to the truth, they just edit it, which is what seems to be only a few times used on Emmett, that, or he is a damn good liar.

"What are your intentions toward my daughter?" Charlie asked. My eyes widened as I finished washing the dishes, the men had settled in the living room for Charlie's Q&A time. I paused and waited with baited breath, wondering what Emmett will say next, because whatever he says next, will be the final judgment call, pro or against our future relationship.

"Answer this right Em, or we're both screwed" I whispered softly. I heard him clear his throat, his signal to me that he will, or, hopefully, plans to.

"Well, sir, I'm not going to lie. I like your daughter, a lot. Izzy's funny and smart, she knows how to take a joke and she's not afraid to dish it if she feels the need to, she's protective of her friends, which I've seen on more than one occasion, and, even though this is something you don't want to hear, she is a good kisser. I have nothing but the utmost respect for her, and for you. Pepper also makes me feel protective of her, the idea of her leaving my side makes me nervous as hell, and I want to make her feel safe and loved when she's with me" he finished. It didn't escape my notice that he used my birth name, Charlie noticed to,

"You called her Pepper, I see, so, she told you about the adoption" Charlie stated,

"Yes, and just because she's adopted doesn't mean anything to me, my siblings and I are all adopted, and we're still a strong-knit family. I can tell that, even if your not related by blood, you are still her dad, and a very good one at that" Emmett said. I took in a shaky breath, at that moment, I wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss him senseless, I took a seat at the kitchen table and allowed his words to fill my being. Emmett truly loved me, and the sincerity in his words…for the millionth time since I've met him, I've fallen in love with him again.

"Well…Izzy, come in here please" I scoffed softly, as if I hadn't heard Emmett's words before. Entering the living room, I saw Charlie on the couch, Emmett sitting on the love seat, I stood awkwardly as I awaited Charlie's verdict.

"I like your honesty Emmett, even if it is a little more blunt than I was expecting, you truly care for her?" he questioned, I looked to Emmett and smiled when his eyes met mine, his gaze unwavering as he nodded,

"Without a doubt sir. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me" I smiled warmly, I heard movement from the side and saw Charlie getting up,

"Alright, Emmett, I'll trust you to leave at a respectable hour?" he nodded, Charlie nodded as well,

"Alright Kiddo, I'm heading out" he said, placing a kiss on my forehead,

"Where are you headed?" I asked, turning to look to him, Charlie grinned sheepishly,

"Well, I promised the guys I'd head over for a quick drink, I'll be back later" he said then headed out the door. I blinked, wow. Turning back, I was met with Emmett's chest and looked up to see him towering over me, he grinned mischievously,

"Well babe, looks like it's just you and me now. What kind of hell should we raise first?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three-Singing can be a turn on!

"Please Izzy?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Aw hell no!"

I flopped onto my back, landing on my bed after bouncing a few times. I kept up my stubbornness, hoping it will win against Emmett's request, then again, this is the most notorious, sneakiest, and not to mention, childish vampire in history. The saying 'If there's a will, there's a way' was probably made with Emmett in mind. He was quite adamant, and persistent for something small and inconsequential as the request he's made, that or he plans to laugh his ass off if I let him do what he wants to.

"Come on Snowflake, just one? I'll even let you pick" he begged. I bit my bottom lip and shook my head, then I turned on my side and curled into a tight ball, hoping to block his voice, which I will never be able to do. After five minutes of his whining, I heard him go silent, then I heard his footsteps and the bed shifting underneath me as he had his arm draped across my stomach, pulling me close to his chest as he nuzzled my neck, shit, my weak spot! Soon after I heard a deep rumble in his chest and twisted in his embrace, raising an eyebrow,

"Are you purring?" he stopped and looked up before kissing soft butterfly kisses along my jaw to my earlobe and back,

"Yeah, it's a mate thing. If we've found our true mate, human or vampire, the male is the one to purr. I don't know why it's the males, but from what I've heard from Rose and Alice and even Esme, it's supposed to be a turn on or something" his voice was turning husky, I felt my eyelids flutter as I licked my lips, moistening them as I pushed Emmett onto his back, he complied as I sat atop him, straddling his hips with my knees.

"Just one?" I ask, holding a single finger up, his topaz eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store,

"Yeah, just one and you can pick anyone you want" he asked, turning excited. I ran my hand through my hair, thinking of which one I wanted, after thinking my head snapped up and I snapped my fingers.

"Bingo!" I yelled excitedly, getting up I went to my nightstand and opened the small drawer and pulled out a speaker system for my mp3 and plugged it in. I scrolled through my music until I found what I was looking for. I pressed play and went to sit back on Emmett's chest again, letting my legs splay out so they caged around his head and shoulders.

(_Izzy Singing) _

"_Met a girl in the parking lot, and all I _

_Did was say 'Hello' _

_Her pepper spray made it rather hard, _

_For me to walk her home. But I guess _

_That's the way it goes" _

Emmett's eyes lit up as my voice sang smoothly out into the open air, it had been awhile since I last sang this, but I still new the words, not by heart, but enough to entertain myself if I get bored and my mp3 dies.

"_Tell me again was it love at first sight _

_When I walked by and you caught my eye_

_Didn't you know love _

_Could shine this bright _

_Well smile because you the _

_Deer in the headlights. _

_Met a girl with the graceful charm _

_But when Beauty met the Beast _

_He froze"_

Emmett's hands gripped my hips gently, his fingers slipping under the waistbands of my jeans as he massaged my hip flesh in soothing circles. I bent my knees back so they straddled his sides, as I looked into his eyes, such love and warmth, I reached down and let my hand cup his cheek, rubbing my thumb over the purple bruise that was darkening by the day. Indicating he needed to hunt soon.

"_Got the sense I was not her type _

_By the black eye and bloody nose. _

_But I guess that's the way it goes. _

_Tell me again _

_Was it love at first sight? _

_When I walked by and you caught my _

_Eye. _

_Didn't you know love _

_Could shine this bright? _

_Well smile because you're the _

_Deer in the headlights"_

The circles didn't stop, in fact, his fingers started trailing up my sides, past my rib cages and down again, just barely below the bottom of my bra. I curled my fingers, the ones still on his chest as I fought to hold my lust down and take him right here and now. Who knew singing could be such turn on? Especially if it had nothing to do with sex or love making?

"_It's suffocating to say _

_But the female mystique takes _

_My breath away. _

_So give me a smile or _

_Give me a sneer 'cause _

_I'm trying to guess here. _

_Tell me again was it love at first sight _

_When I walked by and you caught my eye _

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright? _

_I'm sorry I ever tried _

_(Deer in the headlights) _

_Tell me again was it love at first sight _

_When I walked by and you caught my eye _

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?"_

God, Emmett's fingers…they were killing me, as he kept up massaging my hips, I felt my body rocking and realized my hips were rocking against the same motion as his fingers. His eyes darkened, and I could see it, pure lust, if we didn't have our ways with each other soon I can tell we're going to burst.

"_If life was a game you would _

_Never play nice _

_If love was a beam, _

_You'd be blind in both eyes _

_Put your sunglasses on _

_Cause you're the deer in the headlights _

_You're the deer in the headlights _

_You're the deer in the headlights!"_

When the song finished, all I was aware of was Emmett pressing my back against the bed as he forced my mouth open with his tongue, not even bothering with foreplay.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Okay, so I didn't really change anything with this chapter, simply because I liked it, even the choice of song Izzy sings. I will most likely add some new stuff to the next chapter, and add some new things and change it around a little, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four-In My Arms

Oh. My. Pineapples.

Emmett, oh my god, Emmett!

My breathing was heavy as I kicked my shoes off, followed by my top as Emmett's fingers ghosted along my abdomen, eliciting shivers to run down my spine. He released my wrists and I kept them there as he braced his hands on either side of my head and ducked down, light, fluttering kisses trailed along from my collar bone to my navel, then he trailed back up.

With each kiss, I felt the mound between my legs, getting soaked to the bone, so to speak. It was a feeling I'd never felt before and I really enjoyed it. His kisses made me feel loved, respected…_wanted_, not just in the physical sense either. It was an addicting feeling.

While he did this, his hands moved to my hips, I felt his fingers bury themselves under the stiff fabric, when he pulled back I felt my jeans being tugged on gently. I looked up and met his eyes, nodding, I reached down and un did the button and zipper of my jeans and tugged them off with his help. Now I was lying underneath him, in nothing more than a bra and hopefully sexy panties, my chest heaved, his eyes never leaving mine as I slowly sit up and begin tugging on his shirt as well.

He smirked and took it off.

I felt my eyes widen, oh my god, he has a six pack!

Licking my lips I brought my hand to grip the back of his neck and pull him down and kissed him deeply, this time, I shoved my tongue into his mouth. I tasted him, blueberries, and chocolate crepes, yummy. I searched his entire mouth, from licking the roof of his mouth to battling a losing fight with his tongue, as that went on, I smiled into the kiss as I trailed my fingers along his chest and abs.

I heard him moan as I started pressing myself closer and closer to him, not wanting any space-or fabric-to be between us. Biting his lower lip, I started chewing on it softly, eliciting another moan as I began to tug on his jeans, which happily, I can feel his erection, pressing into my inner thigh. I paused and looked into his eyes, his bottom lip still between my teeth. I felt his hands cover mine as he guided my fingers, unbuttoning his jeans, then the zipper and freed his lip so he could pull his pants off himself.

Peaking downward, I could see he was at full attention, and it made my ego swell that I can turn him on, that I affect him the way he does me.

He grabbed my shoulders and gently pushed me back to the bed, my blonde hair fanning around me, creating a white curtain around my head and shoulders, framing my face. I arched my back as he un did the clasp of my bra, slipping the silky black fabric off my shoulders and chest, he didn't say anything as he stared down at me, now only wearing a thin cotton panties as my vagina started to get truly soaked at this point. He ducked his head, letting his teeth take a nipple and rolled it gently before sucking on it, causing me to moan and whimper, I felt my legs tremble, until his hands placed themselves on top of mine to stop them. He moved to my other nipple, doing the same thing, biting, licking, sucking, rolling it around with his teeth before finally kissing it.

My eyelids fluttered as I felt his fingers dip into my panties, I gasped as he inserted his thumb, rubbing my nub gently, my hips bucked up before I let out a soft whimper as he removed his thumb, but would have purred in joy as he stuck a finger in.

My walls clenched around him, he didn't say anything, and for now I didn't want him to, this was our first time, I wanted it to just be pure love, no words, no sex talk, just the occasional panting and soft cries and moans. Maybe another time we could explore oral magic.

I started rolling my hips against his finger as I felt this bubble in my stomach. I felt my face flush as he slowly peeled my soaked over panties down my thighs, past my knees and off my ankles, I widened the space between my legs and watched, feeling a strange high pour over me as he went to kneel at the end of the bed and gently pulled me by the ankles.

My legs from the knees down dangled off my bed, supporting myself off my elbows, I watched in fascination as he kissed the inside of my thigh, I whimpered again, feeling pathetic at Emmett's teasing, though, when his eyes caught mine, I saw the love, the adoration, and the respect he had for me. I was surprised but it disappeared as he ducked his head, his tongue flickering just outside my walls. My head fell back, my long hair pooling behind me, my eyes shut tightly as he licked up my juices, then, it happened. It was fast, but it was painful, he had jabbed his finger inside my walls, I nearly cried out, if Emmett hadn't stopped it by kissing me. He worked fast as he rubbed against my sensitive area, but he just kept kissing me, distracting me from screaming out, if this was just his finger, it made me wonder what it would feel like when he actually went inside me.

The way he moved his finger, he was a master as he reached a new point in my soaked pussy, causing me to see stars.

I felt myself getting higher and higher as he worked my juicy pussy. Emmett did all the work for me, I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips as I suddenly felt all my love for him build up with each love filled stroke he jabbed into me. When he removed his finger, he pulled his lips away to lick my juice off his finger.

_Fuck that's hot,_ I thought dazedly. With a weak hand, I reached up and swiped my index against his Izzy coated finger and brought a small sample of my juice back and into my mouth. Strangely enough, I thought I taste good, and from the way Emmett had a growl build in his chest, he liked it when I tasted myself.

The more we continued our physical activities, I knew my body was getting ready, I wanted-no, needed him inside me. I wanted him to fill me up, until there is only him, and me and us, as the way it should be. My body trembled as I looked from his dick, to my vagina and back to him. After the second time he caught on what I was indicating, his expression softened as he reached out and cupped my cheek, I leaned into his touch, kissing the inside of his wrist,

_Are you sure?_ Emmett's eyes conveyed, I smiled warmly, summoning all the love and passion for him I felt and tried to show it in my eyes,

_As long as it's you_, I communicated back. I waited, trying to even my breathing and try to lower my heart rate, though I was doing a lousy job at it. He closed his eyes, bringing his forehead to rest against my stomach.

He breathed in my scent, calmly trying to decide what he was going to do. I bit my bottom lip, I was a virgin, and I was giving me entire self to him, Ash told me that for her first time she bled a little, that all virgins bleed their first time, and that it hurts, a lot. I think that was something else Emmett was trying to factor in, as I was. How much would I bleed? Will it make him bloodthirsty? Or is he as confident in himself as I've seen him?

He must've come to a decision as I finished my trail of thoughts because he was sitting up now, his eyes cautious as he stood, then went to his boxers. I felt rejected, so, he didn't want me like that?

I heard fabric rustling and looked up to see Emmett pulling his boxers off. My eyes widened, as I watched him pull his boxers down and stepped out of them. His body faced mine as he looked down, aligning his-freaking huge-dick with my entrance.

_Would that thing even fit? _

I swallowed quietly and spread my legs once again as he came forward, he nudged me so I was in the middle of the bed, he climbed on top of me, straddling me with his hips. He guided himself to my entrance and looked at me, giving me one last chance to back down,

_It's going to hurt, a lot_, he warned,

_I trust you_, then, as an after thought I smiled,

'I love you' I mouthed, he smiled softly, running his free fingers through my blonde hair,

'I love you too' with that, he shoved himself in.

Emmett's kiss prevented me from crying out again, my nails dug as far as I could bury them in his shoulders. My eyes squeezed shut as I felt tears prick my eyes, we stayed like that as we waited for my walls to relax against him. I'm not sure how long we waited, staying like that, our lips still pressed together, my nails still digging into his shoulders, I felt his arms wrap around my waist, bringing me closer to him. He pulled his lips away from mine, burying his face in my neck, god, why does this have to hurt so freaking bad?

I pulled away, reluctantly, and nodded at him. He released me, bracing his hands on either side of my hips as he slowly pulled out so his tip was at my entrance before he went back in, and out, and in, and out. Emmett pumped in and out of me and I felt myself come to an all new high. I started to rock my hips against his and I heard him moan softly as I dragged my fingernails lightly down his spine. My body trembled again as he came.

He let out a loud roar, before I felt something puncture my left breast, right where my heart is. Looking to him, I saw that Emmett had his teeth piercing my soft flesh. Weirdly enough, I didn't mind, in fact, I think it's a turn on, and I let out a groan as Em retracted his teeth, but felt his tongue there instead. I watched in amazement as the wound, healed itself up, leaving nothing but teeth marks. I looked to Em in wonder, and I could practically feel his ego inflating.

"How…?" Emmett smirked, before shaking his head. He met my eyes, wrapping himself around my body,

"Will you sing for me?" despite the fact he was whispering, his voice was so loud in the quiet room. I thought it was a weird request, but who was I to deny him after the wonderful job he just did for me? Closing my eyes, I smile as I thought of a song that would work for us, this moment.

"_Your baby blues, so full of wonder, _

_Your curly cues, _

_Your contagious smile. _

_And as I watch, you start to grow up, _

_All I can do, is _

_Hold you tight"_

My singing was soft and sweet, I needed him to know that I love him, even if he was somehow able to bite me, without draining me.

"_Knowing clouds will rage and _

_Storms will race in _

_But you will be _

_Safe _

_In my arms. _

_Rains will pour down, _

_Waves will crash all around. _

_But you will be safe, _

_In my arms. _

He shifted us so that I was laying on his chest, his back to the bed. We were still connected, physically and I love it.

"_Story books, are full of fairy tales _

_Of kings and queens and _

_The bluest skies. _

_My heart is torn, _

_Just in knowing, you'll _

_Someday see, the truth from lies. _

_When the clouds will rage and, _

_Storms will race in _

_But you will be safe, _

_In my arms. _

_Rains will pour down, _

_Waves will crash all around. _

_But you will be safe, _

_In my arms." _

Emmett was relaxing, I felt his hand grab one of my mine, bringing it to his lips, blinking, I felt silent tears run down my cheeks, though my voice stayed steady and strong, I don't know how I managed it. Beneath me, I can feel Em's body vibrate as the sound of light purring fills the air.

"_Castles, they might crumble. _

_Dreams, may not come true. _

_But you are never all alone,_

_Because I will always, _

_Always love you._

_When the clouds will rage and, _

_The storms will race in_

_But you will be safe, _

_In my arms._

_Rains will pour down, _

_Waves will crash all around. _

_But you will be safe, _

_In my arms. _

_In my arms"_

I kissed his shoulder before laying the side of my head on the same spot I kissed him,

"I love you Emmett, so much" I whisper softly.

Em's only response, was tightening his hold on me, smiling as his fingers gently draw out the eternity symbol on my lower back. At least, that's what it feels like he was drawing.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Okay, so obviously, Em doesn't freak out in this one, in fact, he gets cocky (pun intended) with Izzy. I will explain how he was able to bite Izzy without starting the change, or activating the vampire side of her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five-After pains

I'm not sure how long we laid there, but I was starting to feel the after-affects of love making, and could already feel some of my muscles getting sore. Sighing softly, I look up to Em and frown as I remember the bite on my left breast. I finger it, which causes Em's dark eyes to travel to the bite mark, he smirks once again and I tilt my head.

"Want to tell me about this?" I ask softly. He nodded,

"I will, but first, shower time. Sex between humans can get painful, sex between a human and a vampire has to be extremely painful, come on, go take a shower, and I'll change your bed sheets. After that, we can sit and talk afterwards yeah?" I nod, sounds like a plan.

"I love you" he whispers softly, bringing me up towards him, kissing me sweetly. I smile tiredly and kiss him back lightly.

"I love you too Em" Smiling, I got up, grabbing my bag of toiletries and a towel before heading to the shower. One last look at Em, he's just laying against the headboard, arms crossed behind his head, dark gold eyes unashamedly watching my ass. Going into the bathroom, I turn the hot water on and put my towel down on the towel rack as I place my shampoo, conditioner and body wash on the edge of the tub. Stepping in, I shivered under the hot water, already feeling the soreness to slowly ebb away, as I wash my skin. Grabbing my shampoo, I smile at the Dove product, cucumbers and green tea. I found in the store not too long ago and found a huge bottle, with matching conditioner for cheap. I sigh, imagining what showering with Em will be like and grin at the idea.

After I rinsed my hair of the conditioner as well, I wrapped myself in a fuzzy towel and headed to my room to get dressed. I found the room empty and I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a simple skin tight spaghetti strapped top. I towel dried, brushed, and fluffed my hair out and stared at myself in the mirror. I wasn't sure what it was, but I could feel a shift in myself, was it an after affect of making love with Emmett? Or was it the sudden confidence I now had in myself, and not just as Izzy Swan, but as Pepper, the little orphan girl with no last name, no hope for a future, and with no…hope period.

Somehow, I could feel it, I could feel Izzy and Pepper inside my soul, for years now the two girls I had been had fought and craved to be the dominant persona. I guess it was part of being in an orphanage for the first three years of my life, identity issues and all, and it didn't help that Renee forced me to be the girl she wanted me to be, not the girl I was…meant…to become. Now though, as I stared at myself, I wasn't just Izzy Swan, daughter of the Chief of Police and a woman who was all too controlling, but I also wasn't just Pepper either, a scared little girl hoping that the darkness inside her, will finally be drowned out by the warmth that love is supposed to bring. No…it felt as though the two persona's were finally living in harmony, combining to create the new more confident Pepper Swan. I wasn't sure how long I stood there, staring at myself, trying to find-or feel in this case-any significant changes when I was suddenly joined in the mirror.

My blue eyes widened as I whirled around to find Emmett standing very close to me, staring down at me, his eyes somewhat wary, but I can still see the lust, love, devotion, it made me smile at him for some reason. He opened his arms and I immediately placed myself in his embrace, soaking in the love and warmth, I could feel it, a strange buzzing in my soul as I felt something…brush up…against it. My eyes widened, what was that? When I felt it again, I closed my eyes, wondering where it was coming from. My hand lifted itself on its own accord and planted itself on Em's chest, right where his soul is. I pulled back gently and looked up at him,

"That's weird, what was that?" I asked softly, with my other hand I rubbed the center of my chest, looking up, Em's warm topaz eyes stared at me in confusion,

"What was what?" he asked, I cocked my head to the right, eliciting a bemused grin on his face,

"I felt something, right here just now. It felt like something brushed against…" my voice faded, how was I supposed to tell Em all this? Would he understand? Would he laugh?

Deciding on a different topic, I thought back to the bite mark on my chest and look up at him, my hand absentmindedly going to my left breast.

"Can you tell me why you bit me?" Em turned thoughtful.

"Yeah, come on, lets get you something to eat" with that, he picked me up bridal style, my body curling automatically around his, as my arms go around his neck. I placed my face in the crook of his neck, something I think is our favorite spots on the other.

* * *

Em's footsteps were surprisingly light as he carries me through the house, even when he stepped on the squeaky stair step, it was quiet. It made me jealous he can move with that kind of grace and subtlety.

When we got downstairs, Em took me to the kitchen and set me on the counter, I watched as he looked around the cabinets for food and I grin when I saw him pull out the huge canister filled with cocoa powder.

"There's vanilla flavoring in the spice cabinet, it's just above the stove, can you get it out?" he nodded, easily reaching into said spice cabinet and pulling out the imitation flavored bottle. I watch as he fills a pot of water and sets it on the stove on high, when he looks back at me, I raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know how to cook?" he grinned.

"You know Pepper, before I became this, I had a life, one which included cooking…a lot" his eyes turned hazy as what I assume his human memories floated in and out of his mind. This reminded me that I barely know anything about him, what was he like as a human? His family? Did he have sisters? Brothers? If so, what were they like? I want to know more about him, but first I need to know why he bit me.

"Why did you bite me?" my voice was soft, and it did it's job of bringing him back.

"Oh…yeah, sorry. I bit you because…well first I have to tell you a few things, specifically about being mates" I nod.

"Okay, so, first of all, do you believe in soul mates?" I furrowed my eyebrows. I knew from past experience that the marriage between Charlie and Renee was not a good one, at least until a certain point. I know that they did love each other at some point, but it was gone, and the love Phil and Renee have is different. It feels more real, to watch how sickeningly sweet they are, and that it is far different than how Renee and Charlie's marriage ever was.

"Yeah…I just think it only happens to the lucky ones" I said. Em nodded, at the sound of something whistling, we turned to see the pot whistling. He took it by the handle and placed it on a separate burner, before I pointed to the cupboards that held the cups. Em grabbed a simple tall coffee cup with a handle so I don't burn myself, I watched in silence as he mixed the cocoa powder and a tablespoon of vanilla flavoring. When he was finished, I leapt down and grinned as I inhaled the sweet scent.

"Mmmm…that smells so good!" I gushed, gently grabbing the handle. Em grabbed my free hand and towed me gently to the living room.

Sitting on the couch Indian style, the cup sat harmlessly on the coffee table, as Em holds me tenderly in his lap.

"Okay, so the thing about soul mates, for vampires is that we do eventually find them. Like humans, we have our own soul mate, or just mate, most of us find them, since we have more time on this earth, than any other creature. Others spend their whole existence almost never meeting them"

"Why?" I ask. His fingers trail lightly up and down my arms, causing my eyes to close.

"They either haven't been born yet, which is the most common occurrence among our kind, or they're just unable to find them. The world is a big place Pepper…" his voice trails lightly.

"Anyways, when we do find our mate, there is this undeniable pull towards them. Our mate becomes our everything, their happiness is our happiness, we feel each others pain and when we're separated, it feels like part of you is left with the other, because you left that other half with your other half. The one who completes your soul, when you find your mate, you can tell it's them because of the pull, which signifies that they will be the one to love, take care of, and protect you better than anyone else you come across.

The thing is though, when you do find your mate, everything that mattered to you before, suddenly doesn't. Bonds, friendship, hell even family becomes second in everything else, because your mate will always be your first priority. Understand so far?" he asks softly. I nod, before testing the hot chocolate, and smile when I find it's warm enough to drink. Grabbing hold of it, I take a huge gulp, and sigh contentedly as I lean back against Em's chest, his arms circling me as I drink my vanilla induced cocoa.

"Yes, so basically mate is first, family is second" I state. I felt him nod at my reasoning.

"Yeah, but, if one of the mates feels the other is in some kind of danger, family or not, they will do everything they can to eliminate the threat. Even if it's the family, brother's sisters, it doesn't matter, the others' safety is all that matters. Now, when a mated pair finally…make love the first time, that's when they get the urge to…mark…the other so to speak." Suddenly, I had a niggling feeling that I knew what he was about to say, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear it or not.

"Em…what are you saying?" I asked softly, allowing one of my hands to caress the bite mark on my breast.

Em took a shuddering breath, his arms tightening around me, not in a painful sense but in a comforting one.

"I'm saying that…you and I…are mates…" blinking, I place my cup back on the coffee table and turn in his arms, straddling his hips with my knees.

"We're mates?" he nods.

"Are you absolutely sure Emmett?" he nods.

My hand went to the center of my chest, as my mind flashed back to what Em told me about the purring, I wasn't really paying much attention to his words at the time. Now that I was focusing on them, I felt my eyes widen, as I look back to him.

"Is that…what that tugging means? And the reason behind your purring?" I ask him.

"You feel the pull?" his voice held some puzzlement, and a whole lot of awe. I also noted how he didn't really answer my second question, but I'd get more on that later.

"Yeah, I've felt it since a little after I first came to Forks. It's been acting up a lot lately, and every time it would tug, I would always think of you."

His grin was fucking huge, his topaz eyes lit up the fucking fourth of July night sky and I couldn't help but letting out my own grin. He pulls me in and kisses me deeply, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, as his hands and fingers splay out across my back. My fingers crawled up his arms, to his broad shoulders and neck before tangling in his hair.

I felt his hands hook under my knees as my back soon hit's the couch seats. After making out for another couple of minutes, he pulls away, but when he fingers the bite mark on my left breast, I feel a warmth spread through me. It's not the same warmth that would appear when I was feeling threatened, it was a different one, that made me think of love.

"I love you Snowflake" I melt at my nickname, making a humming sound.

"I love you too Em"

* * *

"So, you biting me earlier, that was you marking me?" I asked. It's been an hour since he told me we're mates, and it makes me feel giddy as shit thinking I have a soul mate.

"Yeah, the only reason I didn't pump you full of venom, is because Jasper showed me how to bite without starting the change. He told me, that in some parts of the South, vampires can be pretty territorial of their…playthings….and by biting them without venom, is like marking your own piece of territory. If a vampire came across you, they would smell my scent on you, through the bite mark, and know that you're already taken."

"So, by biting me, without the venom, it's basically a big "Fuck Off" to all passing by vampires" I state. Em nodded.

"Yep, should you cross another vampire, they'll know not to mess with you since you're covered in my scent, plus the bite mark" I nod.

"I'm going to have to cover it though" I say sadly.

"Why?" he asks, wrapping his arms around me.

"Charlie, he'll freak if he sees this, then he'll never allow you to be alone with me ever. You have his trust, something he never gives away freely, so I don't want to ruin that for him, or us" I grumble that last part. He just chuckles, kissing the right side of my neck.

"Don't worry, he won't be able to see it. Only if you're a vampire, you'd be able to see the mark" My eyebrows knitted together at what he said. Looking up at him, I look down to my left breast, and see the mark, shining brightly, okay not really but it does look like a half moon crescent. As I brushed my fingers over the mark, I felt the love, lust, protectiveness and respect I saw in his eyes before he took my virginity.

"Then how am I able to see it, if he can't?" I ask him. Em's fingers ran through my hair, making my eyes close softly, I felt his lips press themselves against each lid, before he answered.

"Because it's on your own body, and you're my mate, so obviously you'll be able to see it" I just gave a shrug, before moving onto something else.

"You were purring, before I sang, that was when you mentioned we were mates the first time..." Em raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm just wondering, how I didn't catch onto that specific detail" I removed my arms from resting on his chest, to circling around his waist. My chin propped up by his delectable pecs.

"Not to sound like a speciest, but you are human Snowflake, your mind was focused soley on the fact that you didn't want to sing for me, and until just a little while ago, I didn't really elaborate much on it. Don't worry about it so much" he reached down and kissed the top of my head. I let out a huge yawn then, no doubt in my mind, if I open my jaw any wider, it'll snap in half.

"Go to sleep, we can talk more when you wake up" Nodding, I kiss his chest one last time and snuggle into my teddy bear.

"G'night Emmy Bear" I heard his low, deep chuckle.

"Good night Snowflake" that was the last thing I heard, before sleep took over.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: So, what do you think of the little Love Bite I had Em give Izzy? Also, I hope the way I explained the whole mating thing right, I mean, I feel I did a good job but still, it was confusing as shit when I tried to word this chapter right. Anyways, send in reviews on what you think of the new changes to the chapters ^.^


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six-Let's get ready to rumble!

When I woke up I stretched my body out and then sat up, looking to my right I saw Emmett reading my _Beauty and the Beast_ book. Crawling onto his lap I skimmed the paragraph and knew exactly where he was,

"Did you just pick this up or something? You're still in part one" I said softly,

"Yep, there wasn't anything else to read" he told me, I rolled my eyes but understood his implication. I looked at my pitifully empty bookshelves and needed to buy more books and manga(1) soon.

I was about to say something when Emmett's phone started ringing, without looking he answered,

"Hey, what's up?"

I continued reading,

"Really? Tonight?"

Silence,

"Sure, I'm game, let me see if Izzy wants to go too"

More reading,

"Of course she'll say yes, it's me asking her"

Turn a page,

"Okay, okay, but you know she will,"

Silence,

"Yep, great, see you there then"

He hung up.

Emmett was silent for a while, just holding onto me, but I could feel his eyes on me as he thought. I wanted to ask him what he and his mysterious caller were talking about, but it didn't feel right. I waited patiently for him to bring it up, he didn't. Though, if he mentioned bringing me, maybe he doesn't know how to bring it up? That he has a more 'creative' way to invite me to whatever he was talking about. Either way, I'd need to be patient and wait for Em to bring it up. Then I can decide from there.

"Hey babe?" putting the book down, I turned to face Em as much as I could turn,

"Yeah?" I asked, his arms wrapped tighter around me, bringing me closer to his chest as he rested his chin on my shoulder,

"What would you say to coming to see me kick some ass tonight?" I raised an eyebrow,

"It depends, whose ass are you kicking, and would it be considered legal?" I joked, he grinned.

"Okay, tonight, there's going to be a storm and the family is thinking of playing baseball, I wanted to know if you'd like to watch?" he asked, I grinned,

"Sure, I'd love to come, I want to see Esme again" I told him honestly, his smile brightened, probably wanting to show off for me.

* * *

The rest of the hours were spent, showering, making lunch, and then a movie marathon at Emmett's request. So far, we had watched _Red, Fast Five, The Replacements, Without a Paddle, Fifth Element, Underworld, Underworld 2, Rise of the Lykan's and Underworld 3, _and finally, we watched, _How to train your Dragon, Tangled, and Brave._ All of which are movies_ I_ thoroughly enjoyed. Emmett only wanted to watch the vampire movies to make fun of them, and_ I_ had no obligations to stop him from doing so. Plus,_ I_ wanted to hear what he had to say,

"Yeah, like we need guns to kill mutts" or

"Man, without Victor, the vampire's are all a bunch of pussy's" or, my personal favorite,

"These vampires suck!" each insult better than the last.

After putting the movies away, I made myself and Charlie-for when he got home-dinner. I re-heated some spaghetti and left out a plate for Charlie, then I wrote him a note telling him where I was going, who I was with, and that I'd be back at a decent hour. Normally, I might've called him and told him where I was going, but I didn't want to bother him at work.

Going upstairs I grabbed a pair of my black, lace up boots, my usual ones. I grabbed a black and red plaid button up and then my parka. Heading downstairs, Emmett smiled at me as I took his hand and together we made our way out to his jeep. Emmett lifted me into the passenger seat and closed my door before appearing in the drivers, he started the jeep then reached over to me and placed me on his lap. Settling down, I watched as he drove us out of town and soon down a thick, forested path that wasn't like the one leading to his house.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Okay, I know this is short, I'm sorry for that, but I want the real fun to happen in the next couple of chapters.

Okay, so I'm giving a shout out to all the people who reviewed, for not only the story, but for giving their opinions on helping me make Sunset better, and help for thinking of a sequel.

Armywife1979

Jessica76

Lyssmcgrath

Abby

Brittany

Scigeekgirl

Sabrina borgman

Fullofpassion09

Geo and Neo- I too have a Dr. Pepper addiction, my computer desk is littered up the wazoo with D.P. cans.

Tee hill

Twilight-gotaluvthemall

Seno

Aura1324

Lundyred

MyNamesAngel

YoungKittenWhitlock

I will be Dauntless

Momo1903

Mizzmeakabby

CindynJake

Kadee son 12345

Laurenloveswriting

Liz1974

Fuyutaro son

Itsy Bitsy Bunny - I love your username, by the way, it's adorable.

()_()

(=^.^=)

(U_U)

Cheers to these people that reviewed!

Okay, so, I hope that ya'll are liking the changes that I'm making, and I hope you guys review your possibly new thoughts on these, if something doesn't make sense, please tell me so I can go back and fix it. I can't fix what you guys won't tell me what's wrong. I hope you like the new improved Sunset.

1. Manga- A Japanese comic book, which can also be turned into an anime if it's popular enough. An anime is a Japanese cartoon, they get so famous in Japan and the U.S. that people from all over the world, that they dress up as the characters from the manga and anime. It's totally legit too, if you don't believe me, they even have their own conventions, it's like Comic Con, only it's for anime, not comic books.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven-Baseball-Cullen Style!

The road was bumpy and long, and if it weren't for the fact that I was in Em's lap, I might've fallen out of my seat. It was silent in the jeep, minus the soft music playing from the radio, some kind of Alternative music that I wasn't familiar with.

We drove for another half mile on the rocky terrain before Emmett stopped the jeep.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, he chuckled and nodded his head,

"Almost, it's just another half mile on foot. The jeep won't be able to handle the ground once we get passed the trees" I nodded, Em opened the door, and holding me tightly, he jumped out and landed carefully on his feet. Setting me on my feet, he closed and locked his jeep up and turned back to me. When he saw me, he paused and I wondered what he was thinking. It didn't take long before he randomly bent down and kissed me, my arms went immediately around his neck as he pulled me closer. Grabbing the back of my thighs, he lifted me from the ground, I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and continued kissing him. He forced his tongue into my mouth, searching, tasting, feeling, demanding, I easily submitted to his will, knowing I'd never win against him. I felt him smirk against my lips, only, when he went to extract his tongue, I quickly caught it with my teeth.

He pouted, though we both knew he could've easily pulled it from me, I grinned as I gently ground my teeth on his tongue. For some reason, that just turned him on, and I could see him struggle. At the last minute, I let him go and grinned, then, I untangled myself from his grasp and landed gracefully on my feet.

"What are you waiting for Em? Your family's waiting for us" I told him. Turning on my heel I started walking towards the forest, only to hear Emmett come jogging up behind me.

I couldn't help the triumphant grin at making Emmett confused, since he's always teasing me, this was my chance for revenge, and boy, has it never been sweeter.

The walk wasn't long, and when we entered the field, Emmett was still quiet, soon, I heard loud laughter and looked to see Edward doubled over practically.

"I think Edo finally lost it" I grinned, then, for some reason I started to laugh as well, though it wasn't as hard as Edo's. I finally calmed down but couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face when Edo finally smirked at Em,

"So, she got you stumped huh?" he shook his head and turned to Rosalie as she got his attention, I grinned and practically skipped to Esme's side.

"Hello" I cooed cheerfully, the older she-vamp turned to me with a soft smile and pulled me in for another hug,

"Hello honey, it's good to see you in high spirits, how are you doing?" she asked, we pulled apart.

"I'm doing good, but I still think Edo is finally losing it. I mean, hearing all those thoughts all the time, I wouldn't be surprised if he finally snapped in class someday soon" I joked, Esme smiled good-naturedly.

We both looked to the playing field, and after I saw the space between each base, I sweat dropped but shook it off. Vampires. Looking over, I saw Jasper and Emmett throwing a ball, several hundred yards away, but when Em saw I was looking, he started throwing, and catching the ball without looking in Jasper's direction. Rolling my eyes, I heard a soft chuckling and was surprised to see Carlisle walking towards us,

"You must really have him wrapped around your finger Izzy. Emmett loves showing off for anyone willing to watch for more than a minute" I let out a laugh.

"Are you going to be the referee Carlisle?" I asked, he shook his head, grinning before kissing Esme's temple, I would have awed, but that would be weird,

"No, that's my job honey. Hopefully they-meaning Emmett-won't cheat too often tonight. The arguments they get into, no manners at all" she muttered, I listened, amused,

"Hey!" we turned to see Emmett tossing the ball to Jasper,

"I do not cheat! I just happen to find loopholes!" we rolled our eyes, I giggled.

* * *

At the sound of thunder rumbling, Alice stood on what I assumed to be the pitcher's mound. From what I could tell, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett were on one team, while Edo, Jasper, and Alice were on the other.

"It's time" she smirked. Everyone got into positions, Carlisle stood between first and second bases, while Emmett took the batting position, his aluminum bat had a slight whistle that rang softly in the air when he would swing it. Jasper stood behind Em as the catcher while Edo was in the far out left field.

None of them had gloves.

"Alright, everyone, batter up!" Esme called.

Alice was fluid and graceful, kind of like the way water moves, as she slowly stretched her arm back behind her, then, like a whip, she shot her arm forward. Em missed the ball as it flew straight into Jasper's waiting hands,

"Strike one" I muttered softly. Jasper threw the ball back to his mate who caught it easily, she paused for a short grin before throwing it again. This time, Em hit the ball sending it flying out. What made me jump was the cracking sound of when the ball and bat connected, it was earth shattering, and I understood the need for thunder.

The ball shot like a shooting star deep into the forest.

"Home run?" I questioned,

"Wait for it," Esme cautioned, listening intently, one hand raised. Emmett was a blur of white and blue with Carlisle shadowing him. When I looked around the field again, I realized something, Edo was missing.

"Out!" Esme's clear voice cried out, I stared in shock and a little bit of awe as Edo appeared from the forest lines, ball in his hand, his grin smug and triumphant.

"Emmett hit's the hardest, but Edward runs the fastest" she explained, I hid my smirk, already having a feeling something like that might've happened.

As the game progressed, I had trouble keeping score since they were going too fast for me. Happily, Esme was nice enough to tell me from time to time.

When Alice hit the ball hard, Emmett chased the ball, he probably would've hit the tree had he not did a run up it before doing a backwards flip, I shook my head when he smirked at me, tossing the ball high in the air before catching it again.

"My monkey man" I muttered to him, I knew he heard me, especially since his smirk deepened. I bit my bottom lip and looked at my feet.

The other reason they needed thunder, when Emmett and Edo ended up clashing and 'bumped' into each other as Em tried to escape Edo, who ended up tackling the other. I raised my eyebrows but covered my ears at the loud thunder-like sound that came out of their clashing.

Emmett's team was up by one-Rosalie managed to fly around the bases after tagging up on one of Emmett's long flies-when Edo caught the third out.

* * *

The players decided to have a short pause as Emmett ran to my side,

"Having fun?" he asked, his arms immediately incasing me in his hold, my arms went around his own waist,

"Yeah, normally I don't really care for sports, but watching you guys play is interesting" he looked at me incredulously,

"How can you not like sports? You always do so well in P.E. though" he cried, I grinned and shrugged,

"Yeah, but all we do is sports, so I get bored easily" I told him honestly, I let out a yawn and snuggled up to him, laying my head on his chest. We just stood there for a minute longer, holding onto each other as he ran his fingers through my hair. I nearly whimpered when he pulled away but was happy again when he handed me a Dr. Pepper bottle,

"Thought you might need this" he kissed my temple and went back to the game. Opening the bottle, I took a seat on a broken log that I hadn't noticed before and sat, taking a long swig.

"You really like Dr. Pepper huh?" I blinked and looked up to see Jasper standing beside me,

"Oh, yeah, best bad-for-your-health-drink there is" I grinned, taking another swig. It burned my throat as it went down but it was worth it.

"Looks like I'm up" I smiled and gave Jasper a small wave, he smiled back, and tipped an invisible hat Cowboy style, I giggled and watched as he walked off.

The score was constantly changing as the game continued, they ruffled each other up a couple of times like any street ball players. Occasionally Esme would call them-Emmett-to order.

Carlisle was up to bat, my eyes on Emmett who was on second base, what surprised me was when Edo's head snapped to Alice as something floated between them. Then, Edo looked to Em and muttered something to the bear like man-pire, his eyes widened in horror before he was immediately at my side, holding me tightly to his chest protectively.

"Alice?" Esme asked tensely.

"I-I didn't see-I couldn't tell," her voice was soft, shaken. The others gathered together in a circle.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly,

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she muttered. Jasper hovered beside her protectively,

"What changed their minds?" he asked, gazing intently on his mate,

"They heard us playing, and it changed their course," she said, upset as if it had been her fault. The Cullen's looked to me before looking away again.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked, turning to Edo, Edo concentrated as he searched their minds, _just how far is his range?_ I wondered, a bit off topic in my mind.

"Less than five minutes. They're running, and they want to play too." He scowled.

"Think you can make it to the jeep?" Carlisle turned to Emmett, Em's grip on me tightened, not enough to hurt me, but enough to let me know how far he'd most likely go as to protect me.

"No, not while-" Edo cut him off,

"No, besides, the last thing we need is them catching Izzy's scent and start hunting" I snuggled deeper into Emmett's hold, I felt him kiss the top of my head before he looked up,

"How many?" he asked Alice.

"Three" she answered, tense,

"Three!" he scoffed, "Let them come, I'll take them all out!" he challenged.

The rest of the family ignored Emmett's proclamation and turned to the Cullen Clan Leader with anxious eyes. He was silent as he thought things through, and if Emmett hadn't been holding me so tightly, I would be trembling by now. The doctor sighed before turning to face all of us,

"We'll continue the game," he finally decided. His voice was calm and collected as he looked, though his eyes gave away just how anxious he was most likely feeling. Poor Jasper, all this anxiety can't be good for his nerves.

"You can be baseman two Esme, I'll call it now" Emmett told his mother. She nodded and went to second base, Emmett released me from his hold and planted himself in front of me. The others let their gazes sweep the forest, their eyes seeing more than mine ever could as a human.

Emmett pulled my low pig tails out and started ruffling my hair so it curled and fell all around me, hiding most of the right side of my face, and pulled some forward, then he took his parka off and had me switch it with the one I had on currently. He stuffed the one I had been wearing in a knapsack I hadn't noticed before, while I put his on. I zipped it up and left the sleeves down, he pulled the hood up.

"It won't help much, I could smell her across the field" Alice said softly, Emmett turned and growled lowly at her,

"You think I don't know that?" He turned back to me, his expression softening, he wasn't even watching the game anymore, not like it mattered, none of the Cullen's were going to bring any more attention to us than it already did.

Emmett sat on the fallen tree log, me on his lap, he positioned me so I was sitting side-saddle, so I was facing the left, since the right side of my face was mostly covered. Hopefully Emmett's scent will cover mine. Then, at the last minute, he unzipped my jacket and tilted his head low and bit into the left side of my neck. I could feel something swirling through my blood stream, curling and twisting as it spread inside of me. Looking down, I saw Em's eyes turn glassy as I felt his tongue lick and suck on the area where he just bit me, yet again.

"I'm a selfish possessive bastard Pepper, if they so much as look at you the wrong way, I'm going to fuck them up. So don't even think of leaving me side Pepper, or else this entire field will be spilled with the scent of their venom. Understand?" I looked into his eyes, and for the first time since I've known him, Emmett looked like a vampire, and not the sparkly, pansy ass fairy vampire wannabe, but the kind off of Vampire Diaries. I gave a slow nod, to which some of the fire dissolved in his eyes, but not enough to calm the beast inside of him.

"I love you, never forget that" he whispered so quietly, it made me wonder if any of the others heard him. Reaching up, my hands still covered by Em's long sleeves, I cup his face, my fingers barely poking out of the thick material of the parka.

"I love you too Emmett. Always and forever" with that, his lips met mine in a passionate frenzy, my eyes shut tight as his arms held me so close and tightly to him, that I had to bend back just a little bit to stay connected to him. I tapped the side of his face twice, when I needed air, and he pulled away, very, very reluctantly.

Across the field, I faintly saw Edo tense up as he looked to the right field, angling between us and what was soon to be coming. Emmett growled darkly in my ears and I trembled, only to be comforted when he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Just stay quiet, don't move and hopefully they won't notice you too much" I barely nodded. If Emmett hadn't have been here…I don't know what I would've done if I were in this situation alone.

We all waited, tense for what was to happen next.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Ooohhhhh looks like the shit is going to hit the fan, everybody take cover!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight-Let the games begin

There were three of them, two men and one woman. They emerged from the thick forest edge, gliding through the sea of grass as if they were ghosts. It was horrific but hypnotic at the same time. The first male had long dirty blonde hair in a low ponytail, he was quite lean, bigger than Edo, but smaller than Jasper. He was behind the second male who had dark skin with long dreads, he reminded me of those Jamaican men that used to live across from Renee and I back in Arizona. The woman had long, wild fire red hair that reminded me of Merida from the movie _Brave_.

They closed in on each other before they cautiously came closer to us, and it took all I had and more to keep myself from trembling. I felt a strange, foreign calm wash over me, and I looked to Jasper, we locked eyes for a short moment before he turned back to the three and I half buried my face in Emmett's chest.

I could see the differences between the three newcomers and the Cullen's. Their walk was predatory, and they seemed to be internally debating if they should challenge the larger coven or not. They were dressed casually, jeans, button-down shirts. Though, their clothes were frayed and dirty, as if they had been traveling days on end, which, it wouldn't put it past me to think they had.

Their eyes clearly took in the clean, well dressed Cullen's as well as their casual-yet deceptively tense-stances.

Carlisle, flanked by Jasper and Edo, stepped forward to greet them.

Upon closer inspection, the Jamaican man was more well-built, medium, hard-muscled, though he had nothing on Emmett. He smiled an easy, defense dropping smile, exposing his contrary white teeth. The woman was fidgety, her eyes shifting in a way that reminded me of people with ADHD, or the occasional stoner caught getting high in school. She was feline-like, like a wild-cat maybe.

The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, his eyes seemed to catch more than the other two.

Their eyes were far different than I was used to. Not the gold, or black I was familiar with, but a deep burgundy, or deep red rust, that was disturbing, sinister.

The Jamaican man, still smiling that friendly smile, stepped towards Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game" he said in a relaxed tone, what surprised me was the slight French accent.

"I'm Laurent, my companions are Victoria, and James" he gestured in a friendly manner to the two vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Edward and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Emmett and Izzy." He pointed us in groups, deliberately not bringing any prolonged attention to each individual. I understood why he mentioned me, make it look like I'm part of the family, though, in some cases, I probably was.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked politely, Carlisle matched his friendliness,

"Actually, we were just finishing up. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north in fact, but we're curious to see if anyone was in the neighborhood. We've been lonely on company for awhile now you see."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves"

The tense atmosphere slowly melted to a polite and somewhat friendly air, and I had a grateful suspicion that Jasper was behind it all. Though it didn't stop Emmett from his protective hold, in fact, it just made him more so since if they planned to attack, he might not know it till it was too late. He rested his chin on my shoulder, still rubbing soothing circles on my back with his finger tips.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent asked curiously,

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent residence like ours up near Denali" Laurent seemed sincerely interested as he rocked on his heels,

"Permanent? How do you ever manage that?"

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk there more comfortably?" Carlisle invited,

"It's a rather long story" he chuckled.

James and Victoria exchanged surprised looks at the mention of the word "home," as if it were a foreign concept.

"That sounds lovely, and welcoming" he smiled cheerfully,

"We've been running all the way from Ontario, so we haven't really had much chances to really clean up" his eyes moving appreciatively over all of our clean appearances.

* * *

After Carlisle asked the three not to hunt in their terrain, he turned to the rest of the Cullen's including me,

"Edward, Alice, would you go with Emmett and Izzy to get the jeep?" he casually asked us.

That was when it happened.

I just stood up with Emmett when a gust of wind blew the hood off Emmett's jacket off, revealing my face and hair, and worst of all, my scent. Emmett froze and the second male, James whipped his head to me, scrutinizing me, nostrils flaring.

James crouched low, targeting me in his sights. Emmett growled darkly, baring his teeth as he crouched in front of me, his large frame blocked me from James' sight.

I couldn't stop trembling from seeing and hearing Emmett like this…like a vampire…

"Curiousor and curiousor" Laurent muttered softly. Neither James or Emmett backed down, James shifted to the side, as Emmett copied his movements.

"She's with us" Carlisle's voice was firm and unyielding towards James, understanding brightened his eyes,

"You've brought a snack" he exclaimed in surprise, but stayed where he was, knowing Emmett would most likely kill him if he moved an inch.

"I _said_ she's with us" Carlisle's voice was hard, on the edge of threatening, should this be prolonged.

Laurent's gaze stayed on mine, his eyes scrutinizing me, he seemed deep in thought as he stared at me, such a gaze made me uncomfortable, and the fact I was still trembling didn't help. I felt a comforting arm wrap around me and I saw Jasper standing beside me. A gentle layer of comfort and security filled me and I was grateful, it made me wonder if he was protective of me because of my sort of, not really there connection to Nathan Swan. _Or maybe he cares for you like a little sister_, a voice in the back of my mind told me. I ignored it. Emmett remained tense, not daring to make a move unless provoked.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other" Laurent said, still gazing at me, only to look away when he caught Jasper's harsh glare.

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was less tight.

"I would like to still accept your invitation, if it's still on the table" he looked from me to Carlisle.

"And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range either"

James' expression turned to disbelief and hate at Laurent and exchanged a brief look with Victoria, whose shifty eyes still flickered edgily from face to face.

"Fine, we'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme" he called. Jasper squeezed my shoulders one last time comfortingly before walking towards Carlisle. They blocked me from the three's view. Alice was instantly beside me, Edo fell back slowly.

"Izzy" I looked to see Emmett staring down at me, sad, anxious filled eyes. During the exchange I had been frozen to the spot, unable to move, Emmett seeing this, opened his arms and picked me up, a front piggy back. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, my arms around his neck.

Emmett, Alice and Edward started walking, me still carried by Emmett. I could feel the dark anger Emmett must be feeling as he carried me at a human pace, back to the woods.

* * *

Once we were in the trees we took off. I buried my face in his neck, inhaling his scent as I forced myself to calm down, it must've not been working since Emmett started rubbing soothing circles again on my back, I whimpered, trying to hide the tears gathering at my eyes. I don't know why I was crying, but I couldn't stop them.

We were all silent as we reached the jeep.

Emmett got into the driver's seat, me in the passenger seat, Alice reached over to me from the back and strapped me in since I had never bothered learning. Why learn how to strap myself when Emmett's always putting me in his lap?

Alice and Edo were in the back seat as Emmett started the jeep, roaring it to life.

Emmett raced the jeep out of the forest path, which was far, far worse since I didn't have Emmett to keep me balanced this time.

When we hit the main road, I could tell we weren't going back to my place or the Cullen's, nope, we were _leaving_ Forks.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Silence, no one even acknowledged me.

"Emmett, where the _hell_ are you taking me?" I demanded.

"We have to hide you, far away, _right now_" he answered, his voice tight and strained. He kept his eyes on the road, the speedometer read a hundred and five miles an hour.

"Turn around, take me home!" I yelled at him, I tried struggling with the straps, trying to tear the harness off of me.

"Edward" Emmett muttered darkly.

Edo's arms wrapped around me and my seat, holding me tightly to it, I wanted to fight more but I could only move my body from the neck up.

"Edo, let go" I gritted through my teeth. When he didn't, I turned to Emmett, as much as I could,

"Emmett, you can't do this! Take me home now!"

"I have to Baby, it's not safe" I gritted my teeth, screw this!

"No! You have to take me back, Charlie will call the FBI! You guys could be charged for kidnapping, or worse-they'll be all over you and your family-Carlisle and Esme as well. They'll have to leave, hide forever"

"You need to calm down Izzy," he warned, "We've been there before."

"Not over me, you won't! I won't let you ruin everything over me!" I struggled violently against my captor, only to fail horribly.

"Emmett, pull over" Alice spoke calmly for the first time. Edo shifted slightly and from the corner of my eyes I saw him glare at his sister. Emmett sped up.

"Emmett, let's just talk this through" she tried to reason.

"You don't understand Alice" Edo roared. I'd never hear any of the Cullen's like this before, it was deafening.

"He's a tracker Alice, did you not _see_ that? He's a tracker!" Emmett stiffened before speeding up even more. I wasn't sure by the reactions of everyone, but I could tell it was bad news for us.

"Pull over Emmett" Alice's voice was sharp, but still reasonable, a combination I'd never heard before. I watched as the speedometer inched passed one-twenty-five

"Do it Emmett" the pixie commanded.

"Alice, I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession! He wants her Alice, _Izzy_ specifically. He begins hunting her tonight." Just how bad did James' obsession go over this that _Edo_ would be the one to keep insisting on this, not Emmett? Then again, Edo's the only mind reader in the family, but I'm pretty sure Emmett is in silent agreement with his brother if the tracker was so dangerous.

"He doesn't know where-" Emmett was the one to cut her off this time,

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? From what I could tell, his plan was set the moment before Laurent had any say" My eyes widened at the implications of this,

"Charlie! We can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" I started to thrash more determinedly against Edo's hold on me.

"She's right" Alice agreed.

The jeep barely slowed.

"Can't you just consider our options?" Alice asked in a goading way.

The car slowed again, more noticeably before we screeched to a stop. Emmett's fingers were pure white as the steering wheel made a groaning noise under his superhuman strength. I would've flown forward had Edo not been still holding me down. When he realized I wasn't going to fight back anymore, he let go of me and sat back with Alice, but still kept an eye on me.

"What options?" Emmett roared, I jumped, I guess the argument between his brother and sister finally got on his nerves. When he saw me, he tried to mask his anger as he reached over and cupped one cheek with his hand, wiping his thumb just under my eye.

"There are no options," Edo hissed,

"I refuse to leave Charlie" I threatened, the boys ignored me.

Emmett seemed to have an internal debate with himself, and with the way Edo was staring disbelievingly to his older brother, Emmett's decision was good for me and Alice's side.

"Damn it all" he muttered, before looking up at all of us. It was his call now, the ball in his court, one word from him and I'd probably be shipped off to another Country under a disguise never to be seen again. Or, to help us come up with a plan to not only let me escape James' sick and twisted "game" but to also keep us all alive with our sanity.

He was silent for another minute.

With his free hand he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed,

"We have to take her back" Emmett finally decided.

"What?" Edo demanded.

"He's no match for us Edward. I won't let him touch her" the threat was clear in his voice.

"Well have to kill him" Edo finally seemed to have given up, deciding to go with his brother's plan, besides, it's not like Edo and I were together, nope, it's Emmett's choice.

"Let me at him then" his eyes seemed to darken in pleasure at the thought of killing the hunter. I wasn't sure to be frightened, awed, loved, or aroused, _Dark Emmett was hot_. I shook the thought mentally from my head, _now is the not the time to be thinking gutter like things!_ I berated myself, and focused back to the task at hand.

"The female's with him. If it turns into a fight, I have no doubts the leader will join in too"

"There's enough of us"

"There's another option" Alice said softly. I looked to her and saw the confidence radiating off of whatever she was thinking, it must've been a good plan too as I managed to catch the faintest uplifts of one corner of her mouth.

It was silent as we all stared at Alice, each of us silently wondering what this mischievous pixie could possibly be thinking at a time like this. I decided to break it.

"I have a plan" the other's turned to me, I grinned and perked up, sitting straight with my shoulders rolled back.

"Take me back" I told them simply, Alice's smile twitched more.

"You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix, I pack my bags. We wait till the tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family, then you can take me to any freaking place you want" I said to Emmett.

The boys stared at me, stunned.

"It's not that bad an idea" Emmett's surprised voice made me unsure to feel insulted, or flattered that I managed to stump him, again.

"It'll work, and we can't simply leave her father unprotected. You know that" Alice grinned. Everyone looked at Emmett.

"I'm game, as long as the fuckhead doesn't get passed me" Emmett muttered darkly, glancing at Alice, she grinned and shook her head.

"I don't see him attacking. He's going to wait for us to leave her alone before he does anything" Emmett's grip tightened before he peaked at me,

"Like hell I'll leave her" I gave him a warm smile.

* * *

After that we drove in silence as Emmett did a U-turn that should be considered death defying. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, burying my face in the small crevice between my knees. My shoulders trembled slightly as I fought to stay calm. Now that the argument is over, I have time to truly understand the dangers of being here meant.

For who knows how long, I'll be forced to part with my father, Angela and Eric, even the mystery behind my missing memories of Jake and Billy.

I'll be forced to go into hiding, I don't know what it'll be like, if I'll have to change my appearances or not, my name, everything, or if I'll just be locked away in some random hotel, waiting in agonizing tension at the possibility of eventually getting drained by a blood lusting vampire.

I could see it now, lying on the ground, the room torn in shreds, glass shattered from the windows being broken into, blood smeared on the walls, the ceiling. The worst part, was that I could see my body. It was lying in a pool of my dried blood, two pinpricks on my wrists and neck, my blue eyes dulled and lacking life. My skin pale, ghost pale, my lips blue as I laid there…dead…dying…fearful of what next is to come-

I jumped when a hand landed on my shoulders, looking around frantically, I saw Emmett hovering slightly over me, guilt and pain etched in his features. Seeing that I was free from the harness, I launched myself at him and just held him,

"I'm sorry Izzy, god, what have I done to you?" I shook my head and gave him a shaky smile,

"Don't worry, I just scared myself is all" I laughed shakily, gripping the front of his shirt tightly in my fists.

Emmett sighed softly, he leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine, pulling me closer to him. He set me in his lap for a moment and gently rocked me back and forth, the way I used to when I was little and got scared.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. You have fifteen minutes, okay snowflake?" I nodded. He kept rocking me as he did some more talking,

"When we get to the house, if the tracker is there or not, I will walk you to the door. Then you have fifteen minutes. Edward will be taking the outside of the house, Alice will be in the jeep, I'll be inside as long as you are. After you're out, Alice and Edward will take the jeep home and tell Carlisle"

"If the tracker is there, we'll just keep driving"

"We're going to make it before him" Alice said, and I realized that Emmett and I had moved to the back seat, while Edward drove and Alice sat in the passenger seat. How did I not notice that?

As the others began filling me more on the plan, I learned that Emmett and I would be separating. Alice and Jasper will take me to Phoenix, hoping James will fall for it, take the long route there and have the others try to send the hunter on a goose chase. Then, when he's completely off my trail, Emmett will come to Phoenix for me and Jasper and Alice will be able to go back home.

Then, since I won't be actually going back to my house, Jasper, Alice and I will be getting a hotel room for a couple of days, hoping that the millions of population will cover whatever my scent had been stained with.

Since the plan was ready, I leaned back against Emmett and basked in his comfort. I didn't want to be separated from him, but if it meant that all of us would be safe, then so be it, besides, it's not like I won't see him again. What's a few days of separation right?

Well, in a few minutes, I'd quickly learn the answer to my mental rubrics cube seeing as how we just pulled up to the driveway.

As a great, possibly dead person once said; It's Showtime.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Okay, so nothing was really changed in the last few episodes, but in the next few ones there will be some and with the fight between James and Izzy, something huge will be happening.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine-Goodbye Charlie

I was surprised to find that the lights in the house were off. Charlie didn't work night shift today and it was still pretty early before bed, so he was either out having drinks or with Billy, either way, it made leaving that much harder. My mind was empty, and I felt such guilt for what was to come, I should at least write him a note, a letter, hopefully something and tell him how truly sorry I felt.

Edo slowly pulled the jeep up, still out of hiding from the house's sight, but somehow still within ours. The others looked carefully around the area, making sure James wasn't here, waiting to kill me when their guard was down.

"He's not here, let's go" Emmett said.

Alice turned in her seat to smile at me, and even though I hadn't really gotten to talk to her, I still felt a sisterly warmth towards her,

"Don't worry Izzy, everything will be fine again, you'll see" she winked, I felt tears gather in my eyes as I stared at the pixie. She smiled warmly at me and placed a hand on my head, letting it slowly trail so it cupped my cheek,

"I promise Sweetie," I nodded, she pulled her hand back and I wiped my eyes.

Emmett hopped out of the jeep, then reached back and pulled me out as Alice and Edo melted into the darkness, keeping sharp gazes on the surrounding area of the Swan residence.

Emmett walked me to the front door as he said he would, he held me for a moment and when we pulled apart, he kissed me briefly, but passionately.

"I love you, so much Izzy" I nodded,

"Meet you upstairs?" he nodded sadly, and when I had the door open and walked in, I couldn't feel his presence.

I knew I had a short time before we had to leave, but I couldn't help but deviating from the plan just a little bit. Going over the counter, I grabbed the spiral notebook Charlie and I use for sending each other notes when the other wasn't home, and started to write something short and to the point.

I finished and quickly ran upstairs to find Emmett in my room packing a duffel. We were silent as we packed my clothes, I headed to the bathroom, grabbed my toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner and shower gel. I saw Emmett had packed all that I would need, plus a few trinkets and other things for me to slightly occupy my time with. I shrugged the duffel strap over my shoulder as Emmett and I walked hand and hand downstairs.

* * *

Emmett melted away into the darkness as I closed and locked up and ran straight to my truck. Getting in, I started it up and prayed that it wouldn't die on me, especially since the thunder and lightening from earlier was the like the background music in those suspense/horror movies Ash and I had seen when we were younger.

Thoughts of my dad slipped through my mind and I hoped that someday he'd forgive me, that I'd still be welcome in his house, that, more importantly, he'd still want to be my dad. The tears poured down my cheeks as I thought of Ash.

Ash…she's my best friend, my soul sister, at one point more than that. I shook my head and forced myself to calm down, only to scream bloody murder when something thumped against my truck. My nerves were shot, and I just wanted to go home, curl in bed with Emmett with a hot cup of cocoa, or better yet, licking the cocoa off him. Seriously, what's wrong with me?

Emmett's topaz eyes stared back at me before he came in and scooted me from my seat, taking over driving before putting me in his lap as usual.

"I'm so done with all of this. When this is over, you and I are doing something fun, I don't care what, hell, I'd even settle for a bubble bath" I told him, I felt him shake in laughter, the first laugh since all this started.

"Okay baby, but then you and I are going to have a lot of _fun_ together if you get your bubble bath" I heard the smirk in his voice and nodded happily, I think I like dominant Emmett.

The car suddenly shook and I would have screamed again if Emmett hadn't caught it with his lips since he was too busy driving. He pressed his forehead against mine, he slid his thumb under the waistband of my jeans and gently started to massage my lower back.

"Shh, Snowflake, it's okay, it's just Edward. Okay?" I nodded,

"And here I accused Edo of losing his mind" Emmett chuckled softly before he pulled to a stop and I realized in all that time that we were at the Cullen Manor.

Immediately Edo opened the door and carried me inside the house. I blinked and froze when I saw Laurent standing with Carlisle. Emmett just about roared before he crouched protectively in front of me, honestly by this point, I had no qualms with Emmett wanting to kill anyone.

"Please, I mean no harm to you or more importantly her. Besides, your not the only one who would kill me if I even laid a finger on her" I figured he was talking about the other Cullen's, but to my surprise I heard Edo gasp and looked up to him only to see him staring at me in slight wonder.

_What the fuck? Did he inhale mushrooms or something?_

Looking back to see Laurent staring, I shied away, but that was before I felt it again, the familiar warmth, spreading throughout the center of my chest. Looking down, I rubbed the area before looking up at him, to see him, yet again, staring at me.

_Okay, yeah, let's just stare creepily at the human girl while her vampire boyfriend-who is very on edge-could easily rip him apart. Yeah, let's go with that shall we?_ I thought sarcastically.

He shook his head before allowing himself a small smile.

"You look so much him it's scary. How I didn't notice before is still a mystery, you look like the female version of him, except for the hair and eyes that is" I blinked, what did he mean by that? Who is "him?"

Unfortunately, this train of thought was cut off when Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme all burst through the door, Rosalie and Esme going to their respective mates.

"James' following the trail perfectly, he's heading not too far from the other end of Forks now as we speak" Alice grinned, somewhat maniacally, I shivered and decided never to go against Alice, for one, she looks like scary shit like that and two, I'm afraid she's going to force a "Drink Me" down my throat. Heh, Alice in Wonderland reference.

"Good, now then, I'm going to warn you now. James is easily obsessed with what he can't have, and a human girl being protected by a co-err-family of vampire's is his greatest hunt yet" then he turned to me specifically,

"As long as you don't 'awaken' he'll never know he found the 'King's Treasure'" my eyebrows furrowed and I wondered what he meant by that, and what did he mean by 'awaken' anyways? That was when I felt the warmth again, and it made me realize, the warmth only came when I was being threatened, or felt it. I managed to ignore it, deciding that whatever the hell he meant by that doesn't matter right now.

"I think I'll go up to Denali, visit that other family of yours as well" Carlisle nodded and was the only one to wish him luck before the Jamaican man was gone again.

"Now that everyone is caught up on the plan, should Jasper and I head out for Phoenix now with Izzy?" Emmett nodded before turning to Rosalie,

"Rose, I need a favor. Take Izzy upstairs and switch clothes with her" Em commanded, the blonde looked to me and seemed to be internally debating before sighing and taking my hand, she dragged me upstairs.

* * *

I was pulled into a room that made me wonder if it was hers and Edo's. She started taking her clothes off and I did as well, her clothes were a tight fit but I could still move around, the only thing we didn't switch was our shoes.

We walked out of the room together but held me back as I began to take the first step down, I turned to her and was surprised to see concern in her eyes.

"I don't know how, or when, but I promise that this will be over with. You can bet your ass that Emmett will never stop until he sees you safe again, so rest assured Izzy" even though I hadn't talked with her much, I could feel the sincerity in her words and nodded as tears pricked my eyes. This time it was my turn to shock her as I pulled her into a hug, burying my face in her shoulder, inhaling a mixture of her scent and mine.

"Thank you Rosebush. I think I really needed to hear that" I pulled away only to be pulled back into the hug, this time by Rosalie. We stood there holding each other for a short minute and I was grateful to have met Rosalie, and for all she's doing to help Emmett keep me safe, I'd have to find a way to repay the favor someday. Maybe I could do her hair and make up, she does seem to be the type that loves being pampered.

"Your welcome, now, no more tears Izzy. You've done enough crying over this. You need to be strong now okay? Remember, have faith-if not in the family-then in Emmett" I nodded, took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

I stood straight, remembering something Gramps once told me,

"_Remember this Soldier, if you can't keep it together on the battlefield and have faith in your comrades, how do you expect them to keep faith in you?"_ I thought it had been harsh at the time, but now, it was the final push I needed as Rosalie and I quickly made our way downstairs.

This time, I wouldn't cry, this time I'd have to be strong for the Cullen's for Emmett. I saw the somewhat proud smile Jasper gave me, feeling my newfound confidence as I turned myself into Gramps' Soldier.

Emmett came to me and hoisted me up, my legs going around his waist, arms around his neck as he kissed me, forcing my mouth to part as he thoroughly kissed me. Who knows when we'll see each other again. He pulled away when I tapped his arm twice, I put my forehead against his,

"Call me when you can" I whispered, he nodded as I felt him slide a new phone, a burner probably, into my back pocket,

"I will Angel. Please be safe and listen to Alice and Jasper" I nodded, my eyes shut tightly but then opened them and did my best to memorize the contours of his face, his chin, but most importantly, his eyes.

Topaz stared back into my own blue ones,

"I love you Snowflake"

"I love you too"

We kissed one last time before I slid off his waist, landing gracefully on my feet. I felt him turn me around and was about to walk forward when I felt something go around my neck.

Looking down I couldn't see it, but felt it instead.

It was a chocker, as I fingered the charm I grinned as I realized what it was.

A snowflake.

Because to Emmett, that's what I am.

I turned around to find him gone but I somehow didn't mind, I had the snowflake now and it was enough, at least, until I could get my hands on my mate that is. Feeling an arm drape around my shoulders, I looked see Jasper smiling sadly at me, I smiled back and wrapped an arm around his waist, basking in the calm he sent me.

"Are you ready Darlin'?" he asked, a Texan accent I hadn't detected before slipping in, I nodded. He took his arm away and turned to face me, holding his arms out,

"May I?" I was surprised, and smiled at the amusement on Jasper's face,

"You know, you're the only one whose asked me that" I told him before nodding. He scooped me up bridal style before carrying me out to the car.

As Jasper and Alice sat in the front, I fingered the snowflake charm and thought of my father.

I could imagine just what he'd walk into, a dark empty house, expecting to find his daughter asleep on the couch or her bed but finding both empty. He'll try to call my cell only for no one to pick up since I left it at home since it needed charging this morning. Then he'll walk into the kitchen and find the pathetic note I left him and he'll be filled with sadness and then anger and probably hatred towards me.

Though I think I'd rather have dad hate me than be dead, at least he'll be alive. The day's events had tired me out and as I fell to my side, gently falling asleep, I could remember with perfect clarity at what I wrote to Charlie.

_I'm sorry daddy… _

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Meh, some word changing, nothing really important.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty-Hotel Transylvania

A loud groan escaped my lips as I rubbed at my eyes, trying to get the disgusting crust out of them. That's something that always bugged me, why do our eyes have crust in them when we wake up after a long nap or good sleep? It just doesn't make sense to me.

"Izzy?" blinking some more, I looked up to see Alice sitting at the end of my bed, concern in her eyes and face.

"Alice, I had the freakiest dream. I dreamt there was a vampire coming after me and you me and Jasper had to escape to Phoenix to protect me, while Emmett, Edo and Daddy C go to track him down. It was weird, it was vivid too, and felt like it was actually happening" I explained to her. She bit her bottom lip, my eyes narrowed, biting your bottom lip was the universal sign that something was amiss and that someone was nervous about something. I should know, I do it plenty of times.

"Actually Izzy…that wasn't a dream…" her voice trailed softly. I blinked again, searching my fuzzed up brain. As I thought, the images of before popped in my head, baseball with the Cullen's, a small side conversation with Jasper, Emmett cheating at baseball, then…

"WHAT?"

Next thing the both of us know, Jasper is bursting into the room, eyes wide and searching the room for possible injuries-meaning me-when he found none, he settled on feeling our emotions. After feeling our emotions he tried sending me calm vibes, I was both pissed and grateful to him.

"What do you mean that actually happened Alice?" I demanded, Alice fiddled with her designer top, it would have been funny if the situation weren't so serious.

"It's true Izzy. James and his mate are after you because James caught your scent. Now you me and Jasper are holed up in this hotel for your protection, until it's safe and then we'll move you to a different location when the time is right" I shook my head, my eyes widened as I remembered the chocker and put my hand on the snowflake, yep, sure enough it was still there.

Swallowing, I looked up to see the two of them watching me, I licked my lips and sighed.

"Well, what time is then? Did Emmett call?" I asked, I was scared shitless something might've happened to him, but I knew he was strong, probably the strongest vampire in existence, he would be fine, but still…_Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn_, I thought to myself.

"It's just after one in the morning, and sorry Izzy, but Emmett hasn't called yet" Jasper spoke this time, his voice was soft, calming. I felt gross, and looking down I saw that I was still wearing Rosebushes clothes from yesterday, or was it earlier this morning? I was confused, and I needed Dr. Pepper, and a shower.

"I'll make sure to buy you some" Alice smiled, seeing my plans. I nodded gratefully to her and stood to grab a towel, a second set of clothes as well as my other toiletries.

"Just take a hot shower and I'll let you know when something happens" I smiled and pulled Alice in for a hug, I must've surprised her, heh, score one for the human. She hugged me back before letting me go and leaving the room, Jasper following after he gave me a smile and a nod. I nodded back and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Looking in my reflection I winced, ugh, I look terrible. My eyes were red and puffy, as if I had been crying, which is weird since I almost never cry, the only time I cried was when I saw the first part of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows and Doby died.

My hair looked stringy and greasy, my skin was pale and looked a little sunken. My normally bright blue eyes had darkened and dulled to a foggy grey almost. I just needed a nice shower, some make up, and food, then I'll be spick and span.

The hot water felt so good going down my body, I smiled slightly at what might happen if Emmett were with me. He'd probably let me shower before he started distracting me. At the thought of my boyfriend/mate, I wondered where he was, was he catching up to the tracker? Was he going to call soon? Would we get the chance to take James down? All these questions and more blazed through my mind, like shooting stars as I scrubbed my body before rinsing everything off and started to work on my hair. I massaged the slight headache away as I scrubbed the shampoo, then conditioner into my hair and rinsed that as well.

Getting out, I towel dried my hair and changed. A pair of black baggy cargo shorts, a pair of red and white converse and a tight black spaghetti strapped top. I put the chocker back on and brushed my hair. Patting my face down with a towel, I got out my eyeliner and some foundation as well as a little bit of blush. Normally I don't wear so much make up, but considering the circumstances and how long it'll take for me to look normal without it, I'll take my chances with the make up. I also used some cover up to cover the dark purple bruising under my eyes.

When that was finished, I took my things back to my room and put them away and headed out to the main room. In it, Jasper was sitting on the couch watching T.V. and if the situation weren't so bad, I'd say the older male-vampire looked really, really bored. It was kind of funny to see him like this.

Jasper turned to me, seeing my huge ass grin. He just shook his head and patted the spot beside him, taking the hint I sat beside him.

"What are we watching?" I asked,

"A documentary of the Civil War" I raised an eyebrow,

"Is it good?" I asked again, hoping to engage him in conversation. He shrugged and looked a bit annoyed,

"It's alright, but if your looking for accuracy it's quite terrible" I grinned again and grabbed the remote, which had been placed in between us. Picking it up, I started channel surfing, until I got to an episode of Psych. My eyes widened in joy as I realized which episode it was.

"What's got you so happy Darlin'?" I didn't face him as I answered,

"Season 1, disc 2, episode 5, _9 Lives_" I stated accurately. Yes, I know the exact disc and number episode, what can I say? 9 Lives is one of my favorite episodes in season 1.

"How did you know all that? We just barely started watching the episode" he stated in incredulously, I smirked and faced him,

"Because dear Jasper, I've seen this episode so many times, it'll most likely be borderline of obsession" I grinned at him. He just shook his head as we turned to watch the episode.

Halfway through the episode, where it showed Shawn and Gus at the Stress Line building, the door opened to reveal Alice with a box of what looked like pizza, and a twenty-four pack of Dr. Pepper. I grinned and walked over, taking the pizza from her.

"Emmett told me your favorite was Cheese, but that you also liked pineapples on it as well"

"Basically Hawaiian, but without the ham" she looked to me, a curious look on her face,

"I'm allergic to ham" she nodded and got me a plate. As I piled on four slices I turned to her,

"When did Emmett tell you about the pizza?" I asked, she blinked and gave me a sad look.

"Sorry Izzy, that was before we left for Phoenix. He hasn't called yet-" her voice was cut off when she shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone, pressing it to her ear. Jasper was beside her in seconds.

"Hello _Emmett_" she said, before winking at me, I smiled and bit into the pizza, yummy, she went to Little Caesar's.

"No, everything is fine on our end…yes…she's awake right now actually…okay then" she handed me the phone,

"Emmett wants to-" I cut her off and snatched it out of her hand, she gave me an amused look as I pressed it tightly to my ear.

"Emmett" I breathed, I heard him sigh on the other end,

"Hey Snowflake, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. We were still too close to James" I nodded, as if he could see me,

"Yeah…how's that going by the way?" another sigh,

"It's going…badly…the woman…Carlisle thinks she might have a gift since she's been good about escaping Rosalie and Esme's clutches" he told me honestly, I sighed internally, feeling horrible for this.

"I'm sorry" I muttered, but he still heard it,

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because, James caught my scent…" my voice trailed off quietly, on the other end of the line I heard him growl, I jumped, startled by his reaction.

"Pepper, it's not your fault. We just picked a lousy thunderstorm time to play ball, if it's anyone's fault it's James' for even _thinking_ of hunting you. I swear to you Pepper, I _will_ kill the bastard, I _will_ keep you safe. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, okay baby?"

"Yes, I understand" he sighed again, I closed my eyes and felt a few tears escape. A finger wiped them away and for a moment I thought it was Emmett since I had been so focused on his voice, but when I opened them, Alice was retracting her hand with a sad, small smile. I gave her one in return before returning to Emmett's attention.

"Come back soon?" I pleaded, he was silent for a few short moments before his voice had softened,

"I will Snowflake, and when I do, you are never, under any normal circumstances, are to leave my side. Got it?" I smiled, liking that idea a whole lot,

"Yeah, I got it. I love you" I told him,

"I love you too Snowflake. Can you give the phone to Alice? I need to ask her something" I handed the phone to Alice's waiting hand.

"What's up?" it was silent for a moment, Alice's gaze strayed to me,

"Yeah, I'll make sure…no, she was startled at first, but Jasper and I calmed her down…yeah, she's eating right now…okay, okay Emmett, Jesus, quite acting so flustered! You need to hold it together for her…okay…love you too bro, goodbye" she snapped the phone shut and shook her head before looking to me.

"You need to finish eating, or else Emmett will tear up my Spring wardrobe and then burn the pieces, he's serious. I know this because he's done it before, only it was Edward's favorite jacket when the two got in a fight not too long ago" my eyes widened. From what Em's told me, you never, never screw around with Alice's clothes. So the fact that he's _willing_ to do that must mean he's pretty pissed at her.

"He actually did that? What was the fight about?" I asked curiously, Alice and Jasper shared a look before the pixie shook her head and ushered me to the couch, food and soda in my hands.

"It was over you actually" I chocked on the bite I took. They waited for me to compose myself before continuing.

"Why?" I sputtered,

"Because, Edward thought you would be a danger to us. That you would expose our secret to the world, your Edward's singer Izzy, so if you were to cut yourself, or bleed around him, he's afraid he'd lose control and bite you" I swallowed,

"What did Emmett do about it?" I asked carefully. Alice shook her head,

"He beat the crap out of Edward, then ripped Edward's favorite jacket apart and burned it. Then he went off on a speech asking him what Edward would do if it was Rosalie as a human, since they're mated, it was easier for Emmett to use their relationship as an example of what might happen if you and Emmett were to be separated. Also, Edward is far more scared of hurting you now, than he was before, because he fear's Emmett too much" I bit my bottom lip. After that, they left me alone with my thoughts which I pushed away and focused on the apparent Psych marathon they were having.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: The fear of Emmett is too great for Edo to handle, he just has to remember Emmett's promises of a slow, painful death, should he lay a harmful finger on the human.


	31. Chapter 31

A talk with Jasper

I wasn't surprised to find I had fallen asleep after I ate, I _was_ however, shocked to find out I had been using Jasper's lap as a pillow. Sitting up awkwardly, I cleared my throat and sat beside him, not sure how to feel about this. I mean, I know there are zero romantic feelings for the blonde male-vamp beside me, but still…that's Emmett's brother/Alice's mate!

Jasper chuckled and I looked over to him, I wondered if he was projecting because the next thing I knew I was chuckling with him. We just sat there, softly laughing at my embarrassment, and when we settled down, we both had smiles on our faces,

"It felt good to laugh, even just for a moment" I told him honestly. I had been so stressed about everything that I forgot I was a teenager, I was supposed to be laughing like this every day!

"No problem Darlin' it's good to laugh, even in a horrible situation" I nodded and turned to look at him,

"Thank you" he raised an eyebrow,

"For what?" he asked, I shrugged,

"For being cool, I guess. I don't know, I'm an only child, so it gets lonely, even with Ash and Kevin around, if I had a brother Jasper, I'd want him to be just like you" that made the blonde freeze for a moment as he looked to me. I made sure all he saw was my genuine sincerity as he assessed my feelings. He gave me a soft smile when I guess he found what he liked, before it was replaced with a small frown.

"I don't think you'd want your brother to be like me" this time I rose an eyebrow,

"Why's that?" he sighed and shook his head, he looked so sad, so pained, I didn't like it.

"Because Izzy, I've done things…things that no person, human or vampire, should be forced to do. If I were a human, I'd probably throw up right now just _remembering_ what I had to do" he felt my confusion, because the next thing I knew, he was telling me of his past.

He told me of how he had lied about his age to become a soldier in the Confederacy, of how he was the youngest soldier to become a Major in history, of how when he was helping to evacuate a small village was when he met her. Maria, the evil and vile bitch that turned him into a vampire, and forced him to train and kill the newborns in her army as she traveled the South to conquer her enemies' territories. He told me of how he discovered his gift of being empathetic, and how Maria found disgusting ways to torture her enemies, and, as much as I didn't want to hear it, used his gift to bring pleasure to Maria herself.

Jasper told me of his battle scars, how he was covered in them and took his shirt off by showing me the extent of them. He also told me of two of his friends, Peter and Charlotte, and how if it weren't for him letting them escape, he would still most likely be with Maria if they hadn't come back for him a month later. He told me of how traveled with them for a few years, only feeding on the blood of humans who had done wrong, before his depression finally made him nearly go on the deep end and, by the end of it, how he met Alice in the diner, and if it weren't for her, he probably would have found a way to kill himself.

By the time he finished telling me this, tears gushed down my cheeks. Happily, they were silent but still…

Then I did the only thing I could think of, I scooted closer to him on the couch and held him tightly. I didn't say anything as I held him, crying tears of sorrow, anger, and happiness.

"Darlin'?" I pulled back,

"Why are you feeling anger, sorrow and happiness?"

"I'm angry because of that bitch Maria…actually you know what? That was mean, I apologize to bitches everywhere, Maria doesn't even deserve a horrible nickname for what she forced you to do. When I get turned, you and I are hunting her down together and we _will_ take her down, before she can do anything else tragic to someone else. I'm feeling sorrow because of all the shit you went through, Jasper, your one of the coolest guys I know, and I knew you were awesome, but also I didn't know-until now-how you got to be that way. I'm happy because even we hadn't really gotten to talk much until now, I got to meet you. Jasper, I'm so proud of you for all you've done. You did what you did with Maria because it was literally survival of the fittest, you only hunted humans with Peter and Charlotte because it was the only way you knew, and even then, it was only men who had been horrible people in their lives. Your so strong Jasper, in your control, and in life, plus, I'm pretty damn sure that when I meet Peter and Charlotte, I'm going to kiss the ground they're walking on for the rest of eternity" I told him honestly. He was confused by what I said and I knew it might sound a little weird to an outsider, but it wasn't to me.

"Why?" was all he asked. I smiled and told him why.

"Because Jasper, you're my brother, whether you know it or not, whether you accept it or not, we're family now and that's how it's going to be. I refuse to take no for an answer" he just stared at me long and hard, as I looked him straight in the eyes with sisterly love, conviction, and pride.

"You'd really help me track her down and kill her?" I nodded, smirking a bit.

"Of course. I'm a military brat, sure not biologically, but I still know what the wounds of war can do to a person and you being a vampire is no different. My Gramps retired as a General, he has so many enemies that if they discovered who I, or Renee are to him, they'll use every step, every measure they can to harm him through us. Even though he's passed on, that doesn't matter to them, and I'm sure the same thing will be extended should Maria discover what Alice is to you. She'll use every tactic she can think to capture Alice and torture her, do horrible things to her that no one should ever go through. I'll do it, hell I'll even hold her down while you torture her stupid ass. Maria needs to be taken down Jasper, she needs to be stopped and that's the first thing you and I are doing after I'm turned"

I wonder if it's possible to stump a vampire, I mean, I've done it to Emmett, twice but I thought Jasper would be the hardest since he's pretty smart. He just stared at me, eyes glazed over as he took in what I had said and the next thing I knew, he pulled me into a tight hug, but not enough to harm me. I hugged him back as the tears fell again silently as I and my new brother held each other in silent comfort. I knew that after this, Jasper and I will be close, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

He pulled back and smiled at me, and I knew I had to return the favor, though, he beat me to it,

"So, I was wondering Izzy, Nathan Cr-err-Swan, how are you related to him?" I blinked again and looked to him, before looking to out the window behind him, curtains shut tightly before looking back to him. While my past may not be as brutal and violent as his, it's still pretty depressing for me.

"I'm not, at least, biologically. Charlie and Renee adopted me when I was five" I shrugged, Jasper nodded, he didn't apologize, and I wondered if that was what he felt from me, that I didn't want an apology.

"Oh, so, do you know who your birth parents are? With Charlie being the Chief of Police, surely he can find them?" he asked, I shook my head no.

"No, the only thing I know is that my real is Flynn. Renee had me change my name since she didn't like the name Pepper. 'Pepper is the name of a condiment, not a daughter" she told me once. So, she had me change it to Isabella, but I shortened to Izzy, it was either that or Bella, and who would want that for their name?" I asked rhetorically. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and I basked the small bit of comfort he gave me.

"What do you remember of your time before you were adopted?" he asked, I was surprised, no one had really asked me that before, I looked to him and I could see the sincere curiosity, I gave a sheepish grin as I started rubbing the back of my head.

"I don't really know, there are parts of my childhood where everything is fuzzy. There are things and people I don't remember that well, my time in the orphanage included. All I know is that it was lonely, and I hated every minute of it…" my voice trailed as I saw something flash in my mind, but before I could grasp at it, the image was gone. Shaking my head I turned to face Jasper again and shrugged

"It was lonely for you wasn't it?" I nodded, pulling my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly, resting my cheek on my knees so I could still stay facing Jasper. He was looking at me not in pity, but in understanding,

"After the change, most vampires don't remember their past all that much. Some, like Alice, don't even remember their time as a human" I blinked, raising my head in shock,

"Why's that?" he just shrugged and shook his head sadly,

"We don't know. Carlisle's been trying to work with her though, trying to coax even a guideline for the memories to seep through, but nothing. At all, and no matter what we do, it just doesn't seem to work" I could feel the sadness radiating off him, as her mate, Jasper feels the most sadness for Alice's lack of memories, next Alice herself.

"Speaking of Alice, where is she?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"She went to hunt, then she said she was going to see if she can get you some food" I nodded. We sat in more silence as everything Jasper and I shared seeped in. I thought of Alice, and how I could feel sympathetic to her, I know it's normal for kids not to remember much from when they were little, but I had nothing…not even a faint idea of what my own _parents_ could possibly look like.

Letting my head fall back on my shoulders, I stared at the ceiling glumly and tried to focus on that image again, just to see if I could summon it, but I didn't get anything.

"Hey Jasper?" I asked softly, knowing he'd hear me,

"Yeah Izzy?" I turned to him,

"Can you show me how Carlisle has been working with Alice to get her memories back?" he looked to me and I prayed he knew where I was leading with this. Happily, my empathetic brother did and smiled softly at me,

"I think it's worth a shot"

Kitsunekit75: Holy shiiiiit that was so emotional to right! And painful, literally, I think the fingers on my right hand are about to fall off. Anyways, notice I didn't use the conversation in the third book, guess you guys didn't expect me to not do that since that's what I did with some of the other ones. Okay, now this is where it's going to start straying back to my original plot, and I'm trying to come up with different ways of James luring Izzy to the ballet studio. If any of you have ideas on how to do that, please tell me, or else I won't be able to come up with the chapter after this one. Please put it in a PM or a REVIEW, seriously guys, I can't get the next chapter up unless I have something other than Renee to lure Izzy out.

Anyways, I hoped you liked the conversation with Jasper and Izzy, and don't worry, Alice will be back in the next chapter, and I'm thinking of having someone make a surprise visit as well, if you guess, I'll give that reviewer only, a hint of the infamous Ballet Studio scene!

Please and thank you!

Love, Kit ^.^


	32. Chapter 32

A vague memory

Jasper and I sat on the bed in my room, that way if I fall asleep I can just lay on the bed. I sat Indian style with the blonde man-pire in front of me, I could feel what he sent me, relaxation, nostalgia and a bit of lethargy to keep my relaxed. I placed my hands on my knees, taking in deep, calming breaths, like that time when I confronted the car accident after Eric's suggestion.

"Don't worry Darlin'. Now, first I want you to relax as much as possible, do some breathing exercises first" I nodded, doing as he instructed.

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

"Good, now, I want you to go back to go inside your mind. Think of it as something that can help you navigate your memories, like a maze, or a filing system" I followed his instructions.

With my minds eye, I could see myself standing inside a huge library, the same one from _Beauty and the Beast_. As I looked around my mind, I was surprised when I saw another set of doors behind me,

"_Now tell me what you see" _Jasper's soft voice penetrated my mind,

"A library, if you've ever seen the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast, it looks exactly like that, even down to the color of the curtains" I mused near the end.

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

"_Okay, good, now I want you to see if you can find a 'book' that has the earliest memory you can find"_ as I walked down memory lane, literally in this case, I was surprised that when I went to reach out to one of the many books, my hand was repelled. I tried it again, but nothing, my hand was repelled again by some kind of weird force energy.

"Um Jasper? It's not letting me open any books" I told him softly.

Before he could respond, that was when I heard it,

The sound of a little girl laughing.

Shaking my head mentally, I looked around as the sound grew louder. I turned around and was shocked to see a pair of library doors that hadn't been there before.

"Jasper, there are doors here that hadn't been there before, as well as a little girl laughing, what should I do?" I asked, starting to feel a little nervous.

"_Follow the voice, don't worry Izzy, I'm right here. Besides, this is probably the thread that you need to follow your memories"_ Hearing Jasper's explanation made me feel slightly better about all of this. Swallowing quietly, I tentatively followed the sound of the little girls laughing.

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Once I reached the doors, I looked back at the library to see that, weirdly and creepily, the books had disappeared. Shaking it off, I opened the doors and was shocked at what was before me.

Instead of a castle, I came face to face with a forest. The woods were dark and haunted and scared the shit out of me to be honest, but I could hear the little girls laughter, far more clearly than before when I was in the library.

"Oh man up Swan" I told myself softly.

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

I don't know what compelled me to do it, but as I turned back to face the library, I found it gone. _Well that's a shocker,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Pepper…" snapping my head up, I looked to see I was alone, but took note of how I was walking forward despite the fact a creeper could possibly be in my head with me.

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

"Pepper…" the voice was bouncing all around me by this point, but I continued onwards.

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

"Pepper…don't…far…off…Jacob…" the voice seemed bored with taunting me and decided to leave cryptic messages in it's wake.

The little girl continued to laugh, only she wasn't alone. The sound of a little boy whining quietly mixed with her voice.

"Pepper…dangerous…go…home…Charlie and dad…kill us…" at the last two words I felt a sense of dread fill me.

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

"Jacob, you're just…scared…I'm here…I'll…protect you…" this time it was the little girl who spoke, and the talking seemed to become less and less distorted as I moved farther into the forest.

"What if something…happens to…you…?" the little boy, which I'm assuming is Jacob, talked. He sounded so timid, scared, and nothing but the calm and confident Jacob Black I've met up with recently. The more I walked, the more the dread kept building up and it made me fear what could've happened to Jacob and I as kids.

At the sound of a twig snapping, I looked down to see it wasn't me, I felt myself become alert. Even though this was my head, the memory locked deeply away was blocked for a reason, and I had a feeling that I was just about to stumble on it.

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

Breathe in 1...2...3...4...

Breathe out 1...2...3...4...

I finally made it out of the forest and was shocked to see where I ended up.

(A/N: I thought about ending it here, but I like you guys too much not to. Carry on)

I wasn't sure what I was staring at really, the image of what I was looking at was too distorted, too fuzzy to actually make anything out.

"Jasper?" I said softly,

"_Yeah Darlin'?"_ his voice giving me some comfort that I wasn't alone in this.

"Um…I don't know what I'm looking at" I told him hesitantly. He was silent, probably thinking over what I had just revealed.

"_Okay, I think we've done enough today do you agree? Now, I need you to follow your way back that you came. Can you do that?"_ he asked, of course I could,

"Yeah, I can"

_"Good, now hop to it"_ I let out a small smile as I turned my back on the fuzzy image and continued my long trek back to the library.

When I got out of my head, I opened my eyes to see a successful smile on Jasper's lips, and was happy to feel myself smiling too.

"Well…what did you see?" my eyebrows furrowed a little as I told him,

"It was more like hearing than seeing. The only clear thing I could see was the library, and the forest. It was strange, when I tried to open one of the books like you said, it felt like I was being pushed away, like something was forcefully keeping me from searching my memories. And then, the voices. Jasper, I heard someone calling out my name as I walked, my birth name, Pepper, and I heard both myself and Jacob as kids, but the sentences were broken apart and hard to understand. Even then, when I made it out of the forest I couldn't see anything" as I said this Jasper seemed to turn thoughtful, though he was interrupted by the sound of his phone vibrating.

"Alice" I could hear the relief in his voice I knew it was because he missed her. I could hear a high pitched hum on the other end, something about "It's time" or whatever that means. Jasper seemed to understand, he nodded and spoke just as quickly, when he hung up he was up and about.

"What's going on?" I asked, he didn't look to me as he spoke, though I could tell it was urgent.

"Emmett, Edward and Carlisle are coming to Phoenix, they lost the woman, we're going to gather our things and meet them at the airport" my eyes widened as I scrambled to get up, Jasper gave me enough time to change clothes and brush my teeth.

I just changed into a pair of black short shorts, a chestnut brown spaghetti strapped tank top with a black short sleeved shirt over that and my black and white high top converse. I made sure the snowflake chocker was around my throat before following Jasper out of the hotel room and into the lobby to meet up with Alice.

Kitsunekit75: Okay, I'm so, so, super duper sorry! I told you I wasn't going to bail on you guys and I did and I'm a horrible child for it! I'm so disgusting and garbage like! I'm sorry readers for bailing on you like this! School has been so hectic lately, and hard, and I'm a senior getting ready for shiz I need to do, and it's painful and I'm sorry for not updating since…when was it…? Man I don't even remember!

I know I've said this before, but I promise to update more, not as often as I should, since it's nearing school, but I promise to update more. So, now that that's over and done with…

Well, well, well, things are finally starting to heat up! About damn time too, I was getting bored with all the calm before the storm shit. Anyways, next up, Izzy manages to ditch two vampires, one of which is a skilled and capable military man.


	33. Chapter 33

Guilt Tripped

We were halfway to the elevator when it happened.

Jasper and I were walking quickly down the hall, hoping to meet up with Alice when we got to the main lobby when a woman, not much older than me, crashed into me. From the weight of the crash and the speed in which I had been walking, I bounced off her and fell to the ground, hard.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing my backside.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright miss?" I looked up to see the woman, she had short dirty blonde hair, almond shaped hazel eyes with bangs pulled to the side. She had a hand reaching out for me to take, and, smiling appreciatively, took her hand and was impressed by her strength as she easily lifted me.

"Um, yeah, sorry, I wasn't looking I guess" I apologized, the woman smiled sweetly and shook her head,

"No, honey it was my fault, I'm sorry but I'm a bit of in a rush, so…" I nodded, remembering that Jasper and I too were in a rush.

"Naw, it's fine, don't worry about it" she nodded and as she let my hand go, I felt something in my hand, paper.

The look the woman gave me, it was a bit dark and freaked me out a little, and since her back was facing Jasper, he didn't see what I saw,

"Read it when your alone" she mouthed to me. I nodded subtly, though something told me Jasper saw it.

After giving me the message, the woman broke out into a happy-relived-smile and walked off, waving to us as she did so,

"Take care, and I'm sorry once again" though, this time I knew it was meant for whatever was on that paper than actually running into me. I nodded and waved, turning to Jasper, I clenched both my hands into fists and nodded to him. The blonde man-pire only stared for half a second longer before turning on his heels and walking quickly down the hallway, me running to catch up.

"Alice" Jasper's voice was filled with such love and relief as they held each other, I smiled softly before turning to look away, not wanting to ruin their moment. Even though it would be short-lived I wanted them to have a little piece to themselves.

In my hand, the piece of paper still lay hidden, and wondered if this was as good a time as any to look at it. I peaked to make sure Jasper and Alice were both turned away, and was relieved to see them both at the front desk, getting us checked out. I swallowed and with shaky hands, slowly opened the crumpled paper…

My eyes widened, at what was written…

"Come to this address in two hours, or I'll have your boyfriend killed

-Yours truly,

James ;)"

I swallowed back bile, Emmett…

Emmett…

The joker….

The teddy bear…

My savior…

My Emmett…

I shoved the note in my pocket, forcing my tears away as I faked a smile in time to see Alice bouncing towards me. If I remembered correctly, then if I made the decision to meet with James, she would see it, but, if I remained undecided, or made the decision at the last minute, she wouldn't see me. At least, that's how I remembered Emmett explaining it to me once.

Emmett…

"Izzy?"

"Yeah?" I asked, faking a smile, though, when Alice caught my expression, I thought I saw her eyes flicker to my pocket for a moment before meeting mine again.

"Are you ready? We need to leave so we can meet up with the guys at the airport" I nodded and followed Alice, walking in the middle as Jasper brought up the rear, carrying out small amount of baggage.

We had only been at the airport for not even half an hour and my leg wouldn't stop shaking, whether it be from nerves, or excitement at the thought of seeing Emmett was hard to determine at this point in time. I wanted to see Emmett, so, so badly, but I knew if I stayed, James would see to it that the only man I'd ever loved, or wanted, would be nothing more than a pile of ashes.

My stomach tightened at the thought of anything, no matter how small, happening to Emmett. He was all I wanted in this world. If anything happened to him…

A small groan escaped my lips, I could feel bile rising, threatening to come out,

"Izzy!" I looked up tiredly to see two very worried, two very concerned vampires looming over me.

"I-I think I'm going to puke" I told them honestly. Alice looked at me sadly, and the two backed away slowly as I wobbled while trying to stand on my own, only to nearly fall and be caught by Jasper.

"Thanks" I muttered tiredly, he nodded and helped me stand.

"I need a toilet" I whispered, though I knew they both heard me. I felt myself being shifted over and I knew I needed Jasper, for more than one reason.

"Can Jasper take me?" I breathed, trying to keep my breathing even, it was silent for a moment before Jasper's arms tightened around me.

"Alright Darlin' I'll take ya" I nodded, grateful and hoped he could feel it as he half walked, half dragged me to the ladies room door.

At the scent of cheap, airport food filled my nostrils, I could feel another wave of nausea and prayed silently I wouldn't throw up all over the floor…how embarrassing.

"It's okay Darlin' breathe through your mouth" I tried, but I think it was worse when I could actually taste it, than smell it.

I felt Jasper quicken his steps, only to slow to a stop and looked up for the reason.

The door to the ladies room.

"Will you be alright?" he asked softly, I nodded weakly and stumbled inside and to the nearest empty stall.

Tears fell as I bent over the toilet and let it all out. I started crying as I threw up again, which is something I always hated, that anytime I got sick, I would start crying. I didn't bother wiping the hot tears as I reached a shaky hand and flushed the toilet, but as I sat there, letting my now empty stomach settle, I suddenly remembered the reason behind my sudden sickness.

Damn you James…Damn you to hell!

I stood shakily, using the stall door as a crutch. I wasn't sure how long I stood there as I knew what I had to do, but first, I had to be able to walk, let alone run. I left the stall and was glad to find the entire bathroom empty, which is weird since this a public bathroom, there's usually one or two other women or children in here.

Shaking the thought from my head, I braced my hands against the sink and turned on the water. I cupped my hands together and let it fill with water and brought it into my mouth. I swished the water in my mouth, trying to rinse it out as best as I could and spit the water in the sink when I found not other traces. I reached into my back pocket and smiled and picked up one single peppermint flavored Altoid. While sucking on the strong mint, I tried to remember what I could about the Phoenix airport. I knew that there were several exits leading out of here, but there's only one door to the bathroom-

My eyes widened in realization, as I turned and grinned.

To my left, I saw an exit door that led to the other side of the airport, the side of the airport that led to the buses. I grinned as I managed to walk in a straight line, though I would stumble occasionally as I left the bathroom and headed straight for the buses. I just hoped when Alice and Jasper discover I'm gone, that they won't suffer Emmett's wrath for this.


	34. Chapter 34

The getaway and a-not-so-happy-surprise

The moment I sat on the comfortable bus seat, I sighed softly, my breathing light from the running I just did. I hoped, prayed that I would make it in time, I still had another hour to get to the house before James would carry out his threat. He wanted me to go home, back to my old home, where he would meet me and we'd go from there.

I bit my bottom lip as I turned to face the window, letting a few tears escape before I wiped them. No, I couldn't think about this, I had to think of something funny, safe, that made me feel protected…

Emmett…

I could picture it now, what would have happened had I not gotten that stupid threat from stupid James.

I would be sitting in the airport, my leg bouncing continuously, on end as I waited eagerly for Emmett to return. Alice would remark about my hyperness, causing Jasper to smile, knowing how I was feeling, then we would banter back and forth until the plane arrived. After hearing the announcement, I would stand and bounce on the balls of my heels as Alice, Jasper and I walked to the arrivals where Emmet, Carlisle and Edward would appear, though I would only have eyes for Emmett.

We'd see each other and I would run to him, throwing myself at him-literally-and grip him a bear hug. Then, after just holding each other for a moment or two, we'd go wherever he planned to take me afterwards and we'd live somewhere safe-safe for me-and continue our lives as best we could.

At the feel of the bus stopping, I looked up to see the familiar bus station, the one I would use when I had to walk home. Getting off, I thanked the bus driver-no reason to be rude-and hopped off and practically ran to the bus that would take me to my old home street, or as close as it could. I paid my way and got on a seat in the very back, by the window and took a seat.

"Are you serious?" my eyes widened, I knew that voice, a voice I hadn't heard in weeks.

"Yes, Ash, there really is a marshmallow monster living under my house" a deep, but sarcastic voice commented.

I swallowed, double shit.

Ash and Kevin.

As casual as possible, I let my hair hide my face as I pulled the hood of my jacket up, hoping it covered my face as much as possible.

"Fine, whatever, be a meanie, I don't care" I felt my lips twitch at Ash's childish tendencies, she hadn't changed. I peaked up at her and felt my heart sink in despair.

Ash's normally long, silky hair hung limply around her shoulders, falling just at her hips, the chestnut shine she originally had was gone, making it look dark brown, and a little greasy. Her skin was pale, more so than usual, and she was skinny, _God, how much weight did she lose? _I wondered sadly. She looked so fragile and ghostly, and her grey eyes lost that sparkle. Her smile was fake, I knew because of the fact that we're childhood friends, I knew all her tricks, and it made me feel horrible for Ash. She's so strong, but now…

"Fine, I'll be nice" Kevin's voice held humor, and I watched as he draped a protective arm around her thin shoulders. Ash may have lost weight, but Kevin seemed to have grown, in muscle mass I mean. He looked to be about the same size as Jasper now, definitely bigger than Edward. He also had his black hair cut short again, I smiled, I liked his short hair. He seemed to have matured as well, he lost a lot of baby fat in the few short months I'd been gone, with a square facial structure. I could see a bit of fuzz on his chin and cheeks, like he hadn't shaved in a day or so, he actually pulled it off quite well.

I averted my eyes away when I saw Kevin look up, at me.

I could feel his eyes on me as I squirmed a bit in my seat, trying to make my face hidden more, and remembered in relief that neither Kevin, nor Ash for that matter, had seen me with my white blonde hair.

When I saw the stop to my street come up, I pulled the cord and went to stand by the closest set of doors. Standing there, I was relieved when I couldn't feel eyes on me anymore and prayed that my two best friends wouldn't get off at the same stop as me, that they would get off at the one leading to Kevin's.

I fled the bus the moment the doors opened, and was internally doing the happy dance when I saw Kevin and Ash, still on the bus and not with me on the concrete. I watched the couple, but felt dread when for a moment, I thought I saw Kevin give me a nod.

Shaking my head, I turned in the opposite direction of the bus and all but ran to home.

Kitsunekit75:Okay, I know these are short, but give me a break! I've been busy with Senior year, the fact that I even remembered to update these at all is astounding! Okay, enough ranting, I hope you liked that special surprise more than I did, and I know, I know, these are all really short, but these are kind of fillers that I need until I get to bring James in. I promise, once he's in, I'll make the chapter's longer. Until then, they're all going to be really short.

Up next, James and Izzy have a talk before the action begins.


	35. Chapter 35

The Call

I could feel a bit of sweat forming on my forehead, my bra straps digging into my shoulders, how my top clung to me like a second skin and most importantly, the way my heart was frantically beating. My short legs had long and fast strides that quickly carried me. All around me, average, small and big house sizes blurred by me, the occasional tree and small group of children, walking home from a long day of school.

My mouth was starting to dry and I needed water, quickly.

Looking ahead, a smile of relief fell upon my dry lips as my and my mother's old house came into view.

The house was beautiful in my opinion. It was a light sky blue, with a Victorian style to it with a large front porch that held a chair swing and a hammock. I smiled, remembering all the lazy days spent on that hammock, reading a book, or sketching a picture for fun. Sometimes just laying out there and taking naps for the fun of it.

With a renewed sense of hope, I found the strength to pick up the speed and sprinted to the porch and hopped up the porch steps. Slowing to a stop, I pulled out a set of keys, one that had the truck keys, the house key for Charlie's house, and finally, the Phoenix house. Unlocking the door, I stepped in and was happy to feel how cool the house felt and shut the door tightly behind me, locking it. I had to hurry and see why James wanted me to come home before Alice found me, it wouldn't take her and Jasper long to notice I'm gone, and it'd take an even shorter time for them to track me down.

Once I paid attention to the house, I could feel it, a disturbance in the air. The hair on the back of my neck stood at attention as I carefully stuck my nose in the air and inhaled the air. I closed my eyes as the familiar scents filled my nostrils, Ash's Japanese cherry blossom lotion, Kevin's weird man scent, Renee's cheap perfume and Phil's aftershave. I could also smell a lingering scent of Gramps and ignored the pang of sadness and forced him out of my mind as best I could. I had to focus.

Walking further into the living room, I felt goose bumps on my arms and legs as I inhaled deeply. _Someone had been in here recently…but the question is who was it?_ I thought to myself. My sense of smell and hearing had always been better than most people, which had really come in handy on a few occasions growing up. My eyes scanned the room, picking out details that may or may not be out of place.

The room wasn't exactly neat, but it wasn't mess either, it was just an average living room. I could tell that the couch and chair had been replaced, instead of the horrible cheap leather couch and chair, it was replaced by a rich, dark red velvet set. The chair came with a foot rest, the coffee table in front of the couch had been replaced as well with a glass one, it was spotless, maybe the got coasters too. _I wonder what else got replaced?_ I wondered sadly.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I remembered why I was here, to figure out what James' game was. I smiled, that rhymed.

Sitting on the couch, I crossed my legs, looking up at the mantle above the fireplace. Maybe if I looked at the room through a new angle….? My train of thought was cut off as my eyes narrowed in on something that seemed out of place, something that Renee wouldn't normally put in her décor. Standing up, I walked over to it and picked up the slip of paper.

Call Me ;)

Underneath the curly lettering, was a number, addressed to me.

James.

Pulling out my cell phone, which I realized I still had with me, I quickly dialed the number and prayed this was going to end soon.

After what felt like forever, or maybe it was, the phone was answered.

"Ah, Izzy, it's so good you got my message. That woman in the hotel was so nice to deliver it for me. I'd much rather have personally given it to you, but the psychic and her loyal puppy would have seen me coming, literally since we sparkle" he laughed, as if this were nothing more than a silly, childish conversation. I grit my teeth, my hand fisted, crumpling the note in my fist.

"Okay so I'm alone now, what the hell do you want from me?" I asked darkly, I could feel my anger building, my fist was shaking and I felt like I was going to be sick again. Though I needed to keep my anger controlled, or else I'm revealing that he is getting to me.

"Oh, right, how rude of me. I'm sorry Izzy, can you ever forgive me?"

I remained silent.

"Never mind, clearly your not happy with me, no matter I have a new task for you, be a dear and fulfill it within the time frame I'm going to give you" that sick bastard, he was _enjoying_ this!

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him, forcing my voice to sound leveled, controlled.

He was silent for a moment before he answered,

"I need you to come to the location I'm about to give you. You must be alone for this game to end safely…for me that is" I bit my bottom lip, hard.

"Where do I go then?" I asked, this conversation needed to be over and done with, or else the Cullen's will find me no doubt.

"I found this lovely dance studio, it's only a few blocks from your house and it's quite beautiful too. It's a shame it's going to doused in the blood of a semi-innocent human girl, isn't that right Izzy?" I swallowed the small bit of bile back, _this is one sick bastard!_ I silently commented.

"Yeah, I know what your talking about. It shouldn't take me long to get there" I told him easily. The ballet studio he's talking about was when Ash and I used to go to, for a short time Ash wanted to be a ballerina when we were six. She convinced her mom to sign her up for lessons, only to quit after a month for getting into a fight with one of the other ballerina's.

"Oh, good then, then that means I can shorten your time frame to a half hour! Can't wait to see you there Izzy!" after that, he hung up.

Swallowing, I knew I had to hurry, not just because of his stupid time frame, but because I had been here too long. The Cullen's were bound to find me if I lingered any second longer than I already had, but, there was something I needed to get from my room.

Running upstairs quickly, I burst through my bedroom door, happy and surprised to see it was still the same. Light blue carpets, cherry red painted walls with black outlined cherries, a double bed with black and red bedding and three huge bookshelves stocked full of books, movies and CD's. I stared wistfully at my movies, oh movies, how I love thee…

Shaking my head, I headed to my closet and opened it up, revealing a large black chest with a lock on it. Pulling out my key ring again, I pulled out the smallest key and inserted the key into the lock. My grin could've put the Cheshire cat to shame as I looked through the stuff in there. It was filled with cameo pants, old letter's, Gramps' army uniform before I found what I was looking for.

I found two things actually, a pair of black combat boots in my size and a pair of black leather gloves, there were metal plating to protect the knuckles. As much as I love my converse, they wouldn't be good to wear if I planned to fight back. Quickly switching my converse with the boots, I pocketed my gloves and ran downstairs. I had to hurry, that alone took nearly ten minutes, I only had twenty five left.

Running out of the house, I didn't bother to lock up as I all but ran to the dance studio as I managed to pull my hair into a messy high top ponytail. Slipping on the gloves, I rounded the corner, I only had two more blocks to go before I would appear before the studio, but if I cut across Mrs. Wilson's backyard, I'd get there faster. Veering right, I ran to the metal chain link fence that cut Mrs. Wilson's beautiful backyard off from the rest of the world and started climbing.

If I were lucky, she wouldn't be home, or if she was, then she wouldn't be looking out a back window over her garden. I was careful to avoid her prized garden, which she got a reward from the neighborhood committee two years back if I remembered correctly.

Reaching the other side of her garden, I climbed the fence and hopped on the other side,

"Two blocks down, one to go" I mumbled to myself. I had to hurry, though that shortcut cut at least eight minutes off. Looking to my wristwatch, I saw I had seventeen minutes left and used a back alley that would lead me to the back of the ballet studio.

Crossing the street, I could feel the heat of the sun beating on my head, causing sweat to form on my forehead, chest and neck. I knew I had to save my strength, even though I had no chance against a vampire, I still had to fight back, because if I don't then what kind of Soldier had my Gramps raised me as?

_Not one at all… _

Cool shade enveloped me and I looked up to see I had, unknowingly, entered the back of the studio. Swallowing, I checked the back door to find it unlocked and knew he was prepared, more so than myself. Guess I'll just have to wing it and hope for the best, follow my instincts, and pray to God I find a way to weasel myself out of this.

Opening the door, I shivered at how cold it was inside, all the air conditioners, from the sound of it, seemed to be on at the same time.

Either way, it was a nice welcome from the blazing heat.

As I walked in the studio, the cool air made me think of Emmett's cold skin against mine and how amazing it felt on mine, especially during our first time and my body had gotten really hot. I smiled at the memory before pushing it back, I hated feeling guilty over this and I knew that whatever Emmett had to say to me after this was well deserved on my part.

After all…I have a feeling I'm not going to make it out of this alive.

Kitsunekit75: Wow that was long, like really, really long for me to write this, though I'm glad I finally did! Aren't ya'll? Okay, raise your hands if you think James is super creepy in this phone talk with Izzy! Anyone….anyone….? *Cricket Noises* *Coughs awkwardly and rubs the back of my head sheepishly*

Okay, listen…I think that James, wasn't creepy enough in the book. I mean, he's practically chasing all of his prey, it's got to have made him a little sick in the head after some odd hundred years of never ending cat and mouse games right? Anyways, I hope you liked this, I'm not too sure about it, but I do like how it ended since her semi-last thoughts is Emmett which we hadn't heard about from in awhile.

Also, I think that my favorite thing about Izzy is that she fights back, unlike Bella, she never did, she just surrendered herself to die. I mean, I know that's what Izzy's doing too, but she plans to fight back, she wants to live which is why the army brat in her is about to resurface in the next Chapter. Also, how many of you remember when Laurent called Izzy the "King's Treasure"? If you did, good, if not, please refer to chapter 29.…I think it's chapter 29.…if it isn't don't mind me, I'm losing my mind.

_Anyways, that's right, I'm going to reveal stuff about the "King's Treasure" in the next chapter XD _

_Next time- Izzy and James will have a small talk before things get really juicy!_


	36. Chapter 36

The Talk

My muscles were tightening as I was walking up the stairs to the main ballet dance hall. My heart was beating fast, like a hummingbird's wings. I wasn't really sure what to expect, but something told me that James knew I was in the building. Around my neck I could feel the snowflake charm resting against my warm skin, once again, reminding me of Emmett and how this was my only connection to him, for now.

At the top of the stairs, I could see a short hallway and remembered vaguely that hallway would lead me to a door, that would lead me to the dance studio. Mustering all the courage I have, I slowly walked towards it on the balls of my feet, a habit picked up from Gramps. At this thought, I can feel my old training coming to the surface, the army brat my grandfather turned me into was going to come out. I knew what this meant, a part of me was going to fight back, and I was going to go with it.

Reaching the end of the hallway, I was face to face with a simple wooden door, it was painted white with a crystal door handle. I let my hand reach for it and gently grab it, before slowly turning it and opened the door.

The ballet studio was just as how I remembered it. With high vaulted ceilings, walls of mirrors surrounding the entire room, with a wooden handle bar attached to the mirrors. The floors are wooden, with a beautiful shine to it, as did the mirrors. High above the mirrors, were-currently-covered windows, basking the studio in darkness.

I half expected a spotlight to shine in the middle of the room, where James would appear and give a speech about how boring or dull this chase was. Then, I would pathetically fight back, get killed and left there for Emmett and the Cullen's to find me. I felt sick at the thought of Emmett finding my body, dead, lifeless, with a pool surrounding me, my blue eyes wide open but unseeing. He would mourn my death, then swear to kill James for killing me.

Closing my eyes, I shook the thoughts from my head, no, I can't think like that!

I could try to stall James long enough, purposefully make decisions that would show up on Alice's psychic radar. I had to try, and I would. All I had to do was wait for the Tracker to show himself, and all I would need to do is just keep talking. Easy enough….right?

Entering the studio, I closed the door behind me, and headed to the middle of the room. I could see a few rays of sunshine peaking through the curtains. The rays were warm, as I stepped into it, allowing myself this brief calm-before-the-storm-moment.

**CLAP, CLAP, CLAP**

Snapping my eyes open, I swiveled on my heels, straining my eyes to see in the dark. Since I was in a little bit of sunshine, it made it hard for me to see passed the darkness.

"Am I impressed Izzy, you sure do make good on your promises don't you?"

James…

"Please say something dear, I do love it when they try to convince me not to kill them" the way he was talking sounded as if we were just joking about. _You want to kill me? Oh ha-ha, such a good laugh, would you like any fries with that shake? _I thought sarcastically.

"Izzy, it's rude to ignore your company" I felt my body jolt for a short second and looked around to see that while I was thinking, James had turned on a few lights. Not many, just a few here and there, which created a soft, eerie light in the room.

"Izzy, please say something" he exasperated, blinking, I bit my bottom lip gently, before straightening out. I stood tall, keeping my face as composed as best as I can. This seemed to interest the Tracker a little, with a creepy glint in his eye,

"I refuse to beg" My voice is strong, radiating confidence that I didn't completely feel at the moment. I just hope it'll be enough to stall him.

"We'll see about that in a few minutes, but first, I want to have a friendly chat. Since we have a while, we don't have to worry about anyone coming to disturb us"

"What do you want to talk about?" _Keep him talking Soldier,_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Gramps said in my head.

James licked his lips as he appraised me, and I was really freaked out on what he has planned. Worst case scenario, he'll drain me dry and leave my body to be found by Emmett.

"I wonder…why you look so familiar" he spoke softly, walking towards me.

My body tightened as he circled me, appraising me with his eyes, before stopping in front of me, only two feet away, his eyes searching mine.

"Why do I know that face?" he asked softly, he seemed to be concentrating really hard and I was too nervous to move from my spot.

The more he stared at me, the more my body was beginning to feel hot, not in embarrassment, Hell No! This was different, yet familiar at the same time. My hands started shaking and I turned them into fists, hoping it would control it somewhat. I looked up to see James still searching my face, his expression was pure concentration before he slowly, slowly widened his eyes and a sadistic grin was placed on his lips. His razor sharp teeth have been revealed and I swallowed.

"Now I know why you look so familiar….you look like _Him_" at this revelation, he laughed in a maniacal way, doubling over, clutching his stomach, it was a human gesture, kind of, but it made this situation all the more dangerous.

James laughed for a bit longer, how long, I wasn't sure but when he stood straight, his grin was still as sadistic as before, maybe even more so, his dark ruby eyes glittered darkly as he rubbed his hands together.

"Well….looks like I found the "Kings Treasure" I wonder what Daddy Dearest would say to that?" my eyebrows furrowed. "Kings Treasure" That's what Laurent called me, but, what does that even mean?

My breath hitched, my body tensed as James reached forward and played with a few strands of my hair. I swallowed nervously,

"You look so much like him it's disgusting…though you have your mother's eyes…such a shame too….she was a beautiful woman…" his tone and expression was wistful, and for the first time, I realized he was talking about my birth parents.

Eyes widening, I took an involuntary step forward,

"You know my parents?" I asked, the Tracker glared at me before letting my hair go, he smirked before grabbing me by the neck. My hands went to his, and despite knowing it wouldn't do anything to him, I kicked him in the side.

"Know your parents? Unfortunately-wait, don't tell me, you don't know about _it_?" his voice was in disbelief, and I was freaking tired of everyone knowing more about me than I do.

"What is _it_?" I practically demanded.

"Oh, only one of the greatest myth's of the Supernatural world" my eyebrows furrowed, what is he talking about?

Instead of elaborating on what he was saying, he threw me like a rag doll into one of the mirror walls. I felt the broken glass embed itself in my skin, ripping it apart as blood poured out of me, flowing and staining my clothes and skin. Shakily, I managed to get up, only to crumple when I felt something in my thigh. Looking to my left thigh, I saw a large piece of glass stuck in there. Pulling it out, I cried out in pain as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bandana, I usually keep one on me in case something like this happened.

Quickly tying it around my thigh, I tried to stand up again and managed to somehow. James was just staring as I tightened my gloves on my hands.

"I won't go down so easily!" shouting at him, my anger seeping into my voice. The Vampire only smirked at me as he licked his lips, and it made me wonder how he was able to control his blood lust like this. Maybe he just as really good control, I reasoned. Either way, if I'm going to go down, I won't go without a fight, that I can promise.

"Let the games begin" he smirked as he sauntered forward to kill me.

"Gah!" my voice echoed in the studio. My body fell to the wooden floor, I struggled to turn myself over so my back was to the ground. I coughed up blood, my body was screaming in pain, crying for all of this to be over with, but it couldn't. Not yet at least.

"Aw~ Is Izzy having some trouble over there? Maybe I should help" the sadistic vampire came over to me and, grabbing me by the roots of my hair, forced me to stand up. My arms dangled uselessly at my sides, but I refused to give in, he just wanted a reaction.

"Beg me to kill you" he spoke, I forced my eyes open, and sent the harshest glare I could manage.

"Fuck you" I even managed to produce enough saliva and spit it at him.

I watched as he wiped his face. His glare hardened as he narrowed his eyes at me, trying to intimidate me. The key word being "trying" since I was a dead girl, it didn't bother me for some reason.

"That look…that's the same look _Nathan_ gave me. You may have your mother's looks, but you have your father's spirit"

He was silent for a moment.

"I wonder what would happen if I sent your dead corpse to him huh? What would Daddy Dearest do if he found out I killed his precious daughter?" it made me wonder why James had a problem with my birth Father. Did he do something to James before I was born?

Wait, did he say Nathan? Why does that name sound so familiar?

"No matter, I'll kill you and send pictures to your boyfriend while I send the corpse to that bastard" he mused.

The thought of dying was not on my list, not for a very, very long time. I knew I had to do something, anything, how could I fight back against a freaking Vampire?!

My eyes shut tightly as I felt my body get hot again, I felt a little dizzy and I wonder if I was going to throw up too. James seemed to sense something was wrong with me, since he tossed me away from him again. My eyes snapped open as I saw how close to the ground I was, and, twisting my body just a bit, I managed to land my flat palms on the floor and did a backwards hand spring, landing safely on my feet.

Standing slowly, I could feel my strength returning, I felt stronger, for some reason. The heat enveloped me, and I can feel it, hope.

"Impossible! Your supposed to be 'asleep'" looking up, I saw I was facing the mirror wall, and what I saw will forever be imprinted in my mind.

All the injuries, cuts, and bruises were gone.

I was healed.

I had my strength back.

My muscles felt stronger, more durable maybe?

A smirk appeared on my lips.

I could fight back, and fight back I would.

"Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting"

Kitsunekit75: Okay, that was long, and I hope that all of ya'll like this! It took me a long time to come up with a good ending, and I promise that this will be the last chapter of James and Izzy, and something incredible will happen in the next chapter. Also, I hope that you guys are paying attention to the "Kings Treasure" part ;) It'll be a big plot twist in the next chapter! See ya later! Also, please send me reviews! I love hearing what you guys have to say about Izzy and the other characters!


	37. Chapter 37

The Kings Treasure

Tightening my hands into fists, I felt my leg muscles tighten in anticipation, before they uncoiled, springing me forward. The only difference, it was more like I was flying. The studio turned into a blur of browns, blacks, and white as my body seemed to soar through the air. It reminded me of when Emmett had ran with me in his arms, and when I rode on his back. It was the same speed, only this time…

…I was flying by myself.

I could see James clearly, his face twisted in horror and confusion. I could feel something inside of me, bursting with pride that I, a mere human, made a vicious vampire afraid. Rearing my fist back as far as possible, I rammed it in his face.

His body was sent flying, before he fell into the mirrors, but I wasn't done with him. Using my newfound strength and speed, I ran to him and slammed my fist into his chest just before his shoes touched the floor. I kept a hold on him and shoved his body deeper into the wall. _How is this happening? Why am I able to do all of this? What's wrong with me?_ These questions and more filled my mind for a short moment, before they left, just as quickly as they came.

"Your waking up…the transition is still incomplete…but it's happening…your becoming one of us" James rasped.

Looking up, I saw the fear in his red eyes and, despite that he was the one who started all of this, I could feel pity for him. I still kept him shoved into the wall though, just because I feel pity for this man-pire doesn't mean I can trust him.

"How do you know my parents?" I demanded. He didn't answer. Gritting my teeth, I brought one fist back, giving him one last chance to answer.

He didn't.

Shaking my head, I rammed my fist into his stomach. I heard him gasp, just like a human when they've had the wind knocked out of them. Pulling him out of the wall, I threw him to the ground, just like he did to me, only moments ago.

"Tell me, how do you know my birth parents!" I shout, glaring fiercely at him. I watched as he stood, his chest rising and falling with unnecessary breathing and it made me want to kill him for not answering.

"Who _doesn't_ know your parents? Your famous princess, whether you know it or not, and if the Volturi were to find out your awake…then there is no place on earth you and your precious family could ever hope to hide" he sneered.

"Why? Why am I so famous, if what you say is true?" I demanded. He just stared at me, watching me with a calculated gaze. I watched as his red eyes bore into my blue ones, _he knows, he has answers but he won't give them to me_, I thought, annoyed. He gave a smirk before rolling his shoulders, such a human thing for him to do, what's the point? We both know what he is, and we both know that I'm not as human as I thought anymore. So why bother? Why the show?

"Oh, trust me when I say it's true Princess. If your Dad knew you were awake, hell would break loose"

"What is my being "awake" such a bad thing?" he smirked, running his hand through his hair.

"You have to know right now, you just saw what you did to me not even a minute ago. Your not fully human. Your of two worlds, something no human or vampire has ever seen before now. Your different, one of the biggest controversies still going on in the Supernatural world, even today" I could feel my heart beat racing, faster than it ever has before. Something big was about to be shown, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear it, but I needed to. I need to know why James, and Laurent kept calling me the "Kings Treasure," I need to know if this is the reason I have no birth parents.

I need this.

"Princess, your half human, half vampire"

Silence…

Half human…

Half vampire…

Kings Treasure…

What…

The…

FUCK!

"What the fuck do you mean, Half human half vampire?! You can't be serious, vampire's can't procreate!" I shouted at him, I didn't know how I knew this, I just did, but it did make sense since you know, they're dead and all that. Every part of them would be, even the male's sperm.

James seemed to, once again, get a kick out of this as he laughed at me and my logic.

"True, female vampire's can't, but male vampire's can. It's rare though, not all males can, a small handful are able to have children. Even then, most of the fetuses die before they can make contact with the mother's womb. Also, those small handful of men, have been hunted down by the Volturi, god forbid we have any baby daddy's in this world." I felt my face frown as I thought this out, so my father and mother had me when my mother was still what…human? Then, what happened to her?

"My mother, is she still alive?" I asked softly. James stopped laughing, but he had a smirk on his face, one that I wanted to desperately wipe from his face.

"Of course not, she wasn't strong enough to carry such a burden, literally. The day you were born, you killed her, she's dead because of you" he said this so casually, then again James doesn't give a fuck, he just wants to kill me.

"What happens now? We fight, we try to kill each other and then what?" I asked, I tried to push away any thoughts of the fact that I killed my mother. I tried really hard to, and the fact that I might die soon helped, somewhat.

"Yep, then, I kill you and bring your corpse to the Volturi, and I'll be a hero" shutting my eyes tightly, I squeezed the tears away. I had to focus, but seeing Emmett's face suddenly in my mind…I can't leave him, no matter how disgusted I am with myself…

I can't leave Emmett…

I won't.

So, focusing on the heat inside me, I tried directing it, to see if it could be manipulated, like wires. I could feel it form around my entire body, and it made me feel hope, that I will survive this, that I will live to see Emmett.

Opening my eyes, I looked right into James'. He saw the change in me and knew it was time to settle this, we had dragged this out too long, and it was time to finish him off.

"I'll give you this half-bread, you've got balls" I didn't say anything, just stared at him.

We both stood, then as if we had some invisible signal, we raced for each other.

I landed a punch right to his face, sending him flying, but as I was rearing my fist back, he grabbed my ankle and threw me to the ground. My body twisted, I kept my muscles loose as my flat palms hit the wooden floor, and did a neat handspring. Landing on my feet perfectly, I turned in time to see James racing towards me, he was sloppy, I had military training, he didn't.

As he came at me, I jumped at him, and twisted my body around him before hitting the back of his neck, hard and sending him face first into the floor. Moving quickly, I stood and placed one foot on his back while I grabbed one of his hands in each of mine and pulled, hard on his arms. His torso arched, I could hear the sound of ripping metal, I was going to pull his arms off.

I don't know how, but he managed to kick me from behind, forcing myself to fall to the ground. He used this to his advantage and placed his boot on my stomach. I fought against him, but I could feel the heat leaving my body, as fatigue started to flow through me. _Dammit! Now is not the time to be weak,_ I thought. I have to live, I have to see Emmett again, and hold him and tell him I'm sorry, and that I love him.

"Interesting, it seems the vampire side of you can only come out to play for short periods of time. Interesting" he mused softly. I growled at him, trying to struggle from under him. He just stared at me, before a wicked gleam enters his eyes.

"I wonder what'll happen if venom enters your system. Let's find out" he grinned wickedly.

He crouched low, and managed to grasp my left hand before bringing it to his mouth. I felt his incisors, as they broke my skin, and dread filling my being. The minute his venom enters my blood stream, I heard an earth shattering roar.

Emmett!

Kitsunekit75: Hey guys! Sorry I was gone for so long, I had my high school graduation this Saturday, and spent the entire weekend getting ready for it, so I didn't have until today to actually start writing the update. Okay, I hope this was up to your standards, I know I said Emmett was going to be in this chapter and wasn't, I lied, I'm sorry, I just thought this was a good way to end it. I will updating again faster than this one. For Izzy being a half vampire half human, I hope it was good, and I know it's not what you guys were probably expecting, but it is a pretty big deal. I will be explaining it more in the next chapter and in the sequel to Sunset, it will be more focused on Izzy and her birth parents. Um, PM me, or give reviews, I like to hear what you guys have to say. And I hope you guys liked it.


	38. Chapter 38

Saved By Emmett

The pain was unbearable, I could feel the weight of my wounds from when I fought James. I could feel where the glass had cut me that first time, he threw me into the mirror walls. I could feel it all, and I was tired, so, so tired. I just wanted to go home, with a cup of Dr. Pepper and curl up with Emmett.

Emmett!

From the corner of my eye, I managed to see him, chewing out James, literally. I strained to hear Emmett, to hear if he was saying something, but all I could hear were growls, roars and the occasional metal ripping against metal.

I tried to stand, but failed and ended up landing on my left arm. At that, I cried out as I felt fire, it was burning in my arm and I couldn't stand the pain, it felt like acid. My stomach churned uncomfortably at the comparison. Whimper's of pain escaped my lips, which seemed to fuel Emmett's rage even more so, as I managed to look up to see him rip James' head off by the roots of his hair.

"Em…Emmett…" I whimpered, curling into a ball. I felt tears pour down my cheeks, and I just wanted the pain to go away. How come I was in so much pain? I thought the vampire side of myself got rid of my injuries? At this thought, the fire in my left arm burned hotter.

A scream erupted from my throat, tears pouring down my cheeks as I started crying from the pain. It just hurt so bad, I wanted the pain to go away. Why won't it go away? Why does this hurt so much? Where is Emmett?

I want Emmett.

He makes it all okay again.

"Emmett!" I cried out. At this, I heard a growl, followed by multiple roars and growls that I didn't recognize. What I did recognize, was two thick, huge arms wrapping themselves around me, pulling me to a muscular chest. Some of the pain in my chest, that had nothing to do with physical pain, ebbed away. I didn't even realize how hard it had been to breathe, I thought I was fine, it wasn't until I was with him that I could breathe a bit better. I was still in pain, but that didn't matter now, Emmett was here, he would protect me, and make it all go away.

I heard him whimper as well, he sounded like he was in pain too. I didn't want him to be, he's strong, he's not supposed to hurt.

"Baby…you'll be fine, Carlisle is on his way…baby don't leave me…I can't lose you Izzy" he nuzzled my neck. I sniffled, hiding half my face in his chest.

"Hurts…" I whimpered, his grip was gentle, but tested some of my limbs.

When his hand landed on my left thigh, I hissed. I could feel tugging, and was surprised to feel something sticky, flowing down my legs, looking, I saw it was blood.

All the injuries I had sustained from before I "turned" were back, and in full force.

As Emmett checked my injuries, he would coo softly every now and then, assuring me I was safe, he would protect me, and nothing could hurt me now. I believed every word.

He gasped, and I lazily turned my head to see what he was looking at.

The bite mark.

James' bite mark.

_So, that's where the fire was coming from?_ I wondered solemnly. It made me wonder if I was going to die, what would happen then? I didn't want to die, there were so many things I wanted to do first! I wanted to go to Ireland, and travel to different places of the world, like Italy too, as well as have amazing, dirty sex with Emmett. I know I already made love with him, but I wanted to do it more, than just the one time.

"Izzy" I forced my eyes to open, I hadn't even realized they were closed. I tried to focus, but all I could make out was a blurry image, a huge shape, dark brown hair, topaz eyes, Emmett.

"He bit you" he stated, I nodded,

"Do you want to be turned?" he asked. I felt shock, he was willing to let me change? But if he did, what about the vampire half of me? There were still many things I wanted to before I was turned, I know I want to be with him for forever. But if I did, I didn't want to be with James' venom running through me, I wanted it to be his.

"Not…yet…want it…to be your…venom…" I gasped out, the fire was intensifying and I wasn't ready. I wanted to at least finish high school. I saw him nod and felt him kiss me gently before I felt his lips at my left wrist.

"Its going to hurt, but I promise after this, I will get you to a hospital and you will be safe afterwards" I barely nodded before I felt him bite into my wrist.

I let out a blood curdling scream.

My fingers clenching and unclenching, my feet slipping on the slick, wooden floor, as glass crunched under my combat boots. Hot tears escaped my eyes, my throat was growing hoarse as my scream slowly died off along with the fire.

I was in pain, it was dark, and only the presence of Emmett holding me assured me I wasn't dead.

It was hard to register anything anymore at this point, that what was happening to me was real, I just wanted to sleep, and so, I felt my mind slowly shut off as I heard Emmett's relieved voice.

"Finally, you're here Carlisle, help me get Izzy to a hospital!"

When I woke up, I was in a white room. It reminded me of the one I talked to Gramps in my dream, only the scent of medicine was far stronger in here. I felt something in my arm, and looked to see a needle protruding from my skin, I nearly gagged and forced myself to not throw up. Great, I was in a friggin' hospital, just what I always wanted.

Note the sarcasm.

"Izzy…" looking to my right, I saw Emmett. He was using his arms as pillows, his dark, nearly black eyes watching me. He didn't move, he was completely still as I lay here strapped and drugged up. Huh, is that why I don't feel any pain?

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, reaching out a hand to run his fingers through my hair, I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Better now" I whispered. I felt his thumb swipe under my eye. Opening them again, he gave me such an intense look and it made me feel guilty.

"I saw the video…" my eyebrows furrowed, video? What video?

He must've noticed my confused look, for the next thing I know, he's pulling out a video camera, and pressing play.

What I saw, made me sick, it was me and James, fighting in the ballet studio. It first showed me being tossed around, the glass embedding itself in my skin, bleeding, struggling to fight back. It showed our conversation, when I "turned" and kicked James' ass for a while, before we talked more and fought more. Everything that happened in the studio, everything that was said had been recorded. Including the conversation of me being a half vampire, half human, which could easily be heard.

"So, now you know I'm a freak" I whispered, feeling tears build in my eyes. I was afraid of what Emmett would say to me now, would he leave me? Knowing I wasn't quite vampire, but neither fully human? What would the other's say?

"Izzy…I know…it's weird to think about, and I've had a lot of time to think while you were out, but honestly, I don't care" my eyes shot to his, hot man-pire say what now?

"I know, you think I'm crazy, but I honestly don't care. You could be half human half chicken and I wouldn't care. I love you Izzy, just like you love me, and I'm a vampire"

"Yeah, but your full vampire, I'm two halves, it's wrong Em…why don't you hate me?" I asked, I hated crying, and I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately in front of him. He gave me a sad look, it wasn't pity, so that was okay.

"Because Izzy, I love you. So fucking much that it hurts sometimes, I can't leave you Izzy, not when I've found my mate" my eyes widened. I knew what a mate was, Emmett explained it to me once.

"_Besides, two halves make up a whole." he smiled softly, I sniffled, so he didn't hate me, he wasn't going to leave me. _

Scooting over in bed, I made room for him and patted the spot next to me, he smiled and sat on the bed carefully, before laying down. He pulled me up, so I was curled into his side, as he held me protectively.

"Oh, so, I should tell you now. I met your mom"

…

…

…

"WHAT?!"

Kitsunekit75: Okay, so I hope that I portrayed Izzy's pain well. I'm not very good with fight scenes, or with trying to show how much pain a character is in. I know it seems confusing for Izzy's "Tranformation" as a half vampire. What happens is that, Izzy's vampire side only comes out when she's in a substantial amount of danger, as in, she's about to die a horrific death. When she's not in danger, she's practically human. That's how it works. Sorry if I didn't really explain it very well. I know this doesn't sound as exciting as I tried to make it out, but it was the best I could do at the time. I hope it doesn't take any love away that you guys have for the story.

Next up, Izzy ties up some loose ends and Izzy has a heart to heart with Charlie.


	39. Chapter 39

Meeting Ash and a talk with Charlie

Laying in the hospital sucked, royally sucked and I was so ready to go home and forget all about this shitty week. I looked to see Rosalie, she was sitting with me as Emmett was "asked" by Carlisle to go hunting-meaning he threatened to burn his son's ass if he didn't go-I had to snigger at that. Rosalie was "asked" by Emmett to stay and sit with me.

"How are you feeling?" I looked to the blonde goddess beside me. I smiled tiredly but nodded.

"I'm fine, how are you? Are you okay with sitting here with me?" I ask softly. I knew Rosalie had great control, I just didn't want her to be uncomfortable around me. She gave me a small smile before shaking her head,

"I'm alright, and no sitting here with you doesn't bother me. In fact, this is great control practice for all of us, including Jasper" I nodded slightly.

"So, Em told me he met Renee, how did that go?" at that, Rosalie busted up laughing. I had yet to see the scatterbrained woman, I had grown up calling Mom, but I knew that Em meeting Renee would be a new experience he'd never forget. Renee is not one to leave a bad impression.

"Oh, man, the way she kept ogling that boy…I swear she nearly had an orgasm just looking at him" I felt my face flush, oh God, how embarrassing. So glad I wasn't there to see it.

"Also, she is one fierce Momma Bear, everyone was afraid of her for a minute when she accused Emmett of you being in the hospital" my eyes widened. Why would she think that? She must've seen my confusion and sighed,

"Well, you did get hurt while in our care in Phoenix Is. At least, that's what your mother assumed. She is pretty perceptive, I can see where you get it from" I nodded, biting my bottom lip.

"What else happened?" I asked, wary of what I might learn. Rosalie smiled softly at me, before reaching out a hand and grabbing hold of my free, uninjured one.

"Ash is as fierce and loyal to you as your mother is. You should've seen the way she kept hassling Carlisle to make sure you got the best of everything" I smiled before chuckling, only to feel a sharp pain in my ribs. I winced, causing Rosalie to flit to my side, sitting on the edge of my hospital bed. I was surprised at how attentive she was towards me, kind of like a mother to her child and it made me wonder about the life Rosalie left behind when she was turned.

"I should also tell you, Ash gave us a cover story" my eyes widened, what?

"What?" I asked, confused. Rosalie smiled knowingly and filled me in on what was said and done.

"Well, Ash figured out that you were here for reason's she obviously doesn't know. When your father demanded from Emmett why you were here and injured, Ash saved his ass. She told him, and I quote "But, Charlie it was my fault. I had been seeing Tony a lot lately, he was following me again and I was scared, I was too afraid to go to the police and I couldn't think of anyone to call except for Izzy. So I called her and asked her to scare Tony off, she came along with Emmett, Edward and Jasper. They managed to scare Tony away, but he came back with a vengeance, he targeted Izzy when she was alone and managed to get some good hits to her. By the time we got there, he was already gone" end quote" I felt my jaw drop, at what Rosalie told me.

"She seriously did that for me?" I asked, Rosalie nodded and smiled,

"You have a great friend Izzy, she provided alibi's for us and didn't even ask questions as to why we were really here. Though, Kevin seems to suspect something is going on" I blinked.

"Kevin is pretty perceptive, he sees more things than he should sometimes, but at other times, I'm glad he does, cause it's saved my life a couple of times growing up" she only nodded.

"Heeeelllllloooooooo~" The blonde vampire and I looked to see none other than the object of our conversation. Her large grey eyes sparkled, I took note of how much healthier she looked, than when I saw her on the bus. Her hair was silky, and shone in the sunlight, she still had circles under her eyes, but they weren't as bad as before, and she seemed to gain some weight, not much, but enough to show _some_ kind of difference.

"Hi Ash" behind her, I saw the rest of the Cullen's watching us from the window. I blushed under their gaze and looked to my childhood friend.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked. I shrugged,

"I don't know, I'm kinda drugged up. Ask me again when I'm not in the hospital" she nodded but didn't say anything after that. Sighing, I looked to Rosalie and motioned to her, than to the door and back to her.

She nodded and left.

Silence…

"Ash?"

Silence…

"Ash"

Silence…

"Say something?"

More silence…

Sighing, I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes, knowing she'd talk when she was ready. That was the thing about Ash, she never did anything until she was ready, no matter how annoyed you were with her, it always had to be at her pace or she'd never do it in the end.

I felt the bed underneath me sink just a little. I knew she sat down, but still, she refused to say anything, and so did I.

During this time, it made me wonder what Charlie was doing? I knew he was here, Rosalie had told me, and it made me wonder, would he want my anymore after this? Would he still want me as his daughter? Would he send me away, to live in another family? All these questions and more ran through my mind, it scared me to think that he would, after all, he deserved a daughter, or son, that wouldn't just up and leave him without saying a word. It was horrible of me, and I felt like a terrible daughter. It felt like I was abandoning him and that was something I couldn't do to him. I would only leave if he asked me and I was pretty sure he was going to throw me out himself. It would be alright though, I'd deserve it.

"You changed your hair…is it natural?" opening my eyes, I looked to see Ash staring at my snow white hair. I nodded,

"Yeah, this is my real hair color. Honestly, you're the only one who has actually commented on it, except for Emmett" she nodded, remaining silent. Weird how I just realized that, I knew Alice would have seen it in a vision, but the others really didn't say anything about it. Weird.

"So, are you going to tell me what really happened? Or are we just going to stick with the cover up?" I looked back at her. Ocean blue eyes meeting grey, though if you look closely enough, you can see dark blue mixed in, though you could only see it if you knew what to look for, they were unique eyes, just like Ash.

"It's not my secret to tell" I said, my eyes trailing to the Cullen's. Ash followed my gaze, her eyes narrowing at them. I saw Edward wince a little, it made me wonder what he was seeing.

"They're the reason your in here" she guessed.

I didn't say anything.

She sighed and looked back to me, as did I. She shook her head, again I couldn't help but notice the silkiness in her hair.

"You look nice" I blurt out. She looked to me and smiled softly, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, Kevin made me wash my hair. I wanted to look nice when you woke up" my eyebrows furrowed,

"How long have I been out?" and I felt stupid for not asking that earlier. She looked to me before pulling her phone out. She fiddled with it for a bit before placing the screen near my face. She had the calendar pulled up, it was marked with dates and appointments for things that only made sense to the brunette before me.

"You've been asleep for a week" I nodded.

I didn't know how to feel about that.

"So, where's Kevin?" I wondered.

"He's with Charlie and Renee. They're getting coffee and snacks" I nodded.

"Speaking of, they should be back soon. I'll leave you to it then" she stood and leaned over me, gently brushing her lips against my forehead. We locked eyes for a moment and I gave her a soft smile. She sighed deeply, before heading out.

A few minutes later, I saw Charlie and Renee and knew they were going to kill me, one way or another. I watched as Charlie conversed with Carlisle for a bit, while Renee and Phil-who I hadn't noticed till now-were talking to Edward and Rosalie. I let a smile show through and moved a bit in the bed, trying to get a bit more comfortable.

At the sound of the door opening, I looked to see Charlie and Renee.

"How are you sweetheart?" Renee's voice was soft, warm, not like the usual high pitched, teenaged girly scream like quality it usually was. I gave a half shrug,

"I'm fine-ish. How are you both?" they shared a look before coming to sit beside me.

"We're good, I just wish that you hadn't been so reckless" my eyes landed on my hands.

"I know that you and Ash are like sisters, but you shouldn't have raced off like that, you should have called Renee or myself that Tony was back. Your lucky that the boys had been with you, and that you managed to get away, but sweetheart, we can't lose you. Your our daughter, adopted or not. Next time something like this happens, I want you to call one of us, that's what we're here for, to help you in anyway we can. Anyways, I'm just glad your safe now, but promise us you won't endanger yourself like that again?" it was the longest speech I'd ever heard Charlie say, and for a moment, the façade he usually had up was gone. The man in front of me was a man who had a lot of hardship happen to him, emotionally and mentally and it made him seem so much older than he was.

Renee too, it seemed to look her age as well.

It surprised me.

Renee is such a free spirit, no one could tame her wild ways, not even myself. Phil does a better job, but not even he can fully keep her in check.

Charlie didn't need coddling, he was tough and it's always the tough people that you think will last longer than the others. Suddenly, it seemed that they weren't as young looking as they used to, I could see the lines, filled with worry and laughter, and the wrinkles around the eyes and how little sleep they got the past week.

I had never felt so guilty in all my life.

Before I could stop them, tears were running down my face. I was sobbing as I felt my mother's arms surround me, basking me in her love.

"I'm…so, so….sorry" I was bawling, the tears were hot and it was hard to breathe at one point. Mom and Dad, they didn't say anything, they just held me, rocking me back and forth. I wasn't sure how much time passed, but I knew that it had been awhile because when we pulled away when I was calm enough, I was hungry again.

"I'll see if I can sneak you in some food" Mom winked before walking out the door. I could feel eyes on me and looked to see Emmett watching me, a sad smile on his face. In his hands he held a small bottle of Dr. Pepper. I chocked on a laugh, Dad looked to see Emmett and grinned at the bottle in my man-pire/boyfriend's hands.

"At least he knows what you like best" I let out a snort as I wiped my eyes.

"I really am sorry Dad, for scaring you and Mom…it's just, Ash needed me and I couldn't let her down" I had to stay with the cover story, as much as I wanted to tell him the truth, and what really happened, I knew I couldn't. I couldn't let anything happen to him, or Mom, they deserve happiness, even if it might mean I'm not part of it anymore.

"I know, but when we get back home, we need to lay down a few rules okay?" I nodded, whatever punishment I got, it was well deserved.

I just hoped it had nothing to do with Emmett.

Or Dr. Pepper.

One can only hope right? Wink, wink.

Kitsunekit75: Holy Crap that was emotional! Seriously, near the end I was tearing up myself. I hope this was good, and look, it was longer than my previous chapters! Whoop! Remember, PM or Review me, seriously guys, I'm pretty sure ya'll understand how exciting it is when you get a review for a story. That's the same for me, only a million times more since it doesn't happen as often as I wish it does.

Up Next- A dance, a confession, and we get to see one last bit of a Mr. Jacob Black.


	40. Chapter 40

Save the Last Dance

The night air was surprisingly warm, especially considering it's Forks and all that. I could feel the ringlets that Rosalie had curled to perfection. A light clack of my heels across the paved concrete reminded me constantly of what I was about to do. Though I had admit, I was fucking gorgeous.

The dress I wore was the black one that Ash had sent me. The corset top fit my curves perfectly, while the skirt would flare every time I would twirl and it contrasted nicely with my snow white hair. For shoes, I wore a pair of black one inch heels with straps to keep them secure. While Rosalie did my hair, Alice did my make up. She used little make up, to which I was happy, only using eye liner, foundation and blush with a little bit of red lip gloss.

Rosalie had pulled my side fringes back, like I used to do it, and curled my hair into tight ringlets, making them bounce with every step I took. I could still remember the argument between the three of us concerning my hair.

_I was standing in my bathroom, holding a box of brown hair dye. I was going to go back to dying my hair, I didn't want the other students to stare at me weirdly. I barely had time to open the box before my bathroom door is being flung open, and standing before me are two very pissed looking female vampires. _

_I gulped. _

"_Isabella Swan, what do you think you're doing?" Alice demanded, shit, she was scary for a midget! _

"_Uh…" was my intelligent answer. Rosalie sighed and tore the hair dye from my hands, _

"_Hey!" I cried, trying to swipe the box back. They wouldn't have that, now would they? _

"_Don't 'Hey' Me! You are not changing your hair back! I like it this way, you look way better with the white blonde than brunette" Rosalie scolded me. I rose an eyebrow, _

"_Why? It's my hair, I can do whatever I want with it" _

"_True, but you can't dye it back" Alice told me. I rolled my eyes and tried to grab the box again, only I was-gently-pushed back and away from the blonde goddess. _

"_Why can't I dye it back?" I grumbled. _

"_Because, Izzy, don't you want to be accepted and not just as Izzy Swan, but as Pepper too? We know that it was hard for you, but if you truly want acceptance, then you have to give the other's a chance to see you, and I mean _really_ see you. Not just as Izzy" Alice explained softly. I looked to the floor, _

"_IF they don't see what a treasure you are, not just as Izzy, then those other students don't know what they're missing out on. It's their loss, trust us Izzy" I only looked up at the two girls before me and sighed. _

"_Fine, but if they hate it, I'm going back to being a brunette again" Alice clapped excitedly while Rosalie smirked. _

"_Rule number one of being a Cullen honey, never bet against Alice" was all Rosalie said as she and said Pixie-Pire walked out of my bathroom, leaving me to my thoughts. _

After that, I kept it white and would feel self-conscious when anyone would stare at me for too long. What really surprised me was when Jessica came up to me one day at school and said I looked nice. That really shocked me, I thought she hated me after what happened with Mike in Port Angeles. Speaking of, I can still remember the first time I saw him after that incident.

"_Hey Izzy?" I turned to see Mike standing awkwardly, hands shoved deep in his pockets, head bowed, completely submissive to me. From behind me, I could hear Emmett growling, as were Edward and Jasper, _

"_Boys, shut up" I whispered harshly, before looking back at the possessed Mike. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, before he looked up at me. _

"_Listen, I just want to say, I really have _no_ idea what got into me. Seriously, I feel really bad about all that happened. Honestly, that's not how I normally am, it felt like I was possessed or something and I just wanted to tell you my side, even though you don't believe me. So, I'll see you around I guess" I just watched sadly as he turned and walked off, tail between his legs. It made me wonder if what Mike said was true and he had been possessed, but if he was, then that spirit is fucking messed up in the head. _

"_Strange…" I turned to Edward, raising an eyebrow. _

"_What?" I asked. He sighed and looked to me, a curious gaze in his eye. _

"_Mike…he's telling the truth, in a way. When I read his mind, his memories were foggy, at best of the last couple of months. He does remember some of the events that happened, not clearly but he does understand the seriousness of what those actions might have caused. Maybe I should watch out for him anyways…" Edward mused. I nodded, _

"_That is strange"_

After that, Mike and I barely talked, and when we did Emmett was always with me, or Jasper or Edward. Any Cullen actually. Emmett still wasn't sure about letting me near Mike, but when he saw how the human boy instinctively stayed away from me, Em seemed to relax, a little bit.

"Pepper…what are you thinking about Snowflake?" my hand automatically went to the snowflake charm around my throat. I always wore the chocker, the only time I take it off is when I'm in the shower and going to bed, but other than that, it's always on me.

"Just…the last couple of days is all…and that I'm incredibly happy to be with you" Emmett smiled, scooping me in his arms and placed the sweetest of kisses on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine. I fingered some of his hair at the back of his neck, twirling it around my finger, causing Em to moan softly. I grinned into the kiss, only to gasp when his hand went under my skirt, fingering the lacy panties Alice had me wearing.

"Aw Baby, can't we just skip this dance and go home? We could play house" he whispered seductively, I felt my legs turn to jelly at his suggestion. _I'll play house anytime with you Em_, I thought.

"Can't, Alice" was all I said, he groaned, only pulling away to press his forehead against mine. Wrapping his arms securely around my thin waist, my arms still around his neck.

"Right, stupid future seeing Pixie Princess" I giggled at his words. He pulled away slowly, only keeping a hold of my hand and led me to his Jeep. He picked me up easily and placed me in the passenger seat before using his vamp speed to get into the drivers seat.

The reason we were so dressed up? Simple, Emmett was taking me to prom.

I really didn't want to go, but Alice kept insisting that it would be good for me to go out and have some fun. When I told her no, Emmett and I played three rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Guess who won?

Emmett.

Now I was forced to be all dolled up, and head to prom, forcing me to mingle with students that wouldn't stop staring at me, or my hair. When I was in the hospital, Mom and I talked about my hair color, and how she wouldn't care if I went back to my natural white blonde, as long as I was happy, she was happy. Dad was cool with it too, as well as Ash. Despite not getting to see him, I somehow knew Kevin was fine with it as well. I was finally happy, and so were they.

"I want to ask you something" Em's voice penetrated my thoughts. Looking over to him, I couldn't help but admire how good the tux looked on him.

"Sure, go ahead" I said, scooting closer to him. He drove the jeep with his knees as he pulled me so I was sitting on his lap, before driving with one hand, while the other arm was secured around my waist. I snuggled into his side.

"What do you think would happen, if I had turned you? Since your half vampire as well?" I looked up at him, topaz meeting blue. I shrugged,

"I'm not too sure really, I've talked to Carlisle about it, and for now he just thinks I should stay the way I am, and later on we can experiment with the vampire side of me. I don't know what he means by that, though I am curious as to what'll happen next" Em nodded slowly. He focused on driving again, and I just cuddled into him, resting my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist as much as they would go.

When we did get to the school, I had to admit, I was impressed with the decoration committee. Since it was a rare, warm night in Forks, the theme was Starry Night. Everyone was wearing some kind of formal wear, with Christmas lights strung up, creating soft lighting for the young couples to relax under. Emmett pulled up beside Roses' red convertible, and turned the ignition off.

"Ready beautiful?" he asked, I grinned and nodded. I may not be happy to have been forced to come here, but I was happy to be here with Emmett.

Holding me bridal style, Em easily got out of the jeep with me in his arms. I grinned, watching as he kept a hold of me while he closed the door with his shoe. I shook my head and laughed when he kept carrying me.

"Emmett, I can walk you know!" I laughed freely. He looked down at me and smiled,

"I know, I just like holding you" smiling softly, I pulled my boyfriends head down so I could kiss him. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip, to which I opened my mouth for him, as our tongues battled it out, I heard a coughing sound from behind us. Reluctantly, we pulled away to see Alice watching, hands on her hips, eyebrow raised and tapping her heeled foot at an inhuman pace.

"Cock-blocker" Emmett muttered, I snorted.

"Only because I don't want this night to end as a pornography" Alice narrowed her eyes at us. I rolled my eyes at her, only to feel my shoes touch the ground as I felt a tugging on my hand and looked to see Emmett dragging me to the cafeteria, where the dance was being held.

"You know what, next time you and Jasper are getting it on, expect me to be there to ruin it for you both" he stuck his tongue out at his little sister.

"That won't happen, cause if you do, Jazz will kick your ass" Em only stuck his tongue out at her again and I sighed,

"Em, put that tongue away unless you plan to use it" I smirked. He paused in his walking, forcing me to bump into him, I looked up and saw him grinning mischievously down at me.

"Is that a promise?" I rolled my eyes, smiling and passed him. I snuck a look back at him, hoping I looked sexy as I bit my bottom lip,

"It's whatever you want it to be Babe" with that, I walked into the cafeteria, leaving Emmett behind. Probably trying to decipher what I just said, I snickered.

"Izzy" I heard Emmett growl behind me, and man was it sexy when he did that. I twirled gracefully, my skirt and hair flaring all around me as I looked to see my boyfriend staring at me, lust filling his eyes.

"Yes?" I grinned, beckoning him forward with my index and middle finger. He had only taken one step before I saw Jasper-cock blocking-standing between the two of us.

"Hey guys, what's up? How's it going? Izzy, care to have a dance with me? Emmett, Rosalie and Alice want at least one dance with you" with that, Jasper dragged me to the dance floor.

He twirled me out and spun me back to him, we started waltzing despite the Pop music playing.

"You really shouldn't do that to him, at least while in a building full of other people. At least wait until you two get a room" he shivered and I tried to tone the lust I must've been projecting.

"Sorry Jay, got a little excited there" Jasper shivered in what appeared to be disgust.

"A little? Darlin' the way you two were acting, I thought he was going to take you right here in front of all these kids" I laughed before shaking my head.

"I was just teasing. I'll tone it down"

"Thank you" relief was evident in his voice. When I looked over the Major's shoulders, I saw Emmett and Rosalie dancing, as Edward and Alice were. I smiled, thinking how cute we all must look.

Aw, you gotta love sibling bonding.

"How are you holding up?" I looked up at my dance partner.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" he twirled me again before pulling me back to him. Jasper sure is a good dancer.

"Well, I know you get tired of it being brought up, but what happened with James couldn't have been easy, especially with all that you learned in the studio" I sighed sadly, feeling my shoulders slump. I was grateful that Jasper didn't manipulate my emotions, so I didn't have to feel happy when I wasn't.

"I just…Carlisle's theory and James' observation of the vampire side only coming out when I'm in danger…I've been in plenty of dangerous situations and never has the vampire side even made itself known to me before. As well as learning that my birth mother…I killed her Jasper, she wasn't strong enough to carry me…why would she do that?" Jasper was about to say something when I felt a petite hand on my shoulder. Turning, I looked to see Angela.

Oh Angela, how I love thee.

No seriously, she's the coolest chick ever. When she first saw my hair, she didn't say anything at all, and acted like I hadn't changed even when we both knew I did, more than just physically.

"Um…sorry to interrupt, but I was asked to come get you. You have a visitor" my eyebrows furrowed, visitor? What does she mean?

As in answer to my silent question, she pointed to the cafeteria doors where a tall, lanky Native American boy stood with long glossy black hair and knowing almond shaped eyes. I heard Jasper growl beside me, and from the corner of my eye, Emmett was rigid as he was now dancing with Alice.

"Down boys. I'll see what he wants" I slipped out of Jasper's arms, after giving a little curtsy, he smirked, but it didn't last long as I turned and walked to Jacob.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. Not too far away, I saw Jessica and Lauren eyeing the two of us, disgust evident in their eyes. When they saw me watching-glaring-at them, they quickly looked away. I rolled my eyes before looking back to the younger boy.

"Wow, Izzy, you look good. For once, you actually look like a girl" he joked, I smirked and lightly smacked his arm playfully.

"I am a girl you twit!" I laughed. He held his hands up in mock defense.

"I know, I know. Listen, I actually do have a reason to be here," now he looked like he was the chicken, and I was the fox.

"What's that?" I asked. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously,

"I'm not going to lie, you know my dad hates the Cullen's" I felt my body tense, what's he leading this to?

"Look, his words not mine. "Tell Izzy, we'll be watching you, as well as the Cullen's" I really have no idea what he means by that, but he just told me to tell you" I nodded, swallowing.

"Well, tell him thanks, but I can watch out for myself" I smiled, looking over at Emmett. His eyes met mine and I noted the forced smile, I'd have to fix that later.

Looking back to my childhood friend, I gave him a hug,

"It was nice seeing you Jake. We need to hang out again soon" he smiled, like a puppy going on a walk.

"Yeah, definitely, unfortunately I doubt we'll be able to make anymore mud pies" I laughed at that,

"True, but we can always do something else" he nodded.

"Right, well, I gotta go, I was only here for the message. That and Family Guy is going to be on in an hour" he joked. I nodded, I waved to him as he left the cafeteria.

Turning around, I jumped when I saw my boyfriend standing right behind me.

"Hey, sorry" I shrugged,

"No biggie. How are you?" I asked, I knew he and the Cullen's didn't care for the Quileutes, I knew there was a reason, I just couldn't really remember at the moment.

"I'll better if you dance with me" I grinned, taking his hand as he led me to the dance floor. Just like Jasper did, Emmett twirled me out before twirling me back in, holding me to his chest as he lowered me in a deep dip. I laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. He brought me back up and we just started waltzing.

As we danced, I knew that I wanted to be with Emmett. I wanted him in every way possible, even if it means finding a way to permanently activate the vampire half of myself. I can't imagine life without him, and I don't want to live a life without him, especially now that I met him. Hopefully, Carlisle will help me find answers, it could be in my blood as well, not just depending on the level of danger I was in.

In the end, and at the end of the day, all I know is that Emmett is it for me, as I am for him. Where I can spend eternity, safe in his arms.

Kitsunekit75: Wow….it's all done. Sunset is finally completed….HOLY FUCK IT'S COMPLETED! Seriously guys, I never thought I'd actually finish this! I'm so sad to finish Sunset, but it's good do you know why?

Wait for it….

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

SEQUEL TIME BITCHES!

That's right, there will be a sequel to Sunset!

So far I have a basic plot line for it, no title as of yet since I'm still working on it, and yes, Izzy and Emmet will be back, with more adventures stored for all of ya'll. Including…

Wait for it…

New Characters!

Ash and Kevin will make an appearance, we will learn more about Izzy and her hidden families dirty little secrets, and more sexy time for Izzy and Emmett. Also, I plan to have her meet the Volturi, the Cullen's will be leaving Forks, BUT NOT IN THE WAY YOUR PROBABLY THINKING! Absolutely NO love triangles, god those are so stupid, I hate them. Seriously, you know why? Cause the girl or guy in the middle, never goes with who I want! So NO love triangles, and that is set in stone my friends, because they are stupid. No offence to those who love, love triangles, I really don't, too much bad history for me…

Anyways, I will also make the battle with Victoria's army, the Cullen's and the Wolves come faster, maybe…it depends, I'm still working on the Sequel.

Note, I will be taking a short break before I start the Sequel. I love you guys and all the support you've given me, but I need a break, seriously my fingers hurt right now, plus I want to start on a BellaxPeter story, since I hardly ever see those. So if you do see a BellaxPeter pairing story, send me a link.

Also, I would like to thank the Academy!

Okay not really, but I do have a long list of people I want to thank-

Liz 1974

Mizzmeakabby

Fuyutaro Son

Itsy Bitsy Bunny

Laurenloveswriting

These were the people that just sent me reviews!

Cheer's to the Favoriterer's-

ChelseaLouisPowell

Draed

Fuyutaro Son

ILoveKlaroline

Itsy Bitsy Bunny

Liz 1974

JeniMaree

MidnightSeductress13

SilverMistDarkWolf

Starna12

Starna15

TJ1999

Vampirelover2012

WrenRenRem

Angelina32

Brucie0727

Cook53

Ice kitty queen

Jordanstone1

Katscratch2.0

LaurenLovesWriting

Mizzmeakabby

Moonstarlady57

.1654

Shebasue

Sydsam10

Onwards my Followerer's-

Aileen Dickenson

Ashleigh-Kalleigh-Walton

Brucas True Love

ChelseaLouisPowell

Fuyutaro Son

Draed

Isabellangel326

Itsy Bitsy Bunny

JeniMaree

JLyric1

Jessira

Kathy Hiester

Katty-Ness

Liz 1974

Lolio66

Melodramatic11

MidnightSeductress13

NightNinja424

Ranim

Sami-Santina

SilverMistDarkWolf

TwilightLover109

WrenRenRem

Brucie0727

Demitrisloverx3

Ice kitty queen

Jordanstone1

Katscratch2.0

Laurenloveswriting

Mizzmeakabby

Moonstarlady57

.1654

Shadowkissed14

Spychick989

Storyteller41

Sydsam10

Winstonwolfe

That's it for now. Thank you guys so much, for all of the love and support you have given not only just me, but Izzy, Emmett, the Cullen's everyone in this story is alive because you helped bring them alive. I went through this realization not too long ago that has really changed the way I view writing characters. Characters like Izzy, are not just someone you make up to help move the plot along, they're real, and feel as we do, and have just as much emotions as us, the readers. Character's are just an extension of ourselves, which is how so many of you have fallen for Izzy and the Twilight cast, because, as much as you may not be a fan of Twilight, there are times when you can relate to them and to how they feel. Everything they go through is something we do, or will-though, I seriously doubt the whole, dating and mating with a vampire thing-eventually go through.

I might be the writer, but it's the characters that make the story. I just put it down on paper for ya'll to read. So, I'd like to take this chance to say, Thank You. Thank you Izzy, for showing us that, no matter the odds, there is always room to fight back. Thank you Emmett, for being protective, and showing us that love never comes in small packages-wink wink, nudge nudge.

Thank you Carlisle, for being a mentor and father figure that all of us dream of.

Thank you Esme, for being so sweet and caring towards your children, even if they are not your blood.

Thank you Alice, for always knowing just the right clothes to wear and how to do hair and make up.

Thank you Rosalie, for showing that, family is something you never turn your back on, even if you don't fully want to accept some of the things said family chooses to do.

Thank you Edward, for being levelheaded, as much as you can be when Emmett is your brother.

Thank you Jasper, for just being so freaking badass.

Finally…

Thank you, my readers and viewers…

PM, or Review if you have any idea's for the Sequel.


	41. Chapter 41

Sequel Announcement!

Hello Readers of Sunset!

Listen up, I have some fudging good news!

I have plans, by June 4th, to have the first chapter of Full Moon posted.

Now, I have a request if you will. See, I have a problem and part of it is, should I make the Cullen's leave Izzy, like they did in the New Moon, or should I keep them? If they do leave, I have two options for the reasoning.

First, they are called to come visit the Denali's when one of their own goes missing, after claiming to be going for a hunt.

Second, the Volturi have requested their presence in Volterra, for a special meeting, regarding a certain, half human, half vampire.

The Volturi will be more involved, because for one, Izzy needs to learn of the rules and customs of the Supernatural world, including how the royalty functions work. If she doesn't learn that, she will be unprepared for when she actually does go to meet them.

Second of all, NO LOVE TRIANGLES.

If or when, the Cullen's do or don't leave, she will spend time with Jacob, but they won't see each other as potential boyfriend/girlfriend material. The reason for this, is because I'm Team Emmett, I'm also Team Jasper, and Team Peter. Meaning, I don't want Izzy with anyone but Emmett. I'm sorry if that's something you were looking forward to, but like I said in Sunset, I hate love triangles, and I refuse to take part in them. Usually, the reason for this, is because the girl I like, never goes the guy I want her to go with. Like the Elena, Stephan and Damon pairing. I'm not as updated on that series as many of you might be, but to my knowledge, which this is probably wrong, she's with Stephan. I'm not saying he's a bad guy, it's just that Damon, is more suitable for her, because he truly loves her. He stepped aside so that his brother, could have her, while he just stays with her as the "Silent Protector" staying hidden in the shadows-occasionally-and being the anti-hero. For that, that's why I think Elena is stupid for not seeing all that Damon does for her.

Anyways, enough ranting, back to the task at hand.

Please, leave it in a review, or a PM, on what you want. These are your only options and you must choose one, to be fair.

The Cullen's stay in Forks, helping Izzy untangle the history behind her parents and her birth.

After receiving a call from a worried Eleazor, Carlisle and the Cullen's head to Denali to search for a missing cousin-not sure which one it will be yet-forcing Izzy to stay behind.

The Volturi discover the Cullen's have Izzy with them, and demand to meet her. Forcing her to meet the Volturi, and "might" answer some of the questions of the half-breed.

So there you have it, those are your choices, pick carefully on which one you want me to write up, either way, Izzy will be meeting Jacob, and either of these choices will happen, but not for a long while. There are a few things that will need to be done before they do or don't leave.

Also, as I'm writing Full Moon, I will be coming up with the PeterxBella story I promised after I finished Sunset. I'm still working on some details, but what I got prepared so far is pretty good, I think so at least. Anyways, I will try to have that posted sometime after the first chapter of Full Moon. I have yet to come up with a full idea for that story, but it will be up soon.

Anyways, again, PM me or leave your choice in a review, also, give me a reason why you chose what you did, that way it will help me to be fair in what I pick, so that everyone can sort of be happy.

Best of luck, and choose wisely.

-Kitsunekit75


End file.
